Happily Ever After?
by obsidians
Summary: Pam and John exploring their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After!?????

Hi, thought I would start a J/P spin off. I shall be updating this when I get a chance, you will find Pam/John still going on in other stories, but not so much. Obsidian

Sorry, those that don't know John is a fae turned vampire character that I invented, who happens to be Pam's boyfriend/husband depending on the story. He was introduced in Now How Did That Happen. He is seven feet tall, has black waist length hair, emerald green eyes and pretty features with full lips. He has a juvenile sense of humour and is compassionate. He also lusts for Eric

******

I was checking id in front of Fangtasia, a job that bores the hell out of me. I don't like dealing with the mortals that are drawn like moths to a flame to ogle our kind as if we are sideshow freaks. I cannot tell their ages and they all look the same to me.

"Next" I said without glancing up. A long slim white hand handed me its owner's id. My eyes widen in shock at the name on the license "John Doe V6000" and the picture of the face that I have been missing these two months. That same lying face that swore it would return to me in a month's time so that we could go on honeymoon together.

"John?" I said in a soft voice barely trusting myself to speak. He removed his helmet and stared at me with regretful eyes. I noticed vaguely that he had taken my advice for once and braided his hair so that the night air wouldn't wreck havoc on it. Him being fae, means although his hair looks thick and lustrous, it is actually finer than even human baby hair and hard to brush through when it knots. Not knowing what I was doing, I smacked him across the face as hard as I could, my anger and confusion surfacing all at once.

******

"Damnit Pam that hurt, you almost broke my jaw" I was now fully confused, her eyes just lit up when she saw me and the way she whispered my name seemed so hopeful.

"Serves you right! I haven't been laid in two months."

"Me neither and you don't see me trying to shatter your jawbone" I retorted.

"TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU?" she shrieked at me as only Pam can.

"Pam I spoke with you every day, I told you once the crisis was over with, I had to interview some bands and get caught up on the backlog of work that I missed while I stayed with you. I came back as soon as I could. I sent you gifts, letters and emails. Didn't you get them?" I then realized that our conversation was being closely followed by a whole bunch of people waiting to get into the bar

"Yes, I got your little baubles and placations. You think that makes up for anything?" she seemed oblivious to the scene that we were causing, which is so not Pam.

"Pam, let these people in and then we are leaving. I already spoke with Eric and he said that you can have the night off."

"I am not going anywhere with you" she sneered

I grabbed her arm "yes you are. Now you can either come quietly or I can drag you. Choose!" I drew myself to my full height and challenged Pam for once in our relationship. I watched the uncertainly flit across her face; she had never seen this side of me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"No questions" I said as I dropped my spare helmet over her head and hauled her onto the back of my Harley. She put her arms around my waist to hold on and I felt a twinge of happiness for the first time in a long time. She seemed confused when we pulled up to the court house.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

I took her hand and led her up the steps "you'll see." I lead her to the registrar's office and recognized the same clerk that was on duty the night of Eric and Sookie's wedding. He seemed to recognize us too. "Hello, we have an appointment to get married" Pam's eyes widened in shock.

"Aren't you that vampire couple for awhile back?" he asked.

"That is correct, we were witnesses at our friend's wedding and now we are here to have our own." I explained.

"Sorry Pal, I would love to marry you, but vamps can't legally marry other vamps in the State of Louisiana" he said in a regretful tone of voice.

"They can when they are granted special license signed by Judge Garner of the Supreme Court. You might have heard of Doe vs. The State of Louisiana where a vampire sued for the right to marry his non-legal wife?" He nodded having heard of the case. "Well, I am Doe and this is my wife. Here is our license; you will find a copy of it in our file as well."

He did some checking and nodded "this seems to be in order, please fill out the paperwork to get your marriage license; that just takes a few minutes to issue, then please proceed into the courtroom."

"John, did you do all this for me?" Pam still seemed to be shocked.

"Pam the last time I saw you, you said that you took fake vows with me. I consider us already married but I wanted to make it real in ever sense of the word. So will you marry me this way on paper?"

"Yes" she said and I leaned down and briefly kissed her.

"You have no idea of the amount of bribes I had to pay, in order to make this happen." The clerk looked at me sharply when I said this. I sighed and looked into his eyes glamouring him. "You didn't hear that" I told him.

"Yes sir" he said in a dreamy voice while he handed me our license.

The only other couple in the courthouse was an obviously human one; the girl had badly bleached blond hair with dark roots showing and was hugely pregnant. The boy was in torn jeans and an old battered t-shirt that read "this buds for you". She had on a wedding dress that was way too tight for her frame and it had simply been slashed down the front in order to accommodate her burgeoning belly, which was fully on display. She had stuck some sort of a temporary tattoo of a butterfly to it.

They introduced themselves as Bobby Sue and Bobby Lee and offered to be our witnesses if we would be theirs. We agreed and when Bobby Sue found out that we were going first and Pam had no bouquet, she insisted that Pam borrow hers, which was of multi colour Gerber daisies.

We took a seat "Pam" I whispered "I am not going to make you go through with this is you don't want it. Do you want me to stop it?"

She surprised me by smiling at me "no, this is the best thing that you have ever done for me. Besides, it is kind of sexy when you take charge of things" she whispered in my ear and lightly bit the lobe of it. She snickered when I jumped.

They called our name and we stood before the judge. Then I, with my hair braided down my back, still in my biker's leather jacket and pants, t-shirt and motorcycle boots was legally wed by the State of Louisiana to Pamela Marie Bivens, who was still dressed in her Fangtasia translucent black trailing gown and leather corset. She only stopped the short ceremony long enough to ask "do I have to take your last name?"

"Of course not" I whispered back.

"In that case, I do" she said.

She giggled when we kissed.

After everything was signed and witnessed, I drove us back to her place. Our clothing was removed with vampiric speed and we made love as only people starved for each other can do.

Much, Much Later

We were lying in bed facing each other, we felt happy and satiated (for now), I was still firmly inside her and would rock forward to tease her once in a while, causing her to gasp.

"John, why do you never talk about your past? She said suddenly serious "I didn't even know you had a brother until he came to visit you."

******

I noticed his expression became guarded when I asked this.

"I don't think that that discussion is appropriate to for a wedding night" he said and tried to distract me by lightly stroking the spot on my left shoulder blade that always causes me to shiver.

Intrigued I subtly asked again "spill"

"Alright, but just so you know, there is no way of telling you the story without me sounding like I am whining." he said. He moved so that he was lying on his back. "You met my brother, right? In fact, you more then met him" there was no reproach in his tone of voice when he said this. I indicted that I did. "My father is like Thor, a warrior, big, built and kind of dumb.

"Well there is another type of fairy for which the English translation would be Spell Weavers. They are known for their unusual beauty even among the fae, they are taller and slighter then the warriors. They are peaceful and kind, they pursue art, music and anything beautiful and intellectual, unlike the warrior fae, whose main drive is war.

"My mother came from an exulted line of Spell Weavers and was destined to marry one from another house, however my father lusted for her and when she rejected him, he raped her. Her family not wanting her Chosen to know that she had been tainted by a warrior, decided to keep her rape a secret. However it was too late and I was born from that encounter; my mother died the night. So my mother's people took me to my father and insisted that he raise me as punishment."

"That's awful" even I was appalled.

"My father did as he was bid, but didn't much care for my kind ways. Thor was already ten when I was born and already showed promise of being a fine warrior. So he didn't know what to do with an odd child who loved music, sunlight and butterflies. What he did was try to suppress any tendencies that I inherited from my Spell Weaver side (that being the things I just mentioned). He was cold to me and held me at arms length. He taught me weaponry and encouraged Thor to beat me to make me tough. I was ridiculed about being girlish from the moment I could walk.

I looked at him, finally seeing the lonely, misunderstood child he must have been. "Was there no one that gave you love as you grew up?"

He seemed surprised by this question coming from me "I could charm animals and would play with the forest creatures when I wasn't home. They were like pets to me" he smiled a bit at the memory.

"What a couple of bastards! How did you get away from them?"

"I was fourteen when Niall spotted me standing in a crowd watching his parade. He insisted on stopping and asking my father for contractual rights to me. My father agreed without hesitation, I think that he was happy to get rid of me. That night I was introduced to physical love for the first time." This entire conversation he said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice

"That isn't even legal! If Niall weren't already dead I would kill him myself. So after years of neglect, physical and emotional abuse, they found someone to supply the sexual abuse. Nice. " I couldn't believe that a father would turn over a poor love-starved virgin to a pedophile. Then everything clicked into place, his low self esteem, his fear of rejection, his need to run when having to face his emotions. 'Christ, his family belongs on Jerry Springer with the rest of the white trash' I thought.

He smiled at me; there wasn't a trace of bitterness in it. "It was long along, I barely even think about it anymore. Niall did love me and I loved him, it was the first love that I ever knew. A couple of years later he appointed me his Consort and then even my father had to court my favour. I held the position as second only onto the Prince, I was desired by all, I was petting and my favour was sought. I loved every minute of it. This went on for two hundred years, until I was made into a vampire and forced to give that all up."

I had to confess "John, Eric told me that it was Niall that gave you up to the vampires who tortured you" he seemed dumb stricken for a second and then flew into a rage.

"Eric had no right to tell you about that!"

"Calm down" I said stroking his chest "I know that Eric seems all gruff and aloof, but he really is very kind and wanted me to know what I was dealing with so that I would understand."

"He wanted you to pity me" NOW he sounded bitter.

"He wanted me to know that you had a good reason to be in so morose a state. That is all."

"I thought he was my friend and he goes and does this" he sat up and reached for his clothes.

"You are not leaving" I said grabbing his face and forcing him to look at me. "Whatever those lemon-fearing freaks did to you is over now. We are here, we are real and we are married. Deal with it."

"Pam perhaps we shouldn't be together."

"Would you cut out the I-am-poison routine. It is getting old. Eric didn't tell me for my benefit, but yours, he knows I suck at human emotions and that was what you needed."

He looked offended by that "so your little cuddly routine was all an act because you felt sorry for me?"

Now I was feeling embarrassed "no, I have always enjoyed cuddling you, I was just afraid to admit it."

"So you don't think that I am a pointy eared wimp?" he said in a soft voice.

"Of course not, you are stronger then you give yourself credit for and I think your ears are cute." I said stroking the cute little points in question.

"And you still want to be with me even after learning about my past?"

I brushed my lips against his and said "I have just gone through not one, but two weddings with you. How much more proof do you need?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"So we get a legal separation and try again in another couple hundred years" I lightly bit his bottom lip in that way I like; his soft moan was music to my ears.

******

Eric was watching the local news when a certain item caught his eye. "And at the Shreveport courthouse, history is being made when the first vampire couple to legally marry tied the knot earlier this evening." Then a clip showed Pam and John walking down the steps. Pam appeared to hiss at the media and they roared off on his Harley.

"Sookie, John's back" I yelled to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Managed to sneak another chapter out before I have to leave.

Hope you like it. Obsidian

******

After we finished making love for the fifth time that night. Pam said, "I'm not sure how to be married,"

"Pam, I have done lots of research and a marriage is what you make it. There are so many sort, you have SM marriage, you have gay marriage and those are just a few. We just have to hit our stride and we will figure it out. The SM one kind of appeals to me" I said with a significant look at her.

"I guess you're right. But how is you living in Florida and my living here going to affect it?"

"That is part of the reason why I am here, I cleared it with our sexy sheriff and Raven Records is moving its home base to Louisiana, here in fact. What a stupid title, I keep on looking at Eric's chest for a gold star and he probably thinks that I am checking out his pecs." I finished.

She was just staring at me, not saying a word; it was kind of freaking me out. "Do you not like that idea?" I was still being stared at. "We don't have to live together if you want, I can buy a condo or something" Then she leaped into my arms almost knocking me over.

"Oh course I want you here, that is all I ever wanted you stupid, stupid man" she said and covered my face with kisses.

I enthusiastically returned her kisses "then you want me to live here with you?"

"Yes, most definitely. But what about your warehouse? I thought you loved it there."

At the risk of her accusing me of being mushy, I answered honestly "It is only a building, I will sell it. Home is where you are." Of course she pretended to gag and did declare I was being mushy.

I went to take a shower and she chose to join me "I haven't taken a shower since Lithuania" I explained

After we were done and I had a newly formed hickey on my neck. I explained how I got to Shreveport

I was in Lithuania trying to sign a very talented Ska Band with my usual formula. Romancing them, taking them to exclusive clubs, expensive dinners and renting out the penthouse suite of the most expensive hotel in town. When we got to the hotel I would already have hookers who are skilled exotic dancers waiting for them with a full bar ready.

"Hookers?" said Pam in a dangerous tone.

"For them, I don't pay for sex, I have never had to. The most I get out of the encounter was perhaps some blood if they are willing. I explained to Miss Jump to Conclusions.

"This time the Lithuanians drank themselves into a stupor before they could have sex with the girls. So they all went home but one because her driver had a flat tire, so I offered her a ride home."

"Very generous of you" again her voice held a tone that made me squirm.

"Her place was on the way back to my own hotel," I explained. "However, we got to talking and I started telling her all about you and how much I missed you. I even showed her the wedding photo that I keep in my wallet and told her all about our wedding. Then she asked the best question I have ever heard in my life"

"If you have a wife in America that you are missing so badly then what are you doing talking to a hooker in a hotel room at two in the morning?"

"I explained that I was the best talent scout in my company and that we lived in different states."

"If you own the company, move it. You can't be married and live apart, that is just stupid."

"So you don't think the fact that our marriage is not legally recognized should affect anything?"

"Nah, I see lots of legally married guys that call home when I am in the room to say that they have to work late. Being married is about being married in your heart, not on paper."

I thanked her and sent her home in a cab. Then I woke my manager up.

"Derek, I am going to Shreveport tonight, I need you to get the company jet to arrange to pick up my coffin.

"John we talked about this and we need your scouting skills for now. Perhaps you can go see your little girlfriend next month."

"I ought to fire your ass for even saying that. She is my wife and I have been away far too long already. How would your wife take it if you neglected her for two months?"

"She wouldn't like that too much" he admitted.

"Good, neither does mine. Now call the jet, you are my manager and we have talent scouts a plenty. I am sure that you can 'manage' without me until I decide what to do. Or would you like to report to the mailroom for your new position on Monday?"

"Yes sir" he said.

"So they picked up my coffin and flew me straight here" I finished. By this point I was brushing out her wet hair.

"So you came here because a hooker told you to." She seemed amused by that fact.

"No I came here because I missed you and still owe you a honeymoon, if you will still go with me after I have been such a fool"

"I certainly will, but you will have to do everything that I say to make this up to me."

"Don't I always?" I said with a sly grin "When shall I begin"?

"You may begin now by giving me oral pleasure until I scream your name so loud that I wake the neighbours" she said lying back on the bed.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress" and proceeded to do just that..

Anyone who says that being married is boring has never been married to Pam.


	3. Chapter 3

Parade was fun and so was the beer, thank you for the nifty compliments on this story so far. It is kind of fun developing my own characters. He has to do whatever I want! Obsidian.

******

John was napping as sometimes he does after particularly hot sex, I don't know why it drains men so much; it is almost like us females absorb their energy during sex and that they must sleep in order for it to return.

I covered him up, I don't know why he doesn't have any more body warmth then I do, but somehow the sight of his large powerful long pale body fully exposed and defenseless in sleep compels me to drape a blanket over him. When he started to thrash about and started awake with a cry; I was there gathering him into my arms. He always has the same dream of being captured by the vampires but never wants to discuss it. He let me hold him for a second while he trembled then pushed me back. "Why can't I just have dreams of being made love to by Johnny Depp like everyone else?" he joked.

"Mr. Depp seems pretty straight to me, I don't think that he would much care about having to do that even in a dream." I lightly ran a finger down his spine, this makes him shiver.

"Well, he has just never met me. I could have him if wanted" said John and waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, he always tends to swagger and act incredibly macho after these dreams. "If you were any more of a basket case I would have to put you in a basket" I said and hugged him. He looked incredibly sexy with his hair all sex rumpled and clad only in a blanket around his waist. He told me that lots of people feel compelled to hug him and I can believe it.

"Do you have to go into Fangtasia tonight?" he asked and pushed me back on the bed covering my slight body with his large one. I could feel the lust build between us and started to go damp when he slipped one of his long thin fingers into me.

"I can be late" I managed to gasp out and kissed him hungrily.

Later, I fitted the leather bustier and skirt onto myself that I had chose to wear, while John kept on trying to remove them. "Cut it out, I have to go or Eric will spank me for being late." I said with a smile in my voice.

******

"He wouldn't dare, the only one that is allowed to spank you is me." I said as I slipped my hand down her bustier and gave her nipple a small twist. This elicited a moan from her. "Are you really sure that you have to go in?" I said again and started to lightly bite the back on her neck , she sighed and leaned back against me.

"You are a wicked, wicked man," she said. I slipped my face forward, nuzzling her neck and lightly bit her soft delicate earlobe with just the tip of my fang.

"You love me," I stated and slipped my hand up her skirt and my two fingers into her. She gasped when I curved them so I was rubbing her g-spot. "You can go" I whispered, "but I want you to think about what I am going to do to you the minute you get home." I was starting to thoroughly enjoy this new power that I seemed to hold over her. Her moans were coming faster and faster and her vaginal walls were trembling around my fingers. Knowing she was about to cum, I stopped and stepped away from her. She turned and glared at me. I gave her a brilliant smile and licked my fingers clean. "You get the rest when you get home" and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to be late," I said in an innocent tone of voice.

"You can be such a bastard sometimes" she commented sounding frustrated.

"Well technically I am, so therefore claim the right to act like one upon occasion."

She gave a growl of frustration and left without kissing me goodbye; which I thought was kind of rude.

My cell phone rang and it was Eric, I suspected he would be calling me soon.

"Can't you come into town without appearing on the news?" he complained.

"Well, hello my gorgeous Lover, how are you feeling tonight? I bet you feel really good," I teased. I honestly don't know why he never hits me when I come onto him so blatantly. Perhaps he is a glutton for punishment? "Oh they had it on the news. Did you tape it by any chance?"

"Yes, apparently you made history and without my permission" he said in his dangerous tone of voice.

"It was between Pam and I, she said yes and we did it. I don't see that I actually needed your permission because you are not technically her father."

"That is not the point, I am responsible for what happens in the vampire community and I need to know about these things ahead of time."

I sighed, "Yes Sheriff, I am sorry that I did something that might cause a disadvantage to you. I shall endeavour to keep you better informed in the future. Now Pam said you might spank her for being late to the club tonight, would you like to spank me too for withholding information?" I said in my sexiest tone of voice.

My answer was a growl of frustration (people keep growling at me tonight. Wonder why?) and he hung up on me. "Bye Lover," I said to the disconnected cell phone. I reminded myself to ask Pam not to tell Eric that we are now monogamous and that his sweet ass is safe from me. It is way too much fun bugging him.

I went to put on the tight black clothes that Pam likes to see me dressed in, I chose black leather pants that laced up at the sides (they exposed my skin on either side) and a black spandex top. The two pieces together were completely figure hugging and left nothing to the imagination. Then I got onto my Harley to go see Pam at Fangtasia.

It is one thing to hint at what she will get when she gets home, it is another thing to show her.


	4. Chapter 4

Could someone please give me a cup of coffee? Hope everyone is enjoying the undead guy's time. Just think, Jesus was a vampire. Anyone who is catholic, I don't mean offense, merely making a joke. I am not anti-religious or racist. I hate all humans equally. Hee hee. Obsidian

******

I roared into the Fangtasia parking lot and parked my Harley. I was kind of disappointed to see that Pam was not on door duty tonight, instead it was a tall black vampire who mades some sort of hand gesture at me that I had never seen before. Thinking it must be an area five thing; I did a Mork From Ork gesture back and said "na-nu na-nu," extending my hand for him to shake it back in a similar manner. I don't think that he had ever seen Mork and Mindy before and just looked at me like I had taken leave of my senses, then grudgingly let me into the bar.

I strode with a swagger in my step, like I owned the place just to piss Eric off; he thinks he copy wrote this move. However, I personally think that he stole it off me. Of course every eye in the room is on me. What can I say; I was in fine form this evening.

Pam was sitting beside Eric and her eyes widened in appreciation at how I was dressed. I made a point of walking around the room so she could admire me from every angle before I winked at her. Naturally I was alone for about 3 seconds before I had a wall of fang-bangers descend on me. All of them suddenly ignoring Eric to my satisfaction, which was kind of petty I suppose.

He gestured to me; I tried not to roll my eyes. How medieval he was sometimes.

I bounded up the steps and sat myself on his lap before he could react. "Would you like something Master? I purred at him and then pursed my lips as if for a kiss. He made a groaning sounded and told me to stand up. "Certainly" I said got to my feet so that my crotch was eye level with him and only inches away from his face.

"Come to my office" he said in an impatient voice and strode ahead of me, he jumped a little when I pinched his delectable ass. I turned to see Pam's reaction and was rewarded by the look of amusement on her face. I blew her a kiss.

He made a point of quickly sitting down at his desk in case my wandering fingers decided to try to discover more of his topography.

"John, you care to explain why you needed to have Pam marry you again in the court house."

I dropped my flamboyant act. "She needed to know that I was serious about us and I thought that that would be the best way to show her." I explained. "What is this really about?"

"That I was never invited to the most important event in Pam's life."

"Sorry about that but I wasn't expecting to be able to do it so soon. I barely had enough time to grab the paperwork, book the appointment and get here in time for it. Besides, it was between Pam and I; I thought that she might feel pressured into it if we had guests along."

"That is understandable. How did you manage it?"

"I hold sway with certain politicians, between that and bribes,I can achieve almost anything that I want." I am sure that my grin let Eric know exactly what kind of sway I held.

"So this was a gift for her?"

"Eric, it is Pam, she isn't a girly girl, and I can't just buy her flowers and pretty jewelry. A gift for her had to be more serious and from the heart and that is what I did. She needs to know that I am not going to drive my Harley into the night whenever I want. This proves it."

"That is the most noble thing I have ever heard you say" he seemed surprised to hear himself saying that to me. "Bye the way, Sookie suggested that now that our pool is completed that we should have the two of you over for a party. Pam's next night off is Tuesday, does that work for you?"

I started to think of bathing attire that I kept at Pam's place, the first one being traditional bathing trunks, the second tiny black ones that are so tight that my package is fully on display which Pam says makes me look illegal. The final ones are white one that go completely transparent when they get wet. I was wondering which ones would be best. Then I thought that Sookie might be embarrassed of the latter ones and decided that illegal was better then literally almost nothing. "We would love to come. Should we bring anything?"

He seemed confused by the question." Bring something?"

"Well normally when someone invites you somewhere you are supposed to bring something."

"We are vampires, it is not like you can bring something to eat," he pointed out.

"Well Sookie is the hostess. Perhaps we can bring some steaks for her to eat."

"I can look after the dietary needs of my own wife." The poor boy seemed confused.

"Okay, flowers it is" not wanting to explain the finer points of being a gracious guest to him and wondered briefly why anyone would marry him with him being so out of touch with social etiquette. Sookie must really love him I mused. "I must clear it with Pam first before committing, I'll call you tomorrow with my answer, Lover" and left his office.

Noting Pam was busy I decided to buy a blood and have a seat. I was there for a couple seconds before fang-bangers were all over me again, which I just kept on rejecting. Until I got to talking with one about dancing. I love to dance, so I started to demonstrate how to do the Charleston to her.

Pam was looking at me bemused; she certainly couldn't think that I was cheating when I was hopping all over the place like a cricket on steroids.

She eventually came up to me "What are you doing?"

"The Charleston, you remember our crowd pleasing number?" I took her hand and started to dance. She hesitated for a second and then started to dance with me. I started singing "I'd Rather Charleston" and she joined in for the girl parts (AN it is a real song, I am 1920-1930s obsessed, google it. Sid). She remembered the entire routine and was soon giggling, just as she did that back then; her hair flying all over the place. When I dipped her for the final move, she smiled up at me. Then Eric broke the mood by clearing his throat.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"The Charleston. Why Lover, care to cut in?" I answered. "I remember that you can move really well on the dance floor…..and other places." I teased

"Pam are you okay?" he inquired. "You don't seem to be acting like yourself these days."

"You're right about that Eric; she is acting like someone who is happy. If the real Pam shows up we will send her right over to you," I said wanting to encourage Pam. She laughed when I said this.

We decided to leave her car there for the night as she said that 'she wanted something huge vibrating between her legs' so I drove her home on my Harley. I expected her to do her usual clothes tearing routine, but instead she undressed me really slowly as if unwrapping a well-anticipated gift and tied me to the bed.

"I'm getting you back for earlier" she explained with a sexy smile. She gave me oral sex but stopped short of my release many times until I was practically begging for it, then undressed herself and sat astride me. She rode me almost torturously slow and only allowed my release only after she had several herself. It was a long, long time before I was allowed to cum and when I did, it might have been the most powerful one I ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Joke:

Q: How do you catch a unique rabbit?

A: Unique up on it.

Silly mood, evil grin Obsidian

******

Pam was reading me her favourite Dr. Abby letters that she saved in a scrap book and was seeing what my answers would be before she told me what Abby said.

"Now here is this one" said Pam

Dr. Abby,

I like this guy that lives down the street and I watch his place a couple nights a week. He seems to be with a different girl each night. How can I get him to notice me?

Signed Frustrated Frieda

"That's easy, Dear Frieda, stalking a man never solved anyone's problems, so put away the binoculars before he calls the cops on you."

Pam laughed, "Not quite what Abby said, but something close."

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked "the choices are going to see Nine Inch Nails or going to fetish night."

"I thought that that concert was sold out a long time ago?" She said.

"I could get us tickets; I have their cell phone number." I explained.

"You never fail to amaze me."

"In or out of bed?" I said with a smirk.

"Either one" she said throwing a dish towel at me. "I am not really a fan of NIN"

"Me neither" I admitted. "So Fet Night it is?"

"Depends, will you wear the lace up leather pants again?"

"Sure if you wear the hot pants that matches them." I countered

I kissed her and she said "I suppose I can."

"Than I suppose I can wear the pants then"

My phone rang and I told her that I would get ready while I spoke with Derek, my manager.

"Hello?"

"John you are a genius"

"That I am aware of already, but what stroke of brilliance did I manage to achieve in this particular case?"

"Your publicity stunt to marry that girl at the courthouse was nothing short of inspired. The press has gone crazy and people have been calling for you endlessly. Entertainment shows want you appearing on them, both together and separately."

"That wasn't a publicity stunt" I replied.

"Nevertheless, even Bachelor Vampire wants you back again."

"Derek, it doesn't work that way; the whole point of a bachelor show is that the person appearing is a _bachelor_. They didn't even like me the first time because I rejected every one of their girls."

"This is the new concept, you go to a resort with 25 women who try and seduce you and you have to decide if you stay with your wife or leave her for one of them."

"Derek, this phone cannot be working. She would kill me, do you want me dead? Pam can be pretty scary when she is mad"

"Just promise me that you will think about it" he said

"I thought about it and the answer is no" I said and hung up on him.

I went to put on the pants in question and decided to just wear a leather vest without a shirt. My chest is smooth as fairies don't have a lot of body hair and I put on my motorcycle boots.

Pam came out wearing knee high lace up stiletto heeled boots; lace up leather hot pants and a leather bra. My fangs ran out at the sight of her pale toned body set against the skimpy leather outfit she had on. "You look incredible" I said in an awed tone of voice.

She smiled at the compliment and ran her hand down my chest "you are certainly no slouch yourself"

The club was packed and the usual suspects were out that evening. We got many compliments and lots of proposals, most of them indecent. However as the status of our relationship had changed, we rejected all of them. Instead we danced a bit and I let her demonstrate her prowess with a bullwhip on me.

We knew that there was supposed to be some surprise guest at midnight and walked to the dance floor to see who tonight's mystery sponsors were.

I groaned aloud then they said it was the WWF and called Thor's name. Of course, he was dressed like a gladiator and had identical blond twins scantily clad in similar attire with him.

"Isn't that your brother?" asked Pam who seemed just as stunned to see him. "Would you like to leave before he sees you?"

Of course it was already too late and the tall blond fairy was bearing down on me.

"Hey fruit loop" I sighed, gay jokes already. When was he going to understand that I was fully bisexual?

"Hi Thor, nice to see you again" I said in a voice that let him know that it clearly wasn't.

"What are you doing here, shopping for a husband? You're such little Princess Petunia." He said and actually patted my head.

"No, I am here with my wife" I replied and was rewarded with Thor being lost for words for perhaps the first time in his life.

"Wife? Which one is he?" he said recovering fast

******

I was getting pissed off at what Thor was saying about John. "He would be me" I said holding my wedding ring close to John's, so even this idiot could see they matched.

He looked at me comprehension dawning so, so slowly in his eyes. "Pervy Pam, you married Pervy Pam! You have got to be kidding."

"Don't call her that" John said in a pissed off tone of voice and stepped towards him with clenched fists.

"Don't worry honey, I don't mind, besides I have some questions for your brother" I assured him stepping in front of him and barring his way with my arm "John told me about his past and I think that you are nothing but a pathetic bully."

"Hey I am not the one that married Pansy Boy." The fool clearly thought that this insulted me.

"He is twice the man you are and you give the worst head I have ever experienced." I finished throwing my insult at him like a dart. John snickered.

"Lots of women don't think that."

"I guess they aren't very sexually experienced then, if they think that you are good. Now here is my question: If you were so concerned about his sexuality, then why give him to a male"

"Anyone could see that he was going to turn out to be a butt pirate anyway and my father could to stand to gain power" he explained as if John were little more then a bargaining chip.

"What if Niall wanted you instead?"

"I am heir to our house and a warrior; I couldn't be tainted that way."

I looked at him with all the contempt that I felt reflected on my face "you disgust me; you are not even good enough to claim any relationship to my husband."

"Pam, he is not worth it. Let's just go home." I agreed seeing that he didn't wish to spend another second with Thor.

Just as we were leaving Thor said "See you later Pansy. Pam if you ever want a real man; look me up. A woman like you shouldn't be wasted on a sissy like him"

Then the most beautiful sight that I ever beheld happened. John whirled as he said that and punched him hard in the face; Thor went down like a ton of bricks knocked completely unconscious. "You will never speak to her again like that" he addressed to his brother's prone body.

I leaned over him "I think you broke his nose" I commented. "Well done, I'll bet that felt good."

"Did it ever, but I still think we should leave before we get kicked out for dropping the jerk of honour" He sounded really amused.

We didn't end up going straight home but ended up going to see a midnight viewing of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" Whenever we looked at each other we kept giggling and it had nothing to do with the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Just going to recommend a new show if you haven't seen it already, South of Tara in how a typical family deals with a mother with multiple personality disorders. Also, how the children and husband cope with the different personalities and the role each one plays in their lives ie. one is a slutty teenager that is friends with the goth-ish daughter and another a tough white trash male who beats up the daughter's boyfriend when the mother witnesses him beating the same daughter. I hate cyber Goths, stupid, stupid hair!

It was interesting to watch while waiting for Season 4 of my beloved Dearest Deadly Dexter. Sigh, Dexter/Michael C. Hall, you are so hot and twisted, Sigh. Sid lurves, lurves Dexter. Obsidian

Yes, I am waiting for True Blood too.

******

I was lying on a bear skin rug enjoying the afterglow of hot sex after John surprised me at the door when I got home. He blinded folded me and undressed me at the entrance and carried me to the living room where he had turned off all of the lights. He had lit a fire in the fireplace and had somewhere obtained a bearskin rug. He set me on that and proceeded to tease my body with his lips, tongue, fingers and even his hair. He draped it over me and ran it all over my body tickling and exciting me until I begged for him to fuck me.

He only would exquisitely slow at first building up momentum until I was purring like a kitten. After several shattering multiple orgasms, which almost left me sobbing they were so powerful, he finally allowed himself to climax at the same time as a particularly violent one of mine. While this was being achieved he bit his tongue so that during our desperate kiss, his blood intoxication hit me just as I climaxed. I gasped and racked his back open with my nails causing him to hiss.

He moaned as I licked his back clean of blood until he healed and then insisted on my practically lying on top of him so that I was not the one in direct contact with the floor under the rug.

"How did you know that I was in a mood and needed a pick me up?" I inquired while tracing invisible patterns on his smooth broad chest.

"You were on door tonight and hate dealing with most humans, so you normally tend to be in a bad mood when you get home. Did I help any?" he teased.

"Yes, I said in agreement and started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The looked on Thor's face when you decked him" I explained. That set him off again.

"Yeah, I bet he is a little 'Thor' today.

"Bad pun, you deserve to be punished" this caused him to tickle my sides; I am rather ticklish and we just ended up in more a jumbled heap then before.

"So have you ever decked him before?" I inquired.

"No, when he first started calling me Pansy and the other names I didn't even know what that meant. So when I did find out, I was used to it and it didn't me bother too much and then I was living with and sleeping with a man; so there was little point in denying it" he said with a shrug.

"So what changed?"

"He insulted you, I don't care what he says about me, but you are a different story"

I got this weird feeling in my belly when he said that, couldn't identify it but it felt good. "You don't have to defend me; I can take care of myself"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I could let him say those things about you. You defended me as well" he pointed out.

"That's true" I mused. I hadn't even done it consciously, I just couldn't let Thor say those horrible things about John and not get involved. I had never been involved with someone who made me feel like that; it was kind of eerie. "Oh well, either way Thor ended up sprawled out on a cigarette and beer covered floor unconscious. Sounds good to me" I said wishing to change the conversation.

"Sound good to me too" he said clearly pleased with himself. "So we are scouting locations for the new Raven Records headquarters; once we find one and get situated there won't be any getting rid of me" he teased

"So who wants to get rid of you? I could get used to these sex surprises when I get home." I teased back.

"You know that you will be the only one that I ever lived besides Niall, Thor and my Dad?"

"Really, you have never been part of a nest?" I asked then felt stupid. "Of course not, you would have to share your blood with whoever you live with." I finished remembering.

"Yes, and that would like of be like sharing a toothbrush with someone for all eternity if I wasn't into them."

"That must have been kind of lonely" I said thinking about my own experiences living with Eric; he had been amusing to live with and made my vampire life fun.

He seemed to think about this for a second and then answered "A little at first, but I got used to it"

"Well, I guess that you will have to get used to living with me"

"Does that mean I have to give up my swinging bachelor lifestyle of sports show, beer and cigarettes?" he asked with a gasp.

I looked at him skeptically "Are you into any of those things anyway?"

"No" he answered honestly "Therefore, they should be easy to give up" and started kissing me again

"Ready for round two?" I asked with an evil grin and put the blindfold on him. "Your turn to be teased" I said and slid down his body. Seeing him hugely ready for me, I commented "Thor should see you from this angle before he calls you a pansy again" and slid his length all the way down my throat; loving his strangled gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

I love exploring the relationship of these two, there is just so much to write about them!

Yes, bosshole has a Jewish Holiday today, I am all alone here! Then afterwards meeting with my best GF helping to touch up her roots and drinking lots of wine. Keep the Tylenol handy for me tomorrow. Obsidian

******

Pam woke up just after I did, She was curled into my arms with her head on my shoulder, so I reached down and started lightly pinching her nipples, she moaned slightly and moved so that I had better access to both of them.

I turned her onto her back and lowered my head so that I could tease one with my tongue and play with the other one at the same time, then let my hand wander lower along her flat taut belly, past her short blond curl. I gently parted her already dampening folds and began to gently agitating her clit with my forefinger while I continued to mercilessly suck on her nipples and flick them with my tongue, one after the other.

She was now wide awake and moved her body against me, wanted more contact with my own. I obliged her by placing myself near her tight entrance and began rubbing myself against her. She bucked up her hips, trying to impale herself on me.

I stood up and said "I'll finish that later, come on honey we have to get ready for Sookie and Eric's pool party" I went to take a shower, but first was hit in the head with a flying pillow and had my lovely wife yelling "asshole" after me.

When I finished my shower, she seemed to be still a little annoyed at me and stalked off to take her own, while I assembled what I had bought for the party.

The cold shower (I assume) seemed to have helped, though I did hear some moaning coming from the bathroom and had been tempted to join her, but decided to leave her alone with her fantasies of me. I can be such a devil sometimes. She joined me in the kitchen and seemed curious about my purchases. "The flowers are for Sookie and these are for Eric" I said holding up what seemed to a transparent red bundle of strings.

******

"What are those?" I asked while trying to decide how to punish him for teasing me earlier.

"These are sexy men's underwear. Don't you think he will like them?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face.

I threw back my head and laughed "John you are the devil; of course Eric always loves to receive sexy undies from men who are bent on seducing him" I finished sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't expect him to see him in these, but I think that Sookie will appreciate them" he said in an innocent tone; the evil gleam in his eye belied this.

"Why are you giving Sookie flowers, have you decided to seduce them both?"

"No, I don't like to go places empty handed. It just seems rude, fairies are big on social etiquette remember. Besides, not every girl breaks the flowers that I bought her over my head" he teased.

I felt a little stab of pain "John I am sorry about that, I didn't know about the Pansy thing or I would never had chose that word"

His eyes went wide with fake shock "What Pam, apologizing?" He hugged me "You don't have anything to be sorry for, I didn't expect much after your pick up line."

******

I had gone to a ball and happened to meet Eric there with the then ten year old vampire Pam as his escort. I was intrigued by her and asked her to dance. She agreed to and then we decided to take a walk in the garden together. I was about to return her to her escort when she yanked my head down to her level by pulling sharply on my hair and said "I want to tie you to a bed and fuck you until you bleed." I flew her to Paris with me literally that night and we sent a telegram to Eric 'Paris *stop* be home tomorrow*stop*'. We kept on sending those everyday for two years while we had a blast attending balls, brothels and generally getting into mischief. It was a fun time.

After the flower incident, I ordered her a whip instead. She liked that much better.

I looked on in appreciation while she donned a skimpy pastel yellow bikini and she liked me in my black ones. "Eric is going to be so uncomfortable around you tonight" she commented. We put our regular clothes over top and headed out for the party.

I complimented Sookie for looking so good and she said she felt like a whale. I assured her that was not the case, more like a graceful dolphin and she laughed. She thanked me for the gifts that I sent for her and Cameron and encouraged for Pam and me to visit more often. Then Eric piped in that I was now on the schedule for vampire display at his bar. Let the joy begin.

Sookie thanked me for her flowers and Eric just picked up the underwear and scowled. However I did hear Sookie tell him that she had to examine those closer later. He smiled then.

Sookie had invited some guests and I was introduced to her brother Jason and noted that good looks run in the family. He looked surprised when Pam introduced me as her husband, heck I was still getting used to being introduced as that. He kept on glancing at me in a curious way until he seemed to recognize me "Aren't you that guy on the news that punch out that Wrestler?"

"Yeah that was me" I said.

"Why don't you like wrestlers?"

Pam hasn't told anyone about my past so she just said "he was bugging me, so John stepped in" she finished demurely.

Eric turned so that they wouldn't see him snickering about the ludicrous idea about my having to defend Pam's honour. Pam is one crazy brawler and takes shit from no one.

We swam in the pool and I was decided to try snapping turtles with Pam's bikini top, but discovered that my brief swim wear hurt more on me when being snapped onto my front. So I stopped.

I helped Sookie with set up and even took over grilling steaks for the humans so that they could talk with their hostess more. I even replenished drinks as the cooler was beside me, I would catch Eric staring at my ass when I bent over and would wink at him. He just quickly looked away. He himself was wearing a peacock blue suit that went well with his skin tone, it was brief, but not as brief as my black one. He seemed more nervous about the fact that I hadn't hit on him all evening than if I had.

Once everyone ate, I stood up to gather dishes. Pam looked at me like I had gone insane.

Sookie came into the kitchen as I was doing dishes "you don't have do dishes. It is not like you ate anything"

"I know; it is not it is hard work, I am putting the regular dishes in the dishwasher and hand washing the platters that won't fit by hand. Even a vampire knows how to use dish soap and a sponge"

"Well, thank you the maid is coming tomorrow and will do the rest"

"No problem, I like to help out and this way you can spend more time with you guests" I explained.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" she asked after one second's hesitation.

"Of course not"

"I was wondering that if Pam wanted children and you were able to, would you do it?"

I thought for a minute "Well, obviously we can't and even if we were still a live fairy and human, there still would have been only a remote chance. Their DNA doesn't tend to mix well together. But if she wanted to, of course I would. Why has she said anything to you?" I was thoroughly confused.

"No, I just wanted to see what sort of a husband you will be to her. Good answer. However, wouldn't you only agree if you wanted them too?"

"No, I would never deny the woman I love anything I could give her and if that was children then I would love them too because they are a part of her. I would help her raise them and do all that I can to keep them safe."

Sookie hugged me apparently satisfied with my answer "better not do that in front of Eric or he will get the wrong idea" I teased.

The party drew to a close just after midnight and I thank Sookie and Eric for the lovely time and he reminded me to report to the bar. Not able to resist, I told I expect him to wear his swimsuit that night.

We went back home and for old times sake was tied to the bed and fucked until I bled, but in a good way.


	8. Chapter 8

Still hungover, I hate anyone that isn't right about now. In other words, I hate you all. Just jiving ya, you ma beotches! Obsidian

******

We are having Eric Sex, which John told me is called making gentle love. I was not too into this the first time we did this together, it just seemed really weird, but now I love it as much as him. There is something about the feel of soft, smooth skin against my own and gentle friction almost sweet in its sensation.

John is on top moving inside me in a gentle fashion that is almost like being massaged internally allowing me to feel each nuance of his hardness. This is just the opposite of our usually frenzied couplings. He has his fingers stroke the short hair that grows at the base of my neck and this causes me to shiver. He angles himself so each long, slow thrust rubs against my sweet spot. I moan and he tightens his arms around me holding me firmly yet tenderly against him.

I look into his sex smoldering eyes and capture his lips in a possessive kiss. I tighten myself around his thick, long cock and begin to milk him. He makes a mewling sound and kisses my neck.

He senses that I am ready to come again and reaches between our two bodies to rub my clit, at the feeling of both of my pleasure points being caressed I gasp and urgently whisper "I'm going to cum John"

He flicks my ear lobe with his tongue and then whispers back "Good, cum with me Pam." This tips me over the edge and my orgasm triggers his own. He collapsed on me and whispers words of love, which I whisper back. He pulls out of me and arranges my body to cuddle against his own.

"So you like this now?" he asked facetiously.

"I don't care what kind of sex we have as long as we have it" I proclaimed.

"Speaking of which I haven't seen your famous strapon lately" he teased

"I like you being the guy better" I said indicating to his barely softening impressive member.

"So you don't want me to be your bitch anymore?" he asked as he slide a finger into me. I made a noise and arched my back.

"You'll be my bitch whenever I want" I managed to gasp out. Then he stopped, I swear he loves to torture me.

He laughed and said "come on, I have to report for throne duty this evening and you are working tonight too." He helped me pick up my discarded gray tweed skirt and pastel pink twin set off the floor and slipped back into to his black jeans, white wife beater and opened dress shirt that he had on before.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" I like his hair braided, it makes his dangerously pretty features stand out.

"No thanks, ever since stupid Star Trek, people keep on asking if I had my ears surgically altered to look like a Vulcan when I wear it back" he explained sourly.

"Well, you do have a slight Leonard Nimoy look about you"

"I should get you for that woman; instead I would just like to ask you to come to Paris with me. I know that we decided to wait until after the record company is moved here permanently to go on our honeymoon, but I think a couple days in Paris would be fun"

He was scheduled to appear on a talk show there and had told me he had to go "you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, I still have the townhouse where we first made love and we can make a weekend out of it"

"I wouldn't exactly call our first time together making love by any stretch of the imagination" I observed.

"Call it what you will, I say we made love" he sai d and gave me one of his sexy smiles.

"Sure, I would love to go, but what will I do while you are on the show being a ham?"

"You can spend our money to go shopping and buy pretty things to wear for me" he suggested. "Unless you want to go on the show with me and be Mrs. Ham, they did request for you to be there as well."

"No thanks, I prefer to keep our private life private"

I got dressed and drove us both to Fangtasia.

******

I am sitting on the royal throne feeling like a royal ass and I am not allowed to smile or anything. I am just supposed to keep straight face on and look bored and powerful like I hold all humans in contempt. Nice idea, but I don't. I keep suppressing the urge to laugh and Pam isn't helping by because she keeps on whispering bad jokes to me while she sits on her own chair.

Eric keeps on peeking at me from his office as if trying to make sure that I am acting correctly. He had asked me earlier if I can be serious for a minute, to which I honestly said that just a minute is all that I really can be serious. The world is just too humourous a place for one such as me.

"Knock knock" said Pam in a bright tone of voice.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"Little old lady"

"Little old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel"

I groaned silently "that wasn't even funny, that was just plain dreadful" yet I could feel the corners of my mouth about to twitch up.

"No smiling" she admonished.

"Darling, I am going to spank you when we get home"

"Hey I thought that _you _were supposed to be _my bitch_, not the other way around"

"I reserve the right to turn the tables on you when you are being _a bitch_."

She smiled at me sweetly and said "What is black and white and read all over"

I watched as a cute female fang-banger kissed my boot and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. On impulse I stuck my tongue at her, she looked surprised.

"John, you need to pretend, yes pretend in your case, that you are a normal vampire" said Pam.

"You wouldn't like me if I was" I said and pouted at her which caused her to laugh. This also caused Eric to come out of his office and give us a warning look.

I was more then relieved when I had to relinquish the throne to a normal vampire and leave for the night. It didn't help that the vampire movie they were playing was "A Polish Vampire in Burbank" one of the funniest and worst ones ever done. So I had to watch the antics of Dupah without laughing; that was hard to do.

I waited until Pam was done for the evening and took her home and spanked her against her will, it was fun turning the tables on her. She may be strong, but I am bigger and stronger then her.

Eric was right, being married is fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Bosshole back, going crazy. I will post the Sookie and Eric one later. Obsidian

******

We were in my old townhouse in Paris and Pam was running around the old place like an excited little kid to see what changes I have made since the last time that she was here. The answer would be very little; I kept its original Victorian décor and just added a modern kitchen and bathrooms. I could have told her that but, I appreciate her enthusiasm and allowed her to drag me along, my hand holding hers, seeing the old place where we lived for the first two years of our relationship through her eyes.

I had always meant to bring her back here, but she was always busy or I was. I remember discovering how much I enjoyed her company here. That I could just relax and be just myself around her, but didn't delude myself into thinking she felt the same. Back then it was intimacy with another person that I felt a connection with for me and I believed for her it was all about the sexual experimentation. We always stellar amazing sex together.

She laughed when I insisted on carrying her over the threshold and called me old fashioned. But she wasn't laughing when I gave her the ruby earrings that I bought for her as a wedding present.

When we got to the bedroom she was happy to find the cuffs still on the bed and I showed her the suspension bar that I had added. Her eyes grew wide in appreciation and she went to the wardrobe where I keep her collection of floggers. She pulled out a particularly nasty silver tipped one, looked at me with a mischievous smile and commanded me to strip.

I almost was tempted to tell her that we had to unpack first, but I know my girl when she gets into a frisky mood, that she hates to take no for an answer. So I removed my clothes slowly as if treating her to a strip tease. She put the silver lined cuffs on my wrists, lowered the bar and attached me to it and then raised it again so that my body was held taunt by the pressure on my wrists. I was hoping that she would allow me to see her take her own clothes off, but was disappointed when she slipped a leather blindfold over my head. I could only hear the rustle of it being removed this way. Almost tenderly she brushed my hair forward over my shoulder so that my back was fully bared.

She briefly pressed her soft smooth cool skin against my own and briefly writhed to tease me and then stepped back and brought the whip sharply against my upper back; I could feel the sharp pain and my skin being briefly burnt by the silver; this cause me to gasp.

She began to humiliate me, telling me that I was worthless and barely even worthy of life and her presence. Punctuating each phrase with a hard lash against my defenseless skin and then she would rub my hardness just to tease me. Pam is a true masochist and loves to see me in pain, to the point that she almost breaks me. She loves to see me beg her not to hurt me anymore.

When my gasps turned to whimpers and I could actually feel the tears about to start, she finally stopped flogging me and placed her arms around me. Drawing me against her silky skin, I allowed my head to dip forward onto her shoulder. She drew off the blindfold and stroked my cheek as if in apology. Her expression was full of arousal; she got down on her knees and drew my length into her mouth teasing me horribly. Finally she lowered my hands and unfastened the cuff. She then regally sat on the bed and commanded "take me".

I did, pumping into her as hard as I could; if she had been human I would have shattered her pelvis. However, she squealed and bucked against me just as hard, fucking me as hard as I fucked her. She raked her nails down my still damaged back and I screamed and bit my lip, shoving my own intoxicating blood into her own during a kiss. That caused her cum hard on me and I allowed myself to release too. We were both too far gone for it too last long.

"I like the changes that you made" she said with a beatific smile.

"Glad you approve" I replied in a deeper tone of voice then normal.

We were both cuddled up together.

"Let me see you back" she said. I turned over for her and I swear I heard her giggle. I felt her tracing her fingers down the fading lash marks, they were healing fast but the place where the silver touched was taking longer. "That looks painful" she teased.

"Well it didn't exactly tickle" I said and turned back to face her. "But it was fun as ever"

"I guess I shouldn't say those things to you anymore, it upsets you" she said suddenly serious.

I stroked her hair "Stop treating me with kid gloves. I had a blast and got off"

"Me too"

I got dressed and unpacked our stuff and helped her chose a dress for the evening as we had decided to go dancing.

I then went to find her and eventually did up on top the roof that I had made into a rose garden. She was wearing just a blanket from the bed, sitting on a stone bench and staring at the Eiffel tower. "This is new" she commented.

"I love the smell of roses" I explained, "it is one of the things I miss the most about being alive, that and the sunshine"

She looked around the garden "it's beautiful"

"There are six different types of roses here. Sometimes I just sit on the roof all night when I am here just admiring it. It is kind of my oasis in the city.

"Do you bring dates here?" she teased.

"No, only my gardener and I know about it. You are the first person to see it" she moved so that she was sitting on my lap and put her head on my shoulder

I pointed to the tower, which was all lit up. "I remember when they built that, I thought it was the ugliest thing ever and now I like it, it kind of grew on me. Now I can't imagine Paris without it. An ymore then I can picture being here without you"

She tightened her arms around my neck when I said this, I was expecting her to mock me when I said this, but instead she kissed me tenderly.

"So do we have to go out tonight?" she asked.

"I didn't bring you to Paris to bore you" I answered.

She responded by pushing me back on the bench so I was lying on it and straddled my middle. "You said that you like being up here and have never shared it with anyone so I think that it is time you did" she explained and undid my pants. She made love to me in the garden surrounded by the scent of roses. The only thing hiding our nakedness from the full moon was the blanket that she draped over us both.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I see you are procrastinating again, get to your Saturday chores. Your pal. Obsidian

******

I finally managed to convince Pam that Paris holds more attractions then just my body and the inside of my townhouse, okay our townhouse. So she agreed to go see Guys and Dolls with me. She seemed to be not too thrilled about going to see a musical with me, but I gave her the choice of that or my favourite karaoke bar and informed her that I have been practicing a duet to Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong. She quickly decided that a musical about singing gangsters had a lot more of appeal all of the sudden. Yes, I like karaoke. You have to wonder why She chose me sometimes. Just think, scary; ruthless Pam looked at all the guys in the world and said, "Yeah I choose that git"

******

I surprised John by borrowing his wedding ring and getting it engraved with "ditto" which he enjoyed reading and got a slightly mushy look on his face when I insisted on putting it back on his ring finger myself and told him he was never to remove it.

When I spotted the teal suit that he had chosen for the evening I quickly went through his wardrobe and found a lightweight black suit with a pleaded pants and a double-breasted jacket. I explained to him that although I can appreciate his love for colourful clothing, but that he could wear colour without looking like a clown and matched his suit with an emerald green silk t-shirt. Then insisted that he sit down and brushed his hair until it gleamed.

******

"When did you become such a wife that you pick out my clothes for me?" I grumbled as she brushed my hair. I was wondering if she thought of me as her dress up doll.

"I have always want to give you a make over; now I can," she explained. "You have dramatic colouring and you should emphasize that"

When she stood me in front of a mirror I did have to admit that I looked really good. "So this is why I end up on those idiotic bachelor of the year lists" I mused aloud.

"Are you still on those?" she asked.

"No, you have to be a bachelor in order to appear on them. She seemed satisfied with this answer.

Although we had decided not to have sex this evening, Pam had jumped me in the shower earlier, there is something about the sight of me slick with water and my hair dripping wet that seems to bring out the animal in most girls. I don't get it myself, but then I am not a girl.

So I made love to her against the slick shower wall, I held her up against it and thrust slowly into her until we were both satisfied while the steam swirled around us. It was fun. I enjoyed how she moaned into my ear while I rubbed up against her g-spot inside and alternated between kissing her and sucking her nipples. She whimpered when she came and clung to me. When we were done I set her back on her feet and told her that we had to get ready.

When we went to the play she wore a red dress that was accentuated by the ruby earrings I bought her. She had fixed her hair into a complex bun that showed off the white column of her neck and delicate ears. All eyes were on her, although she said they were staring at me.

She seemed to enjoy the adventures of the lovable gangsters and laughed at all the jokes. I liked how she took my hand and held it without me having to be the first one to.

Afterwards we went dancing and she snuggled close to me during the slow numbers, her cheek resting against my chest as we swayed in time to the music.

She ran into some vampires that she knew and they were surprised when she introduced me as her husband. We explained how it came about and I was on my best behaviour I didn't crack a single joke. I remained completely 'vampire like' the entire time until I told Pam and I was going to go get a drink from the bar and left her to talk to them.

******

I had finished getting caught up with my friends and arranged to meet them for a shopping trip before I left town when I realized that John had been gone a long time. I tracked him outside and found him sitting on the curb with his arms around a female. A knife of jealous went through me and I marched up to them "what the hell are you doing?" I demanded. Just then the female looked up, she looked young, as in barely more then a teenager young and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, glad you're here, good this is Tiffany her boyfriend just dumped her by text and she was upset so I took her outside for some air" he explained. "I was just about to return her to her parents and come and find you"

He introduced me to 14 year old Tiffany who "said you're very lucky to have him, I bet he would never dump you by text" she said that in so sad a voice that even I, with my contempt for most humans, held her hand while we walked her back to her table.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't think I had left you there. Crying females are one of my weaknesses; I am their slave" he said when we returned to our own.

"Not a problem, it was a very nice thing that you did for her" I was surprised that I meant this.

"What has happened to my Pam? The old you would have slapped me across the face and told I me to snap out of it" he said in mock shock.

"The old me isn't around too much these days. I simply have come to appreciate that is isn't so bad being with a sweet, funny, cuddly guy who is the best lover that I have ever had."

"Really? Even better then Eric?" he said in a hopeful voice

"Sorry Sweetie, you two are tied for first place" I admitted.

"I shall have to work on that" he said and waggled his eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

Sigh, the weekend is almost over and I saw Twilight the movie, I was not impressed. Edward had bad boy band 1980's hair.

By the way, so people on here mentioned about my very dry sense of humour. I repeated that to my husband, Wayne and he suggested that I ought to moisturize it then. Groan. Obsidian

******

"You know there is more to Paris then me" I commented. "I swear I am going to get you a t-shirt that reads "I came to Paris to screw my husband'" Pam had taken all the cushions off of the couches and made a nest for us. She surprised me by wearing a pink teddy and demurely asking me to fuck her, well as demurely as a person can while using that word. I had heeded her suggestion and removed her teddy so slowly, teasing each new bit of flesh that was revealed until she complained I was going too slow. When I went to orally pleasure her, she just begged me to ravish her. I was in her before she even finished asking, riding her hard but gently at the same time, it was just a few seconds before she threw back her head and came loudly.

"Who is fucking you?" I asked knowing, that she likes this sort of talk.

"You!" she gasped.

"What is my name then?" I said in a commanding voice. This triggered another orgasm from her and she screamed my name and clung helplessly to me. This is the only time that Pam is ever helpless; when she is coming and needs me to hold her because she says that it feels like she is flying apart. I have made her cry before during particularly powerful orgasms; it is kind of awkward for the both of us afterwards when that happens. Oh well, at least I no longer get slapped and called a bitch for reducing her to so emotional a state. Fond memories=her sobbing and asking me what the hell I did to her and me cuddling her and saying "it is normal, sometimes a physical release can trigger an emotional one" Whack.

When we both climax at the same moment, I swear it would have taken a plastic surgeon to remove the satisfied looks off of our faces.

"I have to go to the stupid talk show, the car should be here in half an hour"

"I laid your clothes out for you already" said Pam with a wry grin.

"Picking out my clothes now, I am telling Eric how domestic you are getting" I said giving her one more long, slow kiss before having to rejoin the world of the clothed.

"Go ahead and tell him, he will never believe it" she called after me.

I found that she had chosen another green and black outfit for me, but this one consisted of a tight black tank top, a dress shirt and another pair of pleated black pants. She actually helped me dress.

"There, you see, if you roll back the sleeves of the dress shirt and leave it unbuttoned to show the shirt underneath, you get a look that is dressy yet causal. That shirt matches your eyes " She then found a gold necklace I own with a small emerald pendant and put it on me claiming that it finished the look. "Now to brush out that hair"

"Pam I am capable of brushing my own hair" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are but I like brushing it"

"So you now have a hair fetish?" I teased.

"Just a bit" she said and brushed it aside and lightly ran her finger along the back of my neck. I made a contented sound, so she kissed the same area. "You really can't get enough of being touched?" she observed.

"I love being touched, it feels great. I guess that probably sounds kind of sissy-ish to you"

"No, it doesn't, I can't get enough of touching you either" she promised and kissed the same spot.

I pulled her hard against me and said "I just want to touch you, kiss you and fuck you over and over again" I was rewarded with a little moan of desire from her when I said the last part.

"Keep that up and you are not going anywhere"

"But I have to, my PR department makes me do these appearance to promote the company's good public image. This one tonight is the French equivalent of Entertainment Tonight." The studio had sent Pam a complimentary guest pass and she had considered going until I explained to her that I would love to have her with me but the purpose of the pass was so that they could drag her up on stage. So she opted not to attend.

I was a minor celebrity at best but everyone was very curious about Pam and so far we had declined all interviews together.

Once my hair was again high gloss and Pam declared me hot the car arrived "I should just be a few hours then we can go do something. Or did you make plans to see your friends this evening?" I asked

"They ask me if I wanted to go to a nightclub, but I told them that I have a show to watch"

"You are actually going to watch it. See? You really can't get enough of me; now you are watching me on TV." I teased as I kissed her goodbye.

I got to the studio and submitted to make up and and spent some time chatting causally with the host until it was time for us to appear. They covered the usual ground, bands I represent, how long the label had been in business. How being a vampire-American affects my everyday life and I sparkled by saying "It is not too bad, I never have garlic breath but sun tanning is murder" I am a good interviewee I am told, I am witty and charming and easy to talk to, so the audience loves to watch me.

Finally she got around to what I knew she was the most curious about: my marriage. "So is Mrs. Doe with us today?"

"No Ms. Bivens is at home like a proper wife should be," I said smoothly. Pam is going to kill me!

They played the footage from the courthouse where we got married. When Pam hissed the host asked, "She seems a little scary. What is she like in real life?"

I looked directly at the camera and said the following "My Pam is sweet, painfully shy and demure. A perfect lady. In fact, she even saved herself for marriage" I said this in a very convincing tone of voice. I could almost hear Pam laughing.

The host looked startled. "You are saying that a vampire, who is hundreds of years old was a virgin on your wedding night?"

I smiled my most sincere smile and said, "Would I lie to you?"

******

I started laughing so hard when he said this that I almost fell of the chair. Especially with the idea that Eric was taping the show for us was seeing this too; Eric who was my first. That John is evil.

Picking up the couch cushions I started moving them to the roof top garden.

******

When I got home I went to find Pam and found her lying in the couch cushion nest again in the rose garden. She was wearing her wedding gown. "So want to show me how to deal with virgins?" she teased. "You are a wicked, wicked man. I ought to sue you for defamation of character for saying how sweet and modest I am."

"I thought you would appreciate that. So what is going on here?"

"Our wedding night mark II" she replied and reached for me. I was way too happy to comply.

We lay for a while after making love, our pale limbs entwined, just watching the tower. "I love it here, I wish we didn't have to leave" Pam commented and snuggled closer onto my shoulder.

"Now don't start that again, the last time you said that two years went by and Eric had to physically kidnap you"

"He certainly was pissed about that" she commented.

"Why don't we just stay for a few more days? Tomorrow we should visit the tower and take touristy pictures together."

"I would like that" she said,

"Now what should we do with the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Well, I have been thinking, you said that you always go to your bar karaoke when you are here. It is kind of unfair that you will miss it because of me. So if you would like to go; I have no objection."

"You want to go to karaoke! You realize that people sing along to music right?"

She smiled at me tenderly "I know what karaoke is. Now come on we have to choose an outfit for me and your hair is all messy again" she scolded.

I helped her return all of the couch cushions to the couches and helped her look through her wardrobe.

Pam vs. Karaoke, this is going to be a fun night!


	12. Chapter 12

Party was fun last night now I am back at work and my boss is gone for the week, so I am all alone. Writing and getting paid at the same time is great. Obsidian

******

"Where did you get a neon yellow blazer outside of 1982?" I asked in a mystified tone. While he was slipping into jeans and a t-shirt I decided to take a look inside his closet.

"I got it in 1982" he explained. He was now wearing a pair of relax fit black levis and a t-shirt that had Vampire American Idol on it and a small picture of a hand coming out a coffin holding a mike.

I made him put it on, "No it is all wrong for you the colour washes out what skin tone you have and it drapes funny. It makes your musculature look lumpy rather then impressive. You suit darker solid colours, like burgundy or dark purple. You could get away with jeweled tones because of your unusual eye colour. However it is best to stick to dark or neutral colours.

"Yeah, there isn't anything as sexy as the colour beige" he sulked.

I pulled out a gold lame boxy blouse style shirt, to my critical eye it was nothing short of hideous "and now we have 1975. Don't you ever throw anything out?"

"You never know what will come back into fashion," he pointed out.

I moved both of the offending garments into a discard pile that John didn't even know that I am creating yet. "These should never have been in fashion in the first place. Please tell me you haven't worn either one expect during of those decades."

"I wore the gold lame one to the last American Music awards" he said.

"And I am sure that you looked just lovely" I said sarcastically.

"Don't much care for my taste in clothes?" he commented.

I put my arms around him and said honestly "no, for the most part I don't. You are better looking then anyone really deserves to be, you should flaunt that not try to detract from it."

"I am not the flaunting sort, Eric is and I am not"

That was true Eric wore his sex appeal like a comfortable garment and John tended to notice his in a distracted sort of way. "I am not trying to change you; I just think that you wearing clothes that flatter you makes you even sexier."

He laughed at that "so you want to dress me up so men and women will take more notice of me?"

"Hey they can look at the menu, but you aren't serving anymore. So what does one wear to karaoke anyway?"

He pointed to himself "just causal, it is just in an American style sports bar. Jeans and t-shirts are the normal attire there."

I chose a white skirt and pastel blue tank top. I was surprised when John put his hair back in a ponytail. "Since when to you wear a ponytail?" I asked.

"Since I got the mike caught in my hair a couple of times when I was swinging it around"

"Do I want to know why you were swinging the mike around?"

"Probably not"

"So how are we getting there?"

"We are taking my car" he explained.

"Huh, I didn't even know that you owned one. I thought you were a Harley man" He led me to the garage. He not only owned a car, he owned a dodge viper, and it was purple with black racing strips. "Wow that is some car" I commented.

"A Harley is a lot easier to load onto a jet then a sports car" he explained.

Once we got to the bar the first thing that I noticed was a full table of people wearing the same t-shirt as John, they stared at us and then the table erupted and we were mobbed. I went into defensive mode purely by instinct but caught myself in time to realize that we were being hugged, not ambushed.

In the period of less then a minute, I was hugged by about 20 humans, proclaimed adorable, had my wedding jewelry examined, two chairs were procured for us and two bloods were ordered. The experience was overwhelming. John had told me he liked to karaoke, he didn't mention the fact that he belonged to a karaoke group. I was introduced around to them all. "How did you know that we were coming tonight?" I asked in a stunned voice.

"We didn't we meet here every Saturday" the leader, Bob explained. "We did get the email that you were in town and I am glad you showed up or we would have had to mob John's townhouse because we have been dying to meet you."

"Email?" I asked. I was still overwhelmed by the sheer volume of humans that were apparently friends of my husband

"We have a group account that allows us to update our lives and plan events" Bob explained. "We got the email that John had gotten married and that he was bringing his wife to Paris. But he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to come to karaoke as you weren't into it. It must be love; usually non-karaoke spouses get left at home in this group"

I asked about the t-shirts as John was the only vampire in the group that I could see. It was explained that it was kind of a joke about American Idol, they had a Vampire American in their group so they chose the name and John bought the t-shirts. They also went bowling together and played bingo sometimes. I laughed out loud at the idea of John sitting alongside little old ladies with an ink dauber. "How did you meet John?" I asked the nearest female; John himself had been sucked into a male conversation about cars.

"He used to come in here by himself when he was in town, he seemed kind of lonely so we asked him to sit at our table one time and he just became part of the group." Cindy explained with a shrug.

I was rather surprised at the causal acceptance of him "you know that he is a vampire right?"

"Of course, we don't care he is a great guy, fun to hang out with and has a great singing voice. Congratulations on your marriage by the way, we knew that he had a major crush on you." She said with a sincere smile.

"He mentioned me?" I was surprised.

"More like would never shut up about you. Pam this, Pam that, it was sweet and annoying at the same time" she said rolling her eyes.

Once I got used to them I actually started to like them. Considering they were humans, that was a little weird for me. They weren't like any other humans that I ever met, they didn't seem concerned in the least that we were vampires and seemed more interested in finding out what songs we liked to sing or else whether we would be willing to sing the female part in a duet. I found out that John not only like to sing, but had favourite songs and seemed to know the book very well.

I watched him interacting with these odd humans and realized that he looked relaxed and happy in their presence, they obviously cared about him. I was glad that he had nice friends; he had always been somewhat of a loner. They all seemed really curious about me and I found myself conversing with them very easily. Cindy waited until he was absorbed in a conversation and then whispered to me "You are lucky, he is so hot"

I grinned back at her and said "Is he ever. You should see him naked."

"Call me the next time he is" she said with a laugh. "Does he make a good husband? I hope that I not being too forward" she asked.

I reached out and touched his ponytail; he turned and smiled at me before going back to his conversation "Yes he does" I answered honestly. "With how handsome he is it is hard to believe that he was a virgin on our wedding night." He certainly heard that, he and everyone else sat there stunned while I gave him a wide innocent smile.

One by one they all went up to sing. When John's name was called I was quite curious what he sounded like, I got a silly grin on my face when he dedicated the song to me. It was what he had engraved into my ring. Only You. I was amazed, his voice was incredible and the sight of him singing was, well sexy. He swayed in time to the music and stared at me the entire time. When he was done he walked back to the table and hugged me while people clapped and cheered. "I didn't know you could sing like that" I said.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I am not sure how you would react to the fact that I karaoked"

Karaoke people seem to be a breed onto themselves; they always applaud after anyone sings even if they suck and wait patiently for up to an hour just to get to sing for a few minutes. They also seem to be very friendly; it was partly heartwarming and also partly disturbing.

We stayed until closing and this time I willingly gave everyone a hug goodbye.

"Well, that is the big secret I have been keeping from you. What do you think?" he asked as he drove us home.

"Kind of geeky, you don't play world of war craft or Dungeons & Dragons to by any chance?" I teased him.

"No neither of those, just karaoke."

"I think that I actually enjoyed myself and would go again"

"So are you going to sing the next time?" We had just gotten to the front door.

"Over my dead body"

"I bet I can convince you to sing" he said in a sexy tone of voice. He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me hungrily.

"I warning you, it will take a lot of convincing" I said and kissed him back.


	13. Chapter 13

Going to update the other one today, I got incredibly busy yesterday dealing with stupid things. I started writing this one last night that is why I have it done. Obsidian

******

I was lying on the bed when Pam got out of the shower. She sat on the edge of it and started drying the ends of her hair; I leaned forward and drew her back against my chest until she leaned against me. I began to run my fingers down her chest and began playing with her nipples. This elicited a soft moan from her, I slid my one hand down further and parted the petals of her sex and then began to rub her clit rather hard. She lolled her head back and I feathered her jaw line with soft kisses, finally capturing her lips with my own. I could feel her practically throbbing with need; she was already slick and hot. "Lie on the bed, I want to taste you" I whispered. She happily complied with my suggestion.

I love the taste of her and can't get enough of it. I knelt in between her thighs and gently parted the folds of her sex to see her clitoris swollen and ready for my ministrations. I lovingly licked the area surrounding it and then drew it into my mouth and flicked it unmercifully with my tongue. She gasped and bucked herself forward, opening completely for me. I inserted two fingers into the hungry mouth of her sex and began stroking the hidden button there. It was only a few minutes until she came profusely. I licked her clean then reared up. "Would you care for another this way or do you want me inside you?" I inquired in a politely bright tone of voice.

My answer was an impatient growl and I was shoved onto my back by an enthusiastic whirlwind with six dozen hands that answered to the name Pam. I thought that she was in the mood for a hard tonight, but she rode me really slowly. Her hair was still damp on the ends and the feeling of it brushing against my bare chest made me shiver. She whimpered and clutched onto me when she came. Then I threw her onto her back and I pounded into her until she was ready to cum again and had my own at the same time.

Afterwards I snuggled with her. I don't know why people take simple touches for granted; I never do a caress on my hand from my lover means just as much to me as making love fully to them, their bare flesh undulating against my own. She sighed in contentment and lightly stroked my arm with her finger tips.

"You taste like an angel" I said.

"You have personal experience with that taste" she teased.

"Nope, I have experimented a lot but not with an angel per say" I responded and kissed her nose. She looked bemused at this gesture. "Too sappy?" I inquired.

"A little" she responded honestly.

"So what is on the menu for tonight besides you?" I said.

She propped her head on her arm "thought you wanted to do touristy things?"

"So want to start at the Louver, perhaps do a little shopping and then hit the tower?"

"That sounds good"

We quickly got bored with art and hit the right bank shopping district. Pam liked an ice blue dress, which as a change from her usual pastels so I bought that matching lingerie, shoes and a handbag for her. After I took her to the top of the tower and became a shutter bug tourist taking pictures of her.

Until I asked someone to take a few of us together one. We got a few of the two of us hamming it up. One of the best ones that they took was the two of us kissing with the our hair blending together in the wind and the structural architecture of the tower in the background on the highest observation deck. It turned out so well that I decided to get that one framed. She called me sappy again. Guess I am.

Finally she announced that she had enough of being a tourist and we drove home to drop off our packages. Her vampire friends had asked us to meet them at a nightclub, so she changed into the ice blue dress for the evening.

"Are you sure that you want me to go with you?" I inquired. "After all I thought that females were into having girl's night."

"Well, seeing that I am not sleeping with anyone but you, I can't offer them the sort of girl's nights that I used to" she raised her eyebrow for emphasis.

"So you want me along as a chaperone in case they attempt to seduce you?" I don't know Pam there is three of them and one of me. Do you think that I am manly enough to defend your virtue? I joked.

"I'll think that you will manage; besides it is just dancing. What could that lead to?"

"Being tied to a bed in Paris and fucked until you bleed if I remember correctly"

She laughed "Oh misty water coloured memories" she mused.

I decided just to wear a pearl grey suit with a plain black mock turtle neck shirt underneath so that I wouldn't clash with her. She approved of my choice.

Before we left the house I asked her if she wanted to stay one more night.

"I thought that we had to go home?"

"Yeah, but Bob from Vampire American wants to throw a bbq in our honour. I know that you just met them, but would you like to go?"

"A bbq for vampires, novel idea"

"Well I have been to them before, they are kind of fun, they eat and drink then Bob turns on his karaoke machine and the drunk human sing and the women take turns dancing with me."

"Why do they want to dance with you in particular?"

"I am the only one sober in the room by that point it seems when humans get drunk, people become better looking. I don't know."

"So what do we do there?" I was kind curious about what humans do as all human parties seeing I have never been to one.

"We bring disposable plates, cutlery and napkins as our contribution, sing and make sure that no one drinks and drives. I also make the baked potatoes, I have a special recipe. Oh and slow dance with drunken human women. Would you be interested in going? I know humans aren't you thing, but I can't really hang out with lots of vamps due to my 'condition'."

I weighed the pros and cons "you know what, lets go for a couple of hours and see how it goes. But, I am still not singing"

He looked at me shrewdly "you will one day and then you will get addicted like I did and I will have to buy you a t-shirt. "Come on honey; let's go see your ex-girlfriends. I am sure that they hated losing you to me"

It was so nice to see him so full of real self confidence for once.


	14. Chapter 14

Newest installment in P/J, I will be working on one of my other stories today time permitting. Hope you guys aren't tired of these two yet.

What is everyone having for dinner? I need ideas for once. Obsidian

******

When we went to the vampire bar with my friends Veronica, Jennifer and Karen, I noticed that John was acting quite unlike himself; he wasn't cracking jokes and pretty much just spoke when he was spoken to and was unfailingly polite. I got the impression that he wasn't really having that much fun and kept on trying to get him to dance. He declined and offered to watch the table for us while we did. Naturally my friends had chosen a vampire bar so there were wall to wall fang-bangers hitting on him and he kept on firmly, yet politely declining.

My friends kept him company while I danced and he seemed to be getting slightly annoyed about something, but kept smiling and saying that nothing was bugging him when I asked him. So I put it down to that he probably needed to concentrate on shielding due to the large volume of vampires in attendance.

Until Veronica came over to me fuming and demanded"Pam why the fuck did you marry a fag?"

"What did you call him?" I asked in a dangerous tone of voice. Just then I felt someone lightly squeeze my shoulder as if to say 'chill Pam' and noticed John calmly smiling down at me.

"Actually, I am not fully gay, I am bisexual; as in if you buy me, you can have sex with me. However she already has my bill of sale" He said in a light teasing tone of voice.

Veronica sneered up at him "So this is a fucking marriage of convenience? What is the matter Pam you lose your brain at the same time that you lost your taste?"

He didn't react to her taunting him, instead he lightly placed his hand on my belly "No we had to get married, her father held a shotgun on me; she just isn't showing yet. Shall we name it after you if it is girl Veronica? Honey, what do you think about the name Bitch?" his tone was no longer light.

She flew at him with her hands hooked into claws. He easily caught her and held her pinned. I had never seen him use his strength against anyone, he held her as easily as if she was a spitting kitten in hand. "Veronica, you and your little pals have been trying to get into my pants all night. It is getting annoying, for the last time I am not available and you taunting me with gay slurs is not going to change that. Finally, you will not insult my wife" and with that he squeezed her arm until she cried out.

He released her and took a plastic object out of his pocket "I certainly don't need your hotel key. Don't expect me to show; you may have heard that I am a whore, but that is not the case and especially not for a bitch like you."

He kissed me lovingly and said "Honey, I am sorry but I don't wish to remain here anymore, you take the car. I am going to fly home."

"Wait just a minute baby" I said. I smacked Veronica across the face and felt glad when her head rocked back. "You are never to talk about him like that again and stay the fuck away from us" I commanded and went to join him. We walked out of the club together.

On the drive home, I said "why didn't you tell me that they were bothering you?"

He smiled at me "it wasn't them really, I really hate top 40's music, and I need a beat that I can dance to. The club just wasn't my thing and although your pals were a little annoying, they were no more so then most of the horny vamps that I have met"

"You get this all the time" I said. "The vampire community treats you like its own personal whore; that is the reason for the weird clothing and buffoon act. You use them as a shield" I said finally cluing in.

Now his smile was a little sad "My reputation for sexual prowess made sure of that. I figured if they wanted a joke, I would give them a joke."

"But why?" I asked.

"Pam the vampire community at large has no idea to make of me, they want me for my reputation, they want my cock and they want my body. They don't want me around otherwise and they don't want to know me. I am too different for them to understand."

We pulled into the garage and he opened my door for me. I took his hand and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom with me. I sat him on the bed and looked into his eyes. "I've treated you like a whore too." It wasn't an apolgy, I just stated a fact.

He shook his head "No you haven't. When I met you; you were a near-virgin who wanted to sexually experiment. I knew that Eric was supposed to be very vanilla and could only take you so far. I had six thousands years worth of experience to share and did so willingly with you. In return, you talked to me when we weren't fucking. You treated me like a person whose opinions mattered; I don't get much of that. It was a very pleasant change. You still treat me with respect and want to know what is going on with me to this day."

"Yet I treated you like my bitch; I even called you that, I humiliated you and hurt you just because you let me. John, I am so sorry". I reached up to caress his cheek; he covered my hand with his own.

"Pam I can defend myself, I am extremely strong and can swing a sword with the best of them. You think that if I wanted to stop you I couldn't? I did those things with you because I enjoyed them because it was with you. Don't apologize. You are a natural when it comes to kinky sex, in fact you may have exceeded me"

I gave him a ghost of a smile, I knew he was trying to cheer me up "I shouldn't have insisted that you come tonight, you knew that the girls were going to be after you"

"I was more the awful music then the gals, they were just annoying as most vampires their age normally are; boring and no sense of humour to share between them. It is a wonder that Renfield from Dracula got enthralled by Dracula's wives, you think that they would have just bored him to death" he mused.

"John you have to stop this act, you are not a joke and you shouldn't have to pretend to be."

"I suppose that you're right, I guess we have a lot of things to give to Good Will after we go through my various closets"

I drew him against me "Do you think that they take bondage equipment too? I don't need those things anymore. The only fetish that I have these days is that love you" I said against his chest.

"I love you too" he said squeezing me. "But keep a couple of floggers for our anniversary" he advised. He laughed when I kissed his nose.

"You know I don't really like top 40s music either. I walked over to his music collection and pulled out his Platters CD and put it on. When the opening chorus of "Only You" started I held my hand out to him and asked "May I have this dance?"

We danced in his bedroom holding each other as close as we could. After the last strands of notes were done I asked him "would you be my bitch just one more time?"

He groaned aloud "Pam, our talk tonight has cut a little too close to the bone. I am really not in the mood to be beaten tonight."

"That is not what I have in mind" I said and helped him undress. I pushed him back on the bed "you are not allowed to move until I say you can." I used all the talents that I possessed to tease his body making him alternate between whimpering and gasping aloud.

I pushed off the dress that he had bought me to reveal that I had chosen to wear nothing underneath. I lay beside him, "take me, I'm your" I requested of him, not commanded him to do. Then he was inside me stretching me to the limit and possessing me as only he can. I gasped as he first entered me gently just allowing me to accommodate him a little at a time.

******

The sex I can only describe as soul healing as only two people with a deeper understanding of each other can achieve, it was slow, it was tender, and it was magnificent. She cried at the end from the intensity of her orgasm and I just held her; all of our former awkwardness at her past emotional displays had vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope ya'll try the baked potato recipe I included.

Last day of freedom before bosshole returns. Shucks! Obsidian

******

I called Eric to let him know that we would be home the following day and to go ahead and put me on the schedule.

"Are you sure that it is not going to be like the last time you ran off to Paris together? That must have cost you a fortune in telegrams" he commented "You two have only been gone for a week; you sure don't need 1 year and 11 ¾ months to leave Paris this time?"

"Eric we only stayed a few more days, we had a great mini-moon and will come back here again soon. We have a party to go to tonight and then we will be on the jet to come back tomorrow, guides honour"

"What sort of party?" he asked out of curiosity. "And what is a mini-moon?"

"1. John belongs to this karaoke group called Vampire American Idol and they are throwing us a barbeque, it would be rude not to go; they really are quite sweet bunch of people. 2. Dear Abby explains a mini-moon as a short honeymoon consisting of only a few days if you have to postpone the real one." I answered; I waited for him to take the bait. Bugging Eric is fun!

"Why would a bunch of vampires throw a barbeque let alone karaoke? What could they possibly be barbequing?" he asked in a mystified tone.

"Oh, John is the only vampire, the rest are all humans and they are making steak, chicken and potatoes. Mind you, John and I are making the baked potatoes"

"Since when do you hang out with humans?" I was really enjoying his incredious tone of voice by now.

"Since I was invited to karaoke with them, I haven't sung yet but I am getting a t-shirt. Should I order one for you too? They are really quite cute. Now I have to go, we have a hit a grocery store before we go there."

I held the phone away from my ear for a few seconds and could hear his confused voice." Grocery store, what do you need from there? Pam? Pam?" and then I hung up.

"Hey John where you?" I called.

"Up in the bedroom" was his answer.

I walked up the stairs to find him braiding his hair the way that I liked. He had on a pair of black Levis, combat boots and a t-shirt that read 'vampires leave the best love bites'.

"I thought that we decided on no more comedic clothing?" I chided folding my arms together.

"There are no vampires where we are going and you are not taking my funny t-shirts away from me. The jarring coloured clothing is fine; that can go"

He seemed to be struggling with the French braid "Sit down and let me do it" I suggested and in no time flat it lay in a long smooth plait. "Since when do you wear it like this willingly?" I asked wrapping a hair elastic around the end. He normally whined when I suggested the idea. "I thought that you didn't like to show your pointed ears?"

He shrugged "So many people in France have their ears augmented to points to look like a fairy's that hardly anyone even comments here; go figure. I am wearing it back tonight because we are going to a place where drunken people shall be waving cigarette lighters around. You might want to do the same." He advised.

"Cigarette lighters?" I inquired.

"They used to wave them around at rock concert during slow songs." He explained, "so people sing karaoke and out come the lighters" He looked at the light yellow ruffled blouse and matching skirt I had on. "You can't wear that, you look like a fire hazard and people will be spilling drinks all over you"

"I didn't bring any truly causal clothing with me" I explained.

"Don't worry, there is a department store close to Bob's place, we will pick something out for you there while we pick up the other stuff"

******

I was waiting outside the changing room for Pam to see what the t-shirt and jeans that she selected looked like on her. "I'm ready" she said sliding back the curtain. Her choice gave me pause. She had chosen light blue ultra low rise jeans and a short pink cropped baby tee with a kitten printed on the front.

"Pam you can't wear that!" I said, though I could feel my fangs extend.

"Why not?" she seemed surprised. "Isn't it causal enough?"

"You look like jail bait, half of me wants to fuck you and the other half wants me find your parents to return you to them. All you need is a pink hair band, a pink scarf belt and you would look about 12 years old" I explained.

She got a bright smile on her face when I said this and turned to the counterperson. "Hi, do you sell hair bands and scarves here?" The woman indicated where we would find accessories and Pam took my hand and led me there. "Come on Daddy; let's dress me up properly in causal clothing"

"Please don't call me that" I requested

Once she had found the items that I wish I hadn't suggested, she pronounced the outfit complete and I bought it for her. "That outfit isn't going to survive the night" I commented

"Why not?" she said glancing at me under her lashes as she normally does when she wears her school girl uniform.

"Because I am going to rip it off you and take you on the kitchen table for teasing me this way"

"Oh, I am counting on that" she responded then blew a bubble; she had somehow acquired pink bubblegum without my noticing.

"What you couldn't find a lollypop?" I practically groaned.

"No Daddy, I am a vampire and we don't suck...lollypops." she said in a young sounding voice. Just so you know I am not a pedophile; but I do appreciate when Pam does the bad school girl thing. Yes, I am a kinky bastard.

We turned into the driveway of Rob's split level ranch style house and Pam skipped ahead of me to the house. We were greeted at the door by an already pissed host. He seemed rather taken aback by her outfit but quickly recovered.

I led her into the kitchen and showed her how to make the potatoes (A/N try this, it really does make the fluffiest baked potatoes ever, it is like they were whipped in their skin). "First you set the oven to 500 and let it pre-heat. Then you put the potatoes on top of their aluminum foil and drizzle each one with a bit of oil olive and sprinkle them with sea salt. Wrap them up tightly and put them in the oven for one hour and then they are done." I explained as I showed Pam how to prepare them.

"How do you learn do this?" she asked.

"I have a housekeeper that looks after the townhouse when I am not around. She taught me how." I went to the fridge and got her a blood.

"Oh look, they have a kitchen table in here" she said in a suggestive tone and lightly ran her fingers along her exposed hips.

"Stop that now, you bad girl. I swear you will be the death of me" I led her out of the kitchen and outside to the deck where the karaoke machine was being set up. Once everyone was fed, the party was in full swing and it was turned on.

People drank a lot and then began dancing. I got several chuckles as I led our resident dancer, Betty through a swing dance to "Jump, Jive an' Wail". As I predicted, I got hit up for all the slow dances by the females and Pam by the males. I was surprised, she seemed to be having fun and was even clapping and even singing along to the songs that she knew. She laughed out loud when I dedicated 'The Masochism Tango' by Tom Lehrer to her.

"So are you going to sing tonight?" I asked her as we danced to "Love and Marriage" as the drunken people insisted we must."

She got very mischievous look on her face that normally meant trouble "You know, I think I will" She went over to the machine that Bob was acting as MC for and whispered something in his ear. He laughed, nodded and then handed her the second mike.

She struck a pose and started singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua. She sounded quite good and Bob did the Ken part. I doubt anyone heard her as we were all too busy watching her gyrating around very suggestively; wiggling her hips like a snake. I could feel my fangs extend at the show and myself getting hard. I doubt that I was the only one there feeling the same. At the conclusion she bumped her hips forward. She returned her mike and thanked Bob.

She ran into my arms, leapt up and wrapped her legs around my hips kissing me passionately. I could feel her slickness through the jeans. I quickly announced that we were leaving and don't even remember driving home.

I threw her forward across the table, jerked her pants down and then I was inside her. She squealed and begged me to fuck her. I put my hands underneath her top and tweaked her nipples. "What no bra, what a bad girl" I said in my own sexy tone of voice, I was enjoying her moans. I reached forward and started flicking her clit and rewarded with her cumming like a freight train on me and allowed myself to cum too. "You are definitely going to be the death of me" I whispered to her as I kissed her.

"Didn't you like my singing? She asked with a self satisfied grin.

"Darling, I now think that we have to buy our own karaoke machine" I replied.

After we got cleaned up, we decided to sit in the rooftop garden for a bit with me sitting on the bench and her on my lap. She was still wearing her jailbait costume.

"I love it here, I wish we could stay" she said in a slightly sad voice. "I'll miss Paris"

"We'll come back anytime that you want" I promised. "Who knows, maybe later on we could move here. Would you like that?"

"I would love to. Would you expect me to be a housewife?" she said in a teasing tone of voice.

I shook my head "I expect you just to be my friend, my lover and my wife for all eternity or for as long as you can stand to put up with a bastard like me. What do you say to that?"

******

I reached out and lightly stroked his lips before lowering mine to his own "I do"


	16. Chapter 16

Yah, it is Friday and we are having a nice weekend weather wise. Patio Time in T.O. Obsidian

******

We woke up in Pam's place in Shreveport; I was relieved that we were together as I thought that Derek, my manager who is currently miffed at me for relocating the record company might have redirected one of us elsewhere. He doesn't want to move here from Florida and his only enticements are his generous benefits package, his huge salary and the fact that I leave him alone to pretty much to run the company as he pleases.

I helped Pam out of her coffin, which formally used to read 'I am here with stupid' until she insisted on it being repainted to a pastel blue colour so I grudgingly did.

The first thing she did was check the messages and the first thing I did was check to see if the pieces I ordered had arrived. "My stereo system and our new entertainment system are here." I announced.

"Tell me again why I can't live without a home theatre system and huge assed LCD flat screen TV, when I have been fine without them before?" asked the sometimes exasperatedly female Pam.

"It is all about sound and vision; it is a guy thing I think. Besides I already had all these things at home. Or do you not want me to move in and give you sweet loving every night?" I asked and kissed her, it was a lover's kiss both hungry and possessive. She melted under the feel of my tongue against hers and moaned softly against my lips. I swear I could probably cause her to orgasm with just my kiss sometimes. I pulled away. "Now where shall I set up? I am thinking against that wall there; it is the most logical choice because it is opposite the couch"

Giving me a glare that would have frozen hell, she said coldly "set up wherever you want."

She was scheduled on go into fangtasia tonight so she had to changed into what she calls her 'bride of Dracula crap'. Tonight's outfit consisted of black thigh highs and a long black low rise skirt; it was slit high over one leg allowing her lace stocking top to show and revealed a glimpse of pale thigh above it. The top was a short leather bustier with a square neckline making her pert breasts swell over top of it. "I take it that your underwear is remaining at home with me?" I asked appreciating the view.

"I can't wear any with this outfit" she replied with a modest smile. She sat down on the couch to slide her feet into a pair of stiletto pumps.

"Let me be the judge of that" I knelt in between her legs and lifted her skirt. Before she could protest or say anything, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her sex. I parted them with my tongue in a demanding way and sought and found her clit. I ate her as a starving person might, gobbling the essence of her and demanding more. My tongue was everywhere, exploring, seeking and probing. All she could do was lay weakly back on the couch and let her body ride out what I demanded of it; her moans almost tortuous to hear. When I finally stroked the inner depths of her sex with my fingers finding her button, it took only one stroke before she came profusely. She opened her eyes for a second thinking I would cease only to have me begin my assault anew, clouding her senses. I smiled into her moistness; that I could reduce her to such a state of captivity with only a few flicks of my fingers and moist tongue. After I made her spend six times, I replaced her skirt almost apologetically and said "No you definitely can't wear underwear with that outfit" I concluded licking my lips.

She looked back at me with an expression that seemed to contain some awe in it. "Where did you learn to give head like that?" I was thrilled there was awe in her tone too.

"A little trick I picked up along the way" I said modestly. "It is no big deal. Now are you okay to drive after that or do you want me to drop you off?" I asked somehow managing to force concern past my smugness.

"I can drive" she still seemed a little dazed but okay none-the-less.

I went to kiss her goodbye, knew that she could still taste her juices in my mouth and that turns her on. "Bye Honey", I purred "I am going to spend the evening putting the equipment together and answering some business email. Call me if you get lonely and want me to stop by the club tonight." When I said this last part with vampiric speed I quickly reached through the slit on her skirt and gave her bare clit one last flick. She gasped quickly and slightly jumped. "Do you think it would be possible for you to wear skirts with no underwear all the time?"

"I am a lady, we don't do that sort of thing" she replied when she got her body back under control.

I gave her one more kiss, this one not so evil and watched her drive away. I went to retrieve the spare tool kit that I keep here and started to put the unit itself together. I kept getting distracted by the memory of her moans. It did not help that I was still as hard as a rock from before so it took me close to an hour to put together a piece of furniture that should have taken 10 minutes. Then I had to untangle wire and set up the electrical components themselves to hook them to the TV.

******

Argh, I am going to kill him, stake or cutting off his head, I haven't decided yet. Here I have a shift from 8-1:30 that hasn't even started yet and all I can think about is turning around and jumping _that man's bones_. The big one in particular. I am still sensitive from his full frontal assault of me and still feel well...randy.

The worst part is that all of the other vampires will be able to smell my desire and Eric will be able to sense it and they will give me those amused looks like they do whenever John teases me before I leave. It is a bitch to be the only other married vamp in Area 5. At least I used to be able to tease Eric about his obsession with Sookie and now Eric has turned the tables on me. Nothing like being asked questions by your maker like: "Should I give you the night off so that you can get laid? Seems like you need it." Thanks Eric.

Damn Eric! Damn John! Damn the both of them!

Then there is the little locker game that Eric started to play. First he changed my label to read 'Mrs. Doe', so I changed his to read 'Mr. Stackhouse', then mine became 'Mrs. John Doe' and his 'Sookie's Bitch'. It kind of degenerated from there.

I pulled into my parking space with minutes to spare prior to opening thanks to _that man_.

Later that night I was on door duty when I got a visit from Veronica and my two other so-called friends.

"What do you want?" was my way of saying hello.

"We want your sexy bitch" answered Veronica.

"If you mean my husband, he isn't available"

"Oh isn't that cute, they are in love" she taunted "Then we shall have to arrange for you to watch when we fuck him"

"He has no interest in you, he only desires me" I snarled at her.

"Pam, Pam, Pam did you think that we were ever interested in a pathetic loser like you? All those times that I slept with you almost made me sick. Yet I kept on doing it because I heard that John had a thing for you, yet when he was around you kept him all to yourself. Why is that?"

"So that is why you wanted to be with me, so that I would lead you to him?"

"Yes, he supposed to be the fuck of the century. And if is meant having to sleep with you; so be it. Or didn't he tell you about our conversation at the club?"

"He only told me that you wouldn't stop hitting on him and then took to insulting him"

"Well, well, well don't you love lack of communication? Your big tough protector only got mad when I told him what a loser we thought you were. How noble, he wanted to make sure that you weren't upset. Aw how cute"

My mind was racing, I felt used and humiliated; these are emotions I do not deal well with. "If you go near him or me then I shall personally kill you"

She patted me on the cheek and said "We don't want anyone dead, we just want to fuck your man and then you can have him back when we are finished with him" she said and left with them laughing; at me. Me! I could do nothing because it would weaken Eric's position. At least not here.

At the end of the night I drove home, their insults still rattling in my brain.

*****

I was on my knees connecting the last wire to the speakers when I heard the door open. "I'm in here Honey" I said. That is when the thunder cloud walked in. I recognized this Pam; it was how she used to be when she closed herself off from her emotions.

"What's wrong" I asked with concern. I went to put my arms around her and she knocked me away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "When were you planning to tell me that Veronica used me to get to you?"

I felt my shoulders slump "I couldn't tell you that, I didn't want you to be hurt" I admitted.

"Hurt? I am angry, I feel humiliated, used and abused. Hurt is barely scratching the surface" She roared.

"Look she is nothing but trash, don't let her get to you"

"Perhaps you should fuck her so she can get you out of her system" she suggested in a snide way.

"Pam I don't want to do that and you don't want me to either"

"Why the fuck should I care what you do?" she shrieked.

"Because you love me and I love you!" I said as calmly as possible.

"Fuck you, go into the dungeon I will take care of you right now!"

"No, that shit is old and I am not into that anymore, nor are you" I knew that she was in pain and wanted release it in the old fashioned way but I couldn't do this for her. I had enough.

"Fine then come here and fuck me then. You can do that much right? Or are you not man enough to?" I almost walked out at that point, but didn't want to leave her like this.

So I fucked her, there was no way to call it love making. She clawed at me and called me such names as "faggot, cocksucker' and various other colourful descriptive names. Which was ironic considering I was a man having sex with a woman.

She needed to release her pain and release it she did; when she came it was like she was screaming with agony rather then orgasming. She was lashing out at the nearest person she could hurt; me. By the time it was done I was bloody and hurting both physically and emotionally.

I went to hold her but she hissed at me with contempt and shoved me away. "Do you want me to leave for tonight?" I asked. She just turned her back on me and didn't even bother answering. "I'll be sleeping in my coffin then" I said and left it at that.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up in the complete dark and was confused for a second; I realized that my hand had started searching for Pam who normally slept on my left side, so I stilled it. It felt completely wrong not to be nestled against her smooth soft skin; it was almost like a part of me was missing.

I lifted the lid of my coffin and noted that I was in the spare guest room that we normally keep our coffins in, I felt kind of sad to see hers so close to mine. I always awake first as I am older and for a brief time I entertained the notion of fleeing into the night and returning to my old life with its lack of complications. Its mundane routines that I know so well, its constant loneliness that drove me here to seek company; to seek her.

I don't know what to think; although I won't admit it, her treatment of me last night cut me to the core. It put me into a bad place that I thought I had escaped centuries ago. Perhaps I should go to a psychiatrist as everyone seems to these days, but I am sure that my tales of my family life would cause a human to go insane.

Still, she is my wife and I can't just slink off like a thief into the night. I took vows, which to her must have seemed really hokey, but I meant every one of them. My place is here with her for better or for worse. I could hear her in the living room; best go get this over with and see where we stand.

******

I honestly don't remember pieces of last night so complete was my rage, I do know that I must have hurt John horribly, the proof of this lay all over the floor glowing like a beacon. The clothing he was wearing yesterday was tattered as if I had torn it off him and _covered with blood._ My fangs extend at the scent of it but my mind is still trying to wrap itself around the horror that I could have treated someone that I love so badly.

I was feeling shame, rage, and humiliation and hurt so I sought with my unconscious actions to make him feel the same. He is blameless in all of this; all he did was try and salvage my dignity by not repeating the full conversation to me. That was his only crime and I acted like a wife beater. I hurt him, I humiliated him. He who has known that all his life, who I swore to him that he would never feel like that again. Yet, I was the worst of them all, another pretty lying face toying with his emotions and playing fast and loose with his already fragile heart.

I could hear the shower start, I knew that probably meant that he was still covered with gore and didn't want me to know the extent of how I injured him. This was his way of sparing me that sight, the wounds would not be visible but the blood would not lie.

When he joined me in the living room his hair was still wet and he only wore a pair of black jean. He looked okay physically, but he was a vampire and therefore would not have any visible marks. However, the hunted look that had vanished from his eye months before was back. "John?" I said in a strangled voice.

There was a slight twinge of pain on his face when I said this and then his expression went blank and his face shut down. He said nothing while he took a seat opposite me and wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to self-sooth. "Pam" was all he said warily in return.

"I'm so sorry" I burst out, "I barely even remember what happened last night" then I realized that this was the wrong thing to say.

He regarded me calmly in his usual manner and after what seemed to be an hour said "I won't lie to you, your treatment of me did kind of hurt me" again this was said in a calm voice with no reproach in it. Then I realized that he had shut himself down how he does when he finds his emotions too intense.

I lowered my eyes, not wanting him have to look his betrayer and judge me. "I don't know what to say," I answered honestly.

He stood up "I think I need a couple of days to think about things, I do forgive you but just feel used I guess"

Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his shoulder blade. "Don't go," I said in a voice so soft I was surprised that he heard me. I stroked the cool silky flesh of his back reveling in the almost alien feel of his fae skin, which as so much softer then human. He made a noise and looked over his shoulder at me his expression still guarded but his eyes as wary as an antelope being approached by a lioness. When I did nothing more then caress him his tension started to drain. "I love you," I whispered in the same low voice.

He turned in my arms his eyes still wary and allowed me to draw him against me, I held him tight and he allowed me to lead him to the couch. He allowed my gentle touches and chaste kisses. Finally he relaxed against me. My hands were everywhere on him, stroking him gently, my mouth softly ravishing his own. Yet all of my touches were innocent just intending to sooth; he wasn't ready to make love yet. I apologized with my caresses more so then I could with words and I felt that we made progress in repairing our relationship. I didn't delude myself into believing it wouldn't take more then this.

When he fell asleep on the couch with his head on my lap and me stroking his hair I just watched him. He looked so innocent; he shifted and took my hand. I remained still not wanting to wake him, so when the vampires in his dreams came for him I was there to chase them away.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone is enjoying your Sunday and not enjoying a hangover. Obsidan

******

It has been a couple of days since our little problem and we now have another one; I can't make love to Pam. It is not that I am physically unable to, I can still get hard and I certainly want to. It is just that when we are getting intimate and I am about to penetrate her, I am seized with this type of panic attack and feel trapped. It is very annoying and frustrating for the both of us. I cannot think of a reason for it, all has been forgiven and we are back to having our close loving relationship. Though now it seems that something has emasculated me and now I can only have sex as a lesbian.

Pam says she is willing to wait until I am ready, she really has been very supportive of me, but I am worried that I might never be ready again. I couldn't ask her to remain in a relationship with someone who can't be a man for her, let alone a husband to her.

I even suggested that she tie me down with silver chains and just have her way with me, but she pointed out that being tied would hardly help with my fears of feel cornered and trapped.

I honestly don't know what to do; I love my wife and want to love her.

******

Pam was over visiting prior to going to the club and was playing with the children. She was cooing over how big Charlotte was getting when the doorbell rang. I opened it to a large biker leather-clad male still wearing his helmet; he took it off and smiled at me.

"Hi Sookie, I hope that I am not interrupting girl time, I heard on the news that we are expecting thunder storms tonight and Pam doesn't have her umbrella so I brought it for her. Is she still here?" John asked politely.

"You drove over to bring her an umbrella? That is so sweet" I said. "Do you have any brothers? I have some single girlfriends that could use a nice guy like you." I teased.

He winced slightly "I do have a brother, but wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy."

Pam joined us at the door and he smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Pam had implied to me that things were a little strained between them at the moment and although Eric hates it when I interfere. I decided I would, these are my friends by golly.

"John would you care to come in?" I asked.

He kind of hesitated "well, only for a minute if I am not interrupting anything."

"Of course not, I was just about to make Pam a blood. Why don't you join us in the dining room and I'll get one for you too?"

"Sure I would be happy to visit for a little while" I invited him in and they had a seat while I went to heat the true bloods. I almost said "aw" out loud when I saw them take each other's hand and doubt that they even noticed that they did it. He laughed at something that she said and she reached forward and stroked his cheek.

I joined them and waited until they started drinking their blood and turned politely to face me.

"Pam, John, I hope you will excuse me for being nosey and that you will just chalk it up to my being a concerned friend. But Pam implied that something was bothering you two."

They exchanged glances and he nodded at her. Pam cleared her throat. 'We haven't been able to have sex for a couple days now" she confessed.

I turned to John and asked as delicately as possible "are you unable to?" and pretended to droop my finger and then raise it in an unmistakable guesture.

I have never seen a vampire look embarrassed but now I did "No, no that comes to attention with no difficulty, the problem seems to be emotional. When I go to consummate our love then I get these panic attacks I guess they would be called" he explained.

I thought for a second and then asked the question of what that implied "Have you ever been raped before?"

"Yes", he answered without hesitation, I noticed that Pam tightened her hand in his when he said this and stroked the back of it with her thumb. "The night I was turned, I was the unwilling guest of honour at vampire orgy. They got high on my blood, ripped my clothes off, took turns with me several times, beat me and tortured me just of good measure." He said as if reciting a wine list.

"Then what happened?" I asked, I didn't bother saying I was sorry because vampires see that if some thing happened long ago, then it shouldn't matter.

"The vampire female I was seeing at the time found me and gave me her blood to heal me and then turned me into a vampire. I wouldn't have survived otherwise; I was very close to death. Sometimes I have naps during the night and I always relive it in my dreams"

I turned to Pam, who looked slightly guilty "what did you do?"

She explained to me about the whole conversation with Veronica and how she took it out on John afterwards.

"Yet neither one of you thought to tell Eric that a vampire in his district is being threatened? And Pam, you should know better, spousal abuse in against the law" I chided.

"I could have stopped her if I wanted. I went along with it willingly," protested John.

"Nonetheless, in my opinion, the problem is that you got attacked sexually by another vampire. Who ripped off your clothes and made you do things that you didn't particularly feel like doing, insulted you and shredded your skin. It sounds like the reason for the panic is that you are afraid of reliving the experience over again."

"So you mean to tell me that I am afraid to make love to my wife?" he didn't sound that enthused about the idea. Then muttered something that sounded like "Thor would have a field day"

"Do you think that Pam is attractive?"

"I think she is one of the most attractive women I have ever met," he said giving her so tender a smile that it almost broke my heart. Seeing Pam gazing back at him the same way was a little..odd.

"Do you want to make love to her?"

"Do I ever! In every way I can think of, I think I am the luckiest guy on the planet to have her in my life. I can't imagine being anywhere but with her. She is my angel." I could feel my eyebrows rising at the idea of Pam being anyone's angel, but refrained from commenting.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes" he said giving her that look again.

"Then I don't think you are scared of her. Certainly your body language right now holds no fear" indicating their enjoined hands. 'My suggestion is this; that you have to separate Pam the vampire, from Pam your wife in your mind. Focus on your love, create a romantic atmosphere, you know the whole candles and silk sheets routine even throw in some lingerie perhaps. No one ever feels threatened when he has to figure out how to get his woman naked. In the end, just relax and there should be no feeling of panic."

Pam shrugged "I am willing to give it a try"

John nodded "me too"

I stood up and went to retrieve a present I had bought for them "I intended to give this to you when you left on honeymoon, but this might help". I handed it to Pam who seemed to know what it was already.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Pam will show you later" I said. Then turned back to her. "Have you ever considered rage counseling?"

She promised me to look into it and I suggested that John try therapy as well.

Pam left for the club and John seemed to want to say something "Could you not tell Eric about my little problem, Sookie?"

"Of course not, as far as he is concerned, you are a stallion. But I will make you a deal, I promise to tell no one about this provided that you tell Eric what Veronica threatened. Unless you want to be bound with silver chains and passed around like a party favour again" I said bluntly. "At least that is what it sounds like they have planned for you."

"I am a lot stronger then even Eric. Three little vampirelettes don't scare me" John protested.

"Yet all they need is a human or were to bind you during the day and kidnap you" That gave him food for thought.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Honestly when did I become gods gift to women anyway?" he said in exasperation.

"The minute you were born Cutie" I explained.

******

When I got home the lights in the living room were all muted and there was a huge bouquet of roses on the sideboard with a note beside it that read, "follow the rose petals". Sure enough there was a trail of them leading me up the stairs to the bedroom, which was awash with candle light, there were white candles in holders everywhere and a naked vampire lying on the bed between silk sheets. I kissed John and said, "you have to vacuum up those petals tomorrow, but they were a nice touch" He looked so gorgeous in the candlelight.

"I thought we would try that suggestion of Sookie's" he said in a sexy voice.

"Speaking of presents, I have to change"

******

I was lying in bed trying to look sexy and feeling silly at the same time, Pam and I were much more familiar with floggers and chains as props then candles and silk sheets. I felt like something out of a chick flick. Until Pam came out of her walk-in closet. She had on white silk baby doll lingerie that fastened in the front between her breast and it spread open in front to reveal a matching garter belt, thong and white stockings. "You look like an angel," I said in awe. Then she smiled and her fangs showed, which kind of ruined the angelic appearance.

"I guess that Sookie intended these for our wedding night," she observed.

"Which one? The one that we had after the commitment ceremony, the court house or the one we had in the roof top garden in Paris?"

"I think for our honeymoon. Thank you for the roses, they are beautiful"

"Glad you like them, I got four dozen so if you wanted to smash them over my head it would be worth your efforts"

"I think I will just kiss you for them" she didn't mean my mouth, I just lay back and enjoyed the feeling of her velvety cool mouth on me, she tongue lashing against me as fast and deadly as a snake.

I pushed her away gently and made her lie on her back. "My turn" I whispered and undid the clasp between her breast and parted the material to reveal where the real silk lay. I teased each breast, drawing her nipples into my mouth and rubbing my tongue against the sensitive tips, until she was gasping and arching her back. I then kissed down her stomach to the light silk thong that covered her pussy lips. I began teasing her through the silk material itself licking her lips through it until the material was transparent and rubbing her clit. I kept this up until she begged me to remove them and I did. taking away the last barrier and began my assault anew. I teased her unmercifully not allowing release. Finally she said "Please make love to me"

I positioned myself at her entrance and waited for the panic to set in, but it never had a chance to come. Pam distracted me by whispering "I love you" and giving me so tender a kiss that I just relaxed and slid into her cool slick depths causing us both to actually draw a breath. We made love in a gently undulating motion, her hands stroking my back while waves and waves of shared love crashed over us, until we both came together in perfect unison. We snuggled together after blowing out all the candles and didn't even want to talk and ruin a perfect moment. Until finally I said "That Sookie would make a damned fine marriage counselor."


	19. Chapter 19

Ha ha, caught you not working. Does your boss know that he/she is paying you to read fan fic. Obsidian

******

We were at Eric and Sookie's place. Sookie and I were watching as two tall muscular vampires practice fighting with broad swords. The resulting image was rather provocative.

I had no idea why John and Eric needed their shirts off for this, nor did why they appeared to lock into positions that display their impressive chiseled bodies to their advantage. I think that the fact that we were watching might have had something to do with this. But there they were swinging the swords around and bringing them together with a loud clash.

They danced around each other, bobbing and weaving as if to a well choreographed routine, both of them were equally as impressive with the swords and their moves well matched and defended. The effect was magical yet slight homo erotic, that being the phallic image of the swords rather then the participants themselves.

On the whole the two of them looked like counter image bookends, that being Eric with his blond rugged features and sapphire blue eyes and John with his onyx black hair, pretty boy masculine features and green eyes.

******

Eric sensing that I was embarrassed to have to tattle-tale about a couple of five foot nothing vampires who claim that they are going to fuck me against my will, challenged me to a sword fight; I guess to try and salve my masculine pride. Well, being raised by a warrior, it was expected I would learn to use a sword or I would not survived my first year. I suspect that he just wanted to show off because he took his shirt off, so I did too thinking what the hell.

Pam and Sookie are eyeing us like we are delectable; I blame the romance novels for that. They always seem to have guys who look kind of like us on the covers and love to depict pictures of swords. In fact, I have been approached about being used as a model for a couple of them because of my unusual colouring but I have no interest. You have to be more of an Eric to be able to smolder properly for this. I am simply not the type and don't find myself sexy in the least. Though lots of people do for some reason; can't say why.

Sookie looks like she can't wait for us to leave so she can get Eric into bed and I would have to say that Pam has the same idea. Eric pauses long enough to throw her a sexy smile and I break through his defenses and have my naked blade resting against his throat before he even glances back.

"Eric you have to pay attention I could have killed you just now, lover" I finished with a smirk. "I win!" I declared. "Now what do I get as a prize?" I asked with a small pout just to piss him off. Pam has given me permission to harass Eric as much as I want, she finds it amusing.

"Sorry John" he said, "all you get is a kiss from your wife" he replied. He looked really happy and his eyes were shining. Let's face it there is nothing that Eric likes more then a brawling or sword fighting. It is kind of cute and very masculine. Yeesh, I am sure that if you looked up the word masculine in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Eric. Hopefully my own wouldn't be found under wimp.

I grabbed Pam dipped her low and laid a kiss on her using to my advantage my six thousand years of experience. She moaned and grabbed me, kissing me back hungrily. "I accept that a proper award" I said in a humble voice. Grinning down at her, she now looked a little frustrated.

I asked Sookie if I could use her washroom to change in and donned my black suit, black dress shirt and emerald green tie. Sookie whistled when she saw me.

"Looking good, what is the occasion?"

I pulled a face; "I have to go see a boy band in Ruston to see about signing them" I explained.

"A boy band?" she said she seemed amused.

"I hate them but they do sell. Besides young teenage girl have to get their rocks off too" I joked.

******

I had noticed that John was dressing better and could only assume that that was because of Pam. I watched in amusement as he sat down and her, without even asking started, braiding his hair and then he handed her a hair elastic. I was touching.

I knew that they were able to have sex again when I received a huge bouquet of roses a few days ago from them and a note that read "thank you". Eric was curious about this but I just told him that I was being thanked for the honeymoon lingerie which I gave them.

They said goodbye to me as Pam was heading into Fangtasia and John going to see his band.

******

Pam walked out with me and I kissed her goodbye, I noticed that she was wearing the ruby earrings that I got her, so I decided to give her my latest present. "This is for you" I said holding out the tiffany box

She seemed to like the matching necklace that I gave her and let me put it on her "Are you trying to make me into a spoiled housewife?" she teased.

"Only if you ever want to be, I could certainly afford to support us both"

"Oh, are we rich?"

"We are on my end" I teased back. "How about on your end?"

"You could sell your record label and stay home darning my socks if you wanted"

"I don't know how to darn a sock. You would have to teach me first. Besides I why would I want to give up having to see horrible boy bands?" I finished sarcastically.

"I guess you have to go" she said in a soft voice.

"You sure you don't want to dress up in a short tight dress and go as my bitch?" I joked.

"Nah besides you make a better bitch then me"

We went to hug goodbye and I said "I will be back before you tonight."

"Good, I like to find you waiting for me"

"Don't you think I waited long enough for you?" This sappy statement caused her to stroke my back and give me another kiss goodbye. "You have tomorrow night off, would you like to go see a movie?" I asked.

She laughed "so now we are dating?"

"Why am I so embarrassing that you don't want to appear in public with me?"

"Of course not. I would love to"

I kissed her goodbye and started driving on my Harley towards Ruston. I made it halfway there when the truck rear ended me. The Harley flipped and landed on top of me, the last thing I saw before I passed out was Veronica's face grinning down at me.

******

I was up just before dawn feeding Charlotte when the telephone rang. That was strange because Eric had laid down the law to all of his vampire colleagues that they are not to call late at night because of the children. I answered, it was Pam and she sounded upset.

"Sookie I am sorry to call so late. Is John there by any chance? He never came home last night"


	20. Chapter 20

Warning content is sad, take your happy pills first and then pass some to me :) Obsidian

Thank you Apearle for proof-reading and critiquing this chapter; even if you found it sad.

Karen-you are not a bad girl, I do realize that people have lives and can't read ff all the time. Thank you so much for the D&G spoilers a lot of it was I expected. Yes, May 5th :)

******

When I woke up I was in incredible pain. I was just starting to heal but had received no blood to help aid this. I tried to remember what happened and couldn't for a minute or two, my brain was a little scrabbled from the crash. Crash? Yes, that is what happened; I was in an accident with my Harley. So where am I now? Shouldn't someone have notified Pam; she is listed on my drivers license as my next of kin?

Pam? She is going to be concerned. I went to move, it was then that I noticed that I was naked and part of the reason for the pain radiated from my wrists and ankles. I was tied up with silver chains. I struggled against them but couldn't get free. Humans always talk about being born under a bad sign, I am starting to believe in that statement.

"You can struggle all you want, you are not getting away until I have had enough of you, pretty boy" This was said by an equally naked and bloody Veronica. I quickly realized that the blood was mine.

Let me describe her for you. She is actually quite attractive, a petit curvy redhead with green eyes, not the extreme green like mine (people always think I wear coloured contacts) but light green. Someone that I might have had sex with under more pleasant circumstances and prior to my marriage.

"Had a little taste while I was unconscious?" I asked in a cold voice.

"I had a taste of more then just your blood. You taste delicious" Her hands started wandering at their leisure along my body and ended up on my penis, which she started to pump with her hand and the traitorous bastard obliged her by getting hard. If I still had a gag reflex, I would have puked right now. I tried to struggle away from her, but there is nowhere to retreat to when you are spread eagle on a bed. So I eventually just gave up, I was in too much pain physically and healing slowly.

She gave me a smile, which I can only describe as spooky and said "you look even better naked than I thought. I like big boys" she said giving the big part that she still held a familiar squeeze.

"Look, you are boring me. Can you just get to the part where you fuck me so I can get home to my wife? She must be getting worried," I said in a causal sounding voice that belied my fear.

She was expecting me to say something, but not this. "What?" she asked in a stunned voice.

"What I mean is that clearly you have me at a disadvantage and I cannot fight you off. Add to that the fact that I am a normal male with normal male reactions. So I said go ahead get your jollies and let me go"

"Aren't you going to beg for me not to?"

"Why what good will it do? It is not like I am a virgin; you would just be a hose bag in a long line of hose bags. Though you would be a more pathetic skank then most"

"Aren't you afraid what Pam is going to do to you?" she asked squeezing me again. It was revolting, I felt like I needed a shower.

"Why would she be mad at me because YOU fucked ME? I don't want to fuck you, I don't like you" I spat.

"You know what? I think that I will wait to have sex with you until you beg for it. A couple of days without blood in the shape you are in ought to do it. But that doesn't mean that I won't test-drive you" she said and took me in her mouth. I tried to resist the feeling and refused to make a sound, I still shuddered as I came at the end though. "You taste as good as you look" she said and licked her lips. She gave me a final squeeze, turned off the lights and left. She paused in the doorway "Yes you will just be sweeter if I wait, that way you will want to do everything I want in exchange for blood and won't just lie there like you would now. Sweet dreams"

'Oh, well' I mused trying to look on the bright side, which is hard to do when you feel soiled 'at least there are no males this time' "I'm sorry Pam, I tried to be faithful" I whispered not wanting to give them the satisfaction if they heard. For all my bravado, I felt like crap.

I mean as far as vampire go I think I am pretty decent, I like to believe that I treat everyone equally with respect and try and be both kind and generous. Not the usual traits for a vampire, but I am not your average one anyway. Oh sure, I have broken a few hearts in my time but who hasn't. Is this the price I have to pay for being happier then I have for centuries? Don't I deserve to be happy? I really must have pissed off some immortal god or something to keep on winding up like this.

Okay, I am kind of whiny, but it is hard not to be in a situation like this.

Then I got to thinking, I already feel weak. How much longer am I going to be able to shield my blood from them?

******

Pam sat at the table holding my hand simply because I insisted. This was the only thing that was keeping her from pacing the room like a caged lion. "Pam it is almost dawn you and Eric have to sleep" I said gently.

Eric looked concerned for her; had been on his cell phone until now. "Pam they found his Harley, it is crushed and there is a lot of blood at the scene." He said as carefully.

I managed to grab my fingers away before she crushed my hand in her grief. She went even paler then normal. "I will go to the police and see what I can learn while you sleep" I promised her.

Eric took her into one of the lightproof guest rooms to sleep; she seemed in a trance and leaned on him like an invalid.

******

I could feel my body settling in to death sleep, so it must be sunrise. I wouldn't mind not waking tomorrow night. I am sorry that it would hurt Pam. But who else would miss me? The world would do just fine without me in it.

I always knew that I might face final death one day; I just never knew that I would have someone to miss when it came.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't worry good ol' John is going to be fine help is on the way, my next few chapters are not going to be catalogue of what is being done to him, even I am not that much of a hentai (for those that have missed the meaning of this from previous A/N, it is the japanese word for pervert).

This chapter is dedicated to the song Cherry Beach Express by the Pukka Orchestra, when I write about the police, I always have this song in my head, Cherry beach is a real beach that is located in Central Toronto and here are the origins of the song. Great song, I suggest downloading it:

**Beware of the Toronto Police Department: **Cherry Beach Express is a song about the notorious 52 Division of the Toronto Police force. They have long been believed to routinely take prisoners and suspects to a deserted, industrial waste land called Cherry Beach and beat the crap out of them. There was at least one major law suit where a Cherry Beach Express victim was awared a six figure settlement against the Toronto goons who took him on the Cherry Beach Express

CH always says that a vampire can track another, but keep in mind John shield's the scent of his blood from others so this throws off the ones in my fic.

Finally, Apearle. Of course I rock your world; rocking worlds is what I do. Obsidian

BTW, drinking martinis last night with Dom Boss so I thought I would put one of my favourite quotes on here:

I like to drink martinis. Two at the most. Three I'm under the table, four I'm under the host.  
**Dorothy Parker**

******

I told Allison that I had to go to the police station and left right after Pam and Eric went to sleep for the day.

I reported John missing; they already knew about this because they found his Harley. However, I imparted the information about it being possible a kidnapping involving Veronica and her buddies. The police were curious why his wife didn't come herself until I explained that she was a vampire.

When I gave them the physical description of the female suspects that Pam had told me and they found out that John was a seven foot vampire they started to look skeptical. "How do you know that he hasn't left his wife to go away with these girls and she won't a postcard from Tahiti?"

I looked back just as skeptically "He drives a 1930 vintage Harley that is his pride and joy. Do you think that he is going to let that get destroyed just to leave his wife? Besides, he wouldn't willingly; they are newly married and very much in love. He has been kidnapped" I stated.

"By a bunch of attractive, short women who want to have sex with him? Sounds like most men's dream come true" he pointed out.

"Yes being made helpless and tied to a bed while forced to sexually perform against your will is everyone's dream come true." I said sarcastically "Just ask any victim of rape how much they enjoyed it when that happened to them. I am afraid to tell you what your job is but, rape is rape whether it is a male or female. You are sworn to serve and protect, so serve and protect John." I said crossly.

They looked a little chagrined at my speech "Sorry miss, but you do have to admit that a big strong male against three little females makes your story hard to swallow."

"The name is MRS. Northman and might I point out that those little bitty females are also vampires making them very strong and the male is possibly badly injured." I was getting very annoyed.

"Look Mrs. Northman we have your information and I am sure that your friend will show up with a bouquet of roses for his wife and lipstick on his collar. Thank you for bringing this to our attention; we will call Mrs. Doe when we have any information for her."

"Are you even going to try and investigate this crime or are you just going to just sit there with your thumbs up your behinds? An American citizen has been kidnapped and is being held against his will, possibly even tortured. And you intend to do nothing! His bike was totaled and there was blood all over the place. Doesn't make you just a little suspicious, _detective?_" I spat.

"Mrs. Northman," he said coldly, "I suggest that you leave; we will investigate as I said"

"But not as closely as you would a human? A Vampire American is still an American. Don't let the circumstances fool you, he is in trouble."

"Again, we will look into it and report to his next of kin what turns up. Please leave."

"Very well, I am leaving, but I just want you to know that you give humans a bad name." and with that I turned and left. 'Looks like we will have to look after our own justice; the law isn't going to help us' I thought grimly.

******

I woke up feeling starved and even weaker than the night before. I was still tied to the bed, still naked and still covered by my own blood. I felt filthy.

I started thinking about how to get out of this and wondered how to handle the situation. What would I do if I was Thor? Simple, I would give these gals a scorching hot threesome, get their digits and stroll out of here with a swagger in my step dressed in that ridiculous metal clad leatherjacket of his.

What would Eric do? Probably something similar and so would Pam. In fact, Pam would probably just instruct me to do what they want so I can get out of here. However, I simply can't condone rape or sexual coercion in any form and I can't willingly go along with it. I don't think that it should be different just because I am a male, call me a wimp if you want.

But even if I go along with it, I doubt that I will be left alive anyway. Once I was released I would take them down for retribution and if I didn't, Pam would. Pam would make an awfully good assassin and they know it. So damned if I do and damned if I don't.

I decided just to go into downtime to conserve what energy I still have.

I came out of it suddenly when the light was turned on and Veronica and her two friends were there. I almost started to panic; all three of them were naked and looking at me like a hungry dog does a steak. I wondered what I could expect. I did not have to wait long; Veronica took me into her mouth again and sucked me while the others looked on and giggled.

"It's that nice girls? Didn't I tell you that he would live up to his reputation?" she cooed. I couldn't quite suppress a shudder of revulsion at the causally familiar way that she handled me, like she had the right. The other girls joined in and thoroughly examined me.

Veronica instructed her one friend to take over teasing and tormenting me. Then Veronica did the most disturbing thing yet. While my body reacted against my will she kept on questioning me about Pam: whether she gave better head then Pam? Did Pam touch my balls that way? She kept up with constant questions, forcing me to think of loving time spent with my wife as compared to the awful here and now. When I finally did cume it was more like a gasp of pain. Veronica looked on with an expression of triumph and asked me if I just enjoyed myself.

"Not really, crappy foreplay is not my thing" I said with a smirk.

"Yet, a part of you seemed to enjoy it. She again squeezed that part in question. "Why not just submit? We will give you a true blood and we can all have fun." Her friend brought one to me, it looked nice and warm and smelled so good. I wanted it so badly. But I just couldn't; not yet at least.

I stretched as causally as I could and said, "Well, I did say that I wouldn't stop you, so come get me girls" and gave them my sexiest smile. The other two charged forward but Veronica stopped them.

"It is not going to be that easy, you have to agree to do everything thing that we want and then you can feed. You have to be our slave just like you were for Pam" she said with a coy smile. I almost filched when she said this but managed to catch myself in time.

"Sorry," I said "I am only a slave to love these days. If you want to get fucked, go fuck yourself. I am not submitting to you or the rest of the Archie's" I said with a smirk.

Veronica cried with rage and tried to spring at me but the rest her friends stopped her.

"Careful, you might damage my pretty face" I chided.

"Get out" Veronica told the other two. When they were gone she turned to me and said "I think that seeing as how we are getting so comfortable with each other that you should give me the same sort of kiss that you do Pam"

"I am not fucking kissing you" I sneered. Then she grabbed my balls and squeezed them, hard. I gasped in pain and did just what I didn't want to and gave her a long kiss. I almost really did puke this time at the feeling of her tongue in my mouth. I cried silently in frustration at the feeling of her hand on my penis again.

"There?" she asked "Was that so hard? And here you were spouting a couple weeks ago that you were monogamous to one woman. Sure doesn't feel that way to me" she taunted and with a final squeeze. She went to leave the room. She paused just like before and said "we are getting a real donor for you tomorrow night; there is no way that you can turn that down. I can wait longer then you can, pretty boy"

After she left I turned my head as far to the side as it could go and tried to spit the taste of her tongue out of my mouth.

******

Pam wasn't grieving anymore; it is more like she wanted to personally kill anyone who got in her way; including Eric

"Don't tell me what to do, sitting on my ass is not helping" she screamed at him.

"We have the trackers out and they are smelling his scent all over the place, it is better that we remain here until we know more. They will call us if they find anything" he explained to her.

She just snarled and resumed pacing.

Eric got a phone call, he looked alarmed. "Pam I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Stop being such a fucking human and tell me!"

"There is no sign that John was ever at any of those places. All they found were pieces of his clothes"

I watched with a heavy heart as the implications of this statement sunk into Pam's conscious and her face filled with grief. Then I had an inspiration, a slight one but one nonetheless. "Eric, we need to go to Fangtasia,; I need to talk to your waitstaff. We drove there and I asked Belinda if I could speak to her. She agreed and we went into Eric's office.

"Belinda, if a vampire were seeking a discreet donor outside of Fangtasia, where would they go?"

"They would call a hooker who specializes in that" she answered "That is provided they don't just stick to true blood.

"Eric, can you get me a list of escorts in this area that provide that service?" I asked him. While he was retrieving the list from the internet, I pulled Belinda into the stockroom.

"Belinda, I need your help and I have to ask you to be discreet; it is a matter of life and death. Can I count on you?" I whispered to her.

"Of course, Sookie. What do you need?"

"Could I come to your place tomorrow during the day and borrow some of your clothes?"

******

Another sunrise; so tired, so hungry. Is anyone looking for me?

Make the pain stop.


	22. Chapter 22

See? Here he is back and almost as good as new. I chose Sookie as his main rescuer for her natural talent for sleuthing and getting involved with helping people. I think she enjoyed her little break from motherhood. I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it. Obsidian.

Apearle, welcome to the world of having pretty black hair.

******

Pam told me that Veronica had champagne taste so I called the most expensive place in town to start with and asked to speak with the owner. I was told that was not possible, until I left my number and said it was worth $5,000.00 for ten minutes of her time. I had barely hung up the phone before it rang.

She seemed rather reluctant and said that her client information was confidential. I told her that it was a matter of life and death. That didn't convince her. I told her the death in question was a good friend of mine and husband to a very scary vampire. That didn't convince her. I said that I might have to get the police involved. That did. So she asked what I wanted, so I said that I just wanted to show some pictures to her top requested girls.

She agreed for an additional $5,000.00 and another $1,000.00 per girl. I agreed to this and got the address. I printed out the picture that Bill emailed me of Veronica; he managed to find it on his vampire database and took the one of Pam and John that was taken at their wedding ceremony, the first one. I idly wondered as I slipped into blue jeans and a pink scoop neck shirt how many times they intended to get married and if they were planning to register for each one.

I had thought the escort agency; Love in Vein, would be housed in a glittering penthouse condo with a beautiful aging woman working as Madame. I was kind of disappointed to see the setting was a 1950's style house in a suburban neighbourhood. I was also disappointed in the Madame, who apparently is called the agency owner. She just looked like an elderly Jewish grandmother. I had stopped at the bank on the way over and withdrew $25,000.00 from my quarterly household expense budget, which really didn't make much of a dent considering Eric seems to think I can spend a quarter of a million dollars on groceries in that time. For once I blessed his generosity.

She invited me inside, the place was full of faded but comfortable furniture, it reminded me of Gran's place and she had a cat napping on her windowsill. She got me a glass of homemade lemonade. She introduced herself as Mrs. Bexley.

It was eerily like visiting someone's grandmother for real, until she demanded her $10,000.00 up front and ran it through a currency counting machine such as you would see at a bank. When she seemed satisfied that it was all there she wanted to know my business with her. I told her about John and showed her the two pictures and asked if she had seen any of them. She explained that she never met the clients in person, but she pointed to the photo of Pam and said she knew her.

"How do you know Pam?" I asked. I couldn't picture Pam calling for an escort.

She looked over her half glasses at me. "Pam? I don't know her by that name. She is one of my girls; her name is Sally, but goes by Desiree. However I have never seen her in a wedding gown before and have no clue who the guy is. She pulled out a profile book and showed me a picture. My jaw almost dropped, except for larger breasts and slightly lighter hair, she could have been Pam's twin.

I pointed to Pam in my picture and said, "they are not the same person; the person shown here is my friend Pam she is vampire who is married to John and he is the one who is missing," I explained.

We studied the pictures side by side and then with a twinkle in her eyes said "I think that Sally is the one you want to talk to."

Sally showed up half of an hour later in an ancient blue neon, my jaw dropped for a second time to meet her in person. After she counted out the additional thousand, Mrs. Bexley explained that I was looking for a missing friend and that as citizens it was their duty to help me. In other words she didn't want me to go to the police.

Sally told me that she had heard that John was missing and said that she would do anything she could to help. I showed her Veronica's picture.

She nodded, "Yes, I normally see her a couple times a month, she is kind of nuts but tips well. She calls me Pam the entire time."

I got excited when she said this, "When are you scheduled to see her again?"

"I have a date to meet with her and a friend tonight," she said with a shrug.

"Did she say the name of this friend?" I asked with barely contained excitement.

"No she just said that he hasn't eaten in a while, so to make sure that I take my vitamins."

I turned to Mrs. Bexley "How much for Sally here to be sick tonight and for you to send me instead _and _have the agency verify this?"

She got that twinkle in her eye again, "Another $10,000.00 ought to do it and another $1,000.00 to compensate Sally for her loss of income." I counted off my money and she took it to the currency counter again.

On the way over to Brenda's, I stopped by Pam's and used her spare key to pick up some clothes for John as I suspected he wasn't wearing, well very much. I then left her a note with the address of the place I was going and told her to come right away. For good measure I called and texted Eric and Pam both with the address and the time I was expected there.

Then I went to Brenda's for my extreme makeover. She dressed me up in a leather bustier that buckled down the front, a leather mini skirt, fishnet stockings, skull buckle granny boots and a leather choker with another skull on it. For my hair she back combed it until it puffed out and added fake pink clip-on highlights on each side. For my face she slathered on foundation so that my normal tan complexion looked palid and then trowelled on dark purple eye shadow, eyeliner and black lipstick. Once she was done with me I didn't recognize myself.

"Vampires actually think that this is sexy?" I was pretty sure that Eric would shudder when he saw me looking like this.

Belinda just shrugged and said, "I don't think any of them have ever said so; it is just a kind of a uniform to separate yourself from the tourists and let the vamps know that you are willing."

"Well, that does kind of make sense; you have to look the part to market yourself properly," I mused, for once understanding the look."Did you get the bottles of true blood like I asked?" I inquired.

"Yes, there is a six pack in my fridge"

I hugged her, "Thank you for everything. I'll try not to get you in any trouble."

"Don't worry, I am glad to help, it is not everyday that you get to assist in search and rescue mission," she said hugging me back. "Call if you need anything."

I managed to conceal the clothing and two bottles of true blood in the oversized leather bag that Belinda had leant me; it was loaded up with a selection of bondage equipment from her own stash and it was referred to as a "trick bag." "Lots of vampires are into SM so no one will think twice about you carrying this, it is expected for an escort of your type," she explained. I did not want to know how she knew this.

I drove to the address a little after sundown as I was supposed to and thrust the final piece I needed into my overly exposed cleavage. I rang the doorbell and leaned against the frame in what I hoped was a provocative manner. It was answered by Veronica. "Hi, my name is Sonya, the agency sent me," I purred.

"Where is Desiree?" She demanded in a suspicious voice.

I leaned forward to further display my cleavage, "She was sick, so they thought that you might like me." I said lightly stroking my right breast.

"I'm calling the agency," She said and whipped out her cell phone and turned on her heel. My hearts hammered against my ribs as I watched her pace and talk on her phone. She clicked off and came back to me. "Okay you check out, you are not what I had in mind but you'll do. Come with me" she said and started walking upstairs in a brisk manner. I followed her with some trepidation.

She led me into what seemed to be the attic. I was greeted with the disgusting sight of John naked, bound by silver chains and spread-eagle on a bed. Not that the sight of him naked was a bad; though he did look to be in pretty bad shape, way too pale, gaunt and grimy with blood. It was the sight of the naked girl next to him that was causally playing with his family jewels as a cat does a toy that was disgusting. He didn't look too happy; he glanced over at me and than his eyes widened with shock. "Like the look of her?" Veronica asked misinterpreting his expression.

I begged him with my eyes to school his expression.

She put her hands on me and pushed down my cleavage even lower. "All you have to say is 'Yes mistress,' and kiss me and you get 10 minutes alone with her."

******

'What the fuck was Sookie doing here?' was all that I could think. Surely Eric would not have sent his wife into the nest of three dangerous vampires? I barely recognized her dressed like that. I was suddenly even more self-conscious to be so exposed to her gaze and especially with that bitch playing with me. Not wanting to give her away or put her at risk anymore I did the only thing I could think of, I humbly bowed my head and said, "Yes, mistress, I agree to those terms. Please kiss me." She latched onto me like a snake does a mouse and again forced her disgusting tongue into my mouth. Once she seemed satisfied she bade her friendto remain in the corner of the room to watch us and left.

Sookie looked over at Jennifer and said, "I hope you don't mind if I do a little dirty talk with him, it tends to get them into the mood better?"

Jennifer seemed bored by that point and said, "Knock yourself out."

Sookie giggled and leaned close to my ear, "John, I am here to get you out, the others are on the way, I can sense Eric is near and he is pissed. We have to make this look believable, feed from my breast while I untie your hands and then call her over here and stake her with this," She said in a voice barely above a whisper and slid a wooden knitting needle into my hand.

"I can't bite you, I don't trust myself, they have been starving me. Also, I can't because you belong to Eric," I intoned back.

"We need to buy a little more time, this has to look natural and I trust you. Just take a sip or two. I have two true bloods with me and more in the car.

I sighed and plunged my fangs into her nearest breast and actually took a breath as the taste of long denied blood filled my mouth. Sookie gasped, I was tempted to gulp down draught after draught, but forced myself to drink shallowly. Meanwhile under the pretense that she was stroking my arms and chest, Sookie managed to cut through the cheap locks with bolt cutters that she had retrieved from god knows where and unwound the chains around my wrists. With a nod from her signaling that she was done, I held my arms in place and called Jennifer over.

She came to the bedside, "What do you want?" She managed to get out before I plunged the knitting needle into her heart and ended her miserable undead life. Sookie unwound the chains from around my ankles and gave me a true blood. I gulped one down and then she handed me the other. She waited until I finished the then asked, "Can you stand?"

"I can now," I said gratefully rising from the bed.

"Good, I got some clothes from Pam's place," she explained and handed me a bundle of clothes.

I happily donned the jeans and t-shirt that she brought me. "Please tell me you have a plan after this"

"Yes, we wait until the others get here in 3-2-1 seconds," she counted down and then there was a loud crash. We could hear the sounds of screaming and of a struggle, then the door shattered open and Pam came running in. "John!" she yelled at the sight of me. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"Pam." I said in a shaky voice, we held each other like that with my head buried in her neck to mask the fact that both of us had tears running down our faces. We whispered words of comfort to each other while embraced.

Once we composed ourselves, Sookie handed us each a Kleenex with a rueful smile. She quickly hid the evidence of our emotional scene and we walked down the stairs.

******

I was frantic to get to the address that had Sookie left for us. I just crashed through the window and was inside before anyone could do anything. Veronica came flying at me, but I smashed a chair over her head and she fell into a stunned heap. Then I could smell him, he was so close. I ran up the staircase and crashed through the door at the top.

He was there! He looked horrible, he had dried blood all over him, he was gaunt and his hair was matted with still more blood. His eyes held that wounded look from the last time when I pretty much raped him. I yelled his name and then I was in his arms, he smelled of girls, blood and of sex. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt his own tears against my neck and he stroked my hair, whispering how much he missed me.

******

Eric's eyes widened at Sookie's fang-banger appearance and then he hugged her too as if in relief. Veronica and Sharon were struggling between a couple of large male vampires each. Pam continued to hold my hand as if I was going to fly away if she released me.

Eric quickly took charge, "John, good to see you again. Now what did these tarts do to you?" Asked always to the point Eric

Pam looked up at me and gave me a nod of encouragement. I told them everything holding nothing back. When I got to the part about the forced oral Pam flew into a rage and slapped Veronica across the jaw Pam-style.

"You fucking bitch, how could you fucking do that to him?" she screamed.

Veronica started sobbing, "Because I love you Pam and you left me for this piece of shit male. I had to know what was so special about him, I had heard about his reputation but I wanted to know why you loved his cock so much. Besides he had to pay for stealing you from me."

If Veronica thought that this would speech would placate Pam, she was wrong. Pam knocked the male vampires away and tore off Veronica's clothes. Reaching forward she began slapping her breasts while Veronica tried to cover herself, "So do you enjoy being sexually humiliated bitch, does that feel good?" She seemed about to jam her fingers up inside Veronica when I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

******

I was in full berserker mode. I wanted to smash her head in, wanted to break every bone and then grind them to dust, then stomp on her body until it was living, screaming pulp beneath my feet for daring to put her filthy hands on my husband and defile him. Then I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, "No more," he said wearily, "It is not going to solve anything. So I allowed myself to relax and he pulled my back against his chest. Our intimacy seemed to bother Veronica more then the beating had because she started wailing.

"What do you want to do with her?" Eric asked John. I felt Sookie slip something into my hand and looked to see a wooden knitting needle. I was surprised when gentle Sookie who hates to see anyone suffer or die gave me a slight nod. I gently eased my way out of John's embrace and strolled causally forward. Before John could answer I staked the bitch in the heart; it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

Both males looked shockrf, but Sookie looked on in approval. Only another woman understands about proper justice. I couldn't let her live to gloat another day about how he tasted and how his skin felt. A woman this obssessed would never leave us alone; she had to die."Contact her maker to negotiate retribution." I looked at John and oddly enough felt he approved, "After all we can afford it," I said in my coldest voice. "As for the other one, do whatever you want," I finished dismissively.

******

Eric drove us home; John and Pam were in the backseat and were half draped across each other. When they weren't whispering to each other while embracing, they were kissing.

When we got back to their place, John got out rather stiffly. Eric leaned out of the car and said, "Pam, take the next three days off, looks like you two need it."

Pam thanked him gratefully and they went inside.

"Sookie, don't you ever do that again," Eric began the second that they were gone. "Furthermore, I never want to see you in that outfit again.."

*****

The first thing we did was strip and take a shower together, we didn't make love; just being together was enough. I helped soap him up and wash his rat's nest of hair. Afterwards, we got into our bathrobes and we painstakingly brushed his hair out until it was free of tangles. "Your bike is being repaired in the shop," I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, I wondered what happened to it," he said rubbing his cheek against mine.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Pam, I was so worried that I would never see you again," his eyes were anxious when he turned to me.

"I was worried too" I said and then we kissed, it was passionate but more soothing and gentle than hungry. Afterwards we just held each other tight.

When we pulled away, John looked at me shyly, "Pam, I do want to make love to you and know that we probably should. But, do you mind if we wait a while? Sorry to sound like such a girl but...." He seemed too self concious to finish that sentence

I reached forward and stroked his cheek, "Take as long as you need, I understand. We will make love when you are ready" I whispered to him.

"However, you do owe me a movie." We went upstairs and I turned on the TV in the bedroom on to the movie channel. We slipped into bed together naked and just held each other. We sat in the dark watching whatever random movies came on and sipped true bloods until dawn, just cuddling and caressing each other interspered with gentle kisses. His eyes shone with unshed tears throughout and before we went to sleep he whispered "it is so nice to be home with you"

As far as reunions go it wasn't one of your passionate ones with declarations of eternal love and soul shattering fucking. It was quiet and it was calm; we were together and that was enough for us.


	23. Chapter 23

Trying to write what a male rape victim would react like is hard, there is not a lot of information and the ones that I have met in real life seemed to think it was a positive thing after the fact (their assailant was an older female non-relative). Sad in parts, but not too bad. Obsidian

******

The first thing I did upon waking that evening was call Eric as I had to arrange for retribution for him. "Eric", I began formally "I bit a female that belongs to you and will submit to your judgment of this matter"

"John I am afraid that you are mistaken, the incident of which you are referring to never happened" he returned just as formally.

"But that is not the case, you clearly saw the fang marks on her breast, I take full responsibility and shall face the consequences without fail."

"Again John, my wife was not bitten yesterday by you or any other vampire. Should you persist and attempt to take this matter before tribunal it shall be your word against mine, hers and any other witnesses to this fraud that you care to name."

I dropped the formality and said "Eric what the hell is going on?"

"John" he said sharply, "I know you did it and you know you did it but Sookie told me it was special circumstances. I am going to pretend this never happened and so are you. Understand?"

"No I am afraid that I don't understand" I replied in a confused tone.

He dropped the cryptic act "Look, Sookie hates vampire politics, she calls it vampire shit. She told me that if I try and take action against you for something that was her idea that she is going to cut me off of sex for a month. A month is a long time to go without sex. So just drop it. Okay?"

"But, we are both vampires, we are both bound by the laws" I said in a stunned tone.

"Fuck that, it only applies to non-monogamous vamps in this case. Drop it" he said ordered hung up.

******

I got up after John; I heard him on the phone and allowed him some privacy. So I opened the pamphlet that Sookie had slipped into my hand when we got out of the car. It was entitled "Myths About Male Rape"" my heart sank when I read about some of possible after effects; feeling like he is soiled or damaged goods, or depression and society viewing him as weak for allowing it to happen. 'It looks like a long road to recovery' I thought, 'he already feels most of what is listed here normally.'

I got washed up and went to see him. John looked a lot better then he did the other night, he was visibly more relaxed. I put my arms around him and drew him in for a kiss, it was gentle and undemanding. I allowed him to lead where he wanted it to go, but decided to test the waters and slipped my hand under his t-shirt and stroked the soft silk of his back. He flinched and broke off the kiss with a soft gasp. "I'm sorry" he said in an embarrassed tone of voice. He backed away.

******

I felt embarrassed that I acted like such an idiot over such an innocent touch. It is Pam, she loves me and we have made love about one million times. She would never hurt me intentionally and I know it, so you think that I would feel safe. Am I afraid of my wife now? Am I afraid of all women? Fuck John, will you be a man for once! Do I even count as a man anymore?

She stood there looking at me in confusion while I backed away from her like the wussy that I am. She stepped forward and just took my hand. She made me sit beside her on the couch. "Where were you just now when I touched you like that?" she asked in a calm soothing tone.

"Flashback," I admitted. I felt stupid.

"The girls were touching you?"

I nodded and looked her in the eye. "I don't know what is wrong with me, I had no trouble with being touched last night and today I am as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo. I'm sorry Pam; I swear it is not you that I am afraid of."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that is what is happening. Sookie gave me a pamphlet about what male rape victim's experience. Now when I am with you, of course I will want to hold you, kiss you, touch you and want to make love to you. But I want you to let me know if you are feeling uncomfortable. You have to set the pace, we will go as slowly as you need." She finished and did nothing more then squeeze my hand.

"But you love sex; you can't get enough of it. Why would you be willing to put up with that?" I asked.

"Because you are worth it" she answered simply and lightly brushed her lips against mine. With just that brief statement my eyes flooded with tears and I broke out in sobs like a fool.

She just pulled me against her and I effectively ruined her pastel green shirt. After I was done she licked my tears away. "Even your tears taste nice" she commented.

That brought a sad smile to my face. "I really am a mess" I said.

"Best looking mess I have ever met" she said with a smile. "Would you like to do something tonight?"

"Besides not have sex with my beautiful wife because I am too chicken to? Even thought I desperately want to" I said in a slightly bitter tone of voice.

"Hey I am horny to also, but we are both vampires and we have centuries to make love. We could go to a movie or something tonight."

"You want to go on a date?" I was still a little bummed.

"I have just as much fun with you with your clothes on as off" she assured me.

"Oh come on, you love me with my clothes off the best" I said determined to throw off this stupid mood.

******

It was painful to see him try to return to his previous shield of false bravado. I would kill Veronica if I could again, but as it was a wire transfer has gone into her maker's bank account. $60,000.00 to get thar nuisance out of our lives permanently. Better money has never been spent.

Now if I could only track down the other vampires who did this to him in the first place. Hummm, sounds like that could be a costly hunting trip. "I love you in anyway I can and I intend to love you that way soon". I said with a bit of a leer and waggled my eyebrows at him. That got a laugh out of him. "Come on Sourpuss, wasn't there that horrible comedy that you wanted to see?"

I dragged him out of the house and made him go see the movie with me. He seemed to relax when it started and before too long his arm slipped around me like normally does when we go to the movies together. I kissed him on his cheek and put my head on his shoulder enjoying the contact and the clean smell of him. He kissed the top of my head. Then he looked at me, there was uncertainty in his eyes. It made him look almost virginal.

Virginal? Then it dawned on me, that is how he needed to be treated; like it was his first time ever. I remembered with the virgins that I had in my time that they were shy and had to be treated with kindness. Gently guided through each step and reassured that I cared about them. 'Imagine being married to a six thousand year old re-born virgin' I thought to myself and silently laughed.

"What is so funny" he whispered

"That scene was funny" I whispered back lying to him. The movie was actually really lame, but he seemed to enjoy it and it was nice to see him smile again.

After when we went home I kissed him on the couch he responded hungrily, but when I got bolder with my touches I would ask him if it was okay so that I wouldn't startle him. In the end we ended up groping each other on the couch before he started to panic and we had to stop.

We ended the evening with me just lightly stroking his naked back with my finger tips. While he lay on top of my mostly still clad body and we kissed each other long and deeply over and over again. It truly was like being with a teenaged virgin.

Still not being in the greatest shape he fell asleep spooned around my smaller body, he still wore his jeans and I still wore my skirt and bra. I waited for him to spring when the vampires invaded his dreams, but was surprised when his hand settled on my breast, he smiled in his sleep and said "ummm Pam".

I was startled at first then let out a small laugh. There was an upside to this entire situation and it seemed that now the vampires had come for him in real life; his dreams were much more agreeable. At least that is what his fingers teasing my nipple seemed to indicate.


	24. Chapter 24

Please note, just having a little fun with Eric. Somehow I could just picture him thinking he could help this way. Obsidian

******

It has been about 4 days since we got John home and he still isn't ready to make love.

He can orally pleasure me and I can hold him while we are both naked, but the minute I try and touch his penis, he gasps and flinches away. I know that he is frustrated by this and feel inadequate, but I tell him that is not the case and then he insists on going down on me so I won't feel like I am lacking.

I have tried to make his environment a little more pleasant, remembering how the scent of roses relaxes him I buy bouquets for each room that he might be in. I also bought a karaoke machine and have taken to wearing either my school girl uniform or little pink outfit while singing Brittany Spears songs to see what that does. All it has done so far is frustrate the both of us.

When he mentioned that he loves the smell of fresh washed clothes after lying in his own filth for a couple of days, I went crazy washing everything almost as soon as he took it off.

Another thing that seems to calm him is playing with Sookie and Eric's children or singing to them. Neither one of us are sure why but Sookie encourages us to drop by for this reason. Sometimes Sookie and John talk in private in low voices and hold each other's hand. When I asked her about this, she explained that she has had something similar to his experience happen to her and she is trying to get him to share as it is supposed to help.

So I asked her if there was anything that I could do to help. She just said "you are doing a lot, you are making him feel loved and desired. That is what he needs right now." she said this and she hugged me.

John's hands are strumming my nipples while his tongue is ravishing my clit which he has sucked into his mouth and will not release. The result is intoxicating as his blood and is almost painful in its intensity of pleasure. I am naked, gasping and completely helpless beneath his probing finger and relentless tongue. He removed one hand from my nipples and drives two long slim white fingers up inside me, locating and assaulting my g-spot, this drives me over the edge and I buck against his face and loudly scream out his name. He rears up and puts him arms around me and kisses me. With the taste of my own juices on his lips, I instinctively reach between us and grab his cock to draw him into me. He gasps and flinches pulling back from my questing fingers. Realizing my mistake I said "I'm sorry honey, I wasn't thinking"

He groaned and buried his head in my shoulder. "Don't apologize; I shouldn't be starting like a frightened rabbit every time you are trying to show me that you want me. Are you sure you don't want to just tie me down with silver chains and mount me?"

"I really don't think that will help in the least; that is how you got like this in the first place. Besides, I am trying to make love to you, not frighten the living daylights out of you"

He lifted his head up "We are both naked lying cuddled up together in bed as we do every night. Why doesn't this scare me?"

"Cuddling can be sexual or not, it seems just to be when I go to touch your sexual organs that it bothers you."

"Yet here it is hard as a rock and pressed against you and it doesn't bother me."

"Soon, you are not emotionally ready yet. When you are we will make love all night long" I promised.

"How will I know when that is?" he asked sourly.

"Like before after I mistreated you; we will try and there will be no panic because you feel safe"

"When will that be?" he asked sourly.

I hated the idea but suggested it anyway "If you want to try to have sex with a human, you have my permission. Perhaps, that is holding you back; that my flesh is cold like your assailants. Maybe with a warm body you might be able to.....complete the task"

"What? No! I don't want to and surely you don't either" he said adamantly

"No I don't want you to either, but I can't ask you to remain celibate because I am too selfish and want to deny you pleasure."

"I told you, my wandering days are over, you are the only one I want" he said and kissed me again and then said "come on we can't stay in bed all night not having sex, we are expected at Eric and Sookie's"

Sookie and I were sitting in the living room while John had offered to go get us something to drink. "So has he agreed to the idea of rape counseling?" whispered Sookie.

I shook my head "he refuses to go, he says that no one would believe that someone his size could be raped and even the other male rape victims would make fun of him."

"That is ridiculous! Anyone can be if they are made helpless" hissed Sookie.

"But is it true, men wouldn't believe that someone John's size could be made helpless" added Eric who sprang up from the middle of no where.

"Eric! How long have you been listening?" asked Sookie

******

"Long enough" I replied. "So why do you want him to go for rape counseling? I thought that they just played with him a little."

"Eric, it is none of your business" admonished Sookie

"Sookie, this is my house too and Pam is my child, I do consider it my business."

Pam looked down and said "he hasn't been the same since the kidnapping. It is effecting him more then you realize."

A glimmer of an idea formed in my head and I said "I think I know how to fix him". Both girls exchanged looks and asked.

"How?"

"Leave it up to me; I'll fix him. Where is he?"

"Kitchen" said Pam pointing.

I gave them a smile and strode that way adding an extra swing to my hips. No one knows that I have names for each type of kiss that I can bestow. It is kind of silly but they are like fond old friends to me and each deserve to have a name as result. When I found John he was leaning into the fridge. I studied him for a few seconds. The fact that he is dressing in more causal dark clothing and not acting like an ass anymore has not gone unnoticed by me. He definitely is looking much better since he and Pam got together on a more permanent basis and is no longer irritated me as he has in the past.

He turned around and gave me a friendly smile. "Hi Eric, I was just getting refreshments. Would you like a blood as well?" I said nothing closed the fridge and pushed him against it. I fixed him with my most solicitous smoldering gaze that has never failed to make my conquests shiver. "Are you feeling okay?" asked John in a confused tone of voice.

I answered him by putting an arm around his slim waist and drawing him against me. When we were chest to chest I put my hands on either side of his face and drew him forward for a kiss, while I did this I slid my hands forward into his hair and I laced my fingers possessively into the silken strands at the nape of his neck, allowing him no escape. Then I laid on him The Bone Melter, the most deadly of them all. It assaults the senses and allows me to take full possession of my prey, making them unable to resist anything that I wish of them. As I kissed him, I noticed a couple of things, his hair really was silky and his full lips the softest I ever felt. Wow considering I was doing this as a favour to him, it was kind of nice.

Then I realized that he wasn't kissing me back, my eyes snapped open to regard stunned green eyes staring back at me. He gently pushed me away and seemed to pause as if trying to think what to say.

"Eric, when I was young like you I liked to experiment sexually too, but I don't think that this is a good idea. I am really flattered, but I am in a committed relationship and our wives are friends" he said in a concerned tone as if trying to let me down easy.

I could not have been more stunned if he had suddenly hit me with a brick. "That's okay" I said weakly. He turned back to the fridge and opened it.

"Let's see, two bloods, no make that three if you want one too, a lemonade for Sookie and Cameron wants some milk. Oh, you have watermelon; I will slice some of that up in case the humans want a snack." I continued to stand there in bemusement as he sliced up the watermelon and causally assembled the drinks. Then he turned to me. "Where do you keep your trays?"

Sookie ducked round the corner and said "check the cupboard under the microwave stand"

He did and retrieved it "thank you, I'll bring this in. See you there."

Once he had gone Sookie collapsed in a fit of giggles "that is your plan?" She said when she got her giggles under control. "To fire John up with your studly kiss and send him home with Pam so he could take out his _burning desire for you on her_? Oh my god, that has had to have been the funniest thing I ever saw, especially when he shot you down" she said wiping away a tear.

"Shut up!" I roared. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me" I finished in a sulky voice and stalked off. 'Guess I am losing my touch' I mused.

'Nah! He is just in a bad way like the girls were saying' I thought and strutted the rest of the way to my office


	25. Chapter 25

Apearle-Thanks for football equipment advice and also your help with character development. You rock.

Everyone else ready for D&G Tuesday? Are you calling in sick to read that day? :) Obsidian

******

"Sorry Pam, this isn't doing anything for me" I admitted stripping off my football helmet and lying back on the bed. She lowered her pom poms and sat beside me wearing her cheerleader costume.

"So I guess that role playing is out?" she said with a sigh.

"Well at least the horny quarter back and the slutty cheerleader is out" I replied and took off the football jersey. "I'm sorry Pam, I can't be any fun for you at all, are you sure..?"

"No, I don't want you to go back to Florida, things will get better. You'll see, then I will have to beat you off me with a broom."

"A broom? You would really beat me with a broom when I expect you to perform your wifely duties, Miss Bivens?" I said in a teasing tone and pulled her against me so that she was draped over my chest. She cuddled into me and kissed me. "Well, if we are not going to have sex, shall we go pick up my bike?" I suggested.

"Well, if we have to get out of bed, I guess so." She teased. "I just have to call Butch and let her know that we are on the way."

I pulled on my leather pants "Butch? The girl who is fixing my bike is called Butch? How do you know this girl exactly?" I asked in a slightly hesitant tone of voice.

Pam had pulled out a long black chiffon gown "I used to sort of date her."

I raised my eyebrow at her "Are you sure I should come? It appears that your exes are hazardous to my health."

"John!" she admonished.

"I am just teasing Pam" I finished. She indicated the chair in front of her. "Braid time is it?" I said sitting down before her and handing her my brush.

"Yes, or would you like to shave your head for the day like we did the first time you bought that thing?

I remembered that all too well 'braid away woman" After she was done I pulled on my motorcycle boots and put on my leather jacket. Pam was looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just think that you look hot wearing uber masculine attire. Usually you tend to prefer unisex clothing"

"Hey, even undead skin aches like a bitch if you get road rash, that is why I prefer to wear the proper safety clothing. I had to learn that the hard way. It is not meant as a fashion statement."

Noticing that she was still gazing at me in the strange way. "You really like it when I dress this way! Wow, you liking leather. Who knew?" I said in a teasing voice. "Should I pick you up after the bar and fuck you against the back of Fangtasia while I wear this?" I said in my deepest tone of voice. I swear she actually shivered at the thought.

We pulled into what seemed to be a standard garage and Pam knocked on the door. It was answered by a tall brunette wearing a white wife beater, blue jeans and black leather chaps. She had visible muscles; full sleeves tattoos on each arm and a scar on her right cheek. She pulled Pam into a tight embrace and said "Hi Sugar" and looked me over with seemed to be x-ray blue eyes. "This him?" she asked Pam, the emphasis was on the word _him._

"Yes, Butch this is my husband John. John this is Butch." She introduced us still trapped in Butch's arms. Butch calmly fished a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and took out a cigarette. Taking the blowtorch from a nearby table she fired it up with one hand and lit the cigarette; all of this was done a few inches from Pam with Butch's arm still around her. I pointedly looked at the sign a few feet away that read "no smoking on the premises". She still continued to study me in the same calm manner, I felt I was being strip searched with her eyes, and weighed and measured.

Finally she said, "I guess he will do, at least this one is no fairy"

"Actually I am," I said pointing out my ears.

She laughed in a deep baritone and said, "So you are the guy my sugar was always talking about?"

"I guess I am" I said happy that Pam had mentioned me before.

She walked forward and started groping me, well just chest, arms and pinched my ass "Hey do you mind?" I protested.

"I guess you are cute as far as males go" she said causally as if commenting on puppies wearing sweaters.

"He is very hot" said Pam and gave me an amused look.

She wandered over to a bike covered with a sheet, pulled it off and there was my bike looking as good as new. "That is amazing! How did you do it?"

"That cycle of yours is a real lady, they don't make them like that anymore, kind of like your wife." She said eyeing Pam in a way that I wasn't totally cool with. "I called in some favours and managed to locate the parts I needed on ebay."

She looked at Pam, "Hey Toots, do you mind waiting outside so us guys can talk?" I kind of bristled at the causal dismissal of Pam and was surprised when she left.

She took a deep pull on her cigarette "So do you have the balls to be with a woman like that?"

"That woman in question is _my wife_ and she asked _me _to marry her?" I said rather offended.

She blew out her drag "Hey any guy can slap a ring on a girl's finger and bag her and tag her. I am just asking if you can fuck her into a satisfied pile of goo to keep her"

"No lately," I admitted. "Not her fault, mine" I explained. "I was kidnapped and forced to perform, I have been a bit afraid of being fondled lately."

"That sucks, come here Sugar." She ordered. Not sure what I to expect I did. She grabbed me forcefully against her and kissed harder then anyone ever has in my life. She then grabbed my crotch and started massaging it. I went to protest then noticed there was no feeling of panic and froze.

"Shit there is nothing wrong with you, you are just fine. Now find your balls and go and fuck our girl." She looked me directly in the eye and said, "Be a man John! Girls like that are rare. Shame if you would have to lose her to another man like me" she finished with a sly grin.

"Thank you how much do I owe you for the Harley?"

"Your woman has already settled the bill," she explained.

"With cash?" I said sharply.

"Yes, big boy I don't do trades if that is what you are asking. Especially when their woman sez she can't 'cause she took marriage vows"

"Glad to hear. You really are a bitch Butch, no offence" I commented.

"None taken"

"Great, do me a favour, drive her piece of crap Honda home for us and grab a cab back here" I said handing her some cash and Pam's keys.

"What will you be doing?"

"Satisfying a fantasy of hers by being a man" I said with the first cocksure grin on my face in days.

I drove Pam to work on the back on my Harley she went to go in, but I stopped her. "Not yet" I said pulling her to the shadowy part of Fangtasia. She looked at me with a question in her eyes until I reached under her gown and ripped her panties right off. She gasped; I picked her up and held her high against the wall while I drove my tongue as deep inside her as I could. When she moaned I said, "quiet someone might hear us". Then I lowered her down a bit, undid my leather pants and thrust myself inside her. There was no panic, I was deep, deep inside her and she was pulsating like you wouldn't believe. It only took a couple hard thrusts and she came, I covered her mouth with mine for fear that Eric would come investigate. It didn't last too long. I was too pent up and soon came hard into her churning depths.

I then set her on her feet and said "Consider that a warm up, I will be back for you when Fangtasia closes and intend to fuck you all night long. What do you say to that woman?" I said in a forceful tone.

"Welcome back baby" she said in a happy tone of voice and kissed me passionately.


	26. Chapter 26

Yeah, yeah today's chapters is insanely cute.

Everyone ready for tomorrow. Quick, with your reviews tell me how many times you reread the series to refresh for the new book. For me it was twice each.

******

"Your hair is a total mess" I commented. The messy haired one in question gave me a bemused glance and said.

"Well, it is not like I got a chance to even let it dry before _someone _wanted us to go back to bed; right after we just made love in the shower. Apparently that same someone's sex drive is out of control. Besides, you look like you are wearing a bad fright wig yourself."

I kissed her and cuddled the tousle headed one, "sorry do you want the wimp back who was scared of you touching his pee pee? Or do you want me here who can kiss you whenever you want, touch you wherever you want, lick you and fuck you whenever you want. And make love to you too. Whatever is milady's preference at the time" This speech was rewarded with a look of renewed lust. "What have I failed to satisfy you in the previous six times? Let me remedy that."

Pam has the perfect body, slim and girlish with high medium-sized breasts that defy gravity, she simply doesn't need to wear a bra and often doesn't; this drives me wild. She was turned when she was just on the brink of womanhood so everything on her retained the resiliency of youth. Her hip are slim but with a woman's curves, her waist tiny and her butt is high and completely firm like a perfect peach. Although I like both sexes I like my women feminine and my men masculine. Pam and Eric are pretty much ideal. Anymore questions why I used to come visit them before I found myself in my present happy situation?

I slid down her body and teased her breasts, and sucked her already swollen pale pink nipples into my mouth one at a time, softly using my teeth upon them. She arched towards me and I took the invitation and slid two fingers into her. She was already so slick with our combined juices produced during our constant love play and that she felt almost warm. I started playing with her sweet spot while I continued to torment her nipples until she was gasping from my duel manipulations of her erogenous zones. Replacing my fingers with my mouth on her nipples I looked into her face and said "would you like my tongue next or my cock?"

"Your cock" she gasped and I positioned myself, she seemed to think that I was going to slam it into her and seemed to be trying to prepare herself, but instead I kissed her tenderly and sucked her tongue into my mouth while I gently slid my full length into her. Catching her moan against my lips. It sounded like music to my ears. The first couple of times had been hard, pounding, almost violent and demanding, but after the driving need has had the edge taken off I prefer soft, slow and sweet. I showed her with my body how much I loved her and every one of her orgasms was like her reply. It was truly magnificent.

"Let's never leave the bed again," I said. "Can we get our mail redirect here do you think?"

"We can try" she said "But I definitely have to go into Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"How did you get the night off?" I asked.

"I called Sookie and said that you were much, much better and she squealed and said that she had to talk to Eric. I heard her telling him in the background that 'I had to take the night because something came up'. So Eric came on the phone saying smugly about how he managed to fix you and said that I wasn't to come into tonight. Then he hung up, it was a weird conversation. Leaving me here with you having marathon sex." She concluded

"Fix me, how did he try and fix me? I remember him getting in my face and giving me this deep kiss at a time when I could barely even tolerate anyone but you touching me. Yet here was this straight guy with his tongue down my throat! It was very odd. I barely even remember what I said in response to it" I said in a confused tone of voice.

"Oh, you acknowledge you know that Eric is straight. Then why have you been pursuing him so actively all these years?" she asked.

"I am not stupid; of course I know he is straight. But goddamn is he fun to bug!"

******

John's long slim white fingers apparently were trying to finger comb the tangles out of my hair as I lay on my side facing him. "You mean all of this time that you have been chasing him was just to amuse you?" I laughed at the idea. "I love bugging him too"

He rubbed his nose against mine as he does when he is in a sappy mood and answered "Well, I thought he was hot and liked him personally as a friend, so of course I would visit him. Little did I know that he would get a cute little blond child later on to entice me further" he finished in a sappy tone of voice.

"Cute? I am merely cute" I said in a falsely offended tone of voice. "Not cute enough to be invited to visit you in Florida?" this time my offended tone was not entirely false.

He seemed surprised by this "I didn't think that you would want to come visit me, I was hardly ever there and when I was, I didn't go out much. An exciting night for me was playing guitar and singing along. Hardly an exciting time for a party girl like you."

"You play guitar! See you are keeping secrets from me again! Are you sure you don't have some illegitimate fae child that you aren't telling me about?" I teased him.

"I play a lot of different instruments; I am musically inclined but like guitar and piano the best. Hardly a dark secret. As for the fae child, I did fulfill my quota but nothing was ever born from any of my attempts."

"What quota?"

"The fae are long lived and generally when they reach adulthood, they tend to look about twenty five in human years and retain that appearance until death. As you know it is hard for the fae to procreate, so therefore all unattached males have to mate with a certain amount of unattached females per month. I did my part and nothing happened."

"So what, do you have to stamp a card after sex to insure lineage or something?" I asked bemused by the idea.

"Something like that, a document has to be sworn and if a child is born from the union, the fae female would be offered first to me as spouse when she decided to marry if her family approved of my lineage. This is a good thing that that never happened because no family ever would have."

"So your unusual family ties made undesirable?" I was curious.

"You know about the marriage contracts between the vampires royalty?" I nodded. "Child's play, in order to marry among the fae, dowries have to be paid up front. Both people have to be examined naked for flaws and even the tiniest ones must noted and submitted to the families to see if they will approve it. Then a written proposal is sent to committee and must be approved five times. All of this is even before you can formally ask the female. You don't even want to know about the contract itself. I retained a high position, but my mixed heritage and illegitimate status definitely would have counted against me."

"Wow that is mind boggling" I said honestly "Well, if they fae don't want you, I do" I said in my own sappy tone. God Pam, what is this man doing to you?

I got answered by a sappy expression "well, I still think it is a sign of insanity that you do. But feel free to keep me as long as you want. I give you my permission" he said and kissed my nose again. "You know that you were always invited to visit me in Florida?"

"You never invited me!" I protested. "In fact I almost had to be blown up and survive the sun just to get an invitation"

"And who took damn good care of you after that, woman?!" he demanded.

The new forceful him was fun "Why you" I said demure voice.

"Oh, I get it, in order to turn you on; I have to act like a conceited jerk?" the dear boy actually sounded a tad offended.

"No but sometimes it helps" I concluded with a grin. "You ready for round eight yet?" I asked sliding my hand down his body and curling my fingers around where he no longer minded me touching. He moaned as I moved my hand up and down.

"You are insatiable" he stated simply.

"What can I say?" I said with a shrug. "I am a vampire; we are known for draining men dry" and leered at him with my fangs extended.


	27. Chapter 27

Woot woot woot, it is the 5th today, if you are reading this. What the hell are you doing reading this? Go to your nearest bookstore and pick up D&G. Tell them Obsidian sent you. That is an order soldier, move it, move it, move it. Obsidian

Yiddish Key

Ganef=scoundrel

Meshugeneh=Crazy

******

I was looking over a derelict warehouse on the outskirts of Shreveport as a potential location for Raven Record along with my manager, Derek Rosenberg. Derek looks like your typical accountant right down to his button down white dress shirts and non-descript ties. He is perhaps a shade over five foot seven with, with light brown hair that he trims short into a Bill Gates style haircut, is thirty five years of age and has a slight build. People think that he is a pushover based on appearance alone, but people who think that quickly learn that this is not the case. Derek takes no shit from anyone and that is what you want in a manager. He doesn't even hesitate to put me in my place and I am not only much bigger and heavier than him, but sign his paycheques.

When I interviewed him, I asked him if he minded working for a vampire and smiled at him showing my fangs. He countered by asking me what that means. I said that I don't eat human food and he wouldn't see me during daytime hours. He asked if a job requirement was that he had to feed me personally, I assured him that was not the case.

Then he asked if I minded working with a Jewish person. I countered by asking him what that means. He said he doesn't eat non-kosher food and I have to pay him for the Jewish Holidays _and_ the Christian ones. Liking his moxey; I hired him on the spot.

"I don't know about this building, it is kind of scary walking around in here this time of night" commented Derek. The place was a horrible mess, there was junk everywhere, all the windows were broken and it was covered with graffiti. The place smelled of urine, sex and booze.

I did have to admit that it was in pretty bad shape "Derek, you are walking in the near dark with a vampire. What are you afraid, that you are going to run into a ghost?" I said ironically.

"Yeah, but I know you. I don't know what else might be here."

"Let's find out. HEY GHOSTIES AND GHOULS, THERE IS A SCARY VAMPIRE AND JEWISH MENSCH HERE, COME GET US!" I screamed making Derek almost jump out of his skin. All that appeared was a couple of rats who scurried past us.

"John, you are such a ganef upon occasion" Derek remarked when he appeared to get his heart under control. "Just because your heart doesn't beat doesn't mean that you have to try and stop mine too. Addy would kill you"

"How is she?" I asked. Addy was Derek's wife and he also had two children; Sarah aged 13 and Ben age 10. They had more or less adopted me and I think that I am one of the few vampires who has a standing invitation to celebrate Hanukkah with the huge Rosenberg clan. At least I was the only vampire that I have ever seen there in my previous year's attendances.

"Very well, she says hello and but Sarah is annoyed at you."

"Oh?" I inquired.

"You promised to dance with her at her Bat Mitzvah and you never made it"

"Did she know I was getting married then?"

"Yes, that is part of the reason why she is mad at you" he admitted.

I started to laugh "Well please convey the message that I am sorry, but do not intend to convert even for so lovely a lady. Besides I did send her a diamond tennis bracelet for the occasion. Didn't she get it?"

"She has not taken it off since" he said in exasperation. She knows about one thousand nice Jewish boys and what does she like; a goy vampire!"

I patted him on the shoulder "it is just a first crush; she has many years to fall for a nice Jewish boy."

"I certainly hope so, no offence, but I want a traditional Jewish wedding and grandchildren"

"Not a problem, my wife would kill me anyway."

"So what do you think of this place?"

"Way below market price, good location but needs a lot of work. I say that we lowball them and get to the price we want to pay, then gut it and get a contractor in right away.

"Oye vey, you actually are interested in this rat trap?"

"Well, why not? The foundation seems solid, I've looked at the reports you sent me and this old gal is not that bad. I say that we go for it"

"Would you like the contractor to build you a hidden love nest like the last place had?" he asked shrewdly.

"Ah no, that won't be necessary, when I want love I will just go home for it like you do." I answered.

"John, you are meshugeneh. Here you had this wonderful bachelor lifestyle dating hundreds beautiful women, other ones throwing themselves at your feet. And what do you do? Throw it away for a shiska!"

"Hey you will love Pam, she is great for me. Please don't repeat the part about 'dating hundreds of woman' in her presence, not she would care even if it was true, but I doubt that she would like to hear it. Or should I tell Addy about the lap dance you got in the bar that time?"

"Hey you could have told me that was a guy, you know" he protested.

"Yes, but that would have killed half the fun of being able to lord this over you forever" I exclaimed in a happy tone of voice. "So if I buy the place are you going to relocate or take the severance package?" I inquired.

"I like my salary a lot; but I do need another incentive"

I paused "I have offered to buy you a house in an excellent Jewish neighbourhood and you will get a company car. What more do you require?"

"You need to do IT"

"Oh come on, I am so sick of doing that" I protested.

"You want me to continue to be your manager, you do it" he insisted.

I sighed, "Okay, but this is the last time. Promise?"

"I promise," he said in an insincere tone of voice.

I pulled my hair sharply back as if it was slicked down with hair gel, let my fangs run out and intoned "I don't drink vine" in a bad Hungarian accent a la Bella Lugosi starring as Dracula.

Derek started chuckling "Oh, I just love it! That never gets old for me."

I rolled my eyes at him "sometimes I swear that is the only reason why you agreed to work of a vampire."

"Ok, I am in, but you have to have us over to meet your vampire skisha and you have to have kosher food for us"

"Not a problem, we will probably have to get it delivered though considering how neither one of us eats"

"Deal" he said and we shook on it.

"Too bad you can't eat kosher food; matzo ball soup is out of this world"

"Maybe I will try some right now" I said smiled at him with my fangs still extended, hissed and pretended to lunge.

I was rewarded with him jumping back and falling onto to his rump "That was not funny!" he exclaimed, "You want that I should have a heart attack?"

"No, just getting you back for the cheesy imitations you keep making me do" I said helping him up.

"So where is Mrs. Doe this evening?"

"She is at the bar that she owns half of and just so you know, her last name isn't Doe; it's Bivens. She kept her own name. I am going to stop by there later for a drink"

"You see? That is the problem with modern women, their husband's last name is never good enough for them," he said indignantly.

"Actually, the 'modern' woman in question is about one hundred and seventy two years old. I don't mind, it was her choice"

"Oh well, can't live with them, you can't live without them. I am going to take the jet back tonight. I will have our realtor put a bid in for this pit," he said with some distaste. I hugged him goodbye and walked him to his rental.

I drove my Harley to Fangtasia and was surprised not to find Pam on the door. Instead she was inside on the small dance floor moving in time to Connie the Corpse spinning Moondance. Feeling in a silly mood I scooped her up and spun her around, we ended up floating close to the ceiling. She just laughed and allowed me to sweep her into a low dip and kiss her midair.

"What was that for?" she said when I settled us back on the ground.

"We are putting a bid on a warehouse tonight, looks like you are not getting rid of me, _Sugar_" I said imitating what seemed to be Butch's catch phrase. Guess I was just big on imitations tonight.


	28. Chapter 28

Mmmmmm, hot vampire sex in book 9. No spoilers here, you have to read it yourself.

I hope you like the latest development in my story. Obsidian

******

John produced the keys and let me into the warehouse, he insisted that I put a hardhat on. "I am a vampire and like a human, if something falls on my head a little plastic hat is not going to protect me" I protested.

"Safety first" he admonished and put the stupid thing on my head.

"It is going to ruin my hair" I sulked.

"Honey, your hair is straight and blond and hasn't changed for hundreds of years; I doubt that ten minutes under a hat that you can't even sweat into is going to do that much damage" he said sounding a bit exasperated "Well, this is where the new location is going to be" He said switching on the lights to reveal graffitied walls and stained floors. I looked around rather dubiously.

"It is something alright" I commented.

He grinned "It was cleaned up; you should have seen it a month ago. Besides I just took possession a few days ago. Tomorrow while we sleep a team of carpenters, plumbers, landscapers and interior designers who specialize in feng shui will come in; all led by a small Jewish man.

"Feng shui?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I think it is kind of stupid too, but the some of the talent we represent are a superstitious lot and refuse to set foot in a building that isn't properly aligned. It is just easier to bite the bullet and pay extra for an interior designer who does that."

"You know that you are a vampire and can just glamour them to make them come into a building?" I pointed out.

"Then I would be glamouring a hell of a lot of people and there is only one of me"

"That does make sense I suppose" I peeked into one of the offices to find a rat in the corner. "Might want call an exterminator too," I commented.

"Shoot, do you mind if I make a phone call? I better ask Derek if he has one on the list."

"Go right ahead, I'll poke around a bit".

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and cautioned "stay out of the last office in back; there is a pile of old lumber that is stacked precariously and could come crashing down on you."

"Yes daddy," I said in a little girl voice. That earned me a look.

I walked around and noted that the place was very big and did have potential. Considering the Fangtasia used to be an adult video theatre before Eric bought it (it was as equally as disgusting when I first saw it), I could see that it would probably be a good investment in the end.

Figuring that John had had enough time to conclude his conversation with this manager whom I have yet to meet, I went to rejoin him. I was enjoying the rearview when I overheard him say "No tell the contractor I do NOT need to a love nest in the new building. Yes, I am sure. I don't take naps for the most part, I don't need a love nest for that!" he finished in a cross tone of voice and then frozen when he realized that I had overheard him.

"Love nest?" I asked in a bemused tone. I was enjoying the guilty expression that he had on his face, is if I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"My last building had one, so I wouldn't have to take 'dates' to where my day resting place was" He explained.

"Oh really?" I asked in what I hoped was a believably jealous tone of voice. His eyes grew wide, so I decided to take pity on him. "I knew you weren't a virgin when we got together, don't worry I own a condo that I used to take my 'dates' to also."

"Well, I am glad that you aren't annoyed about it. Wait, did you say own? Do you still own it?" he asked me giving me a suspicious look.

I checked my watch "Well, would you look at the time. If we want to make your street festival then we should get going" I said taking his arm and smoothly leading him out of the building. "Unless you want to christen the place?" I asked.

He looked at the dirt in the place and what I was wearing and said "let's wait until it isn't so disgusting".

******

Pam had the night off so I dragged her to a street festival; she wore a pale yellow sundress that buttoned up the front with a small belt that tied into a bow in front and a full skirt that terminated at the knees with a cut out lace pattern at the hem. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipple peaks appeared to be trying to thrust through the thin fabric. She had her hair back in a loose braid, wore gold hoop earring and multiple gold bangles on each arm that jingled as she walked; that was not all that jingled as she walked. "Are you wearing anything under that dress?" I whispered.

"No" she said with a teasing smile. Great, now how was I going to think about anything else tonight?

We watched some bands they were kind of mediocre at best and just walked holding hands. For me it was a first having someone go to these things with me. I liked being part of the crowd at events like this; there is something about the friendly vibe that appeals to me. But it was never a place to take a 'date' to; they always were more interested in either going somewhere expensive or having non-stop sex. Pam seized me and pulled me forward to kiss me hard in the middle of the street. This earned us some cat calls.

"Why did you do that? I asked when she was finished.

"You were giving me these shy little looks. So I thought that you had kissing on the brain and decided to act on it" she explained.

"Are you reading my mind now?" She just gave me a mysterious smile.

She seemed to enjoy watching the fire breather, as much as he seemed to like watching her. He started walking over until I put my arm around her; she almost double over laughing at my display of jealousy.

We played some midway games and she won a red dragon from shoot ducks down. "Where did you learn to shoot like that? I asked curious.

"Sookie taught me" she said primly.

Our time spent together was causal and flirtatious; it was just a pleasure for me being with her. That didn't mean that we weren't looking forward to being in place more private though. She was in a good mood and even let me talk her into going on the Ferris wheel with me.

When we got home I sat down on the bench beside the door to take my boots off. No sooner did I sit when she was on my lap and her cool silky lips were on mine.

"Can't wait until I take my boots off?" I teased. I was suddenly aware of the feeling of her pert bottom, so cool and softly rounded against me through the thin material and the scent of the sandalwood perfume she was wearing. Her nipples were straining against the top of her dress as if begging to be touched.

"Fuck it; leave them on better traction"

Just then there was a loud pop in the air and we were on our feet, I tried to push Pam behind me, while she tried to push me behind her, so we kind of ended up in a shoving match. Both of us were way too used to being with a weaker human being.

When I saw what fairy it was, I relaxed but was no happier.

"Have you never heard about using a phone? You can be such an asshole! Some of us are trying to get laid here!" I roared, my fangs were fully extended and I was almost trembling I was so mad.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is it hot off the presses.

Hope everyone is having a good time today and that your bosses won't catch you reading ff. Obsidian.

*****

"By who?" asked Thor the Fairy in question, "all I see here is a woman and faggots don't like women"

"Don't call him that, you douche bag!" yelled Pam.

"Stop yelling at me, Bitch" yelled Thor.

"Don't fucking speak to my wife like that!" I yelled.

All three of us stood there glaring at each other until Thor said "Okay, let's all calm down, take a cleansing breath and start over again"

"You go ahead, we don't breathe" I said facetiously.

He did and we slowly relaxed. "So you guys are seriously married?"

"Did you pop up into the middle of our house just to ask that question?!" I asked in an incredulous voice.

"No, I was just curious, I thought you were joking before when you said that at Fetish Night. Before you punched me out" he finished with a glare. Pam went and retrieved our marriage certificate and showed it to him.

"John married to a woman? Who knew that would happen" he mused in a shocked tone of voice.

"Okay, you have seen the proof now you can leave. We were a little busy when you decided to pop in and would like to get back to it." Pam and I traded somewhat impatient looks.

"That is not the reason why I am here." He turned to face me. "Dad is dying and he asked for you John". When he said this many conflicting emotions flitted through me at the same time, despair, rage, sadness and even though I am not proud to admit this: satisfaction.

"Good, tell him it couldn't happen to a nicer guy for me. I have heard that the Christian hell is supposed to be really nice this time of year; tell him to bring sun block" I said coldly.

Thor looked at me like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head "you are saying no to our father's dying wish!"

"He has shown not interest in me since I was about sixteen, no scratch that. He has never shown any interest in me and yet I am just supposed to charge to his bedside now." Pam came to stand beside me and put her arm around me.

"John he is dying; don't you think you should hear what he has to say?" protested Thor.

"No, I don't see the point" I said bluntly.

"Look I am not happy that I was sent to fetch my pansy-assed brother like a goddamn dog either"

"Do not say that about him! Or do you want your nose broken again? By me" said Pam striding forward. Usually the sight of Pam standing up to Thor who almost as tall as me and broader; would have been funny. Now, not so much.

"Thor, Pam, name calling is not helping anyone here" I chided. I started thinking again. I haven't seen my father for over six thousand and two hundred years. Once when newly vamped, in a fit of loneliness I sent a message to him but it was never returned. What can I say; I was stripped of my position and forced to live in between two worlds; wanted by neither. I reached out to the only family I had. The only contact I have had with my father was Thor's every thousand year visits. Which are unpleasant for both of us and very brief. I don't see how there is anything it in for me to go see him other then bringing up some unpleasant memories. But I am not so heartless a bastard that I can just ignore my father's request?

Pam touched my arm "you don't have to go, no one would blame you after how they treated you" she said to me in a gentle voice.

"Stay out of this; you have no say in this matter" said Thor

"That is where you are wrong; I am just as much a part of this family as you are" her voice was so cold that she could have frozen a fire ball in its tracks.

My eyes went wide with shock; that is the part about human marriage that I never considered; sure I knew about the communal laws of what is mine is hers and vice versa. But what I didn't think about was by making Pam my wife; she was not only my family but that Thor was her brother-in-law and my father was her father-in-law. It kind of boggled the mind about vampires and fae being related in any way to begin with. "She is right" I agreed in a slightly shaky voice.

"John control your woman!" said Thor indignantly

"I bet that those are words that you never thought that you would say" I remarked. "I will not try to control her; nor will you" I ordered. "I will go with you, just to make sure that he really dies and then I am coming right back. If anything happens to Pam while I am gone then I will hold you completely responsible. Are we clear?"

"Done" he agreed.

"Nothing going to happen to me because I am coming with you" Pam said in a challenging tone.

I looked at her "you can't, you will be surrounded by fae and it will hard for them to shield from me let alone another vampire. I will be home in a few days, you don't need to be there to hold your hand" I think I said the wrong thing because before my vampiric eyes could even follow she was two inches away from me. Her fists were clenched and she was actually breathing heavy she was so mad.

"I don't have to there to hold your hand? Baby, I have practically made a career out of holding your hand lately. Now this motherfucker" she said indicating Thor "and other dying son of a bitch, along with your ex-motherfucker were the assholes who screwed you up in the first place. You are not going into that nest of vipers alone; I am going to be there for damage control _and _for moral support. I am sick of picking you up off the floor. Got it?"

"But Pam," I said at the same time Thor let out an indignant "Hey"

"No buts, I am going to pack for the both of us and then we are all going together; _like one big happy family_. And as for the fairies not being able to shield, get more fairies present so that they can. And YOU" she yelled at Thor, "if I hear one more gay joke directed at John, I am snacking on fairy" she said baring her teeth at him.

We both stared after the young innocent looking Pam as she strode purposely up the stairs; she had just managed to render us both speechless.

Thor turned to me and said, "I think I can see why you like her; she is more balls than you"

"I personally think she has more balls than both of us put together" I said finding myself having a weird moment where I agreed with Thor on something.

"I heard that" her voice drifted down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

The plot sickens. Now all those that like D&G raise their hand, now those that didn't. Sorry can't see you anyway. Me, very disappointed and wondering which ghost writer took over when Ch was kidnapped by aliens.

Here is the lastest, I think you can see where I am heading with this. Obsidian

******

Aryilyn was a tall and slight even for the fae, she looked like she would shatter if touched with one finger in a bruising manner; her eyes were violet and her hair so pale that it looked like spider silk; it brushed her ankles as she walked. Her features were ethereally beautiful and her body had just enough curves to identify her as a female. She sat at a table staring into her scrying mirror. She wore almost ancient almost Japanese-style robes, many layers, many colours.

The table was situated beside the bed of the dying Shelton, who looked deceptively young and retained a youthful appearance of blond masculine beauty and a powerful muscular frame. In fact there was no visible sign of his impending demise but that he lay weakly upon the bed. The setting was ethereally beautiful as her, more like a well appointed white crystal cave with multiple chambers lit in a way that could not be noticed tangibly.

She gazed at Shelton "he has agreed to accompany Thor, but brings with him another vampire. A female"

Shelton seemed surprised by this information "A female vampire? But why would he bring this woman with him."

Suddenly this alienly beautiful setting was invaded by the cell phone ringtone of "Pump Up The Jam" Aryilyn rushed to answer it for fear of disturbing Shelton. It was Thor; she left the room and spoke with him briefly. She returned and said in a respectful tone. "The female is coming at her insistence and she is your son's wife."

"Wife? That is not good news" Shelton replied weakly.

******

I went to change and put on a t-shirt that I had been saving for Thor's next visit. I had picked it up at a garden show, it read "Support Horticulture: Hug a Pansy.

Pam paused in her packing long enough to read my shirt and hissed "take it off. Are you trying to provoke Thor? You have to project a more positive self image if people are going to take you seriously."

"Oh come on, it is only a joke" I protested.

"And you think that your father's sick room is the proper showcase for this joke?"

I hung my head, "you're right, I wasn't even thinking. I guess it is hard to believe that he really might be dying"

"You don't have to go; you don't owe anything to him" she said in a soft tone of voice.

I shrugged, "I know but even if he was a miserable father; he still is my father and I can't just ignore him. You know what they say: you can pick your nose, but not your relatives" I finished weakly.

She looked concerned "okay, we will go but the minute either one of those idiots says anything that upsets you, we are coming home."

"Would you stop molly coddling me, I swear people are going to start calling me henpecked" I said but in a loving tone of voice and drew her against me. I was surprised when she started towing me towards the bed; she sat down on the edge of it, undid her braid and shook it out. "What are you doing we don't have time? I told Thor we would be down in five minutes" I said in confusion.

"We are making love", she said with an evil grin "five minutes is plenty of time if you do it right"

"Thor will hear, pointy ears work just as well as vampire hearing" I explained.

"So, your idiot brother who thinks you are gay might hear you making love to a woman? I don't see any negative part to that at all." She said and undid my belt. I lifted her skirt and eased her back onto the bed. I stimulated her quickly with tongue and fingers until she pulled my jeans down and positioned me against her. She moaned loudly as I entered her, as if asking Thor to pay attention. She wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her head in my shoulder, clinging tightly to my back. I gave her long strokes with a slight twist to my hips at the end of each to better hit her g-spot with. God did she feel good clenching on me and moving her hips in time to mine, begging for release. Knowing that talking to her during sex sometimes helps, I kissed her earlobe and whispered "do you enjoy that?" she whimpered and tightened her arms around me; she was hovering on the brink. "Then come for me" I whispered more forcefully and started pistoning myself in and out of her and was rewarded by her orgasm bursting forth, which triggered my own.

"Think he heard?" she said in a happy tone.

"You know, I have had girls sleep for me for my body, I have had them sleep with me because they were after my money and I have had them sleep with me because they thought I could get them into the music business. You are the first one that has ever slept with me to prove to my brother that I can have sex with women." I said, gave her a final kiss and got off her. She grabbed the suitcase and insisted on going down with sex hair, I pulled rank and we both went down in dress causal somber clothing.

******

I was downstairs trying to wrap my head around the fact that my gay younger brother has sex with women. Was I wrong about him all these years? Nah! She is probably just a beard and he is still the pansy that he has always been.

Then I heard her moaning, hot damn they are having sex!

When they joined me, they had changed their clothing and were ready to go, but still smelled like sex. I don't get their relationship, their constant need for physical contact. They way they look at each other with a mixture of lust and.....something else.

He is not even acting like himself, he isn't talking in his usual gay sounding voice or making his theatrical gestures. He isn't even dressing the same. Instead he seems, relaxed and happy and again....the something else again. Perhaps you have to be a vampire to understand it.

"So how are we getting there?" Pam asked me.

"As any fairy can" I took her hand and John grabbed my arm at the same time. Then we were inside my father's house, thoroughly startling Aryilyn. Who quickly recovered and bowed to them. "Welcome honoured guests" she said in a humble tone of voice.

Noticing that Pam was walking towards her with her fangs extended John grabbed the back of her shirt and said "Thank you for the invitation, my name is John and this is my wife Pam. You will need to shield your scent a tad better from this one." He said indicating Pam.

Aryilyn looked suspiciously at Pam and retreated behind me "I was not aware that you were bringing someone or we would have made better accommodations to suit you both."

"We don't need much, we both subsist on synthetic blood and just need a light proof room with locks and shield that I can activate from the inside and that is about it" he explained."

******

I could hear my sons talking and commanded Aryilyn to come me. "Tell John to attend to me" I ordered. I heard his female companion protesting at her exclusion of the invitation and him whispering reassurances to her. Then he entered into my bedroom door. It had been many years since I had seen him; I still see little of myself in him. He looked almost entirely like his mother, who had denied me all those years ago, then denied me again by dying. "Father" he said in a cold voice.

"John, as pretty as ever I see" I answered back, he knew that this wasn't meant as compliment. "How have you been?" I asked conversationally.

"Dead" he answered simply. "You?"

"Dying" I answered just as briefly

"Well, I guess we are all caught up then, I am going to help Pam ready our room" he said in the same cold voice and turned to go.

"Pam is?"

"Your daughter-in-law" he said pausing at the door.

"Yes, I heard that you married a vampire, I don't see the point myself; neither of you can produce children. Why marry?"

"For love, at least I have family now." he said in rebuke.

"She is not family until I invite her to be, I am head of this clan" I said challenging him.

"I said she is part of _my _family. I have not considered myself to be part of _yours _since you sold me to Niall. By the way Father, (he said this like the word left a bad taste in his mouth) a young boy's first time can hurt just as badly as a girl's if he is ill prepared and not emotionally ready for it." The rage in his eyes kept me silent, he stared at me for a moment as if challenging me to say something in my defense and then turned and left.

When Aryilyn rejoined me I asked her "So will he suit your purposes?"

She dropped all pretenses of her sweet gracious hostess act and returned to being her usual self. She gave me a smile that was almost feral. "You did not exaggerate about his physical beauty. He would suit me just fine." The leer on her face gave me the shivers.

"So we have a deal then?"

"We have a deal when the deed is done"

"Preparations shall be made and it shall be done"

"Very well, don't make me wait too long. Time is short and I lack patience"

"Please send Thor to me" I commanded. She gave me a mocking bow and sent him in.

"How attached to this female does he appear to be?" I asked him.

******

I walked into our room and was surprised to see a TV in it; Pam had put on the cartoon network and was unpacking our stuff.

"Hey, sorry that my father was such a jerk" I apologized and started to help her.

She shrugged "He is Thor's father, who is the ultimate jerk. How could he fail not to be one himself? It is hard to believe that he is your father too. How did you manage to escape jerkhood?"

"Just lucky I guess"

She shut the door "take off you shirt and lie facedown on the bed"

"I thought this worked better when I am face up" I joked but went along with her suggestion. When she straddled my waist and brushed my hair out of the way I was confused until I felt her cool hands working the muscles of my back. Dead skin and muscles do not tend to get stiff but it still feels great to be massaged regardless. She managed to reduce me to a bundle of happy sighs in no time flat. "Thank you" I said when she was done.

Afterwards we just watched the adventures of Bugs Bunny on the Toon Network curled up in each other's arms on the bed. It should have felt just relaxing as when we are at home, but somehow I couldn't get over this feeling of foreboding.


	31. Chapter 31

I love Saturday, because it isn't Friday and I don't have to go to work. Yah.

Hope everyone is having fun reading. Obsidian

******

Pam and I were incredibly bored because although Faery is more beautiful a place then normal Earth, there really isn't a lot to do there. My Father was still refusing to meet Pam saying that she was never invited. So she was a little annoyed but refused to leave without me.

We had gotten sick of walking in the many gardens, watching TV and reading. So we were looking for other entertainments. We managed to find a scrabble game and decided to play it but discovered it was in the fae language so I had to spell first my word, then hers and translate it for her. When I started to win I was accused of cheating.

Thor came by and sat in front of the TV.

"Have you ever noticed how much Thor resembles Eric?" whispered Pam.

"Now that is so not true!" I protested "For one thing Eric's hair is darker, his shoulders are broader and ......" I happened to glance at Thor who was sitting in a position uncannily like Eric does when he is on his throne and had a similarly bored expression on his face. When I saw that the resemblance was actually closer then I thought, I felt physically ill. So much so, that I found myself dry heaving in the washroom; something that I hadn't been aware that a vampire could experience.

Pam tapped on the door "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone, so concerned that it sounded like she as struggling not to laugh.

"I will be just fine as long as I never kiss Eric again; or do anything else for that matter. In fact do you think that he would be insulted if asked him to remain on the other side of a room from me at all times?"

******

I was biting my lip to keep from laughing as an exceedingly pale seven foot vampire emerged from the washroom. He looked at Thor, shuddered and appeared to pause as if considering that he might have left the washroom too soon. John then flopped on the floor beside me and said. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be really evil sometimes? That was a mean trick"

"Over and over again, I always assumed it was just part of my charm"

"I will punish you later for that, Woman" he said and wrestled me down to the ground, we tussled around for a while, he managed to pin me and we both gave up in a fit of giggles.

Thor looked over and seemed disgusted by the sight of us. "Would you two get a room? I am trying to watch the game!"

******

Aryilyn ran into the room, she seemed annoyed to see us embracing. She focused on me and snapped. "John your father is dying; do you think that this is appropriate behaviour?"

I stood up and helped Pam to her feet, "we meant no disrespect, we were just bored and got a little silly. We shall monitor our behaviour more closely in the future." I said in an attempt to keep the peace. Pam just glared at her; she was getting sick of people talking at her, and not to her as she had told me earlier. I too have noticed that it was like they were trying to deny her she was present.

I was about to suggest to Pam that we go for a walk when Aryilyn stepped in between us and said "your father wants to talk to you." Pam I swear pouted and went to sit beside Thor on the couch.

I took Aryilyn aside "I wish you would stop talking to Pam through me, it is rude and is making her feel unwelcomed."

She seemed puzzled "you expect me to talk to a human?" she asked as if I had just suggested she gossip to a fish. I had just plain forgotten that most of the fae regard humans as little more then vermin.

"She is an ex-human, a vampire like me and you will treat her with the proper respect that a guest in my father's house should be shown." I ordered getting just a little sick of everyone in this cursed house.

Aryilyn cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that was less then subservient, more like solicitous and said "yes master". I was kind of stunned and realized that perhaps I misjudged her role as supposed servant in my father's house as she appeared to be. She looked me up and down as if undressing me with her eyes at her leisure and then said with a somewhat lewd expression on her face said "you should go see what your father wants, he is not long for this world and you two have a lot to talk about"

I kissed Pam gently on the lips and went to see the bastard. He was in bed looking weaker then I had ever seen him. He was asleep, so I had a seat at the chair beside the bed wondering why I was asked to see him if he wasn't even awake.

******

I woke up to the sight of familiar of long black hair and green jeweled eyes looking at me "Brywan?" I said happily.

"No Father, it's me" said John in disgust.

******

I felt disgusted when he called me by my dead mother's name; he started to cough, so I poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. He started gulping it down. "Just sip it or it going to come back up again" I advised and put my hand on the glass to halt the progress.

"Sorry, I got confused" he explained.

'First time he has ever apologized to me for anything' I mused.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" he said.

"And that would be?" I asked coldly.

"How would you like to be a full fledged fairy again?" he asked.

"I am a vampire, I cannot be as I was again" I answered him.

"What if I told you that I have found a way to reverse your condition and you can return to being a full blood fertile fairy?"

"How long have you known you could do this?" I asked my heart actually beat once to hear this.

"About three thousand years" he replied.

"Three thousand years and you didn't feel the need to tell me until now" I said bitterly. I could have had my life back and you didn't even care about me enough to offer this!" I roared. I was so mad I felt like killing him on the spot.

"There was no need of you until now" he said in a dismissive tone, I could feel the knife twist and go deeper into my heart.

"Why do you need me now?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Aryilyn is a princess and she is in need of a consort, I offered her Thor but she won't have him. So I brought you for her approval and she has accepted. It would be a great opportunity for this family; she has offered me a lordship which will transfer to Thor when I am gone. The transformation will not take long and then you will have to act quickly, she is in her fertile time."

"So you wish to sell me to the highest bidder again? Is that all you think that I am worth, a whore that you pimp out to further your position? I am your son! Don't you understand that? I am not a pansy, I am not a fag, and I am not a homosexual. I am just me."

"You are no son of mine as far as I am concerned. You will do this and be grateful that she wants you. Not everyone would with your lineage."

"I cannot do this even if I wanted to, I am already married. Remember?"

"You were never married by our law, so you are free to take a bride anytime. You will take the cure and have her"

"Are you insane? You know what? If you had told me about this cure of yours even one hundred years ago; I would have jumped at the chance. But I can't now; if I become fae again I couldn't be with Pam. I love her and it is more important for me to be with her then to regain power as tempting as it sounds. So tell Aryilyn that I am flattered but I am already married in every sense of the word." I finished firmly and turned to leave.

"John, do you know what you are turning down?"

"Yes, the chance to be your whore again and the plaything of a sadistic bitch. No thanks. besides, even if I was to become a fairy again I wouldn't stay here where all that I am is how I look and whom I am related to. I have a life on earth that I carved out for myself, I have successful business, I have friends who care about me and I have Pam. My place isn't here. To think, I mourned losing all of this for so long, but now I realize that there is nothing to miss anymore. Thank you father; at least you taught me this."

"You are turning me down!" snarled Aryilyn, she stood in the doorway, and she looked so mad that her eyes were practically shooting sparks. She whirled and stomped back into the living room. "That is your fault!" she screamed at Pam. Pam only looked startled.

"What is she talking about John?" she asked worry in her tone. I explained about that conversation I just had. She looked sad than said "I can't ask you to give up this opportunity for me, I know what was taken from you." She removed her wedding ring and handed it to me, she hugged me and whispered. "I love you and will miss you."

I answered her by taking her left hand and sliding the ring back on her finger, and then I kissed her in front of them all. "I don't belong here; I do belong with you. I don't want here and I don't care about becoming a fairy again. I want to just continue to be a weird vampire and live with you for as long as you will have me."

She answered me by hugging me tight, she eyes looked suspiciously moist. "Of course I want you!" she said.

"Pam, lets go home, this place is getting to me and so are these people" I said in a weary voice.

Aryilyn started clapping and said "wasn't that a touching speech? However, you are forgetting that the only way out of here is with one of us. However I am a fair fairy (her mouth quirked at her own joke). So how about this: you take a walk with me in the garden and I see if I can change your mind? If I can't, we send both of you home right away and never bother you again."

I looked at Pam, who nodded her head "that sounds fair enough; I accept" I looked at Thor "Please look after Pam for me while I am gone". I requested of Thor.

"Don't worry I will take good care of her" he responded.

******

Aryilyn came into the kitchen to get some drinks for their stroll. I reached into my combat pants and showed her the top of the stake I had concealed there.

"Thank you, you shall be rewarded for your loyalty, Thor" she whispered and went to join John.

"Hey Pam would you like a True Blood?" I yelled.

"Sure" was her response.

Taking the other thing I was concealing out of my other pocket, a syringe, I injected it into my vein and drew out some of my blood. I opened the True Blood and squirted the blood into it put the top back on and shook it. I then heated it and brought it to Pam. She took a sip "it tastes different then usual" she commented.

"Perhaps it is just a different blend?" I said giving her a guileless smile.


	32. Chapter 32

Please note the next chapter is going to be a little hard to read. I am writing it from the standpoint that fae blood makes vampires horny as they imply ine book and I am taking it a bit further that it acts as a date rape drug.

She will be fine, I swear. Obsidian.

******

We strolled to a park so distance from the house, I acquiesced thinking that she wanted some privacy to plead her case away from prying pointy ears and vampire hearing.

She turned to me and smiled, just humming a tune under her breathe.

She was beautiful, her hair so long, her features so fine. I bent to kiss her reveling in the fact that she was only a foot shorter then me so I didn't have to bend too far. I put my hands out to stroke her hair; it was so soft and so fine, like my own. I knew the skin under her robes would be almost alien in its softness, again like my own. I recalled my first time touching human skin; it felt almost coarse in comparison. I smiled at the idea of removing her robes; it had been so long since I had done that, all the hidden knots and catches that have to be located and undone. That is the part about being a fairy that I miss the least. I caught sight of her eyes as I bent my head towards her, she had jeweled eyes as I do, marking her as a Spell weaver. Spell weaver? I shook my head to clear it. "I can't kiss her, I don't even like her!' my brain screamed at me. I thrust her away from me with a growl of impatience. She would have fallen if she didn't manage to grab a hold of a nearby tree. She stopped humming and her face became serious.

"You really thought so simple a love spell was going to work with me?" I asked with exasperation.

She cocked her head and asked "well what does it take to make you fall in love then?"

"The right person" I answered honestly.

"Like this?" she said and with a flash of magic she was there in the shape of Pam.

"No, you may look like her but you are not her, that form wouldn't fool me for long"

"Oh? Why is that? I can take the shape of anyone I wish. Aren't all human women the same?"

I laughed at this idea "not in the least, they have the same basic desires for the most part, but no two are alike."

"And your wife" she spat "what makes her so special?"

I paused trying to think how to phrase what makes the person that you love special "She thinks I have horrible taste in clothing and likes to pick them out for me. She loves to put her head on my shoulder when we slow dance. She hates to organize the inside of closets and cupboards; she says that if the mess doesn't show; there is no mess. Her favourite pet name for me is idiot upon occasion. We are planning to plant a rose bower in our backyard because she knows I love the scent of them; so she wants for us to do all the work ourselves because it will be more special that way. She likes to fall asleep in my arms during day rest. Her face lights up when she sees me. She has the worst collection of dumb jokes that I have ever heard. She is willing to do anything that I enjoy even when she finds some of my hobbies to be really geeky. That is why and that is only a few reasons." I smiled as I said all of this.

"So someone doing silly things and insulting you makes you love them?" she asked in a confused tone of voice.

"No what makes you love someone is them alone and their idiosyncrasies you either like or lump but in the end accept" I said trying to explain it to the best of my abilities which are surprisingly limited in this department as you well know. Sex is my area of expertise. Love, I might as well be a virgin.

"Well, we could negotiate something, perhaps if you agree to become my consort, I would agree to make your wife human again and even guarantee that you two could have a child to keep her company and you can visit them."

"Are you crazy? Pam doesn't want to be human again; she loves being a vampire. Also you think that I would come back to Faery and leave her there alone with our child?"

"Well, your duties as my consort would keep you too busy to be with her much. Besides our pure blood children would take priority over any bastard half breeds that you have with her."

"I am sorry, but I can't be this for you. I spent the formative years of my life being pretty much tortured by Shelton and Thor; I was beaten every day and starved that day if I so much as whimpered. Then with Niall I was little more then a pretty slave bauble that he wore and did as he pleased with. I refuse to be submissive to anyone. I suggest that you find another who can."

"So you are rejecting me?" she snarled again.

"Yes," I said "I don't wish to be your consort or a fairy again in the least. All I want is for us to go home and resume our lives. We talked and you didn't convince me, so it is time that for Pam and I to return. A deal is a deal."

She looked smug, "I don't think that you will want to return now. After all what is the point of going back when you don't have anyone to return with?"

I grabbed her by the collar of her robe and shook her "What did you do?" I demanded.

She stepped out of my grasp "Thor is giving her final death if he hasn't already. You should really thank me; she was just an ugly human, not even worthy of you"

I thanked her by snapping her neck in my rage and ran to the house as fast as I could. On the way inside I grabbed the sword that my father keeps on the living room wall. I could hear Pam moaning and screaming. I kicked in the door to the bedroom we had been staryig in. The sight that greeted my eyes was Thor on top of Pam fucking her while she joined in enthusiastically. I pressed the sword to his neck and said "get off of her!"

He froze then did that; he was still fully erect and I could see that it was covered with blood; I looked down to see that her thighs were streaked with it. He smiled "I told you that I would take care of her. She loved it"

His words barely registered, I noticed that she was thrashing and moaning insensibly. I placed the tip of the sword against his neck "Did you give her fairy blood?" I demanded.

He shrugged "just a little, she would have fucked me anyway. She is Pervy Pam after all. This is your own fault; you have been shoving your sex life in my face for days when I am not getting any pussy"

"Thor, you just raped my wife. Do you not realize that? You drugged her and raped her"

"She loved it, you heard her squealing. She couldn't get enough of my cock"

I picked up the clothes that she had been wearing; they had been torn off her. "And I suppose that she was so eager to have you that she tore her own clothes off?" I said shaking her shredded panties at him. I was rewarded with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "That she so impatient she didn't want to bother with you preparing her and wanted you to fuck her while she was dry. You ripped her up inside, that is why she is bleeding like that!" I growled at him, I was trying to contain the rage I was feeling and it wasn't working.

"She wanted me!" he screamed

"NO she didn't, she thinks you are an asshole and now you are a dead asshole" I replied and chopped off his head. I could feel the blood splatter all over me and waited for feelings of remorse to kick in. They never did.

Pam was still writhing and moaning, not wanting her to hurt herself I retrieved the gloves and silver chains that I always carry with me. I wrapped large bandages around her wrists and ankles to protect them and tried her to the bed posts. First I got her cleaned up and then covered her with a sheet.

I held her hand and got her to drink true blood through a straw to aid her healing. I spoke to her in soothing tones and stroked her hair while her body rode out the fae blood intoxication. I knew that the best cure would have been to make love to her; vampires always crave sex during this time. But I couldn't take advantage of her without her consent especially after what Thor did. She started begging me for sex and then taunting me when I refused. I didn't even know if the drops of blood dripping onto her were from Thor's blood splattered on me or from my tears half the time.

Finally after a few hours she came to. "John why am I tied up?" she asked in a groggy sounding voice.

"Thor drugged you with his blood and I tied you up to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself. You don't mind do you?" I said as I untied her.

"No, it was a good idea" she said sitting up.

"What do you remember?" I asked cautiously.

She paused for a second to think while I put her bathrobe around her. She eyes grew wide "I had sex with Thor! John I so sorry, I don't know what came over me" she looked so sad and confused.

I looked her in the eye "you didn't have sex with Thor, he raped you. He knew full well what fae blood does to vampires and counted on that" I watched as comprehension set in. For once she looked so tiny and helpless. I did what she did for me when Sookie rescued me from Veronica and took a shower with her and scrubbed her clean.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a small voice. She seemed in shock still. I was drying her off and started to comb her hair.

I nodded "Aryilyn told him to kill you, so I killed them both" I said. "Father is dead too; I went to check on him while you were still out of it and he was already dead."

"So they are all dead? Good, because I don't want ever hear from these people again. Wait how are we going to get home now?"

"I can teleport still, but not to any certain place and I can't guarantee that it wouldn''t be during the daylight where ever we end up. Our best bet is to head for one of the portals; there is one two days journey from here." I explained.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it to find a cloaked figure there. "I could feel disturbances in the magic" a female voice intoned in fae.

"Show yourself" I demanded in the same language. The figure pulled It's hood back and Pam gasped. Looking back at me was a woman with my face, only more feminine, the same hair and same eyes as me.

"You must be Brywan's son, I am your aunt Bronagh" she said in the same calm voice. I repeated what she said to Pam and introduced us to her.

"I am sorry that our family gave you over to Shelton like that. Our father wouldn't let me raise you as my own, like I wanted to. I hope that life with Shelton wasn't too hard on you." She seemed so kind that I couldn't tell her the truth.

"No it was fine" I assured her.

"Wish I could believe that" she replied. You don't know what the main gift in our is family do you?"

"No, Shelton wouldn't tell me anything" I replied.

"We are empathic; I can sense you have this ability too. You are a good person. You have suffered much at their hands; I can feel it and now your wife has also" Pam flinched when she said this; she had said this in english.

I tightened my arm around Pam "I killed them, I am not good person"

"Bad people come to bad ends, if it wasn't you, then it would have been someone else" She reached out her hands to us. "Come, let's get you home"

She teleported us and our luggage into our living room which for some reason after all this, I expected to look different but it was just the same. "Please let me have your left hands", she linked them in hers; I got startled when our rings started to glow and then returned to normal. Pam excused herself after this.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I just magiced your rings so that you can summon me if you ever need to. It has to be something that a person keeps with them and I thought that your rings were the safest bet. Now I have to go, Earth is a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here"

"Will I see you again?" I asked. She hugged me and I was surprised by how gentle and soothing her touch was, just like mine.

She pointed to my ring and said "call me, I want get to know you both" and vanished.

I found Pam lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I pulled her against me and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay honey?"

"Would you make love to me?" she asked "I kind of need the closeness right now" she explained.

I hesitated.

"Unless you don't want to because of Thor?" she said and looked down.

"No, it is not that, I just didn't think that you would want to right now" I explained. I kissed her and made love to her with all the gentleness that I possess, for once not feeling like a wussy freak. Now I knew where it came from and embraced this side of me.


	33. Chapter 33

How was everyone's weekend? I had a quiet one and I am fine with that.

Hope you enjoy today's chapter and are ready for margarita's tomorrow. Obsidian

Karen-Your son Chance is a hoot and what a great name!

******

After we got cleaned up I made Pam call Eric and tell him what happened. I could hear his cry of rage over the phone; it was so loud and full of pain. Within ten minutes he was at our place. He tried to take Pam into his arms to comfort her but she flinched and shrank against me, he couldn't disguise the look hurt and confusion on his face at her reaction to him. "You look like him," I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Pam it is me, Eric" he said in a soothing tone and she cuddled into him, clinging to him in a childlike way that almost broke my heart. He looked at me over her head and said, "he is dead, right." It was not meant as a question.

"He is, I killed him myself" He nodded at me approvingly, it was the exchange of one warrior acknowledging another. This was the first time that Eric and I had ever had this sense of camaraderie and I certainly hoped that it would be the last.

Afterward Pam pulled away and seemed back to being her usual self. "I'm fine, would you guys stop fussing. It isn't the first time I ended up in bed with a jerk" she joked. We managed to rein ourselves in, but both of us exchanged nervous glances when she wasn't looking.

The visit went well after that, Pam seemed to be okay after a few minutes but however she soon pleaded that she felt sleepy and went to take a nap.

As soon as she was gone Eric accosted me "how is she really?" he demanded.

"She knows that it happened but can't remember the details, I think that her mind is suppressing those and that it is going to be harder for her to deal with when she does remember. Look this is my fault; I shouldn't have brought her with me" I said.

"Did you know that your brother would do this?" asked Eric.

"No, he has never had trouble getting women, rather like you and I could have never believed that he would do this in a million years. However, she was only there for moral support for me" I answered honestly.

"Moral support? Why would you need moral support to see your own family?" Apparently Pam had never passed on the information about my past to Eric. I had never told him because you don't exactly want someone you might one day sleep with to pity you. After all Eric would never willingly sleep with a male.

"We had issues" I finished simply. "However I put your child in harms way and would like to offer myself up for retribution" I said formally.

He came close to me "Just take care of her" he requested. Then he smelled me "You had sex with her!" he said in rage.

"She wanted to, it was mainly for the intimacy. She had a hard night I was hardly going to deny her," I said in my defense. "Or do you think that I am someone who would be so callus as to force someone who has already been taken advantage of?"

He gave me a long look and then said, "No you are right, you wouldn't do that. Is there anything that she is going to need?"

"Yes," she is going to need her female friends around her. Would Sookie be able to attend a margarita night tomorrow? I am thinking also Amelia and Butch should be invited too.

"I am sure that she would like to come. Who is Butch?" Why would you invite a male to an all female party?" Asked Eric.

"He is an awesome guy and a hell of a gal, that is why"

"What would you be doing while they are here?" he inquired.

I paused, I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Not sure" I replied.

"Why don't we hang out at my place and re-watch Fight Club?" he suggested.

"Okay, It sounds like a plan."

After Eric left I peeked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was just after midnight. I looked in on Pam and found her napping on the bed in just her underwear; I had never seen her look so fragile. Pam doesn't nap, I had never seen her do this. I softly put a blanket over her and went to make some phone calls.

Amelia, who I had just met the once seemed surprised to hear from me, but accepted the invitation. I didn't tell her the circumstances; that was for Pam to do, but did tell her that Pam needed some cheering up. Within five minutes, I learned that she shouldn't because she and Tray were trying to get pregnant. But what gal doesn't like a margarita? That she had recently gained five pounds. That she had learned to dye people's hair professionally for kicks and got a tattoo on her butt in the shape of a wolf that read "I love my were" underneath. "That's nice," I said weakly at the end of our conversation; not sure what to say to this barrage of information.

Not wanting to wake Pam to find out Butch's number to invite her I decided to take the chance and see if she was still at the garage. I left a note beside the bed moving silently, I didn't want to startle her. I remember when I was really young I wished beyond anything to look like Dad and Thor with their blond/blue eyed good looks. I thought that they would have accepted me and loved me if I looked like them. But now I was extremely glad that I didn't, if she woke and saw me now I would probably have frightened her.

I took her car as it makes less sound then my motorcycle at start up. When I got to the garage I saw a light on and knocked at the door. Butch answered it with a shotgun.

"Butch, it is I, John; Pam's husband." I identified myself. She seemed to hesitate. "Look I am a vampire you have to invite me in, I can't harm you, if you want we can just talk through the screen door," I offered."

She leaned her gun against the wall and lit a cigarette using her usual method. "You shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that this time of night, Sugar. I suggest you call a head the next time or we might be picking rock salt out of your chest" she advised.

"I didn't have your number, so I took the chance that you still might be here" I explained.

She caught sight of the Honda. "Well, is there something wrong with your ride? Or your rod and you need Butch to fix you?" she said while looking into my eyes, her question was pretty clear.

"Both are just fine, you fixed them good. It is the matter of another rod going where it was not supposed to" I replied.

"You?" she inquired taking a drag of her cigarette.

I shook my head "Not me."

She turned pale; she picked up my meaning right away. She touched the scar on her cheek and said, "I won a bike race and couldn't fight off the sore losers, four of them. My first time"

I answered back just as honestly "ten horny vampires hopped up on fae blood, mine, six guys, four girls. I lost"

"Were the guys gay?" she asked studying me closely.

"They were that night, fae blood makes vampires want to fuck or be fucked until it wears off. They don't care what hole or cock it is. That is how the rod got in."

"Our girl okay?" she asked and drew on her cigarette so hard it was like she was trying to inhale it all at once. I pretended not to notice that her hands were shaking.

"Too soon to tell" I answered honestly. "I don't think it has hit her yet. The reason why I am here is because I think she needs females around her for support and a guy named Butch. Would you come to our place for margaritas tomorrow?"

She seemed to think this over "Butch only drinks bud" she replied.

"If I get Butch bud, will he come? It begins at eight" I asked.

"Shoot Sugar, of course. I love hanging out with our girl"

"Glad to hear that. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"Why did you kiss me when we met? It is pretty obvious that you are not into other guys"

"She said that you were the best kisser that she has ever met and that you have the softest lips. Guys sometimes get curious about other guys. You should be flattered; you are the only other guy that Butch has ever kissed willingly."

I bowed to her formally and answered, "Thank you, I am flattered."

I stopped in the 24 hour Wal Mart in order to pick up what I needed for the party and even got a blender just in case we didn't have one and then drove home. I could sense something wasn't right the minute I walked in the door. I ran up the stair to find Pam curled up on the floor of the walk-in closet naked and moaning. I grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapped it around her and bundled her into my lap. "Honey, it's okay," I said in a soothing tone of voice.

******

I woke up and read John's note, I went to get a nightgown wanting the soft feel of flannel around me then what happened came back in a rush. I had to sit on the floor the memories were so vivid. I remember starting to feel lightheaded and suddenly felt overwhelmingly horny. I felt hands on me through my clothes; they were rough and bruising, twisting my nipples as if wanting to wrench them off. I was confused because John's touch is so gentle unless I ask him to be a little rougher, but even then it is never like this. Arms picked me up and I dimly remember questioning why Eric was looking at me in such a triumphant way. I was placed on the bed that still bore the scent of John and mine's making love and with the sound of tearing cloth I was naked. The bruising fingers were back on my nipples and my legs roughly parted. Then something was shoved inside me with all the care taken of a shovel thrust through rocky soil. I cried out, the thrusts were hard and bruising as if designed to hurt me. At the same time a voice taunted me asking if real man's dick felt better then 'faggot dick". I hated it, my fangs extended because I could smell blood, my blood. Yet, I reveled in the feeling at the same time, the fae blood had me in its grasp. I had John's blood all the time but it was not full strength like this because he had been changed into a vampire.

Then it stopped and John was with me trying to sooth me as he always does when I am upset. Then my body was demanding sex again, so I ordered him to give it to me and then insulted him with what Thor had been saying. Then the memories faded after running their course.

The next thing I knew I was in John's arms and sobbing uncontrollably. He let me ride out the storm and then got my nightgown and put it on me. The first words he spoke were "I am sorry I left you like that, I wasn't thinking."

"It is okay, I don't know what came over me" I replied. He seemed to hesitate as if wanting to talk about it, but sensing that I didn't want to, he let it drop.

"Sookie, Amelia and Butch are coming over for margaritas tomorrow; well Butch is coming over for bud, but that is besides the point" he informed me.

"Margaritas, but why? I have to go into Fangtasia tomorrow" I asked confused.

"No you don't, your friends are coming over because they want to be there for you," he explained getting that stubborn look on his face when he won't take no for an answer.

"I don't even know how to make margaritas," I protested.

"It is easy, I have had these things for my karaoke friends before, blend tequila with cointreau, ice and fruit. I will cut everything up for you before I leave and you and the gals just have to blend it together. I also got some bottled mix too."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I am going to watch Fight Club with Eric, can't complain, Brad Pitt looked good in that movie."

"Think you can keep your hands off Eric?" I teased feeling better.

He shuddered "I can guarantee that that won't be a problem." He went to get changed in the walk-in closet and came out wearing black sleep pants. He lay down beside me, piled pillow below his head to prop it up and nestled me between his legs, so my full back was resting against him. He turned on the movie channel and we just watched random ones like we did when I got him home after the Veronica incident. His arms were around me and his cheek was resting against my hair. I had never felt so safe and loved.

We stayed like that not speaking until sunrise came and then he positioned us so that he was spooned around me and we slept.


	34. Chapter 34

Finally the Center of the Universe is getting nice weather.

What is it like at your end? Obsidian

******

"Okay honey, you have mangos, strawberries, raspberries, cantaloupe, oranges and blueberries for fruit if you want an iced one, just measure the booze or free pour if you want a strong one, add ice and blend. The mixes have instructions on the back and I have written a list of fruits that go well together. It is just that simple. From the sound of that Amelia you might want to try and keep her away from the booze as much as possible" I advised.

"I don't know why you can't stay here and run tonight if you are so good at these things?" I said then realized that it sounded like I was whining.

He looked at me, "I have something that makes me undesirable for a girl's night." He explained.

"Which you sentenced me to!" I pointed out.

"These are your friends; they want to help you through this. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Now I shall have to interrupt you briefly, my friend drove my truck down from Florida for me, so I am meeting him for a drink prior to going to Eric's and have to drop it off before I pick up my bike"

"You have a truck too?" I asked in confusion, "I thought you had a Viper and a Harley"

"Six Harleys, the Viper, my truck and I usually keep a beater at each place I-sorry, we own"

"How many places do we own exactly?" I asked confused.

"You know, I am not sure. I have a real estate agent that keeps me apprised of hot property and once I look into something and approve, then it is purchased through my company. I will have my accountant prepare a list so that you can see" he said and kissed me goodbye.

The first to arrive was Sookie who gave me a hard hug and asked if I was okay, I assured her that I was better now and John was just acting like a mother hen by insisting on the party. "Hey, just let him, I think this is a great idea. Want me to tend bar? I may be a little rusty but I bet I would still look cute in a uniform" she said giving me a happy smile while she did inventory.

Amelia arrived next. "Who has a margarita for me? I was trying to conceive last night so hopefully nothing happened yet" She looked down her belly and said "little one, if you are there Momma is sorry if you have to swim through tequila for the first night of your life but I need me a margarita." Sookie obliged by dumping things into the blender and firing it up. Amelia walked over to the buffet that John had left for them, "oh my god, a pastry buffet, four type of chocolates and different type of chips. Wow, all we need is a sundae spread and we are in business" she commented.

"He put that in the kitchen" I said in exasperation. "He set up the sprinkles and said you just have to scoop the ice cream, nuke the sauces and put the whipped cream on top." I explained.

"Just a question, does John have a brother?" asked Amelia. Sookie, who was in the process of handing Amelia a drink, froze at the question and gave me a look.

"He did, but he met with an unfortunate accident" I replied smoothly.

"Too bad, the women of the world are missing out," commented poor, sweetly oblivious Amelia.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a Harley tearing into the driveway and looked out to see the tall, muscular figure of Butch. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top, instead of a helmet she wore a bandana. I got the urge to scold her as John had told me horror stories about riding without proper gear on.

Sookie and Amelia looked slightly alarmed to meet her, especially when she sucked her first beer down like a water cooler and belched the alphabet while we just sat there mystified. She straddled a chair and asked. "Hey Sugar, John invited me. You don't mind that I came do you?"

"Of course not, if I am being sentenced to having a hen party; I can't think of better guy to have with me" I assured her. I introduced her to Sookie and Amelia.

When Amelia heard that we used to date she said. "Oh you used to date Pam too." Once this was said Butch and she eyed each other like alley cats staking a claim. The effect was a little eerie because of the contrast between soccer mom on crack and alpha macho female. After they sized each other up Amelia turned to me and asked. "So if it is a girl's night then where is John?"

Butch accidentally snorted her bud up her nose when she laughed and Sookie said "Amelia!" in rebuke.

"Well, no offense Pam but he is no Eric, if you know what I mean. Is he good in bed? I bet he is proportionate!"

"Amelia!" Sookie said sharply again.

"It is okay" I replied "Yes, he is not the alpha male sort, I do realize but he is masculine enough for me. As for in bed; he is the best that I have ever had." Then realizing the offended looks that I was receiving from Amelia and Butch I quickly added "Best _genetic _male I have ever had". I added the last part to cover my ass when it came to Butch

"Well he does kiss well" remarked Butch.

"You kissed him?" I was more surprised then mad.

"I got curious when you said he was a good kisser" she explained with a shrug.

Noticing that Amelia was holding some sort of case I asked "What is in the case that you brought?"

She snapped it open. "Hair dye, everyone is going a different colour tonight.

"No" all three of us said in unison.

"Come on, it isn't permanent, it lasts about a week and then it is gone without a trace" she said in a persuasive tone of voice.

Hearing the sound of a loud engine I went to see who was pulling into our driveway. At the sight of the huge black humvee and John behind the wheel my jaw dropped. He opened the door and climbed out.

"I thought that you have a truck, like a regular farm truck. I wasn't quite expecting this", I said pointing to the army vehicle of death parked in our driveway.

He looked contemptuously at the idea. "Why do I look like I work for parks and recreation? I like my rides to have balls and power, go big or go home."

Butch walked out of the house to join us and froze at the sight of the metal monstrosity. "A humvee!" she squealed in the most girlish tone that I have ever heard her use. The next thing you knew they were both looking at the engine and speaking in the foreign language of gearheads everywhere. "She is so sweet, you have to let me have a ride in her" she begged.

He cocked his head at her and said "sure anytime, but I am expected somewhere else so I can't tonight. Call me and we will arrange it. I will even let you drive" he said. He kissed me and when to change into his riding leathers. Sookie and Amelia just gaped at him dressed biker style and watched as he peeled out of the driveway on his Harley.

"Yup, he is definitely male" commented Amelia; she then offered to make the next round of margaritas.

The next step was getting our hair dyed. Sookie had chosen dramatic black and did her eyebrows to match. The results were startling but somehow suited her. "Eric is going to kill you" I commented.

"If he complains too much I will threaten to make it permanent" she replied with a wicked grin.

For me we chose flame red and it looked pretty nice I had to admit. Butch had blue streaks put in her hair and Amelia went blond. Then we decided to see what my clothing would look like with my new hair and started playing dress up. Butch joined in unenthusiastically and suffered in silence while we made her model a pink cocktail dress. It looked really good on her and I told her so.

"Yes, but is not the sort of thing this guy likes to wear" she said gratefully pulling back on her worn blue jeans and black tank top.

Of course Amelia was the one that found John's previous wardrobe that we still hadn't donated to the Salvation Army. "Wow, whose are these?" she asked holding up a pair of orange velvet pants that I particularly hated.

"John used to like to dress up in crazy colour combinations before we decided they didn't look good on him" I explained.

"We decided? You mean you decided" pointed out Sookie.

"That is not true, we both made that decision together!" I protested.

She cocked her eyebrow at me "you really are a wife. You managed to talk him into something and make him think that it was his idea. Very smooth"

"I did no such thing" I replied primly.

Amelia was still examining the pants and asked "what would he wear these with?"

I pulled out a hot pink ruffled pirate shirt and said "probably this"

"Wow, it must be love" she commented. "I am glad that you took over his wardrobe"

"Me too" I admitted.

The girls had several drinks and then Amelia noticed my wedding gown in its garment bag. "Oh, please let me see it again?" she begged. She had been at wedding one; we had taken to calling it. I unzipped it and pulled out both dresses.

"That is beautiful but why do you have one of your Fangtasia dresses in the same bag?" she asked.

"That is what I wore for my second wedding. Along with this leather corset" I explained.

"Pam getting married in leather, doesn't surprise me" said Butch

"So did he, you saw what he was wearing just now? He was wore those at the court house"

"Pam being sentimental about her dresses that is so cute" teased Sookie.

"You two must have looked hot" said Amelia.

"We normally do" I replied modestly.

******

I was at Eric's nursing a true blood and sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Can you even see the movie from there?" he asked.

"I'm good" I replied craning my neck at the funny angle to watch the movie.

"You know I have been meaning to tell you that your more serious demeanor is great. I also think that your taste in clothes is a lot better these days" he said and smiled at me in a friendly manner.

"Thank you" I said stiffly.

"What no lover on the end? Don't you like me anymore" he teased.

"I like you fine, I just don't see you that way anymore" I said honestly.

"Works for me. Are you sure that you don't want to get closer to the TV, I promise I won't bite, _lover_?" he joked.

I repressed a shudder "No that is perfectly fine."

******

The party was in full swing and the humans seemed really drunk, even Butch had abandoned her Bud and was drinking the free flowing margaritas which I took over making as my bartender was now pickled.

"So how are you upset Pam?" asked Amelia. "I understand that this is the reason for the party."

"Amelia" cautioned Sookie.

"What was she molested or something?" The others froze and stared at her.

"Pam?" asked Amelia in an inquiring voice.

"I was raped" I said; saying that out loud for the first time. Oh god, I was raped. I, a strong vampire was forced as easily as any weak human woman. I told them how it happened leaving nothing out, even the breakdown from the night before.

I wasn't sure what to expect but a group hug led by Sookie wasn't it.

Amelia's reaction was "fucking men, just 'cause they have a dick they think that they can stick it any where they want! I am glad that asshole is dead or I would have killed him. But how did you get home if all the fairies were dead?" she asked.

I was idly rubbing my wedding ring with my thumb, a habit that I picked up. "John's Aunt Bronagh showed up and she brought us home" I explained. Just then there was a popping sound and the aunt in question showed up.

"You called me" she said in a friendly voice. Looking at my wedding ring I realized my mistake.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't trying to summon you. I have a habit of rubbing my wedding ring, I will try to be more careful in the future" I introduced her around to everyone and asked if she would like a margarita. "They are the blended fruit variety and don't contain lemons." I assured her

"I love those, sure." she said enthusiastically. She pointed to herself and her robes changed into black Capri pants and blue scoop neck top. "More comfortable for hanging around the house in" she explained.

"You really look like John" commented Sookie.

"He looks almost identical to my boys also, except for the gym sculpted body that is. They are a little shorter and lither" she explained.

"John has cousins?" I inquired.

"Yes twin boys, they live here on earth and have some weird hobby called karaoke"

I started laughing "they have to meet, John is into that too"

"Oh that is great, I'll leave you their number before I go home" she said brightly.

I went to the kitchen to fill up the chip bowl and she followed me.

"Please tell me what his family life was like. He know isn't going and I want to know"

I repeated what he had told me and she started crying. 'Definitely from his family' I mused as I handed her a tissue and felt my own tears start. The next thing I knew we were holding on to each other and crying. Then others found us and then there were more group hugs all around. It was like something out of a movie.

I served up more drinks and they smoked a strange smelling cigarette that Amelia brought and plain got stupid. It was quite the night.

Eric arrived for Sookie and asked what the hell she had done to her hair. He seemed relieved to find out that it was only temporary.

John drove Butch home and Amelia was too drunk to go home so I put her in the guest room.

When he got home, he commented that he liked my hair. Sensing that he wanted to talk to his Aunt I cleared up while they sat in the office together. When I did walk by, she seemed to be crying again while he held her and whispered to her. The sight of their identical dark hair intermingling was kind of touching.

******

My aunt apologized about one hundred times and kept saying that my upbringing was her fault, but I assured her that it wasn't. I told her all about Pam and I getting together and that cheered her up. In the end it seemed like a positive conversation and she teleported home seemly happier and noticeably drunk.

Finding a cute little redhead in place of my wife I asked if she had seen her. "Pam? No, don't know that name" she joked.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I told them that I had been raped, it didn't even seem real until I said it" she didn't want to look at me when she said this.

"I know, it is easier to think that you wanted it, huh?" When she looked up at me.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"You try to get over it, it won't be easy, but you will eventually" I replied. I closed the gap between us and took her in my arms. I was glad that she didn't flinch away.

"Until then?"

"We don't have sex until you are ready to. You still amuse me and it is a privilege not to have sex with you any old time" I said trying to cheer her up.

"You are willing to wait?" she asked in a hesitant tone of voice.

******

"You were willing to wait for me; I am willing to wait as long as you need" he promised.

I raised my face to be kissed; I was annoyed at myself for all the times that I thought that his gentleness was a sign of weakness. He was strong for me last night and was always there when I needed this from him. His lips on mine were almost as soft as the brush of a butterfly wing as if he was afraid of frightening me. I put my hand at the nape of his neck encouraging him to deepen the kiss. I parted his lips with my tongue and gently massaged it against his own. He moaned gently and moved closer. I could feel that he was fully aroused, but restraining himself. He pulled himself back and looked down "sorry, that is the effect you have on me"

"You like redheads?" I asked.

"I like you" he responded.

"And I would like to go to bed with a certain brunette and watch TV and if you are lucky, I might let you kiss me"

"It would my pleasure" he said.

We went to bed fully clothed and ended up slowly removing them from each other until we were both naked, but didn't cross what seemed to be the invisible line. We held each other and laughed about my memories of the evening and description of the drunken girls.

We kissed a lot and touched each other, but did not make love. I just wasn't ready and he wasn't going to make me.

I think it might have sounded like we were with all the moaning going on because a drunken Amelia yelled. "Would you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

We laughed at that and then we just watched TV with me cuddled against him, I silently blessed the sweet, loving creature that lay beside me. Yes, he would never be ultramasculine but he would always be my teddy bear vampire.


	35. Chapter 35

This is another chapter with Yiddish in it, I am not Jewish myself but work in an office with a family of them so I get to enjoy the sound of the language all day long.

I have always enjoyed the sound of the language with it sh-sounds like schmuck or one like putz. I find it fun. Obsidian

Yiddish Key:

Schlepper: A clumsy or stupid person.

Tuckus: Butt (you should know this one!)

******

I woke up that evening to find Pam already awake,which surprised me, I was usually the first one up. I reached out and pulled her against me; it had been a week and we still hadn't made love. She got tense when we got around to my actually penetrating her, that didn't prevent us from having some fun though. She was especially clingy at the moment and wanted to be touched only gently.

I kissed her softly and was rewarded with her sighing and wrapping her arms around me and draping her leg over me. She was completely relaxed against me. I nibbled her neck and stroked her back; she moaned slightly and looked at me with a question in her eyes. "Would you like me to pleasure you? I asked her softly. She nodded and allowed me to roll her onto her back. "Sweetheart, stop me if you feel uncomfortable. Okay?" I requested and at an unhurried pace kissed down her body until I reached her nipples.

******

His hands cupped my breast and he gently rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive tips. I gasped as he kept up the soft pressure on one side and teased the other with his cool wet mouth, darting his tongue against the nipple itself. He then alternated to the other nipple, switching back and forth; he kept up this sweet torture for a few minutes and then moved lower. I knew another sensitive part was about to receive the same attention.

He reached my short hairs and looked up to make sure that I was still alright, I nodded and his fingers parted my folds in a reverent way as if opening the petals of a rare exotically beautiful flower. He briefly rubbed my clit, just titillating it gently with his fingertip causing me to moan and then replaced it with his mouth. He worried at it then again put his finger there and licked down thrusting his tongue against my entrance then moved his tongue back up to my clit and captured it in his mouth, lashing at it with his tongue. He then slid his fingers into me watching my face to make sure that it was okay. He hooked his two fingers, driving them forward against my g-spot until I was panting. He raised his head slightly to watch my face and that was enough to drive me over the edge.

******

I love watching a woman having orgasm that I caused. I remember my first time with a woman; I just became a slave to their taste, touch and smell, I love giving oral. I loved the feeling of curves under my exploring fingers and how they moaned and gasped as I filled and fucked them.

"Please try" she requested. I positioned myself against her entrance and gently pushed forward. Feeling her tense under me I pulled away lay on my back and positioned her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered with a despondent expression on her face.

I kissed the expression away and stroked her hair. "Soon when you are ready, not before" I whispered back.

She got ready to go into Fangtasia and still looked slightly anxious. "I wish you were coming with me tonight". That gave me pause, I had noticed that she had been clingy lately but hadn't realized that she didn't want to leave the house without me. "Here, let me get ready and I will go with you" I volunteered and gave her an encouraging smile. She looked slightly relieved.

******

I was at my desk when John and Pam came in. "Hello lover" he said making me look at him suspiciously.

He sat on the edge of my desk and ran his finger down my cheek and said "did you miss me?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused; it had been a good long while since he had acted like this and I can't say that I missed it.

"Come on lover, you don't have to act coy with me" he said and kissed my cheek.

Then I stood up. "John, for the last time. I AM NOT INTERESTED!" I roared at him.

He then stood beside me and picked up the end of my braid (I had braided it tonight), "I like your hair this way, but I prefer it loose so that I can picture how it will look draped across my pillow" he purred.

Pam gave us a ghost of a smile and said "you boys. I have to couple of things to check on before we open. See you later"

As soon as she left John's shoulder slumped and he said "well, if that display didn't get a laugh out of her nothing will." He had dropped the fae sounding voice so this was said in his normal tone.

"You mean you were hitting on me and making me feel really uncomfortable _to get a rise out of Pam_!?" I asked in an incredulous tone of voice.

"Oh, was it bugging you? I though that you wouldn't mind" said the oblivious one.

"Care to explain what is going on?" I said patiently.

"Eric she isn't even acting like herself. I think that she should take some time off, maybe we should even consider going on honeymoon."

"A honeymoon where you don't have sex with your wife? What are you going to do instead, play shuffle board? You're right Pam however isn't acting herself and she seems to be fairly nervous in my company lately. As if I would do something to her!" I said in an annoyed tone of voice. "However, there is a problem, since I like to help Sookie with the children in the evenings, I am not here so often and someone has to look after the club"

******

"My manager is here with nothing to do until the warehouse is ready, let him help you out"

"Vampire?" He asked in a doubtful voice.

"Human" I replied.

"Tall, muscle-bound human?" he asked hopefully.

"No short, kind of flabby, Jewish"

"What the hell would someone like that know about running a vampire bar?" he said in a dubious voice.

"He has been the manager of a multimillion dollar record company since he was a young schlepper. You think that he can't manage a tourist vampire bar for a few weeks?"

"At your company there is only one vampire; you. What would he do at a bar full of not-you type vampires?"

"He would keep them in line and kick their asses when they get out of line." Eric was still looking at me in a suspicious way. "Look just meet the man and try him out for one night. If it is a fit, then he can earn his exuberant salary rather then just sitting on his tuckus"

He still looked doubtful but agreed to meet him the next night. "What are you doing here anyway? You aren't on the schedule to appear tonight."

"Pam wanted me to come with her" I said waiting for the implication of that to sink in.

"Is she getting better?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"Slowly, that is why I think she should take some time off"

"Sookie tells me there is counseling available for these things" Eric said.

"Which she refuses to go to; I've tried"

"So have you....?" he asked not having to outline it for me.

"Not all the way and I suggest you don't ask her about that"

"I wouldn't, give me some credit to being sensitive to her feeling"

My eyebrows rose at the idea of 'sensitive' and 'Eric' in the same sentence together. Others would be harmless, sweet and cuddly. Sadly all of those apply to me.

"So what are you going to do while she is working?" he asked me.

"The usual, standing around looking bored, superior and aloof and posing for pictures I guess." I answered.

"Okay, but this time, no posing. No peace signs, no finger antennas on their heads and no kissing them on the cheek. Try to be normal for once!" he ordered and he turned to go.

I pinched his ass and winked at him. He whirled startled and glared at me. "Anything for you, lover" I said in my affected femmy voice.


	36. Chapter 36

Apearle-thank you for all of your suggestions to enrich my stories and for wading through all the spelling mistakes to critique my chapters in advance.

Jadajuice-No John is not going to get in trouble over the fairies just 'cause I refuse to write it if someone is coming after them. So there.

Everyone else-Sid says hi!

Wow who can believe I am still writing this! Obsidian

Yiddish Key

PISHER: A bed-wetter, a young inexperienced person, a person of no consequence.

Goy: Non-Jewish person

Schmuck-an unpleasant or detestable person, the foreskin

*****

I drove Derek to Fangtasia, I had advised him not to wear his usual tie and button-down shirt combination, so he wore a beige t-shirt and tan dockers. The result was still not very impressive in the least.

"So John, why should you want that I work for this goy vampire? He protested.

"Because you already work for one goy vampire. Why should you have a problem working for another one? Besides, you wouldn't be working for him; you would just be helping out as a favour to me." I explained.

"I supposed am willing to meet with this Anton or Robespierre or whatever his name is" he said.

"His name is Eric"

"Eric? The vampire Eric? I thought that vampires have exotic names, but here I meet John, Eric and your wife is Pam. Where are your Plantagenets or Bartholomews?"

"Probably changed to Fred and Bart so that they won't be made fun of for having silly names" I said reasonably. "You know it works both ways, here I thought that Jewish people have exotic names, but here I meet Derek and Addy. Where are your Ephrems or Shlomos?

"They started naming their children with goy names so they won't be made fun of for having silly names" he replied without missing a beat.

We pulled up to Fangtasia and Derek failed to look impressed, even less so when we went into the club. Then we went into Eric's office and then it was Eric's turn to look unimpressed.

"This is supposed to be your manager?" he said in a condescending manner and examined Derek with an arrogant look on his face.

"Who is this pisher?" asked Derek indignantly. It was not love at first sight.

"What did you call me?" Eric demanded.

"I know a pisher when I see one" replied Derek who drew himself up on his full unimpressive height and gave Eric a glare that should have turned him to dust in an instant.

Eric looked at me and asked "What is a pisher?"

"It means that you are a nice guy" I lied smoothly and stepped in front of Derek's death glare and cut off his protest with a look.

I introduced them to each other and tried not to notice the hostile glances. "Eric, why don't you tell Derek what you do here?" I said trying to get the conversation moving.

"It is a vampire bar, the tourists come in to see and meet vampires" he explained very simply.

"You market yourself as a vampire? That is your gimmick? Bet that took lots of thought" said Derek in a contemptuous voice and muttered what sounded like "putz" under his breath.

"What language are you speaking?" asked Eric.

"Yiddish; it is one the languages of my people"

"Short people?" Eric asked.

"I will not stand here and be insulted!" said Derek.

"Would you like a chair then?" Eric said smoothly.

"John, I refuse to work with this schmuck"

"Look boys, I am asking you as a friend to work this out. It would only be for a few weeks. Do this for Pam, Eric and Derek, do this for me" They looked at each other and both kind of nodded. "Good, why don't we have a tour of the bar then?" I said brightly.

Derek looked less impressed as we walked by the décor. He made a point of being introduced to all the vampires that were there that evening and the bar staff. When he reached the bar he asked Felicia to make him a drink. It was one that he invented and had to tell her how to make it. He walked her through the steps and then asked for one of the waitresses to try it. "Oh my god that is good and so spicy" she exclaimed through her black lipsticked mouth.

"What drink is that?" ask Eric, who is always looking for ways to make money.

"I invented it myself' Derek proudly proclaimed. "I call it Hitler's Hemorrhoids; it really bites you in the ass"

Eric winced at the name "that would have to be changed" he mused.

When we got to the gift shop Derek demanded "Where is the rest of it?"

Eric looked at him sharply and said "pardon?"

"Well, I mean if you are marketing yourself as a vampire then where is the rest of your merchandise or are t-shirt and nudie calendars the best you can think of?" inquired Derek.

Eric looked stunned for a second at the audacity of a human questioning him so closely then seemed surprised when he said "Why, what would you suggest?"

"Well for starters, shot glasses, martini glasses, and beer mugs; glasses in general with your logo on them. Then why not posters and pictures that you can charge tourists money for them to be autographed by you; you're not bad looking for a goy, market that. Then you can even think about expanding your t-shirt idea to include a full clothing line. Then you have the dust collectors; figurines, snow globes and stuff like that. I am assuming that you have a website where you sell your merchandise already?"

Eric's eyes lit with dollar signs "no but I was thinking that I should start marketing our products that way. You have some really good ideas and I am always looking to expand our product lines" he admitted.

"If you need someone to make the products, for you let me know. I have family connections and can get you a great discounts" Derek told him.

I had to laugh; it was Pam's engagement ring all over again. I had told Derek that I was planning to buy one and once he was finished bewailing my giving up my supposed swinging bachelor lifestyle (he liked to live vicariously through me) he asked where I was planning to purchase it. When he heard that I was planning to go to a jewelry store he yelled "Retail? Are you nuts!" then he told me that he was sending his Cousin Ira over who lived in the area. Cousin Ira showed up the next day with some sort of nomadic jewelry shop and demonstrated the settings and stones he had available. We eventually chose one that I thought that she would like and the ring was delivered a week later. She did like it and it didn't cost me a mint. So it worked out well for all considered.

Eric indicated that the other vampires had to have a say in the matter and proposed to them that Derek take over Pam's duties while she was on vacation and fill in for Eric as needed.

"I will not have a human master" sneered Thalia.

Derek answered this by planting himself in front of her and glaring at her. "Young lady" her eyes widened at being addressed so. "I wouldn't presume to even try to be your master, no man should be. I would just be some schmuck working on Blondie's behalf to make sure that things run smoothly." Eric looked offended to be referred to as Blondie.

"I still will not answer to you" she challenged. I knew what was coming and counted down. Derek launched into his rant about the persecution of the Jewish race throughout history and named every horrible event that ever happened; in the end he turned it around to make it seem like it was entirely Thalia's fault until she looked guilty. I heard this same speech every time that we negotiated a raise to his salary. It got me every time; soon I would have to pay to work for him at this rate.

"Now does anyone else have any objections to my working here as temporary manager?" he challenged at the end of this speech. They all exchanged glances and shrugged.

He turned to Eric, "now I would need a staff list and copy of your schedules too". Then he turned back to the vampires and said "I also need to know what your function is here please" he addressed to the area five vampires. They looked back blankly.

"They hang out here and be vampires so that tourists can interact with them" Eric explained.

Derek looked confused "well, do they volunteer to help out as needed since they are here anyway?" The vampires looked startled at the idea. "I don't mean serving drinks or busing tables; I mean do you help by acting as bouncers if needed, for example." They all looked from one another and shook their heads.

"Well, I never!" roared Derek. "What I am looking at is a pack of the laziest vampires on the planet! Here, your leader (you are their leader, right? He mouthed out of the side of his mouth at Eric; Eric nodded) has two small children and none of you are mensch enough to volunteer to help out! THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME CHANGES MADE AROUND HERE, STARTING NOW!!!" he yelled in his take charge voice that caused all of the vampires to take a step back.

As Derek outlined what would be expected of the 'lazy' vampires loudly and emphatically. I turned to Eric "So do you think he can manage them?" I asked smugly.

There was awe in his expression. "I think that just based on tonight's performance that I could probably take a vacation myself for a year and come back to a well run bar and double the profits" he said in a mystified tone of voice.

After Derek was done and the vampires stopped cowering, he joined us. "I guess I can help out" he said in his normal tone of voice.

"Glad to hear" answered Eric. "John would you care to explain why Pam thinks we should have a margarita night every week and karaoke once a month?" he asked.

Derek's eyes lit up, "what a great idea! Women love cheap margaritas, make it $4.00 and put little booze and lots of fruit mix so they have to buy a lot to get drunk and as for karaoke, free entertainment, these night are always packed and all you need is a proper emcee with his own equipment."

"It is a good idea?" asked Eric.

Derek put his arm around him and said "let's go to your office and I shall show you some numbers."

Just as they were about to leave a tourist ran up to me and asked for a picture. I looped my arm around her and was about to put finger antennas on her head, when Eric glared and me and said "Behave" so I scowled instead. He then allowed himself to be led to his office by Derek. I had the feeling that Fangtasia was never going to be the same again.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you Amelia for the holocaust line, credit goes to you for that.

Everyone else, I am out of town this weekend and doubt that I shall be able to post for Sat. & Sun. A small town and dialup makes it hard. I shall be thinking of story ideas and come back in full force on return. I am not dead, merely in Kemptville, Ontario :(

Have a nice long weekend Canadians. Obsidian

******

I stopped in at Fangtasia as it had been decided that since Eric was going to be availing himself of Derek's assistance, that we would tell Pam about her impending vacation together. I was surprised by the changes to the bar already. Rather then a bunch of tourists running around with cameras. There was an actual backdrop of what looked like and eerie castle and a sign that read:

Get your picture taken with your favourite vampire $20.00

Get it autographed by them $20.00

The picture can be printed on coffee mugs and t-shirts as well. Please ask for details.

I looked at Eric questioningly. "Derek found us a printer that can do all those things for super cheap through his family connections. It was delivered today and we have already sold ten autographed pictures, two t-shirts and four coffee mugs and we have been barely open for an hour." He seemed happy about this.

Pam seemed a lot better today but was still happy to see me and kissed me long and deep in front of the poor people waiting at the door to get in. They didn't seem to mind and supplied us with some well deserved catcalls. "Silence you worthless fiends" she commanded.

"Pam there isn't that many people inside, how long are you going to make them wait?" I whispered to her.

"Usually about twenty to thirty minutes" she said brightly. "It is part of the treatment; they expect it and love it"

Knowing that Eric needed her in his office soon for the announcement, I decided to take charge of the door to get the backlog of people through so that her replacement could take over. So I checked ids and flirted with the tourists until everyone was in. In the end I got Pam mad at me for interfering and ten phone numbers. "Do you not understand that they expect to be mistreated?" she explained again in exasperation.

Derek came out with a vampire male to take over her post. I was startled to see him wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt, black jeans and doc martin boots.....with a yarmulke. "You are not that observant, you only wear one of those for holidays!" I said.

"Someone has to remind these people about what my people went through" he said with as much dignity as possible.

"Yes, Rabbi Rosenberg" I said rolling my eyes. "Derek, most of these vampires _were_ alive during the holocaust and remember very well." I pointed out.

"Don't make me beat you" he admonished. "Pam, how lovely to see you again; Eric wishes to see you in his office." Pam he liked, I don't know why, but he did.

We walked to his office together. Eric was looking over invoices and spread sheets, he seemed rather happy about what he was seeing. When he saw Pam he placed the sheets back on his desk and stood up. "Pam" he addressed her formally "it has been brought to my attention that you haven't been yourself lately and I think that it is time for you go on your long delayed honeymoon to Hawaii"

"What? I am fine" she protested. "Besides who is going to look after the bar when you aren't here?"

"John's manager Derek is going to help out with that and the area five vampires are going to assist him" explained Eric.

Her eyes grew wide at that idea. "I don't see how sending me away is going to help me with my problems" she said looking at me.

Eric drew himself up to his full height "Pam you married him and you two have to fix this together. So starting tonight you are relieved of your duties here. Go home and pack, you both leave in a couple of days" he said in a voice that broached no protest.

Pam could see she was licked, so she hugged him and said "you are such a softie"

"Don't tell anyone" he replied.

*****

When we got home I went to change out of my Fangtasia outfit and was startled by a popping sound coming from the kitchen and a delicious brief scent of Fairy.

I rushed downstairs to find Aunt Bronagh bracketed by two identical slighter versions of John. John was already in the process of shaking hands with them and then hugged his Aunt. She smiled politely at me and said "Sorry to keep on popping in like this but both of my boys have the night off and wanted to meet their cousin." She explained.

"Not a problem" I replied.

She introduced me to her sons, Maelock and Matthias. Who shook my hand and reintroduced themselves as Mel and Matt. Mel was a stock broker and Matt owned a toy factory.

I then asked John a question that never occurred to me to ask before "Is John your full first name?

"No, actually it is Johnessan; you can see why I shortened it" he explained. I nodded in understanding. Then I pulled the out leftover fruit that he had frozen after the margarita party and made up a round for them. They happily accepted the drinks. John said with approval "now you are starting to think like a hostess"

They were quick to discover that they all share a passion for musical instruments. They treated us to an impromptu jamming session in the attic where John had starting to assemble his instrument collection. It was fascinating to see three virtually identical males: one on guitar, one on bass and the other on drums playing "Sugar" by The Archie's while John sang along.

"Wow honey that was really gay" I commented.

"I know" he said, his eyes were twinkling in a way I hadn't seen for a while. He was enjoying time spent with his new family and I was glad for him. So glad, that I was free pouring the margaritas strong so that they would not want to leave.

Then they turned on the karaoke machine and then the fun really began. First Mel sang "Cherry Pie", then Matt sang "Surrender". Then John sang "There Ain't No Cure For Love" while looking at both his Aunt and myself. She got all teary eyed, it was cute.

"You are definitely from our family" she commented "All of us are musically gifted" she explained.

He seemed grateful to learn things about himself and told her so. I knew that it gave him a sense of belonging that he had lacked until now. "So we all are? Then you would like to sing?" He teased and handed her the mike.

I was stunned by how good she sounded when she belted out "You're So Vain".

We applauded and John said "that was excellent, too bad Eric wasn't here to hear that song".

"John, I have a present for you" said Bronagh and handed him a package. He opened it and laughed.

"Formal fairy robes, now these I haven't seen for a long time and you have the hair bands too"

"Well put them on, no time like the present. They are meant for people in our family with our colouring. They also have all the details that I could remember about you. When you are dressed call me, I'll do your hair" she said.

He looked like he was about to protest, but then said "Okay, what is it with the women in my life wanting to fix my hair for me all the time?" he asked and looked at her fondly. She returned his look.

He went into the bedroom and after about ten minutes yelled for her to come up. She ran up with a happy smile. About ten more minutes, he came down wearing three layers of robes with an obi style belt. The bottom robe was pure white, the second layer was brilliant green and the final one black, and the belt itself blended all three. His hair was bound back with gold bands, the first one at the nape of his neck, the next halfway down and the last towards the end. This uncovered his ears and showed the three gold hoops in each lobe. She had rimmed his eye with black eyeliner and that made them stand out and look darker and more mysterious then usual. He smiled at me in a self conscious way that was endearing.

"Doesn't he look gorgeous!" inquired Bronagh brightly.

I was too stunned to speak "yes, yes he does" I replied.

Bronagh looked at the time "Would you look at how late it is boys, we should be on our way" they hugged us and left, promising to visit soon so they could hit a karaoke bar with us.

John gave me a self deprecating grin and said "I look like Dr. Spock from Star Trek right? I swear that Gene Rodenberry visited Faery for his character ideas. I'll go change"

"No!" I said and yanked him back "you look so...." I was grasping for the right word.

"Stupid?" he supplied.

"Majestic" I said in awe. The robes displayed his otherworldly beauty to an advantage in the way that regular human clothing never did.

"Really?" he seemed skeptical.

"You look wonderful" I said and I meant it.

"He looked down at himself. "You think so?" then he started laughing. "She really did get these made for me." I asked him to explain and he told me how subtle nuances of his clothing told the viewer things about the wearer. "First of all, the gold braid at the top of the belt means that I am married. The way that the top layer of robes is slit on the sleeves means I am in a committed relationship (married and committed doesn't necessarily mean the same thing in Faery). The crest here is mine and yours would be on the other side of the collar, but you aren't fae so you don't have one." He continued on like this for a while explaining each detail for me.

"A fairy can tell all that from looking at another's clothes?" I asked then started kissing him.

"Someone frisky tonight?" he teased and then moaned as I ravished his mouth. He responded by picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist, loving the feeling of his hardness against me. "Pam, are you sure?" he asked.

With a growl of impatience I started trying to figure out how to get him out of his robes. Laughing he showed me the various hidden ties on each layer until he was naked; I practically ripped my own clothes off. I gave him head while he laid back and just enjoyed it. I went to straddle him and he opened his mouth probably to make sure that I was okay. I silenced him with a kiss and impaled myself on him, catching his gasp of surprise in my mouth. I rode him hard, wanting desperately for release and was aided by his finger rubbing my clit furiously. I threw back my head and came like a freight train. After I was done he rolled me over so that I was underneath him and he drove into me with hard powerful strokes, sensing that I didn't want him to hold back. I seemed to slip from one orgasm to the next seamlessly while kissing him hungrily and growling with each new release. His own release was so intense I was surprised he didn't pass out. Afterwards, we held each other. I eyed the couch "I suppose we should have aimed for the couch, it would have been more comfortable then the floor" I observed.

He gave me a satisfied smile "we can always try for there the next time" he said rocking his hips forward.

"You are ready so soon?" I asked.

"It has been a while woman" he answered and easily lifted me off the floor with my legs still wrapped around him and carried me upstairs to our bed. He didn't slip out of me once; itt was gentler this time but no less passionate.

Three fairies stood on the lawn, they were discreetly situated so that they could hear the moans emitting from the house, but not see the people making love. They all shared knowing looks.

"See? I told you that a woman can never resist a fairy male dressed up in formal robes" proudly proclaimed Bronagh. "And you two thought that we would have to resort to magic; this is why you are both still single." She finished with a shake of her head.


	38. Chapter 38

Decided to post this today. still in the boonies of Kemptville, Ontario with my family.

Have a nice weekend everyone. Obsidian

******

Pam and I checked into the hotel and were not shocked to learn that our room was reserved under Mr. and Mrs. Doe. I explained that her last name was Bivens and my last name was Doe, but the front desk receptionist didn't really seem to care either way. I suspected that she wasn't actually listening to us when she instructed the bellhop to take the Does' luggage up the Romance Room.

We tipped him and got a good look that the room, it was pretty tacky. Everything appeared to be red satin. The bed sported a red heart shaped headboard, red satin couches with heart shaped throw pillows and heart shaped Jacuzzi. On the bed was a box of Trojan large condoms and a note that read:

Better safe than sorry.

E

I laughed at his little joke "Pam, this has got to be the most tacky hotel room I have ever been in and when you are in the entertainment business, you see a lot of tacky rooms."

"Yes, Eric's sense of humour seems to be in overdrive." She observed.

"Well, Mrs. Doe, what do you want to do first?" She rolled her eyes at the term Mrs.

"Good thing that my first name isn't Jane' she joked. "I don't know. What are you supposed to do while on honeymoon?"

"I don't know either; I have never been on one before. If the movies are anything to go by, you have a lot of sex and get drunk." I pulled out the events calendar. "There is karaoke tonight in something called the gold room. Want to go?" I asked

"You and your karaoke" Pam said

"What can I say? I have the voice of an angel, the mind of a devil and the body of a sex god" I replied with a leer.

"And for those reasons, you are on honeymoon with me" she said giving me a leer of her own.

We decided to stroll the grounds a bit and changed into beachwear in case we decided to go swimming. At the sight of Pam in a tiny red string bikini, I almost didn't let her leave the room. "You get that later" she said, though she kind of hesitated herself when I changed into in my black Speedos.

We held hands while walking both of us enjoying the anonymity of being on vacation. We encountered a resort employee who seemed to know us by sight. "Mr. and Mrs. Doe?" She inquired with a friendly smile.

We looked at each other and realized it would be simpler to just accept the surname confusion rather then keep on correcting everyone. "Yes that would be us, this is my wife Pam and I am John" I said politely. By now we were completely used to using the title husband and wife for each other that it seemed like we always had.

"Newlyweds!" she squealed, threw her an arm around each of us and hugged us. We both kind of patted her arm not sure what to do with this strangely enthusiastic woman. "We love newlywed here" she gushed. "We get so many sweet couple coming here for their honeymoon, I just love you guys."

"We love you too" I said in a hesitating voice while Pam gave her an unblinking stare.

"It makes me so happy to meet people who found their soul mate. It makes me forget sometimes that I am still single in this cruel world. She gushed with a tiny sniff at the end.

"That's nice" Pam said in a voice that clearly said that it wasn't.

"Let's look at you; oh you look so cute together. I love the contrast between blond and brunette" she gushed again.

"Thanks, we dyed our hair this way just for you" I replied feeling more baffled with this conversation by the minute.

"Oh, isn't he a card" she said patting my cheek.

Pam removed her hand and said "I am sorry but he has a phobia about being touched by anyone but me." She turned to me and said in very convincing concerned voice "Baby, are you okay?"

Playing along I threw my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. I pretended to shivered "Oh honey it was horrible, she touched me!" I wailed.

Pam patted my back and said in a soothing tone while trying not to laugh "there, there she didn't mean any harm"

"I am so sorry, is there anything that I can do?" she asked in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Its okay he just needs to be alone with me, so if we just continue our stroll uninterrupted he should be fine" she said in a hushed tone of voice while rubbing my quaking back. While I continued to shiver dramatically against her I was trying not to laugh. I peeked over Pam's shoulder trying to look scared.

"Of course, pretend that I am not even here. Here is a flyer for tonight's party. It is the opening night Mix and Mingle, if you have questions call the front desk and ask for me, my name is Sharon." She tried to hand it to Pam, but I made an eeping sound and buried my head in her shoulder again. "I'll just leave it on the beach for you to pick up" she said and departed hastily.

We made it to the nearest grove of trees and then both of collapsed in helpless laughter. "I stand corrected; I think perhaps you are the one with the mind of a devil"

"It got rid of her" she pointed out. It was a nice night so we decided to take a dip. We walked a little further and discover a small cove and hung up our towels on a nearby tree.

"Suntan oil?" I asked with a devilish expression.

"I don't think we need it" she said confused and slipped into the water. I slipped in beside her enjoying the warm tropical feeling of the water. It was like swimming in warm soup.

We splashed around a bit and chased each other; I caught her and pressed her against the bank just under a bunch of tree roots that partially hid us from from view.

She seemed confused as to my intentions until I undid her bikini top and began teasing her nipples. "We can't here, anyone could come along" she protested but I could feel them stiffening under my fingers and hear the repressed arousal in her voice. I pressed my body against hers covering up her bare breasts. By that time my fingers were already inside her bikini bottom and flicking her clit unmercifully. She could only hold on to me and with her head buried in my shoulder to silence her cries. I loved the feel of her slippery wet breasts slithering against me and aided her silence by kissing her to muffle her moans.

I tied her top back up and then slid down her body until I was underwater; I was glad that I didn't need to breathe. I undid one string on her bikini bottom and pulled it aside, I teased her horribly with all the weapons in my arsenal oral wise, wanting to see how loud of a release she would make in so public a spot. I was rewarded with her loud/low cry of pleasure and then ducked back up. She went to retie her bikini string but I stopped her. She looked at me questioningly and I answered her by taking the bottle of sun tan oil and coating my dick with it and then slid into her while she was still half submerged in water. She whimpered and tightened herself around me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I rode in and out with a slow rhythm that was set by the waves themselves lapping against us. I thoroughly enjoyed her own gentle pulsations and muffled her low cries with my kisses. I speeded up only long enough to bring us both to crisis and then helped her clean up. We toweled off and returned to our room, where we took a shower.

"Now I know what it would be like making love to a mermaid; that is something I never got to experience" I said flashing her a grin, she responded by snapping her towel against my bare ass.

Taking the flier that Sharon had left on the beach for us, I asked "So do you want to go to this thing?"

"Sure why not, it could be fun" she replied.

We both got ready, she was ready before I was considering that she didn't bother with underwear, just slipped a form fitting peacock blue dress and threw on a little makeup. All of her lipstick is kiss proof; I am too much of a kissing bandit to do without my favourite activity for long.

Once I finally got all the tangles out of my hair and into a black suit, I found her flipping through a magazine and complaining how men take forever to get ready.

The Mix and Mingle was pretty lame, we all had to wear name tags and when the music changed, you were expected to change partners with the couple closest to you for the duration of the song. We thwarted this by simply not dancing except to occasional slow song together. Which was fine the, music wasn't to our taste and we have never had any trouble entertaining each other. Once in a while one or the other would say 'suntan oil' and start us giggling again.

We were just about to call it a night and return to our room where our real entertainment of the evening would take place when Sharon took the stage and said "We have a pair of newlyweds with us this evening, please welcome to the stage Pam and John Doe"

We froze and suddenly a spotlight was on us, not seeing any way of escaping we joined her on stage, we both were like a pair of deer caught in headlights. "Who would like to see them kiss?" she asked. This suggestion was met with people cheering and whistling, so we obliged them to the tune of louder cheering and whistling. "Now our newlyweds will have a private dance together" she told everyone over the mike.

"Excuse me? We never agreed to that!" I protested.

"It is the policy at our resort that all newlyweds get the royal treatment" Sharon whispered back to me. Suddenly she didn't seem so charming or vapid.

"By being put on display like zoo animals?" I protested again.

"Look Sweetie, I don't make the rules. Just do your dance and enjoy yourselves" she said sweetly with a saccharin smile.

I held out my hand to Pam and we glided to "You Belong to Me". We dance well together, Pam had dance lessons as a human female of her time was expected to and I had been forced to learn all one hundred and forty two official dances while still a fairy and their variations, so human steps were no challenge. We commanded attention on the dance floor, if only for the contrast between an attractive blond dancing with a seven foot brunette. At the end I dipped her low and kissed her. Then we prepared to make our escape from Lame Party From Hell.

Sharon blocked our way. "Hope you had a nice time and we will see you tomorrow"

"What happens tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"Your friend Mr. Northman paid extra so that you would be given the VIP treatment" she replied with a slight scary smile.

"What does that entail?" I asked.

"That means that I will personally show up at your door to invite you to all tours and events" she replied.

Not liking the sound of that at all I asked "So Eric paid for this? Who is this package normally meant for?"

"The elderly and agoraphobics" she replied brightly.

"Nice of Eric" muttered Pam. I looked pointedly at Pam who when wearing adult clothing looks about nineteen human years and myself who looks about twenty five.

"Oh he insisted on the best package for you. Who is Mr. Northman if I may ask? He must be a good friend" she said.

"He is my wife's ex-boyfriend" I said widening my eyes dramatically at Sharon.

Sharon in turn looked surprised "Eric and I were over long before John and I got together" Pam said in exasperation.

"Oh" replied Sharon, I got the impression that what Pam said didn't clear that up at all in her mind.

I pulled out my wallet and asked "how much to make the special treatment stop?"

"Not possible, that would have to be cleared with Mr. Northman and he supplied a code word for this purpose" she said brightly.

Smelling a rat, I asked "Is there another hotel that we can go to where we won't get this treatment?"

"Not a vampire friendly one for miles and miles. We are pretty isolated here"

"So you mean to tell me that our honeymoon shall be spent with you knocking at our door for all hours of the night inviting us to events that we might not care to go to? Is that correct?" I asked.

"In a nutshell; yes. But just think of how well we shall get to know each other" she seemed way too enthusiastic about this idea.

The implications of this sunk into my mystified brain slowly and I could hear Eric laughing at his joke. Turning to Pam I asked in a pained voice" Are you quite sure that Eric approved me as your choice of husband?"

She shrugged "Positive, you should see what he would have done to someone he didn't like"


	39. Chapter 39

Back from the weekend, what a crazy mess that was.

This chapter is dedicated to Chance, Karen4Eric's son who requested that James Bond be in it and now he is.

Everyone else: Would you care for a martini, shaken not stirred? Obsidian

******

"Eric you are a heartless bastard" I said on the cell phone after four days of Sharon constantly at our door inviting us to stupid tours and activities.

"I am heartless in the sense that it doesn't beat" he replied but then added "why in particular case I am a bastard?"

"The little arrangement that you made with the resort" I said feeling that there was no reason to explain further.

"Aren't you enjoying your special treatment?" he asked innocently.

"We got interrupted in a very compromising position yesterday that we were both enjoying by the resort employee asking us if we wanted to go snorkeling and look for a rare fish" I said coldly, "that was the third time that night she had been by to invite us to something. How are we supposed to make love if we are constantly interrupted? It is like having a paid chaperone," I said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"So you are having sex again? That is a good sign" he said sounding encouraged.

"It is more like we are attempting to, so call off your dogs or the resort is going to be short one employee." I threatened.

"Okay, I will call them and get that removed" he promised. "You wouldn't actually kill her would you?" he asked out of curiousity.

"No just glamour her into thinking that she is married to the sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana and send her to find you" I retorted.

"Ouch, that is evil even for you" he said.

"I'll say she seems really, really enthusiastic about married couples," I said sweetly.

I could hear Derek doing one of his famous rants in the background.

"What is Derek going on about?" I asked.

"He is giving Clancy a fashion citation," explained Eric.

"A fashion citation? Derek?" I said I was confused by this statement, thinking about Derek's usual appearance of shirt and ties. "Why would Derek be presenting fashion citations to vampires" I asked. Then I had to wonder what sort of vampire would accept it from him.

"Derek spent a couple days examining our individual styles and wrote a list of what seems to work for each of us. Well Clancy showed up in dark green pleather pants, so he got a citation. Derek was just telling him he looked like Peter Pam or the green giant whomever that is supposed to be."

"You seem to be taking this pretty well I am surprised you are allowing him to talk to your retinue like this."

"Hey it is funny and we all like the guy. Besides, I didn't get one this time, so who cares? Besides profits are at an incredible high, so as far as I am concerned he can make them perform a floor show if he wants." finished Eric.

"I wouldn't suggest that you tell him that idea, he just might. What do you mean you didn't get a citation this time?" I asked.

"He didn't like the bright green t-shirt I had on a few days ago" he said sourly.

"So you are liking Derek I take it?"

"Yes, I might have to try and hire him away from you at the rate" replied Eric.

"Not sure that you can afford him" I replied honestly "Could you ask Clancy where he got his green pleather pants?. I wouldn't mind getting a pair for myself"

"No" replied Pam who was seated on the bed painting her toenails.

"Ah, is that the reason why you are suddenly dressing better?" said Eric in a smug voice. He had overheard her.

"Hey she is only helping me pick out my clothing, I still dress myself on a daily basis" I said then winced when I realized how lame I sounded. Eric snickered and hung up.

I turned to face Pam who was openly snickering "you have something to add to the conversation, woman?" I inquired.

"Certainly, could you please paint my little toes for me? I always have trouble getting that little funny shaped nail," she asked handing me the bottle.

I fished out the brush and said to her "no wonder Eric thinks I am henpecked." I said this with a smile to let her know that I didn't mind. "Speaking of picking clothes out for me, will you finally tell me what we are wearing to the costume party?"

"Sure, I am going as Cinderella and you are Prince Charming"

"Me, a prince? Are you sure I wouldn't make a better princess?"

******

"You have a wicked body, you definitely look like one to me," I teased.

"Even in my fairy robes?" he responded.

"Did you bring them by any chance?"

"Why do you want me to go as your fairy godmother instead?" he said in a light teasing tone.

"No, I think you'll make a better prince tonight then a fairy"

"But Darling, I am a fairy or do I need to remind you" he said hooking his hair behind his ears. "That should make me exempt from having to dress as one for a costume party. It is kind of like Winston Churchill going as Winston Churchill"

"So Prince Charming it is then"

"Okay, I'll go as the Prince, but I doubt I will be charming" he said so I threw a cotton ball at him and padded carefully over the carpet trying not smudge my wet toenail polish.

He observed my walk and said, "Should I carry you? You looks like you are trying to walk gingerly over a field full of mines" he observed.

"Hey you try walking on carpet with wet toenails and tell me how easy it is," I said defensively.

"I don't tend to use and cosmetics for the most part, they all seemed designed to run if a person is emotional or rub off on the male" he replied.

"Don't fairy women wear makeup?" I asked.

"No, a little makeup around the eyes that is it. The fae believe that true beauty shouldn't need enhancement," he explained.

"Not everyone looks like they do," I said suddenly feeling plain.

As if sensing my thoughts "not everyone can be beautiful like you" he said pulling me onto the bed beside him. "Most woman don't have a body like yours" he said skimming his hand along my hip through my thin dress "and they certainly don't have your perfect breasts" he slid the shoulder strap down on one side revealing one of my breasts to his gaze.

"You think they are perfect? I only have c cups, I've always wished they were bigger"

"They are pale and perfect with nipples so sensitive it is like you have two extra clitorises for me to work with" he said and lowered his head taking my nipple in his mouth and gently sucking it. I could feel him smile as I moaned and he moved his hand under my skirt and touched my nub rubbing it with his thumb. "No panties? Are you trying to drive me wild, woman?" he said. He began moving his fingers from my clit to the mouth of my sex teasing and exploring until I could do nothing but lie in his arms and gasp. Reaching out I undid his jeans and freed his swollen member. Moving into position he pushed himself into me soooooo slowly, penetrating me an inch at a time until he was fully inside me. I was stretched so wide it was almost painful and then he began stroke himself into me, he started slowly building up momentum until I exploded around him, he brought me to this state three more times until he couldn't hold back any longer and collapsed on top of me.

After, he cuddled me. "I never thought that I would have this," he observed.

"Sex?" I teased.

"No, us. That someone would ever want to be with me this way"

"You mean monogamy or married?" I asked.

"Both, that someone could actually look at all the available people in this world and say 'I choose you'. I like being married, the ring and the promise but don't need them, I just need you," he said. His expression was decidedly sappy.

"Really, considering how I had to badger you into going through with the first ceremony, I am shocked to hear this" I teased.

"You could have had me exclusively whenever you wanted. You just had to say the words," he promised.

I leaned up so that I was looking in his eyes "Will you be mine in every sense of the word?" I asked him.

"Yes, gladly because I love you" I was pretty sure that my expression was just as sappy now and I could feel the passion building between us again. I kissed him and then Sharon knocking at the door interrupted us. I knew it was her because she punctuated her knocking with the words "knock, knock"

A very pissed off sex rumpled John answered the door giving her a death glare.

"Oh was I interrupting something?' she asked brightly. "I hope that the two of you are using the birth control that your friend bought for you," she said.

"We are our own source of birth control, I can't make her pregnant anymore then she can get pregnant. We are undead vampires," he said still glaring at her.

"Oh, too bad your children would be gorgeous. Now come on you two, it is almost time for the costume party. Get ready, chop, chop," she ordered.

"Sharon, you will be receiving a phone call from Eric telling you to stay away from us. We are not children needing an escort and shall plan which events we are attending and when. Do you understand?" commanded John. This made me shiver, I like it when he gets forceful; it is sexy. He opened the door "now leave our room, I was just about to make love to my wife."

She seemed stunned to be addressed so but said "okay' and left. Then John looked at me and said in the same voice. "Come here woman." I happily did. Much, much later we dressed for the ball. I put my hair up and put on the blue Disney Cinderella dress, while John donned the medieval style prince costume that I had selected for him.

"I look like something off the cover of one of those romance novels" he commented.

"You do," I agreed. He looked very impressive and he drew many an admiring glance when we got to the ball.

We took first prize for our costumes and then won the dance contest too. We were in fine form that evening and flirting with each other like mad. Our first two times barely quenching our hunger for each other.

We did command attention as normal, but not with someone forcing attention upon us, merely just our being our normal selves. We kept on fending off invitations to dance and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Pam I feel like having a true blood, would you like one too?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said. We had been joined at our table by the other newlyweds, a nice gay couple by the name of Less and Mike, or Less is More as they liked to call themselves.

******

I was waiting for our drinks and noticed a man wearing a tuxedo at the bar; I was wondering what he was supposed to be until I heard him order a martini, shaken not stirred.

"James Bond" I said.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I mean, James Bond, that is your costume." He was a demon, a very handsome one.

He looked at me sourly and said, "No, I am James Bond, that is my name and I am 007 in real life"

"You mean the James Bond of cinematic history?" I said looking skeptical.

"Look I had one to many martinis one evening while on vacation and confessed what I was to this idiot named Ian Fleming and the next thing you know, there is this knob showing up in the movies that claims to be me."

"So you are actually in her majesties secret service?"

"I'll say, I used to serve Elizabeth the first herself and just never retired from active duty"

"So where is your license to kill then?" I asked.

"In my room, I don't exactly carry it around with me on vacation; it isn't like a debit card you know" he retorted.

"So you actually that much of a ladies man?" I still was not convinced but have met stranger people thoroughout history.

"No, I have been married to the same human woman for over sixty years and we have five children and ten grandchildren. How about you, you a ladies man?"

"Just to one lady these days" I replied. "So why are you telling me all this, I thought this was supposed to be a secret?"

He took a sip of his martini "as if anyone would believe you. Most people don't even believe me" I bought him his next martini and went to returned to our table. Less had asked Pam to dance , so to be fair I asked Mike to the amusement or envy of most people present depending upon gender preference.

I was just waltzing past until I noticed Pam stumble in Less's arms. He looked concerned and stopped dancing. With vampiric speed I was there holding her upright.

"Pam are you okay?" I asked concerned, her skin felt warm to the touch.

"I feel dizzy," she admitted. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to our room against her protests. "Look, If you are not feeling well, you should lie down" I ordered. I waited until she had removed her makeup and helped her get undressed. I got under the covers with her and held her until she went to sleep.

She woke up with a cry "Pam calm down, its me" I said in a soothing tone of voice and stroked her back until she relaxed. "Were you dreaming about Thor?" I asked.

"Yes" she admitted, she was so tightly wrapped around me it would have been hard to move her. "John will you make love to me?" she asked.

I did as gently as possible cuddling her close and with our fingers entwined as I moved slowly in her. I bent to kiss her and then I realized that she was really relaxed, too relaxed. She had passed out. I pulled out of her and tried to rouse her, but she wouldn't wake. Panicking I touched my ring and screamed out Aunt Bronagh's name praying she would come to my aid.


	40. Chapter 40

Hee hee, it is or isn't she. What is your vote?

Nice days finally and cold beer, is there a better combination. Obsidian

******

Aunt Bronagh arrived in a few seconds, but not empty-handed. I was suddenly conscious about two things: that I was still naked and geared for action, as we had just been making love and that Aunt Bronagh although fully dressed had a vibrator in her hand which she promptly hid behind her back. She couldn't stop staring at me and was flame red in the face. She was the first one to break the ice.

She said in a causal voice "I don't remember the twin's father as being quite that well endowed, that must have come from the other side of your family. Wouldn't that hurt a girl? How do you make love with something that big?"

That prompted me to turn my back on her and slip into my discarded jeans. "Very carefully" I answered back just as causally; we were both trying to make light of an awkward moment. "There is something wrong with Pam, her skin feels warm and she passed out while we were…..she just passed out" I explained.

With the ease of a doctor my Aunt reached to touch Pam after asking if I minded. I knew that she was testing her for any signs of magic spells present so I told her she could. First she touched her face and then she touched her heart, then she turned to me. "You said that Aryilyn offered you a bribe to become her consort. What was it again?"

"That would be to make Pam human again and pregnant with our child" Then the implications of that hit me and I felt the start of panic. "Is she?" I asked in a faint voice and sat down.

Aunt Bronagh placed her hand on Pam's belly. "I don't sense any life there but it might be too early to tell though. However, that doesn't mean that you even can impregnate her being that you are still a vampire. My guess is that Aryilyn was so sure that you would accept that she had already started the wild magic spell to transform Pam into a human. That is what is happening here, Pam is becoming human again."

I went over to them both and Bronagh placed my hand on Pam's warm chest with its beating heart fluttering like a nervous butterfly. She was still pale but there was colour in her cheeks that hadn't been there before. I recognized this as being the high colouring that females get after they have been made love to. I whispered her name in hopes of rousing her. I was concerned that she was not going to like what I had to tell her; she loved being a vampire.

Her eyes fluttered open.

******

I opened my eyes to see two virtually identical faces staring down at me with twin expressions of concern. In a groggy voice I said "I'm cold" and a blanket was hastily thrown over me. "What's wrong?" I asked while I sat up hugging the blanket to my nakedness. I was sick of being looked at like a bug under a microscope by them both. "Hi Bronagh", I said remembering my manners. "Are you here on vacation too?" I was confused by her presence.

"No, I just popped in to see how you are doing" she replied. "How are you doing?" she asked in the same concerned voice.

"I am a little cold, a little hungry and I think I have to pee" I said then froze. _Pee? I hadn't done that in almost two hundred years!_ "What is wrong with me?" I said in a worried tone of voice, looking from one to the other.

"Pam do you remember what Aryilyn offered me to become her consort?" asked John in a cautious tone of voice. I had heard the same voice the time that he accidentally broke my favourite vase.

I nodded "yes that I become human again and have our child. Wait does that mean that I?" my hand flying to my belly; I could hear my heart beating wildly. What, my heart is beating? "John what the hell is happening?" I demanded.

He looked vaguely guilty "it seems that before I killed her, she started the process of making you human again. So you are human until we get you vamped again" he replied.

"You do that right now!" I demanded. "I don't want to be human again, their bodies break so easily and disgusting things come out of them"

"Let me call Eric" he said. Then he looked at me. "Pam I can't be your maker and you my child or we can't stay together. You know that. Our best bet is to see if Eric is willing to do it again."

"That's true, I didn't think for a second" I said common sense setting in.

******

"Hello, Eric its John, we have a problem". I explained all about what was happening and was rewarded for my efforts by Eric laughing. "He is laughing" I explained to Pam who looked very confused. I was worried about her, she had gone almost vampire pale when I told her she might be with child.

"So let me get this straight, the same wild fairy magic that made me the father of two children is now turning Pam back into a human and she there is a slim chance that she might be pregnant with your baby? Is that it?" he said in an amused tone of voice.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is funny" I retorted.

"Well, considering how you taunted me about having to use birth control, I do find this situation very humourous. Not Pam's situation; but yours"

"Look are you willing to help out or not?" I said in a cross voice getting sick of the titters coming from the other end of the phone.

"Of course I am willing to remake Pam into a vampire, but only once the pregnancy issue is settled not before. Also, I would like to know how you managed to get those bumper stickers on my corvette with you being in Hawaii and all." He said in an accusatory tone of voice.

"What bumper stickers?" I asked confused.

"The ones that read "tight butts drive me nuts" and "honk if you're horny". I was driving all over town thinking there was a wedding going on with all the honking.

"I had nothing to do with that" I said. I was thinking in my head that Derek was getting a nice fat Hanukkah bonus this year and resolved to call him and thank him personally.

"Sure you didn't, call me when you are back and have results to show me" he said and rang off.

I related the conversation to Bronagh and Pam.

"So what am I supposed to do like this?" said Pam looking at her body with despair

"That is where we come into the picture, while John is asleep, I and the twins shall guard you during the day and make sure that you have human fun and human food. Think of it as being on vacation from your normal self. We will go drinking and shopping and do all the fun things that women do together during the day" promised Bornagh.

"The twins?" I asked not sure I liked the idea of my wife hanging out with hot fairy men, related to me or not..

"Relax" replied Bronagh, "they only like fae women, horrible snobs those two but that doesn't mean they aren't good company for a human woman"

"I guess that it could be fun to be able to move around during the day for a bit" said Pam with limited enthusiasm.

"Good, lets start now" she said and picked up the room service menu and ordered Pam a cheeseburger and fries with a hot fudge sundae. "You need to try these; if you are hungry you will love them."

Then she got serious "we should know about whether you are pregnant or not by the end of the week. I would advise that you decide what you want to do if you are." She said, gave her a hug and told her she would be back to pick her up in the morning for shopping.

Pam looked terrified "John what if I am?"

"There are ways of taking care of it, an abortion I believe it is called" I replied.

She looked even more scared and answered "I don't know if I could do that if I am pregnant"

I cursed myself for sounding so callous about it, I was so used to thinking of her in terms of Pam-the-Vampire, that I never considered that Pam-the-Woman might feel different about children. I hugged her and went to answer the door for her food. I set it up for her to eat and then said "We will figure it out together when we know for sure. Now don't worry about it for now and come and eat" I said looking at my suddenly healthy pink warm skinned wife. I watched her eat human food and couldn't resist smiling at her exclamations at how good everything was, especially when she got ice cream on her face.

Heck vampire or human, she still is very entertaining. I was kind of hurt when she started to shiver at the feeling of my cool skin against hers when I got into bed beside her though.


	41. Chapter 41

No one wants to join me on a patio? Pout, you people are mean.

Btw, someone asked about John's size, with him being a proportionate 7 ft. he would have to be 11". Thank you Amelia with her ruler and math skills for helping me figure this out. Hey, why is everyone closing their legs and shuddering in pain all of the sudden?

Today must be a Thursday, I never could get the hang of Thursdays. Where is that from? :)

Here is the latest installment, hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I like writing it. Obsidian

******

I waited until Pam went to sleep and decided to go for a walk, my head was spinning with the possibilities. I wasn't surprised to see Aunt Bronagh waiting for me at the pier.

"Nice night for a walk" I commented.

"John about earlier, I would like to explain" she said in hesitant voice.

"Seeing me naked shouldn't be that devastating for you. It is not like I have anything that you haven't seen before" I said in dismissal.

"No, it is what I had in my hand that I am talking about" she replied.

I shrugged "you are a perfectly healthy woman with a woman's needs and if they aren't being satisfied the normal way, so be it. I fully support self love and have had to resort to it myself in the past"

"Well, it is more deep-seated then you realize, I have had sex once in my life and with one man; my pregnancy took right away. Your mother's betrothed; they arranged a contract for child between us when she died and he is the twin's father. He wasn't that into me as they say and didn't want to marry me when I chose it as being my time, so I never married."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I only wanted him, you know the expression; you never get to choose who you fall in love with"

"I know that all too well" I agreed.

"Do you ever miss being a fairy?" she asked.

"I used to miss it all the time, but quite frankly I am better off now then when I was little more than Niall's slave. I have a life that I built for myself; it took me years to discover who I am and I like being me. That is one of the reasons why I couldn't accept Aryilyn's offer. The second being Pam. As you said, you never get to choose who you fall in love with." I concluded.

"What will you do if she is pregnant?" she asked.

"Whatever she wants to do, I personally never have wanted children. But won't deny her her only chance if she wants to keep it." I replied.

"She would have to remain human for at least two years and endure mortal pregnancy, stretch marks, swollen ankles, irrational mood swings and all" she pointed out.

"I could live with her when she is a vampire, I can live with her when she is human. Not if I was a fairy and she a vampire; the experience would be too draining for me" I joked. "Besides it wouldn't be fair to her if I was a live fairy; our marriage would not be recognized by the fae and she would have to see me to go to faery to try and impregnate single females by law"

"I am glad that you found someone nice no matter what you are," said my aunt with a smile. My mouth twitched a bit about anyone describing Pam as nice.

"I am happy; it only took me about one hundred years to realize that I was in love with her and everyone else about ten minutes. Guess I am slow on the uptake. Huh?"

"Well, you are a man. They generally don't clue into things very well" she said and smiled without humour. I gathered that that dig wasn't completely directed at me.

"He is an idiot" I commented.

"No, the bigger fool is me for hoping. It is not all that bad, without him I wouldn't have had Mel and Matt. They drive me insane but I love them."

"They seem really nice, I enjoyed meeting them"

"They enjoyed meeting you too and have volunteered to keep Pam company during the day until she gets home from your vacation and you get this situation solved"

"Thank you for all the help lately" I said smiling at her warmly.

"It is the least I can do" she looked so sad. "You should have never have been left in that horrible place. I could have raised you with the boys like they were your own brothers. I love children and would have had plenty of room in my heart for all three of you." She started crying so I held her until she stopped.

"I would have liked that, but I don't blame you for any of this, you have been more then kind to me and you have helped us tremendously." I assured her. "Now I had better get back or rumours that I was dallying with a gorgeous brunette while Pam was asleep shall go around."

She vanished with a final wave and I went back to our room.

Knowing what had to be done I called front desk and asked for the name of a local gynecologist who was used to dealing with Supes. Then I called him and made an appointment for Pam.

When I got up that evening, Pam was lying in bed beside me waiting for me to wake up. She flung herself into my arms as playful as a kitten and tipsy as anything. She told me cheerfully about her day, all about how the sun looked and how Bornagh took her shopping and then they stopped for appetizers and cocktails. She looked so cute, she smelled like sunlight and fruit from her girly drinks.

"Pam should you be drinking if......?" I asked not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I want to take a little time to enjoy being human and this is something that I wanted to try. Besides your Aunt told me that I shouldn't think about that too much as there is only a slim chance anyway"

I called the front desk and requested some Tylenol and water for her head the next day, then sat her down. "Pam we need to get you examined by a human doctor for humans. They can take a pregnancy test at the same time and we can be sure"

"How do they do that?" she seemed confused, so I let her know what I had learned from the internet the night before. I got to the part of the speculum and then noticed that she had gone ghostly pale.

"Come on, it is just a routine physical. Human women get them once a year as soon as they become sexually active if not before when they start menstruating." I said in exasperation.

"I would love to see you having some cold metal object shoved inside you and saying that it is normal" she retorted.

"I have, it just fun but wasn't quite my thing" I said waggling my eyebrows at her. "Look, it is for tomorrow evening and I will be going with you" I said this in my assertive tone that means I won't take no for an answer. Oddly enough she listens to me when I do this.

She looked dubious but agreed to do it.

"So what would you like to do this evening?" I asked. When her hand slipped down to wrap around me, I didn't have anymore questions.

"We have to be more careful with your human body" I cautioned and then a warm, moist mouth wrapped around my shaft and that chased all other thoughts away. I maneuvered her so that I could reciprocate; her taste was a little muskier then usual but no less tasty. I enjoyed the feeling of her body warmth and flicked my tongue against her swollen nub and moved from there to the mouth of her sex entering into her moist interior as deep as I could, then back again. When I slipped my fingers inside her and began worrying at her g-spot she was bucking and twisting on my fingers so much that I was afraid I would damage her.

Finally I change position so that she was straddling me. She went to impale herself, but I made her pause. "Pam, go slowly at first you are human now and I don't want you hurt" I explained.

With a growl of frustration she pouted but did as I had told her, it took longer then normal but in no time flat I was inside her. The feeling of her hot wet tightness made me want to just pound her, but I held myself back letting her set the pace. When she came, she draped herself forward on me. I continued to thrust gently in and out of her until she had another and let myself be drawn into hers.

"Pam did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

She gave me a bright smile "no, it was great. I am not made of glass we can still have sex you know."

Then I realized that perhaps I shouldn't be ejaculating inside her and told her so.

"So you think that you are Eric now?" she said with a giggle.

"I am just saying that we should be careful until we know for sure" I explained.

"Okay, condoms it is, I have always wanted to try them anyway. How about you?"

"No that is something that I never wanted to experience," I said sourly.

"You know what else I would like to experience, you biting me during sex." She said with a sly grin.

"Really?" I was curious but wouldn't be so presumptuous as to even suggest the idea.

"Yes" she grinned, "I want to experience everything human!" she declared.

"Liking the bathroom stuff?" I teased.

Her smile vanished "that part is simply vile. Speaking of which, I had better go get cleaned up"

I consulted the events calendar and suggested that we go out for dinner. I watched in amusement as she ordered three different types of appetizers and four entrees. "I want to try everything!" she explained.

"In that case bring her an order of mozzarella sticks to," I advised.

Once the food arrived, she was into everything at once and trying combinations that baffled me. She kept declaring how delicious everything was.

"What are you having for dessert?" I asked eyeing her half empty plates of spaghetti and meatballs, shrimp cocktails, chicken parmesan, roast beef dinner, chili, broushetta, spring rolls and mozzarella sticks.

"After I hit the sundae bar, you" she said looking at me with come hither eyes. Which were interrupted by Sharon and then became ice blue laser beams.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Doe, looks like you are enjoying this evening. My, my look at all this food. Are you hiding a starving third world person under your table?" She looked at Pam in disapproval and then said to me. "I am surprised you let her eat like this". Pam bristled at this.

"I am on vacation" she said in her own defense.

"She can eat whatever she wants. she already knows that the minute she goes over one hundred and ten pounds that she is going to be beaten and locked in the basement" I said smoothly.

Sharon looked at us from one to the other while Pam pretended to cringe from me. "Wait I thought that vampires don't eat and didn't I see you at the gift shop earlier today?" she asked Pam sounding confused.

"No you are thinking of my distant cousin, Tammy Bivens. She comes to visit with John's cousin's during the day sometimes while we are sleeping" answered Pam with a guileless smile.

"You have cousins?" Sharon seemed interested in this.

"Yes, they are identical twin males that look a lot like me, only thinner and shorter" I replied.

She looked ready to drool. "Are they single?"

"Yes, but they don't like human women" I replied. Her face fell. "Oh I got a call from Mr. Northman, he told me to stay away, but that is going to be hard seeing that we are such good friends and all" When she said this she rested her hand on my shoulder.

Pam and I exchanged happy looks and I wailed "Pam she is touching me again!" and flinched away from her hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you two alone" she said and departed hastily.

I touched my glass to Pam's and said "now what was this about me being eaten for dessert?"

Pam's look wasn't innocent to say the least, she replied."Let me get a strawberry, chocolate, fudge sundae to go and I really shall eat you for dessert."

We were in and out of the sundae bar and back in our room in about two minutes.


	42. Chapter 42

Hee hee, writing Pam as a human is fun.

Happy weekend to my fellow writer and readers. May Eric be with you (in your bed) Obsidian

******

When I woke up the next night Pam didn't spring into my arms this time, in fact she looked like it pained her to move. She was lobster red from being sun burnt and looked miserable.

"I told you sunbathing wasn't a great idea for someone with such fair skin" I admonished.

"Sookie is also blond and she does it all the time without looking like this" she protested.

"Sookie's skin is used to tanning and she knows how long to do it for. You don't because you have never sun bathed. Didn't you get my note? I left out the bottle of sun block for you and instructions on when to apply it." I have to admit that my tone was more amused then sympathetic.

"Yes, but I spent the morning with Matt shopping for an outfit for his date tonight and then Mel spent the afternoon at the beach with me and taught me how to surf. I forgot to apply it properly I suppose."

"You think? You looked like a boiled lobster" I was trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe that you are laughing at me! You should be trying to help me! Who are you and where is my nice helpful John?" she asked throwing a pillow at me.

"He is looking at his dumbass wife, who was silly enough not to follow his simple instructions" I replied.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" she asked and did launch herself at me, then winced when her burnt skin touched me.

I bit my wrist and held it out to her "here, you won't get high off it but it will cure your skin in a few minutes". She latched on gratefully and I settled her comfortably against me while she drank. It was only a few seconds before the blood lust hit me and I tried to ignore it. I moaned softly and looked with hope at Pam's still sun burnt skin. "Still sore?" I asked in a tight voice trying to clench my teeth against my extending fangs.

"Yes" she said rubbing herself against me; I could tell that she had nothing on underneath her short flimsy sundress. The feel of her moist sex through the cotton wasn't helping. Nor was the smell of her dampness.

"No fair teasing me like that" I protested as I felt her hand gliding under the blanket. I rolled her over so that she was facing away from me and trapped her with my arm around her.

"Don't move" I whispered into her ear and reached down and undid the tiny buttons on the bodice of her dress. I pulled it apart and teased her nipples, eliciting a moan. Then I lifted her skirt and played with her clit, agitating it until it was swollen.

"Now it is my time to have fun" I whispered. I lifted her leg and positioned myself so that I could rub the tip of myself against the full length of her womanhood, each time ending up by giving her clit a swift rub. She gasped when I did this.

She kept on arching herself to allow me to penetrate her hot liquid center. But I kept on brushing past and ignoring her attempts. "What do you want?" I asked and sucked on her earlobe. "You inside me!" she gasped. So I impaled her, I was deep, deep inside her and still able to play with her swollen nub. It was only a few minutes when I felt it jerk under my ministrations. "Bite me" she screamed and at the point of orgasm I plunged my fangs into her neck. I drew off a few mouthfuls and that was enough to trigger my own release. Afterwards, I licked her wound to coat it and detached myself from her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Wow no wonder human girls like that, it is so intense! I always wondered what the attraction was" she said happily. "So where was the condom that you insisted that we use?" she teased.

I groaned aloud "I am such an idiot. No fair, you got me all worked up so that I would forget it deliberately you cheater" I said affectionately. "Please tell me you weren't dressed like this when you were hanging around with the twins?" I said indicating her dress and lack of underwear.

"Oh just for the morning spent with Matt and then I changed into my bikini to go surfing with Mel"

"The red one?" I asked in a dubious tone of voice.

"No the blue one" she replied happily, obviously enjoying my display of jealousy.

"Oh good," I said faintly, the blue was just as skimpy as her red one.

"Would you stop being so possessive" she teased. "Matt has a date with some fairy tonight that he wouldn't shut up about and Mel seemed more interested in surfing then what I had on"

"I guess" I was also a little jealous that they got to experience the daytime hours with her as well as seeing her in little clothing, but knew I was being silly.

"You know the twins are really good looking" she commented. I froze; it was said the tone of voice that she used to use when she was trying to talk me into a multi-partner sex. "So is your aunt" she concluded in the same voice.

"Pam I am sorry, but although I don't really know them very well. I really don't want to have sex with my family" I replied confused.

She burst out laughing "You thought that? No, no. You are enough for me. I just was wondering if all fairies were really as good looking as people say"

I answered honestly "Yes, it was living in a place populated by supermodels would be the closest equivalent."

"I bet you were a heart breaker"

"I had my fair share" I said with a modest smile. "Now come on, we have to get to your appointment"

"Where I get probed; I can hardly wait" she said ironically.

*****

Sharon was in her cabin having a frustrated drink. 'Why did the newlywed couples that come to the resort not want to hang out with me?' she wondered. All she wanted was to be around them in hopes that some of their luck of finding the right person would rub off on her. But no, they all seemed to run away from her. Or have panic attacks from her accidently touching them.

'It sucks being single' she thought. She often wondered what made a person so appealing to another. Most couples she met were nothing special.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and she answered in. An attractive tall, slender male with long black hair stood in the door frame. "Mr. Doe?" she asked confused as it was during the daylight hours and she knew he was a vampire.

The vision smiled politely and said "No, I am his cousin Mel. Yes, I know we do look a lot a like; it runs in the family"

"Oh, he did mention that he had cousins. Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. How can I help you?" Sharon asked politely.

"Well, our mother, Matt and I are going to be escorting Miss Bivens about during the day at your resort and need you to sign off that we have permission to be present. All extra charges are to be added to Eric's bill at John's insistence."

"That is acceptable; I am assuming that you already have the form handy" Sharon said.

"Of course" he said presenting it to her.

"So who is this Miss Bivens anyway?" she asked as she signed it.

"She is dear to Pam and John and practically is like a sister-in-law to me" said Mel smoothly.

Looking at the attractive man before her, on impulse Sharon asked. "Would you care to come in and have a drink?"

He smiled "Thank you I would like that." He waited politely while she mixed him a whiskey sour and sat opposite him. "You are upset about something" he stated sensing her mood.

"Not trying to bore you, just hitting thirty and still single. Same sad song that women all over the world sing during this time" replied Sharon with a slump to her shoulders.

"Ah, thirty in human years is nothing" he said trying to cheer her up.

"You are fairy?" she stated.

"Yes, John was too until his transformation" he replied.

"Yet you still all hang out together? Normally we are instructed to keep the fae and vampires apart at our resort."

"I only met him myself recently, but we can shield our scent from vampires very well in our family and we don't discard family members just because they are different" said Mel.

Then before she even saw him move, he was sitting beside her. "I need to keep my seed for fairy women, but it is your birthday and you are alone. I would like to kiss you, if that is alright?" he said politely.

Sharon nodded unable to speak and he gathered her into his arms and gave her the tenderest kiss she had ever received. She buried her head into his shoulder trying to rein her emotions in and he whispered "Happy Birthday Sharon" into her hair as he held her. (AN Yes, they ARE from the same family)

******

Pam tried to fill out the form that she was presented with at the clinic but knew the answer to few of the questions. So we just decided to lay it on the line with the doctor.

When the nurse called her in I requested that I be present for that part but wouldn't be there for the physical itself. When they asked about date of her last cycle or last Pap smear and things like that she had no answer for them. I finally explained what happened and they look skeptical until I showed them her passport and other government issued identification showing her to be a vampire. Eventually they did accept our story and took Pam in for the physical, she wanted me to go, but they wouldn't let me in.

"When my friend had a baby, they allowed her husband to be in the room with her" she protested.

"And if you are pregnant, yours will be allowed in the delivery room for the birth too. However for a physical no one but the doctor, patient and a nurse may be present" retorted the doctor.

Pam walked in looking like she was going to her death and came out ten minutes later saying "that wasn't so bad. That thing was a little cold but it was okay"

"Did they draw blood for the test?" I asked.

She indicated her elbow and said "yes". We arranged for payment and I asked the nurse when they would have the results back.

"We will process one right away and another it in a couple of days to be on the safe side. You said suspected fertilization was very recently, so we will do it this way to guard against false positives. Is that okay?"

"Not a problem, we are here for another week."

The nurse then said "Just so you know, the doctors says that whatever sex toys are two are using might be a little big for your wife; her cervix is bruised."

I couldn't remove the cocksure expression off my face if I tried. "We don't use sex toy; that is just me"

"Wow, lucky girl" she replied.

I strutted out of that office like I owned it.


	43. Chapter 43

"Bingo" yelled Pam aka Tammy who apparently had met most people at the resort during the day while I was sleeping and had taken up many amusing hobbies including bingo, yoga, bowling and hula dancing. So we are now sitting in the bingo hall of our resort with the older Supes while my-until recently serious vampire wife, was doing the touchdown dance after winning four times in a row.

"Pam are you sure you don't want to remain human?" I teased her. "You are so cheerful and happy-go-lucky like this"

She looked at me like I had taken leave of my senses. "If you can enjoy silly pastimes, then so can I" she retorted.

"Oh I fully support the hula dancing. In fact perhaps you can try belly dancing instead and learn to do the dance of the seven veils for me" I said in a slightly wistful tone.

"I have already taken belly dancing _and_ learned how to do that dance" she said. "Why is every man so into belly dancing?"

"You know how to belly dance?" I was excited now.

"I just said that"

"And you have a costume?"

"Yes again" she seemed exasperated. Can't think why.

"So how could I convince you to dance for me?"

"I think we could work something out?" she said with a leer.

Wise to her new game I said "tacos?"

"That will do it" she replied. She had recently discovered that she liked Mexican food the best and could be bribed with her favourite food quite well.

"Honey, I swear if you keep on eating like you do; you are going to be one hefty vampire for all eternity"

Her teasing mood vanished and she said in an offended tone of voice "So you are saying that you wouldn't love me if I was fat! What about if I am pregnant? That you won't love me if I start to get the belly?"

Realizing I had just put my foot in my mouth I hastily said "Pam I would love you if you were five hundred pounds and I had to roll you along beside me. I'm sorry, perhaps you should beat me" I suggested facetiously.

"I would" observed Aunt Bronagh who suddenly appeared with the twins. We said our hellos and she causally placed her hand over Pam's belly and shook her head "Still not sensing anything, but again probably too early to tell"

"So what are you guys doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you" I said. I was confused because the evenings were supposed to be "our time".

"Consider this an intervention, John. All of us want some answers to something that has been troubling us, including Pam" answered Bronagh and gestured at Pam, who nodded in confirmation.

"And the bingo hall is the best place to do this?" I asked and looked pointed around us. All of the supes in the room were regarding us closely.

"Oh, I guess not" she replied and with a flash we were in some sort of conference room, with all of them on one side of the table and me on the other. I suddenly felt like I was on trial. "What is it that you wish to know?" I asked with a sigh. Wishing I was anywhere but there.

"Why are you so against having children" asked Pam.

"That is why I have been dragged here? Why didn't you just ask me this in private?" I inquired.

"They want to know too" she explained with a shrug.

"I think we have a right to know why you seem so frightened of the idea that you can barely even acknowledge that she might be out loud. We don't mean to mob you like this but we care about you and want to know" said Bronagh in a soothing tone of voice that I recognized all too well.

"Well, besides the fact that I am an undead vampire and this shouldn't even be an issue. I am afraid that I will be the sort of father who raised me" I admitted.

The three identical brunettes and the blond regarded me with curious expressions for a second and then cracked up!

"What is so funny?" I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"The idea of you as an abusive anything" explained Pam.

"Why? They say that children that were abused often grow up to abuse their own families"

"John, do you think you could beat, starve or even neglect a child?" asked Bronagh softly.

"No" I answered honestly.

"Do you like children in a sexual way?" asked Pam.

"Of course not, I feel dirty sometimes when you dress like a little girl and I know that you are of age" I said in exasperation.

"Do you have a picture of that?" Matt asked with some interest.

"Matt!" Bronagh reproached sharply.

"John, you spend most of the time when we visit Eric and Sookie in the nursery playing with their children. You spent three hours alone trying to patiently explain to one-year-old Cameron the difference between the colours blue and green and you cry at the end of Old Yeller _every time _you watch it" she said.

"Pam you swore you would never tell anyone!" I hissed.

"Really Dude?" inquired Mel, his sardonic wit was having a field day.

"It is sad in the end; he kills Yeller" I said defensively.

"Hardly sounds like a potential child abuser to me" remarked Bronagh.

"Nor me" agreed Matt.

"Look I am a vampire; that makes me a monster"

"A harmless one" said Bronagh.

"About as threatening as a teddy bear" agreed Pam with a shake of her head.

"Would you stop making fun of me" I said.

"We aren't, we are just telling you the truth" explained my Aunt. "But you have to realize that there might potentially be a child on the way and face it"

"We deal with it if that happens" I replied.

"There is no dealing with it, it is a child, not a situation" she insisted. "You don't seem to realize that yet. Just try saying 'Pam we might be having a baby'"

I rolled my eyes and repeated "Pam we might be having a baby" I said smugly and then it was like a bucket of cold water hit me, for once it seemed real. "Pam we might be having a baby" I said in a softer more shocked tone of voice.

"Poor guy seems shell-shocked" observed Matt.

"Indubitably" agreed Mel.

Bronagh nodded in approval "Admitting it is the first step. Now what are you going to do if she is?"

I looked at Pam and said "we are going to have it and we are going to raise it together." Then added "but you Missy, have to stop drinking until we know for sure" I said in a more forceful tone.

Pam flashed me a grin and looked suspiciously misty eyed. "Of course I will. But I am going to need your strength for a while, I'm scared John." For her to admit this was remarkable and in front of witnesses too.

"You have it; I'm scared too. I am not father material like Eric" I said.

Pam started laughing "you think that _Eric _is father material. How long have you known the man? I am surprised Cameron survived the first night under his care! Look, as you said when we got married the second time, it is all trial and error. Well, this just might be our trial. Can you face this if it is a reality?"

"I am not leaving and you know that" I said firmly.

"Good that is what couples need to do; work together as a team" said Bronagh in approval. "The child wouldn't count as fae, but it would count with your family, us" she added unnecessarily.

"Can you hear the violins playing Mel?" said one twin.

"Certainly can, Matt" replied the other.

"Like I am getting any grandchildren from either of you! Five thousand years and nothing. Are you sure that you two know that you have to take it _out _of your pants _and _put it in?" asked Bronagh in a snide tone of voice.

"We know how to have sex" protested Matt.

While Mel said "please don't talk like that Mom"

"What you don't want to think about your Mother having sex? How the hell do you think you got here? I rode your Father's penis all night long to bring you into this world" said Bronagh.

"Mom!" they screamed in unison.

"I even know how to do oral sex" she said and stuck her tongue out at them for emphasis.

"Please stop" begged Mel.

Pam and I just traded amused looks at this point.

Being part of this family was starting to be very, very amusing.

When they were done bickering amongst themselves. Pam whispered something in Bronagh's ear. She smiled and the vanished from view. She returned a few minutes later and handed something in a bag to Pam. They shared a conspiratory smile and one last hug then she vanished.

"What was that about?" I asked.

She tossed her hair and said "that means it is time that we return to our room"

She put a cd on the player and had me sit on the bed. She had me turn on the cd player and strains of belly dance music filled the room.

She came out of the washroom dressed in a pink veiled Turkish style out outfit and began dancing. It was slow and seductive at first teasing me, drawing me in and then flitting back when I reached for her, shimming her hips in time with each beat. She veils shifted and revealed her flat belly and the shapely legs, her white arms flashed. The whole display was the most erotic thing that I had ever seen.

Then the music speeded up and with infinite slowness she removed the veils one at a time until she stood before me completely naked except for a jeweled chain about her waist. Her breasts heaving with the activity of her dance. I was upon her before the last veil even hit the floor.

I knew that this display was her way of telling me to man up as much as the intervention had been. So I ravished and possessed with just enough force to show her that she was mine and I would protect her no matter what happened. I could feel her heart racing as I pounded into her, her cries of ecstasy music to my ears. Her final orgasm was so intense that she started sobbing.

Feeling like the world class lout I had been until the intervention I gave her what she had not gotten from me until now, loving support. I arranged us in bed so that we both lay on our sides cuddled belly to belly and held her until she was calm. I kissed away her now crystal clear tears and soothed her with my body, both giving and taking comfort until she relaxed in my arms. Her colouring was high, her lips swollen from our kisses and she looked more vulnerable then I had ever seen her.

"I'm sorry that I have been acting like a pouty little boy about this whole thing lately. You deserve a real man, not a fey fairy"

"What you mean someone that makes love to me every night and is obsessed with high powered vehicles?"

"Someone more like Eric", I admitted.

"Nah, I choose someone like you. Besides Butch already has a new girlfriend" she said with a smile.

"Pam, if you are pregnant do you want our baby?" I finally asked and realizing that I said not the but our.

"Yes" she finally admitted.


	44. Chapter 44

Before you flame me and try and throw rotten fruit in my general direction, wait until chapter 46. I have a nice surprise there. Obsidian.

******

I awoke to find Pam on the bed beside me chewing on her thumb and looking distinctly nervous.

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head and answered, "They called from the clinic to say that they have our test results back but insisted on seeing us in person"

"Did you go?" I asked.

"No I told them that we would be by after you woke up to hear the result together. Did I do the right thing?" she asked anxiously.

I nodded "yes that was a wise choice. Just give me fifteen minutes to have a shower and put on some clothes, then we will go" I answered and then kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine either way" I promised and she gave me a ghost of a smile.

I took the world's fastest shower and snarled in frustration as I practically tore my hair out getting the tangles out. I slipped into a pair of black cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with a pattern of pineapples with vampire fangs on it and put on my sandals. The shirt was mainly to see if Pam would proclaim it tacky and insist on my changing, that way I would know how distracted this whole thing had made her.

She was outside the room on the deck when I joined her, she didn't say a word, but I did. She was smoking a cigarette, which I tore out of her hand and threw as far away as I could. "What the hell do you think that you are doing?" I roared.

She seemed puzzled at my reaction. "The guy that Mel and I ran into when we were playing golf said that I seemed nervous and that I should try having one of these to relax. Why are they bad for me?"

I rolled my eyes at her naivety "they are bad for all human _and_ babies. They cause cancer and reduce the growth of infants in expectant mothers. How many of these have you had?"

"That was my first one" she replied.

"Promise me that you won't have anymore"

"I promise" she replied.

We got to the clinic and were escorted the doctor's office to wait for him.

Pam was nervous and started pacing "what is taking him so long? The suspense is killing me!" I pulled her back into her chair and took her hand. The doctor joined us a few minutes later and arranged the file on his desk before addressing us. He started making small talk with us, asking about how our vacation was going. "Could stop wasting time and just tell us our test results!" Pam snapped.

The doctor looked offended and then opened the file and said "Negative, you aren't pregnant"

I watched Pam's face as he said this so crassly and first her face fell and then she pasted on a bright fake looking smile and said cheerfully "That's good news right? Good, I can get Eric to turn me into a vampire again right away then. Thank you for all your help, doctor. John, shouldn't we be on our way?" she said brightly. I thanked him to and then hurried to catch up to Pam who was walking very swiftly out of the clinic.

I grabbed her arm to halt her progress and placed my hands on her shoulders. I searched her face and said "Pam, I'm sorry, you wanted to test positive. Right?"

"Such a fuss" she replied stepping out of my arms and said "its okay, everything will work out for the best. I can hardly run a vampire bar as a pregnant human. Now could I?" she replied in the same falsely bright tone of voice.

I let it go, sensing that she didn't wish to talk about this. She turned back to me and for a second looked so sad, then said "John, can we go home a little early to Shreveport? I think I am all vacationed out and just want to be home among friends"

"Of course, I will call Derek to arrange for the jet to be sent here and we can probably leave tomorrow.

She brightened "great until then I would like to have a drink. You did say that you didn't want me drinking until we established whether I was pregnant or not, well I'm not" she said too happily. "Hey why don't we have another margarita party when we get home and invite everyone this time: your family, Derek's family, Butch and her girlfriend, Eric and Sookie. Everyone!"

I agreed and I took her to the bar and she proceeded to order the entire drink menu. After a few shots of something blue she seemed happier and Sharon approached our table looking regretful and nervous. Pam tensed at her hovering near us.

"Pam, John I wish to apologize about my behaviour during your honeymoon. I hope I haven't ruined it; my long term boyfriend dumped me recently and I just turned thirty a couple of days ago. I guess I kind of latched onto you when you didn't want me to. I shall stay away from you from now on and you will receive complimentary passes to our resort on me. Please consider us for your next vacation" she recited dully and turned to leave. When Pickled Pam slurred "sokay come have a drink with us!" Sharon looked at my questionably and I nodded and pulled out a chair for her to join us.

Next thing you know they were having copious amounts of drinks together and saying such expressions as "men suck", as I had in the past I just agreed with them. Pam then announced she wasn't pregnant and Sharon said it was good because then Pam couldn't drink with her. Sharon appeared to pass out at this point and I let her relax for a few minutes.

Then Pam started crying and I put my arms around her and said I was sorry again. "Pam if you want to find a human male who can give you children, I will stand aside" I offered with sorrow in my heart.

Her head snapped up and she said "you are so fucking stupid" and tried to slap me, which only resulted in her almost losing her balance, she would have fallen if I hadn't caught her in time. "I am going to the washroom!" she said coldly and wobbled her way there.

"She's right, you are stupid" Sharon slurred.

"Why?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Because she doesn't want to have _a_ baby; she wants _your_ baby"

"Why would one baby be different from another?" I asked feeling like I was missing something.

"How are fairy children viewed?" she asked impatiently.

"Whom you mate with is based more on physical beauty and or magical traits that you might wish to add to your clan then love. Every female must have two in her lifetime and the resulting infant is raised by either parent if wanted or a guardian is appointed. They are loved in a sense until they are old enough to mate themselves to further their family"

"So they are pretty bargaining chips? That sucks. A human baby is conceived of love and the want of two people to start their own family. As the baby grows the parents look for signs of their partner and themselves in it. That is what she wants; a baby with both of your physical traits, like your eyes and her hair for example. Yours, not some jack offs"

I nodded in understanding "I guess there is more to acting human then I thought" Then I heard Pam calling my name. With vampiric speed I was beside her, some drunken guy had cornered her and was trying to kiss her.

"Back off" I said, I was in full defensive mode with my fangs fully extended.

"Hey she was willing. What's it to you?" he protested.

"My wife" I said letting the words sink in, "has had too much to drink and needs to return to our room. I suggest that you do the same and stop bothering women" I turned on my glamour when I said the last part.

"You're right, I should go sleep off my buzz" he said in a dreamy voice and left.

"Are you okay?" I asked hugging her to me.

She kind of stumbled and said "just a little drowsy, need to sleep"

I led her back to our table and gathered our stuff. Sharon had passed out again. So I led one drunkie and slung the other one over my shoulder after getting directions to her cabin. I left Pam on the couch while I put Sharon on the bed, removed her shoes and left a glass of water along with a couple of aspirins I found in her washroom on her nightstand.

Then I carried Pam to our room and helped her undress. I covered her with blankets and lay beside her fully clothed until she passed out while clinging to me. I eased myself away from her and she shifted and seemed to reach for me in her sleep. I brushed her hair back, brushed my lips against her cheek. I went outside to call Derek.

I was surprised that he was up when I called, I had instructed him in the past to turn his phone off when he goes to sleep and I would just leave messages if there was anything that I need him to do for me as a favour. I asked him why he was awake.

"Oy Vey, Addy made her spicy chicken and now my tuckus is on fire" he explained.

"Could you please send the jet here to pick us up for tomorrow night? We are going over the wall a few days early. Then invite the following people over for a margarita party for the night after; you are included. I rattled off the list of people and added. "Eric's wife, Sookie knows most of them if you have problems getting in contact with any of them. Also get all the booze, fruit and mix that we will need and box of steaks, some salads and potatoes."

"Consider it taken care of" he assured me and then he hesitated. "John I have heard whispers amongst the vampires. What's wrong with Pam?"

I told him the whole story, Derek is someone that is not only an employee but a friend and I don't keep any secrets from him. Not even before we had the great revelation.

Besides he had adopted me as a stray a long time ago when he first invited me to his family party and Bubby Feinstein insisted on my trying her homemade manishevitz wine. I choked some down to be polite; knowing my true nature he appreciated the gesture. So I was invited every year after and was treated like an eccentric relative after a time.

I once asked him why he invited me in the first place. He shrugged and said "you are a mensch, you have beautiful women chasing you all the time; you have wealth and a great talent for finding talent. Yet you seem to be lonely. What is the point of having any of the rest if you are?"

When I was done my story he said "it is too bad, the Feinstein's and the Rosenberg's love children and would have liked to have met yours."

"I am neither a Feinstein nor a Rosenberg" I pointed out.

"Like that matters, family is family no matter where it comes from; even if the source is a stubborn goy vampire and his human wife" he replied.

"Speaking of goy vampires. How much do I owe you for the bumper stickers you put on Eric's car?"

He grunted impatiently "its on the house, that pisher had the nerve to tell me that if god is considered to be a father, then it stands to reason that he must have a son"

"Still getting along with the pisher?" I asked

"Sure, as far as pishers go, he is the best. We are launching his clothing line next week; the cousins are the models. Eric and the rest of the bar vamps are coming to the next family party.

"That sounds like one crazy Hanukkah" I remarked.

"Between Uncle Mort thinking he is Abe Lincoln and Cousin Sarah thinking she is a three hundred pound ballet dancer, what are a couple of extra vampires." He said dismissively. "I will have everything ready for you and John, I am sorry that you can't have children; you would make a great father" he finished in a soft voice and then said "Shalom"

I returned to our room and watched Pam sleep and read until sunrise then got into bed beside her. She rolled into my embrace, nuzzled my chest and then tightened her arms around me in her sleep. She sighed contently.


	45. Chapter 45

I awoke the next day for find Pam looking like her hangover had found her. She was pasty white and lay groggily beside me. I called room service and asked for coffee, Tylenol and something greasy to eat. I made her drink water until she couldn't have any more. Once she had her coffee, eggs and bacon with toast she perked up a bit and we got everything packed and onto the jet. However once we had loaded everything and took off she seemed still under the weather but seemed to take comfort when touching me. So she drifted off lying across the couch that we were sitting on with my leather jacket draped across her and her head in my lap. I remained still and watched NCIS reruns while she slept off the night before.

When we got to the airport I drove us home in the humvee, grateful that I had decided on that and not the Harley. When we got there I took care of the unpacking and storing the coffins; Pam's not being needed for now. I checked the messages and was happy to receive rsvps from all guests invited despite the short notice. Except for Aunt Bronagh, who simply left us a note on our kitchen table saying that she and the twins would be attending.

I asked Pam what she felt like doing this night and she said nothing. So I went and rented us some movies. While I was gone she took a shower and was dressed in her robe and slippers when I returned.

"Are you cold?" I asked her

"A little" she admitted. I went and turned up the heat for her. "I am still not used to you being human," I said. "When you need something, let me know. I picked up some Chinese food while I was out getting the movies, you can reheat it when you get hungry. We should go shopping tomorrow and pick you up human food. I can help you cook; I am pretty handy in the kitchen."

She threw her arms around me. I was a little startled by the intensity of her display of emotions but hugged her back. "What was for?" I inquired.

"Just for you being you" she replied.

"A fey fairy who makes love to you every night and is obsessed with high powered vehicles?" I teased.

"The same" she replied.

We both settled on the bed after she ate and watched a movie, suddenly she said "are you disappointed?"

"I don't know, part of me is and the rest is relieved. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I guess I should be relieved too. At the party I'll show Eric the test results and I can get my normal life back" she said in that too bright tone of voice that makes me nervous.

"Pam if I could, I would," I promised.

"Nonsense, I make a pretty miserable human anyway," she said in the same tone of voice. "I just want to enjoy tomorrow night, get trashed on those margaritas that everyone keeps on raving about and eat some steak, then get vamped the next day to avoid the hangover"

"If that is what you want, so be it"

"You don't mind making love to a human me do you?"

"Of course not, you are a hot vampire and make a hot human too. I am just concerned that I might be a little too big for you; I want you to enjoy having sex with me, not damage you internally" I replied honestly.

She started laughing "you think that I don't enjoy having sex with you? I can't get enough of sleeping with you, the feeling of you inside me, the way you stretch me, every time you bump against my cervix I see stars. I want to experience that over and over again" she said and raised an eyebrow at me.

My pants suddenly felt tight "do you want to experience it right now?" I asked in a voice as tight as my pants. She answered me by nipping my bottom lip and we made love in a frantic way. I knew that part of the reason was that she needed distraction from thinking about what could have been and I was too happy to provide it for her. When we were done she fell asleep in my arms. I eased her back onto her pillow and carefully covered her up with blankets against night chills. The rest of the night I spent marinating steak and cutting up fruit in preparation for the party.

The next night Pam helped me with the snack buffet and begged me to make her a few pre-party drinks. I refused and she tried to convince me by offering sexual favours, I still refused. Until she offered me _that _and I couldn't refuse; so I made her a few mango ones. What can I say, I am weak and love foot massages.

Butch and her girlfriend arrived. Her girlfriend's was named Candy, I swear to god it wasn't short for Candice, it actually was Candy; she showed me her driver's license. She was a petit girl with an hourglass figure and wore her hair in a shoulder length black bob. She wore a pink ruffled skirt and white cardigan sweater.

"Hi Sugar" Butch said giving me a hug and surprised me by pecking me on the lips.

"Hi Butch. Why do you call me Sugar? I thought you only called girls Sugar"

"You are almost pretty enough to be one and you taste so sweet"

"Thanks" I said ruefully. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you are hitting on me"

She smiled "sorry Butch only likes girls and really femmy ones at that"

"So I noticed," I said looking at Candy who seemed to be having a shot of tequila with Pam.

"Notice you do too Sugar, human looks good on her. She okay?" Butch asked with some concern.

"Nothing a couple guys like us can't handle, but unfortunately neither of us can give her what she really wants"

She took a sip of her beer and said, "Looks like we might need another guy for that"

"She doesn't want another guy" I replied.

"Sucky, well a guy's family can just contain two members and they can still be perfectly happy" she said reasonably.

"Even when the guy's girl wants it to be three or more?"

"Sometimes it just has to be that way" she finished and then went to make a margarita for Butch's girl.

Eric and Sookie arrived next and Eric's eyes widened at the sight of pink cheeked Tipsy Pam. Especially when she cried out his name and gave him a huge hug, ending with a peck on the cheek. She then hugged Sookie who wasn't quite so weirded out at meeting Pam's alter ego Tammy, cheerful human girl extraordinaire.

"What was that all about?" he asked me. Normally it amuses me to see Eric shocked about anything, but there wasn't anything funny right now.

I shrugged "Pam's kind of drunk and received a bit of a shock yesterday, she isn't quite acting herself" I explained.

"So she is pregnant?" he asked.

"Do you think she would be drinking if she was? I wouldn't let her. No, she isn't and she hoped to be" I explained.

"Pam is upset because she isn't pregnant?" repeated a stunned Eric. "Does she even have a nurturing side?"

I thought about all the times that she showed such gentle, loving tenderness to me when I was in a dark place, starting the night that she found me sobbing in a field after I killed Niall for the final time. I realized that Eric had never seen that side of her. Then I wondered if the reason might be that perhaps because she brings out the more masculine side of me, then perhaps I bring out the more feminine side of her. "Of course she does, she just doesn't show it a lot"

He looked dubious about this "Since when has she ever expressed an interest in having children"

"Since she thought she had a chance to," I replied.

Aunt Bronagh and the twins arrived causing Eric's jaw to drop at the close family resemblance. For some reason Mel and Matt were dressed exactly the same in a red sweaters and black leather pants. When I asked why they explained that they had dates with identical twins too.

"And they expect you to both dress a like?' I asked confused.

"No, one twin is really funny with a great personality and the other is as dull as dishwater. To be fair we trade halfway through," they explained. The twins took being a playboy to a whole new level. I introduced Eric to my fairy family and he could not stop staring. "Why didn't you tell me had identical cousins?" he asked "and a beautiful Aunt?" Eric said and indicated to Bronagh with a smile that could have charmed the birds out of the trees. She seemed to preen a little at this.

"We only met recently" I explained. "I certainly didn't need a DNA test to believe they were related to me."

"That's the truth"

Derek and Addy arrived and to my amusement he was wearing a black pvc yarmulke. "It is from Eric's clothing line, this way our boys can be Jewish and goth at the same time" he said proudly. Eric and he greeted each other like old friends.

The margaritas were flowing like water and I made the steaks which were well received; even Derek's and Addy's kosher ones were pronounced 'to die for'. Pam was drinking up a storm and I was trying to get her to slow down, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Pam did I tell you that Eric and I are trying for our third?" said a now slightly tipsy Sookie. I froze when she said this and waited for Pam's reaction to this. For a second it looked like she was going to cry and then she smiled and said "congratulations" and gave her a big hug. Then she went to get them another drink and started a conga line with the twins.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time and even Eric was laughing when we plugged in the karaoke machine and Pam and Butch sang the girl and boy parts of Paradise By the Dashboard Lights.

It looked like the night was going to go off without a hitch until Amelia literally bounced in dragging Tray in tow.

"No margaritas for Momma, TRAY AND I ARE PREGNANT!" she shouted happily. Everyone seemed ready to offer their congrats when Pam started shaking and sobbing. I was holding her in less then a second "its okay, Honey" I soothed as I stroked her heaving back.

"No its not okay, I will never be pregnant nor have our baby" she wailed. Everyone appeared to be frozen in position for a second and then they were group hugging us. Except for Eric who looked stunned again that HIS Pam just said what she did.

"What's going on?" asked Amelia.

"Pam they are our friends. Can we tell them?' she nodded tearfully and I told the story.

"Oh Pam, I am so sorry" said Sookie "you are still human, why don't you get artificially inseminated with Eric's sperm?" she suggested. Eric now seemed even more shocked that his wife was causally offering his sperm to Pam like it was a cup of sugar.

Then every one there with a live male (or live sperm) started offering the same as if we had some weird supe sperm bank going on. Even Addy offered Derek, which kind of touched me. "He will never be like your husband, but his schmeckle (AN this is yiddish for penis) works just fine," she said with a shrug.

I turned to the twins "how about you guys? You are the closest to me looks wise. Does one of you want to go jerk off in the bathroom while I go buy a turkey baster?" I joked. They looked like they were a deer caught in the headlights and I swear they blushed.

"Enough" yelled Bronagh. "This is like watching a train wreak in slow motion. Pam, John I was going to wait until after this party to tell you but I think I have figured out a spell that will allow you and Pam to conceive. It is a variation on Niall's spell that was put on your friend and should work"

"Anyway to shut it off?" Eric asked hopefully.

She smiled at him, "I will work on that with you at a different time" she promised.

"But how? The spell died with Niall I thought," I asked.

"He kept notes and other things, the perverted son of a bitch," said Bronagh venomously.

"Did Mom just swear?" asked Mel.

"Wow, I think she did," replied Matt.

Bronagh turned to Pam and asked, "Would you like to try this procedure?"

Pam looked happier then she had in days "yes!" she said with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46

Here it is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. So drop the rotten fruit this second! :) Obsidian

******

"It is like this, I have studied the spell that Niall 'cursed' your friend Eric with and analyzed the one put on Pam that Aryilyn did and I think that if I can combine them both that I can in fact make you able to produce live sperm like your friend, but just not on the same scale as him. Just say for three days. Pam's ovulation date would have to be altered to match, but they have fertility drugs for that. It should have a 95% rate of working. I with the twins help can weave the spell, but you have to decide if you want it." Bronagh glanced from one of us to the other for confirmation of this fact.

I watched Pam's face light up at this suggestion and I asked her "Pam is this what you want?"

She looked at me a little scared and said "Don't you?"

"Aunt Bronagh, we gladly accept your offer and that of the twins, we shall submit to whatever is needed to bring this about" I said formally.

Pam's eyes lit when I said this.

"Very well, but Pam you have to agree to a few things, that you remain human for the first two years of the child's life prior to engaging a nanny. A partly fae child cannot be fed on formula, it would kill them. They must be fed on whole breast milk. You were turned a young woman and it will not change your looks in the slightest, except for stretch marks"

"Which I can cure with my blood" I assured her.

"Okay, I accept as well. When can we begin?" she asked impatiently.

A month later after Pam had started and completed a cycle of her fertility pills Aunt Bronagh and the twins intoned the spell first over her and then over me. I could feel the wild magic flowing through them into us. When it was done, they all sat down exhausted. "It is done" explained Bronagh. "Do not exceed having sex more then twice a day, it lowers the sperm count"

"Do you think it will work?" asked Pam.

She shrugged "not sure it would probably have more effective to have two other female spell weavers rather then Matt and Mel because females are more powerful. But beggars can't be choosers; if I used others, there is a chance that I would get in trouble, using fertility magic for non-fae purposes is highly illegal."

"We are honoured then, thank you" said Pam and then she turned to me. Seeing the look we shared the fairies sprang from the couch.

"Oh look at the time, weren't we invited to that party? Better go home and get dressed" she announced. They all hugged us goodbye and wished us good luck and then vanished.

Pam and I stood awkwardly together "so would you like to play scrabble?" I joked.

"If you want to" she said quickly.

"No I guess after all of the trouble that they went through that we should go to bed and..." I suddenly felt ridiculously nervous 'great procreation turns you back into a virgin. Who knew?' I thought.

"If you want to" repeated the equally as nervous Pam. I bought a little something to wear in honour of the occasion. Perhaps I should change into that?"

"Good idea" I said my voice sounding higher then normal as if I actually was returning to a prepubescent state. "I guess I should change into something too"

We went into the bedroom and retrieved our various items and went to go change separately.

She came in wearing nothing but a short completely sheer form fitting violet nightgown and matching thigh highs. I complimented her on it.

I had put on the formal robes that she liked so much and even did my hair.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I had to always wear these when trying to conceive in the past, so it just seemed fitting" I replied. "Pam I feel ridiculously nervous. How about you?"

She started laughing "me too. I almost feel like the first time I went to have sex"

I gave her a shy smile "I feel the same way. How about we try getting into bed?" We undressed each other and got under the covers. I took her hand and noticed that she felt tense. I turned on my side and drew her against me just stroking her back. "We can wait until tomorrow night if you aren't ready for this. I will still be active then" I whispered.

"No" she whispered back and kissed me.

"Shall we try role playing?" I suggested.

"No, I want it to be sweet, gentle and loving as possible. If anything happens tonight I don't want to have to think that our child was conceived while you were pretending to be a pirate and me a lusty bar wench"

That cracked me up and then I said to her "If that is what you want, then I am your man" We made love for hours trying to give the other as much pleasure as possible. Ever touch, kiss and glance counted and was reciprocated a thousand times over. We couldn't compliment or exchange words and gestures of love enough. We moved to a beat older then time and when I finally climaxed it was a deep inside her as I could get; it was met with one of her own. Our mutual cries merged and mingled. It was a full ten minutes before I could speak and when I did it was to tell her how happy she made me.

Months Later

Butch and I decided to see a Monster Truck Rally and we dragged Pam along. She teased me about being almost too masculine for her tastes when I wore my summit racing equipment baseball cap, black t-shirt and jean. There is no such thing as unisex if you are going to hang out with the sort of people who like Monster Trucks.

Butch wore her Harley t-shirt, blue jean and chaps with a bandanna and her girlfriend wore a yellow ruffled sundress.

Pam wore a cute short black and white striped dress with horizontal strips and an empire waistline with matching knee socks and a black hair band. Her hair was longer. She had had black lowlights dyed into it and she had gained some weight, but pretty much looked the same.

******

Looking at John in his ultramasculine attire was funny. I remembered the first time I ever saw him. I was wearing my ridiculous pink ball gown in the style that was later dubbed turn of the century, it had this long, long train that I had to lift up and attach to my wrist with a band sewn at the end when I danced. I was being escorted back to my table by my last dance partner and Eric was talking to a dark-haired man who was even taller then him. From the back all I could see was waist length hair tied back with a bow, and tail coat being filled out naturally with broad shoulders. Eric said my name and John turned around, one look at him and lust shot through me to the point I almost felt I would collapse.

He wore an Edwardian style tuxedo with a black satin undervest that matched the ribbon in his hair and an emerald green ascot the exact shade of his eyes. He was introduced to me and he asked me politely for the next dance, out of the corner of my eye I saw the next partner on my dance card making his way over towards me. So I hastily accepted.

We moved together easily and formally as was considered proper back then. I realized quickly that he took me to be a polite young vampire miss and property of Eric. After the dance I declared that I needed some air and he escorted me into the garden after clearing it with Eric. He was still formal and oh so proper. Needing him to see me in another light, I yanked his ponytail forward to my level and purred "I want to tie you to a bed and fuck you until you bleed" and then bit his lower lip until he moaned. It split under the pressure of my fangs and his blood flowed into me, intoxicating me, we crashed together in a hungry kiss. After that he looked back at me with lust dawning in his eyes.

The next two years were the most wonderful time I ever spent in my undead existence.

Looking at him now, I mimicked what I did back then and yank his face towards me by his hair and purred "I want to tie you to a bed and fuck you until you bleed"

He looked back and me and said "oh no it is only gentle loving for you woman, the doctor will let us know when we are able to fuck again" he admonished and glanced down at my six month swollen pregnant belly.

I laughed and he put his arms around me and pulled me against. I put my head on his shoulder and he reached down and started idly stroking my baby bump with his large white hand, a habit that he had picked up. "How are they doing?" he whispered.

"Better then me, they don't have to witness one of the most masculine sports on the planet. But we love you anyway" I said. He kissed me not so quickly and cuddled me closer to him, his attention turning back to the Monster Trucks.

We already knew from the ultra sounds that there were two of them. After all twins did run in his family.


	47. Chapter 47

Hee hee pregnancy stuff, I can't tell you the amount of research is going into this part. Obsidian

******

Amelia, Pam and Sookie had come over for what I call a pregnancy party. Fearing being the token male in an overloaded estrogen environment, I had decided to go with Butch to inspect a vintage Harley that she thought I might like.

I was in my riding leathers and went to say goodbye to the nesting gals. They were drinking tea around the dining table and chatting. I sniffed Pam's cup "I hope that this is decaffeinated, woman" I said in a stern voice. Sookie and Amelia looked amused at my overprotective gesture, but Pam smiled. She likes when I talk to her like this unless I go too far and get slugged by her.

"Of course it is, we are drinking it too" said Sookie.

"So do you have a big penis? I have heard rumours" said Amelia.

"Amelia!" said Sookie shocked. I didn't mind, I knew that Amelia was a blunt,curious person. I constantly frustrated her by giving only half information

"I am adequate enough to get the job done" I replied enjoying her sharp look.

"Do you have sex a lot?" she asked again not to be deterred.

"Amelia!" screeched Sookie.

"Why has Pam been telling you that I have not been keeping her properly satisfied? I shall endeavor to correct that upon my return" I said with a leer and showed her fang. Pam looked happy at the idea, in fact we had just had a quickie in the shower that ended minutes before they arrived. We barely had time to put our clothes back on and brush out our hair. They say that pregnant sex is awkward, not when the husband is a vampire with super human strength.

"So what do you think about Pam's pregnant belly" asked Amelia.

"Best aphrodisiac that I have ever encountered" I said and kissed Pam long and hard until she was breathless then hugging the girls goodbye. The women's eyes looked suspiciously moist when I kissed her baby bump goodbye too. I roared off on my Harley, I knew they were still staring after me.

******

"I don't know how you managed it Pam, but he is totally different from when I first met him. What is your secret?" asked Sookie

I shrugged "I didn't do anything, the pouncy voice and mannerisms were an act, just like the clown costumes. All I did was convince him that people like him just the way he is and he faced and exorcized his demons. It has been a learning experience and both of us have changed as result. Me more then him" I said indicating my human skin and way too human belly.

"Well he certainly seems a lot more macho then when we first met him," pointed out Amelia.

"Yes, he has testosterone to spare now. He has been smugly strutting around here like a peacock since my belly started to show; he has been insufferable lately"

"So are you two having a lot of sex?" asked the determined Amelia.

I flashed back to shower scene, the feeling of the tiles slick and smooth against my back while he held me effortlessly and gently against them. The warm feeling of the water running off our joined bodies as he rode in and out of me so deeply and gently. The sound of his deep moans in my ear were as intoxicating to me his blood had once been. He gasped as I bit him and drew blood on climax. Afterwards he told me that the babies were moving against his own belly as if sensing our excitement. Then there was the frantic scramble for hair brushes and clothing, while we kept giggling and stealing kisses like naughty school children. "No more so then usual" I replied modestly.

"So neither of you are talking, no fair" said Amelia. She glanced at my belly and said "I never thought that I would see you like this. Are you happy?"

I thought about all the silly fights that John and I had been having. The man, who said he could never be a father, is acting like one all right; mine. He is always lecturing me on nutrition, exercise, proper bed rest and the need for vitamins and supplements while pregnant. To hear him lecture me you would assume that I woke every morning and downed a fifth of Wild Turkey, washed that down with a snort of cocaine and smoked crack all day long until I did my shift at a strip club; where I sold myself on the side. Rather then me doing nothing more strenuous then doing aqua fit or yoga during the day and normally falling asleep on the couch by midnight. It is exasperating but at the same time touching how concerned he is for our babies and me. On more then one occasion I have yelled at him "Look it is me that is pregnant, not you!" That is when he yelled back at me "no, we are pregnant and don't you forget that!" Usually these fights end with us making love.

"Yes, very" I replied to Amelia, having a sip of my tea to cover my sentimental smile. "Perhaps I should ask you intimate things about Tray?" I proposed.

Amelia's grin was solicitous "ask away, I have no secrets"

"When are you and Tray going to get married?" I said slyly and watched as she almost choked on her tea.

"She's right, it is better for children to have their parents marry" advised Sookie.

"Tray and I are not into that, we are free spirits and don't believe you need a piece of paper in order to be a parent" she declared hotly.

"You are afraid of telling your father" I concluded. "Right Sookie?"

"According to what I am hearing that is correct" she agreed.

"Get out of my head!" she protested. We both laughed. "My father is very particular who I date, we just want to wait a bit" she explained.

"Better tell him before his next visit. He is going to notice a baby crawling around" I advised and let the subject drop.

"So what are you doing the rest of the evening?" Sookie asked.

"I am getting a Brazilian wax to surprise John with" I said with a wicked smile.

The other two were looking at me strangely "Ouch" said Amelia. "You must have a high threshold of pain."

"Why does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, like a bitch" replied Amelia, "but the end result is pretty. What is the ocassion?"

"It is Wednesday night" I replied. They now looked at me like I had started speaking Swahili. "John believes that every night that we spend together should be special and picked hump day as our weekly night. He buys me flowers, then we go out to a nice restaurant or he will make me a special dinner if we decide to stay in. Music, candles the whole bit. We take a hot tub together, he massages me and then we make love. It is really nice. Why what do you and your significant others usually do together on Wednesdays?"

Sookie and Amelia looked positively envious "I am making fifty cupcakes for Cameron's baby group for tomorrow. You Amelia?"

"Laundry night" she replied.

"Well, that sounds like fun. Hope you enjoy yourselves", I said smugly.

They left and I drove to the clinic to have my Brazilian done; it did hurt like a bitch but the end result was impressive, so the mirror told me at least. The attendant was a bit of a jerk and seemed to treat me with contempt. Perhaps she believed that I was just a spoiled, pampered rich bitch wife with my designer maternity clothing and expensive jewelry. I surprised her by declaring her a cunt and left; like I am worried about women like her.

******

I got home before Pam, but that was okay. I got to make the chicken parmesan; I made it like they did in Hawaii using Swiss cheese mixed with parmesan instead of the normal mozzarella. She was easily tired recently so we had been having hump day at home a lot. I personally like when we just stay in., it is cozy. I put the orchids that I got her in water and put them on the sideboard so she would see them as soon as she came in. I put a red table cloth on the dining table and added her silver coloured candles sticks with red candles to match the tablecloth. Everything looked nice, so I set out a single place setting and made sure that the sparking cider was chilling properly.

Pam came home and I hugged her and took her coat, she thanked me for the flowers. I poured her a drink.

"So did you buy the Harley?" she asked when she was settled at the table and started eating.

"I plan to; the owner wants a ridiculous amount of money for it so I am seeing if I can bargain him down."

"Why do you need so many Harleys anyway?" she asked.

"Why do you need so many pair of shoes? I just like them, there is nothing better then riding the road with the roar of a powerful engine in your ears and the throbbing between your legs" I said with a suggestive smile.

"Ah that I can understand" she mused

After dinner we took a hot tub together and teased each other and kissed, both of us just enjoying the intimacy. I enjoyed holding her close and stroking her back and belly until she almost got drowsy. I scooped her and dried her off, then put her on the bed arranging the pillows under her so she was propped up comfortably. I then examined her body; her breasts were larger, her hips wider and thighs more full. She was more curvaceous and rounder than before and in my eyes, more beautiful to the point that I had accused her of making a straight man out of me. I couldn't get enough of touching her, looking at her and wanting her.

******

John gently ran his hand down my body and then placed his ear against my belly. When he first started these nightly examinations, I felt like a bug under microscope and a fat bug at that. But I know that he is just nervous about the high mortality rate of fae-human hybrid children, so it reassures him to hear their heartbeats and seeing that my body is developing properly. They appear to be thriving and seem to enjoy sweets a lot and demand them. I explained this to John, but he said it wasn't them wanting sweet things, it is me. "Can you hear their hearts beat?" I inquired.

He smiled "yes, they seem fine" and slid his hand down further, he seemed confused for a second when he didn't find any hair on my pubes and then confirmed this with a look. "Wow was this little surprise intended for me?" He asked lightly brushing him hand down the naked area in question.

"Yes, it was kind of painful and still is a little tender. Would you kiss it better?" I asked with a playful pout. He lowered his head and parted my sex tenderly with his fingers; he carefully rubbed my nub, causing me to gasp then replaced it with his tongue. He teased me, making my body sing and then bringing me swiftly to climax. Afterwards he looked at me with a question burning in his eyes. "Do you want me to continue; is it still safe?" he asked cautiously.

"John the doctor said that we can safely make love, we just have to take it slow due to your unusually large endowment" I replied remembering that conversation with the doctor and her look of disbelief when I divulged his impressive dimensions." I am proportion to the rest of me" he answered her look with.

"Yes, I am just worried about harming you; I never thought my size would work against me some day"

"We just have to relax and enjoy it, I'll let you know if you are hurting me" I said drawing him towards me. We made love on our sides facing each other. His thrusts slow, deep and erotic. We couldn't couple in the frenzied manner at our leisure as before so our love making had become gentle and loving but no less passionate, driving the other towards their release in a patient, tender way. It was odd, we have had many types of sex together over the years, but somehow this was the best yet.

Afterwards we cuddled close and he started stroking my huge belly. "I guess that you didn't know you were signing up for a buy one get the second one for free sale?" I joked.

He shrugged "twins are pretty common among my people; it doesn't surprise me. You did say that you didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl, so you get one of each now" he replied. He massaged me after that from my back to my feet and everything in between. I purred the entire time and squirmed happily under his ministrations.

"Ummm, that is almost as good as the internal one you gave me. You know what would make it even better?" I said with a grin.

"Warm apple pie a la mode?" he inquired. "How are you going want to become a vampire again in a couple of years with your love of sweets?'

"It is not me, it is them. I am eating for three and they are very demanding" I said primly. "Besides I think that I might want to wait until they are five years old, so that I can personally read them their bedtime stories. You don't mind do you?"

He arranged the pillows around me so that I was comfortable "You can stay human as long as you like as far as I am concerned. However, just admit it that you are in it for the sweet stuff."

"There is nothing sweeter then you", I replied. "Except warm apple pie a la mode" I said in a hopeful voice that he always dubs as my Tammy voice.

"Okay, I am your love slave, woman, I'll go get your pie" he said pulling on his bathrobe.

"Don't forget the...." I started.

"I know a dab of whipped cream on the side and a couple cherries" he said kissed me and departed.

I lay back in my nest of pillows that he had fashioned for me and realized that it was no wonder that women have a husband for this time. It truly is nice begin pampered out of guilt that they can't carry the baby. "Love slave indeed" I mused.


	48. Chapter 48

Anyone want to buy the world's stupidest laziest dog? Please PM if you want to come to Toronto to get Akasha.

Kidding, everyone liking this twist so far? Obsidian

******

Pam was sitting at the table eating when I joined her after waking up that evening. I spent a few moments watching her without disturbing her. I like looking at her when she doesn't realize it. She looks really beautiful, her face has filled out a bit along with her more voluptuous body and it gives her a softer look. She has dropped her former habit wearing pastels all the time. She now wears darker colours in her choice of maternity attire along with the jewelry that I have gifted her with in the past. I believe this to be because she has stopped wearing makeup and thinks herself to looks plain without any; not even possible. She is afraid wearing any in case there are trace amounts of lead. The lowlights in her hair have started to grow out and she is afraid to get them redone because of the chemicals in the dye. I remember waking to find her hair streaked with black and her story about Amelia putting them in while regaling her in a cheerful manner about the horrors morning sickness, which sadly proved to be true.

I kissed her on the forehead and joined her at the table. "Do we have any coffee? I need my morning caffeine buzz" I joked.

She looked at me sourly and replied "sorry everything that we have is decaffeinated and even soda is out, because of the most of the decaffeinated types contain aspartame, which could potentially be harmful to the babies and regular soda is loaded with sugar and that equals empty calories" she said as if reciting from memory.

"Ah, you went to the appointment with your dietician I see. Glad to hear it. How did it go?"

"The Fuhrer, The Diet Nazi was all over me about my diet and thank you for emailing her my _private _pregnancy food journal, which you insisted I keep in the first place. Apparently I am eating like a pig and she is surprised I am not a porker by now. The pig sound effects were a nice touch" She said in an annoyed tone of voice. The fire in her eyes when looking at me made me suspect that I should check our house for sharpened stakes meant for vampires helplessly sleeping in our bed during daytime rest.

"Just because she is German doesn't mean that she is a Nazi" I said reasonably.

"Frau Baumgartner shows every indication of being one to me" she said indignantly.

"What are you eating?" I asked noticing the unfamiliar food on her plate. Nothing was chocolate or covered with cheese.

"A nice healthy balanced calorie positive meal", she said "whole wheat toast with unsalted butter, cottage cheese and honey dew and cantaloupe and I am drinking low acid apple juice. It tastes like ass!"

I was struggling not to laugh as I knew she was already mad from the encounter with the Diet Nazi. Pam had been through a lot, she had put on hold her returning to her preferred form, a vampire. She had sacrificed her perfect size 1 body, sacrificed her position in the vampire world as second in command of a lucrative bar to become a human stay at home mom. She even sacrificed her last name to become Mrs. Doe as she felt that both parents should have the same last name as their children. I had told her that it wasn't necessary and that it is common for women to keep their maiden name, hyphenate both of them or just combine them into an entirely new name. But she said that back in her time it meant that you are a natural child (illegitimate) to have a different last name and it wouldn't be proper. You can take the girl out of the century, but you can't take the century out of the girl.

"Pam I didn't mean to interfere and I don't want to destroy what little fun you have left but I have been worried about how you have been eating. What you eat, they eat" I said putting her hand on her belly then hastily pulled it away when she looked ready to slap ii. "All that grease and sugar isn't good for any of you. You have to take proper care of yourself"

******

When he said this he looked so sad. In a softer tone of voice "you are thinking about your mother dying when you were born. That is not going to happen to me, I am as healthy as a horse and they are thriving, your Aunt says so, our doctor says so and even Amelia when she reads for them. There is nothing to worry about." I said taking his hand and trying to push the distasteful meal away at the same time.

He pushed it back in front of me "eat, it is good for you and I know where your emergency supply of chocolate bars is; don't make me steal back even the one I left you" he ordered. I gave him a foul look and resumed eating. "Tyrant" I said.

"Pam I don't think you realize how rare what is happening between us right now, infant morality is high among the pure fae and even worse among human-fae hybrids. That I my Aunt had twins on her first try is nothing short of a miracle. It could have taken her centuries. If the babies die you could easily too and that would kill me"

"I got pregnant on our first try" I pointed out. "Stop worrying so much there seem to be some good breeders in your family and as I recall being one of ten children; they seemed pretty fertile in mine" I said and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Guess you are proper peasant stock" he teased back.

"Nonsense, I am descended from Kings and Queens" I protested

"Like the Tudors who disposed the Plantegenets and killed off the last legitimate heir by arranging the poor simpleton to commit false treason as he didn't know he was? Perfect, it is good to know that you were born from underhanded scoundrels and known libertines" he teased. He seemed to enjoy watching me fume.

"English monarchy is a little wacko" I admitted. I finally ate my disgusting snack and held my plate out for him to inspect it in a facetious manner.

"Gross, does that mean if I am a good girl that I got a nice cheese burger later?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope grilled chicken salad" he replied. "Getting back to your visit today, what did you learn?"

I sighed "that pregnant women need three hundred calories more then other woman making it 1900 calories and should not exceed 2500 per day. The best foods are lean meats, like chicken and pork and whole grains and fruits and vegetables"

"Good, then the internet is correct" he said smugly.

"She gave me a copy of a book called Every Woman's Guide to Eating During Pregnancy, she said if we follow the recipes we should be fine."

"Great give it to me and I shall figure out a meal plan for you. Unless you would like me to hire someone to cook for you as well as a maid?" he asked his eyes sparkling with good humour.

"So that she can spy on me during the day and report back to you? No thanks" I said sourly. I surrendered the book to him. "Where did you learn to cook anyway?"

"Dating humans, they get turned on when a guy knows how to cook" he explained.

"You learned how to cook to score?"

"Considering I am a far better cook then you. Aren't you glad?" he asked with an ingratiating smile.

"Look at this first I had to bully you into marrying me and then badger you into agreeing to have children and now you acting the father of the year" I said with some impatience.

"Have you ever known me to do things by half measures?" he replied reasonably.

"No" I admitted.

"Well as one of the definitions for husband is as manager or steward of a household, that is exactly what I intend to do while you are gestating and after the children are born"

"You are not the boss of me" I said getting irritated.

He patted my belly, "no darling, these shall be our bosses and they shall be the real tyrants. I shall simply look after all of you as best I can. Until you are ready to hire someone to help"

"I should have stayed a vampire" I mused.

"You love it" he said

"Yeah between the weight gain, the stretch marks, swollen ankles and three months worth of morning sickness. And then we get to look forward dirty diapers, little sleep and having to breast-feed twins. What's not to love?" I said overwhelmed by the idea.

"You love it because these are our babies, I will be here to help in anyway I can and I couldn't be more crazy for you if I tried" he said in a sappy voice. "Come on you think I don't notice that you talk to them in a gooey voice when you think I'm not listening and the silly smile you get on your face when they kick?"

At his words I did something that I hadn't done in hundreds of years; I blushed.

"I never knew you were capable of blushing, that is so cute." He was giving me a sappy smile now.

"I'm not, it is just hot in here" I replied primly.

"Shall I give you something to blush about?" he inquired with _that _twinkle in his eye "and I can rub those swollen ankles"

I was suddenly in a better mood "well I would race you up the stairs but...." I said indicating my belly.

"No racing let's walk you slowly up there" he said and we did.

Later on I fell asleep on the couch and felt him pick me up and carry me to bed. Once he arranged me comfortably on my side with the five million pillows he insisted we buy for this purpose he asked, "are you napping during the day?"

"I am just sleepy a lot but can't nap well during the day" I replied.

He chuckled "wow you have changed; you never cease to amaze me" and then he held me until I fell back to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Trivia: For the really hideous sofa set and the dishwasher that is guaranteed to leak (without having to look it up) what is a taxi dancer.?

I have included the world's shortest E/S story for your amusement:

Eric and I had just finished making love when he said "Sookie, do you ever feel like no matter what we do that we are always being watched?"

I pushed my hair back out of my eyes and said "now that you mention it"

The end

Obsidian

******

When I woke up I was rewarded by finding Pam naked and cuddled up to me. She is now nine months and nearing the end of her term. "Morning" I said "to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sliding my hand down her silky back and stroked her heavy belly.

Butch is going to be our secondary driver and her alternate lamaze partner if she goes into labour during daylight hours. I was against it at first as I had an image of Butch slinging Pam on the back on her Harley, driving her to the hospital, going into the delivery room and lighting up a smoke and pulling a hot nurse into her lap while Pam screamed. This is not the case at all she attended all meeting promptly and insisted on going over what was learned. I suggested to Pam that we offer to buy her snap on tools for a year as a way of saying thank you. She looked confused and said "A strap on? Butch isn't into that." So I had to explain to her about the famous tool company.

"So _we_ are going over to Eric and Sookie's tonight for a nesting party and the husbands are invited" she declared

"When was this decided?" I asked confused.

"Today" she replied, "we thought it might be fun to have a party where the men get to exchange views on our pregnancies" she said.

"Do Eric and Tray know about this?" I asked, not convinced that it was a good idea. She was trying to convince me in her usual way. Sigh, foot massages are the killer. "Would you stop that" I said in a not so convincing tone. She grinned at me revealing the dimples that had appeared recently, they gave her face an endearing quality which I unfortunately found irresistible.

"No; that is why it is a surprise party. You guys get to have your own party while we hang out. Doesn't that sound fun?" she said and dimpled at me again, knowing full well the effect it has on me. "Don't you want to go?" she finally asked.

"Eric is driving me crazy. He is treating me like some guy that got his daughter in trouble that he had to force to marry her in a shotgun wedding! It is like he thinks I am going to bolt any day now" I explained

"Oh is that it? Yes, he is a little overprotective of me; seems to happen with the men in my life. He will be fine, I have assured him that the pregnancy is a choice that both of us made together and he is happy for us"

I pulled my foot away from her and positioned her on her back. I started applying the vitamin e cream to her belly, a process that she seems to enjoy and was soon making mewling sounds.

"So am I a cute little Orca whale?" she teased.

She is carrying high and her belly is huge, but she is carrying twins so it is understandable. "You are the cutest whale I have ever seen" I replied, then ducked when she batted at me. "So what time do we have to be there?" I asked with a sigh.

******

He helped ease me off the bed. I like how causal John is about helping me with things, he doesn't act like he considers me to be helpless and doesn't talk down to me; other then nagging me of course.

I know that Eric has been annoying him recently and seems to blame John for _my _decisions. He seems to think that now that I am human that I am suddenly weak willed and John, the big scary vampire is bossing me around. As if. Personally I plan to have a talk with Eric concerning this.

We arrived at Sookie's with a chocolate pie that I had actually made earlier. Sookie herded me into the kitchen with Amelia and quickly poured us tea and cut the pie. In no time flat we were engaged in conversation about Amelia's one month old daughter, Della, who was asleep in her car seat.

******

As soon as we arrived, Sookie whisked Pam off and I was dragged in to Eric's office. I resisted the urge to hit him, sheriff or not, I am still much older and could hurt him if I wanted to.

"Yes Eric" I said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What is this malarkey about Pam deciding to remain human for three more years?" he demanded.

"I just learned her final decision last night; it surprised me too" I admitted.

He regarded me through narrowed eyes and said "so you are saying that you have nothing to do with this?"

"She decided this on her own and she has my support in the decision. I was perfectly fine with the two years as originally agreed upon. Look what is this about?" I asked.

"Pam is not acting like herself since she became human again and I want to know what is going on" he said

"She is human again, so she is acting human and she is hugely pregnant. Of course she is not acting herself" I said hotly.

"How are you controlling her?" he asked me suspiciously

The idea of anyone being able to control her was so laughable that I actually did start laughing. "You think that I am glamouring her or something? Eric, Pam whether human or vampire is still Pam, if anything she is more bossy now."

"So you have nothing to do with this ludicrous idea of her being a stay at home mom?" he demanded.

"She decided on that, I've offered to hire someone to help out and she said not for a while. She doesn't like the idea of someone we don't know raising our children" I explained.

"So this is all her idea?" he asked sounding confused.

"Yes, it is" Pam said.

******

I was delivering the true bloods to the boys when I heard Eric say my name. I heard their conversation and couldn't believe that Eric thought so little of me.

"You actually believe that John is controlling me?" I shouted at Eric. I liked the fact that he cringed. "Have you ever been able to control Sookie whether she is pregnant or not?"

"No, I would never even try to" he said in a small voice.

"NOR WOULD JOHN" I shouted at him, I lit into him and really let him know what I thought of his stupid assumptions. "And further more, if you have questions as to what is happening with _me _or _my _business then you ask me!. Don't make up ridiculous accusations that you can't back up like an idiot" I snarled and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Now I demand an apology on behalf of the both of us" I finished.

"I'm sorry" Eric said stiffly.

"Good!" I said and prepared to continue when there was a popping feeling in my belly and water gushed down my legs. I was embarassed thinking that I wet myself until I looked up to see two vampires looking at me with horrified expressions on their faces. John looked even paler then usual. I didn't clue in as fast as I should have, in a calm voice I politely asked Eric "Could you please ask Sookie or someone to bring a mop? I seem to have had an accident on your floor. I am sorry, I shall clean it up"

That managed to unfreeze them and a startled Eric yelled "Sookie, Pam is in labour, please grab her coat"

Then John had his hands on my shoulders and he was leading me towards the door "it is going to be alright, we are just going to go home long enough for me to grab the suitcase and then we are going to the hospital" he said in a soothing tone of voice. Sookie came running with my coat in a way that I thought no one who was seven months pregnant should move I was just about to admonish her when it hit me. "John, I'm in labour" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, you are" he replied helping me into my coat.


	50. Chapter 50

I got Pam to the hospital in a matter of minutes breaking every speed limit in the state of Louisiana. I had called Butch to let her know that she might have to take over for me in the morning if the labour went until then. I was extremely touched when she said that her and Candy were coming to the hospital anyway. My next phone call was to Derek letting him know that the twins were on the way and I wouldn't be in communication with him. That prompted him to come to the hospital too. Of course Bronagh and the twins showed up, sensing Pam's pain. So the waiting room was rather crowded to say the least.

They evaluated Pam and discovered that the contractions were thirty minutes apart and she had time before having to be checked into the delivery room, so I took her to the cafeteria for something to eat on a nurse's advice "they won't let her eat, get her something now" she whispered to me. So all of us went with her.

******

I had been advised to stick to whole grains for energy, but one glance at the cardboard looking sandwiches and I refused to eat them. So John drove to my favourite deli and picked me up a turkey and Swiss sandwich on a whole grained roll and that I ate. "So are you in pain?" inquired Bronagh. "Just curious, I have never been to a human birth before"

"Not now, but I am going to be" I said causally and watched John flinch. "Do fae births hurt a lot?" I asked.

"Horribly, it was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. What did it get me in the end? These two and no grandchildren in sight. Are you sure that you two even like women?" she asked the twins.

"Mom, we are not gay, we do sleep _only _with women and it is not our fault that none of the fertility nights took" said Mel

"Are you sure that the pair of you aren't using a birth control spell?" she asked

"We aren't" replied Matt. "Beside you are probably going to be a great aunt by the end of the day and you can spoil them rotten" he said with an encouraging smile and his eyes added 'and leave us alone'.

"Oh I intend to, it is nice that my _vampire_ nephew settled down with a nice wife in a committed relationship and they are having twins. While my own playboy twins barely even have had a second date with the same person in 5000 years. I believe that they call that ironic" she said sarcastically.

"Mom, they only were able to have them because of us" protested Mel.

"At least they wanted them; I am starting to think a goldfish is beyond your level of care"

After I finished my sandwich John and I walked around the hospital a bit and then we went back to the private room that he had booked for me. I put on the hospital gown which I intended to discard when the babies crowned; I have little modesty and knew that John had requested a private birth of just the medical team and us, with Butch taking his place if he had to leave.

John helped me relax by massaging me and I actually fell asleep for a few hours. I bolted awake with the contractions starting to come faster and sharper. He timed them to find that they were seven minutes apart and then called for the nurse.

They took me to the delivery room. Figuring it was only a matter of time I tried to make myself as comfortable and possible and John continued to use the relaxation techniques that we learned in class. They went to check me for dilation and then I heard a gasp from the nurse and smelled a familiar smell; blood. John looked alarmed and his fangs ran out.

Just then I felt my heart start racing and I started experiencing horrible abdominal pain, like a knife was being stabbed into me repeatedly; it had nothing to do with the contractions I realized. "Honey, what is it?" I cried

"It's going to be okay, the doctor knows what he is doing" John said in a soothing tone but I could tell that he was worried.

I heard the doctor say that I was bleeding heavily and insisted they bring in the ultra sound machine and heard him say placenta abruption.

"What is that?" I cried my hands and feet were starting to feel cold and I was sweating, the baby monitor seemed to be going wild and I could feel the babies were writhing in me like eels. I started crying; I was so scared.

"John are our babies in danger? Please someone answer me!" I yelled.

"What is going on? She is going to shock" he demanded too.

The doctor jerked my gown up with no consideration for my modesty, lubed up my belly and placed the transducer against it. He looked up, he said "the placenta has separated from the uterus and she is losing a lot of blood, your children are distressed and are at risk. A vaginal birth is not possible, she is not dilated enough. We will have to do an emergency c section immediately"

"Please do it, save our babies" I cried.

"What are the risks" demanded John.

"They all could die if we don't" our doctor said bluntly.

I took John's hand "if it is a choice between me and them, save them. Promise me" I begged. He looked like he was going to burst into tears but promised.

******

I looked into her pleading eyes, her features too pale and her hands as cold in mine as when she was a vampire and promised her. Perhaps signing the death warrant of only woman I'd ever loved.

They went to prep her for emergency surgery and I told Pam I would just step out for a minute to tell everyone what was going on. I did so as quickly as I could and just walked away from their questions, needing just a minute to myself. I looked for any place I could to be alone and eventually found an empty hospital room. I threw myself down on the nearest chair and started sobbing silently as I could.

"Please, don't take them" I prayed out loud to any god that might be listening and willing to help. "I can't lose them"


	51. Chapter 51

I quickly pulled myself together, not having the luxury of time for my emotions. Pam needed me and I couldn't not be there for her. I washed my face, threw back my shoulders and returned to the waiting room. Everyone looked upon me with concern "I am fine now, I have to get back to Pam" I addressed them. Eric had arrived and was arguing with the head nurse, demanding to see Pam. She was a large black woman with a sturdy figure built like an armored truck, with a plain, almost masculine face and wore a permanent scowl. She was not swayed by his demands and looked upon Eric's natural authority as if he were a three year old pouting about having to go to bed.

"Sir, I have strict orders that no one but family or authorized people are allowed into the delivery room. So unless you can show me proof that you are actually her father as you claim, I suggest you have a seat" she said coldly.

"At least tell me what is going on!" he roared.

"Sir, there is a strict policy about noise in the waiting rooms, I cannot give you that information and suggest again that you have a seat or I shall call security" she said again, guarding the entrance to the delivery rooms like a dragon.

I stepped up beside him and said "he is her father and therefore has the right to be present. I'll allow it" I ordered.

The nurse regarded his jeans and t-shirt combination as if he wore a cloth sack covered in lice and feces. "Very well, but he has to wash up properly and wear scrubs and you need to change yours as you are no longer sterile" she said in a more reasonable tone of voice.

"I would insist on nothing less" I said with a bow of my head.

"You left her alone!" Eric demanded.

"I have been gone for about thirty seconds" I retorted. "I needed a minute, I am not emotionally dead inside like you" I said, I knew that he could bring charges against me for saying that to him, but didn't care at the moment.

He opened his mouth to protest but something in my face stopped him. "She is in that bad of a shape?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Due to complications she and the children are in danger" I said trying to keep my voice under control. When I named the condition he appeared to know it as he grew pale.

"I could turn her right now" he offered.

"She wants the children safe first before we attend to her, she made me promise" I said. We washed up and donned our scrubs. I turned Eric to face me. "You do not say a word or interfere with what goes on in there. Hold her hand and comfort her how you can, but not a peep. Do you understand?" I demanded. Eric looked surprised at my ordering him to do _anything_ but agreed.

They had moved a curtain below Pam's neck and I could see the blood was still pooling between her legs and that she was being given a blood transfusion. Eric's fangs ran out at the smell of blood and he hissed with alarm, I looked at him warningly. They were prepping her belly for surgery and my heart sank. Pam's eyes lit up when she saw me, I noticed that her pupils were dilated and she was shaking. She was fully in shock. I took her hand and tenderly kissed it. "Honey, how are you feeling?" I asked her softly.

"Cold" she replied "they won't tell me anything. Are our babies alright?" she asked in confusion, she gripped my hands as tightly as she could in panic. Her hair was stuck to her forehead from sweating so much and she was far too pale.

I smoothed her hair and said "the doctor has to perform a c section to get them out and you will meet them right after that" I said in an encouraging tone of voice. Eric turned to brush away a blood tear without her noticing. I talked to her in a soothing tone and continued to stroke her cheek and hair, trying to calm her anxiety.

Beyond the curtain, I could see them cutting into her belly and with in a few minutes they pulled the first baby out and then the second. They cleaned their lungs free of fluid and cut their umbilical cords. They were weighed in at six pounds each, were wrapped in blankets and had birth caps put on. Pam started crying when they angry wails filled the room. I barely even glanced at them, I was too worried about Pam she was still bleeding and was chalky white.

"Please can I hold them?" she begged. The doctor shook his head at me.

"Not yet Honey, you are still having surgery" I soothed then looked at the nurse who had just placed them in their bassinets and said "give them to this man to show her" I ordered.

Eric accepted the two tiny bundles of wails and cradled them carefully so that Pam could see their faces. I glanced over at them and just then the girl opened her eyes. Pam started crying harder. "She has your eyes John; I was hoping at least one of them would. The girl's name is Tyla and the boy's Nathaniel. Is that alright?" she asked me. I assured her it was fine.

"They're beautiful Pam" assured Eric, he was speaking in a soothing tone but his face was grave. We had both had seen death too many times not to recognize the signs. They finished stitching her belly but blood was still pooling out of her from between her legs.

The doctor took me aside and said "she is hemorrhaging; we might have to perform an emergency hysterectomy. In a panic, I bit open my wrist and said "drink Pam, this will cure you".

"No, we don't know how that will affect the breast milk" she said in a weak voice and turned her head away.

"Drink Pam! There will no feeding our babies if you aren't here! You are dying." I said with authority in my voice.

"No!" she cried.

"That's it, I am going to vamp her right now" delcared Eric and strode towards her, she shrank from him. He easily pinned her against the bed and was about to sink his fangs into her. The medical staff was trying to drag him off her but he paid as much attention to them as he would annoying flies. I grabbed him and was about to drag him off her too when the door banged open.

"Young man, stop that right now!" commanded Aunt Bronagh, she was flanked by the twins. Eric looked up in confusion at being addressed like this. The doctor went to block the door and told the fairies they couldn't come in.

"Stand aside or I shall turn you into a toad" she snapped, her eyes were flashing with anger and practically shooting sparks. The twins easily elbowed past the humans in the room and stood on one side of Pam, while Bronagh stood on the other. They laid their hands on her belly. Pam had passed out and looked like a fragile waxen doll.

"She is not gone but is close. We can cure her but you need to talk to her and try to persuade her spirit to remain in her damaged body" Bronagh instructed me. They began chanting and I could feel their calming magic fill the room.

I spoke to Pam, I begged her to return to me, I made her promises, I told her told her all the fun things I intended us to do with our new family, I reminded her of happy times, I even offered her sexual favours just as long as _she opened her eyes_. She remained unresponsive even when the bleeding stopped, her heart began to fail. "Damnit Pam, I always vowed that I would never marry nor have children and you made me break both vows. Now that I have both unwanted things, you are leaving alone to face this on my own. That is just so typical of you! Well fuck you" I growled in frustration. Pam's heart suddenly stabilized and she frowned and opened her eyes.

"If you don't fucking want this, I can easily divorce you and raise the children on my own!" she snarled weakly. My answer was to hold her tightly and sob while she continued to abuse me. Everyone started laughing, even Eric.

The children did indeed both have my eyes and slightly pointed ears, but otherwise looked human. Who they would resemble more; only time would tell. When the doctor questioned me about whom their father was seeing that I was a vampire, Bronagh told them that Pam was artificial inseminated and Mel's sperm was used for the procedure. We didn't want to be hounded by curiosity seekers.

The small red head was trying to hide when the vampire found her and dragged her out of the closet. He tickled her and roared "I vant to suck your blood" she giggled, her green eyes danced, she said in an authoritative voice for a three year old. "You can't suck my blood Uncle Derek, only Daddy and Uncle Eric are vampires". Pam's sister had had red hair and that is where the colour came from.

"But I can" said Eric easily dangling her black haired bother with matching green eyes, he was giggling too. "But I'm not hungry right now, so I think I will give the pair of you monkeys a flying lesson instead" He took Tyla from Derek, went onto the porch and with a small child cradled under each arm took off for the sky.

"Not too high" I yelled after them and went to help Pam with the drinks, we had everyone over, Sookie, Eric, Butch, Candy, Derek, Addy, Amelia, Tray, Bronagh and the still childless twins.

Pam looked at me; technically she is twenty three now. Her hair has now reached her waist, just like mine and she has kept up the black low lights in it. She had decide not to get rid of all her pregnancy weight due to the effect it had on me, so she was about ten more pounds then before but got back her slender, pert girlish figure; flat chest and all. She looks wonderfully beautiful and if anything more enchanting then when she was a vampire. She kissed me long and hard. I returned her kiss enthusiastically pinning her against the fridge and gave her a look that said 'get rid of the guests and let's put the kids to bed.'

The children are not the easiest to raise, they got into everything as soon as they could walk, Tyla looks more like Pam and Nat like me, yet still similar as fraternal twins tend to be. Tyla has the more dominate personality and is the more devious one; she often talks Nat into doing things that gets them into trouble. Wonder where she got that?

Pam fed them for a year and said she felt like a cow. We have had our good times and our bad times and along with way had help from a supe nanny and lots of guidance from tons of uncles and aunts, human, vampire and fairy. In the end, we are a typical family raising typical kids who are empathic, can weave simple spells and have a talent for music. Who, thankfully aren't allergic to lemon or lead and have dilute enough blood that their Uncle Eric, I and their soon-to-be-vampire Mommy don't want to make a snack out of them.


	52. Chapter 52

"What to you mean you have a date with Cameron?" I asked my far too sexy for my tastes sixteen-year-old daughter.

Tyla had Pam's face with my eyes and full lips and her tall thin pert body; the effect of her on males should be illegal. Her hair was naturally a flame red that waved like mine halfway down her back. When she wore tight clothes it set my teeth on edge and made me wish to order her into a convent for the rest of her natural life. Which is not possible these days. She was wearing my least favourite t-shirt this evening. It features a soaked cartoon cat standing in a puddle of water with a come hither look on its face. I resolved that the next time I did laundry and it happened to be present in the load, that it would meet with an accident involving bleach.

"I mean that he invited me to go see a movie with him" she replied.

"How can you think about going on a date with him? You two were practically raised together, he should be like a cousin to you." I said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"He is so hot and besides I know he isn't really my cousin" she replied her eyes dancing in a way too familiar way.

"Please don't use the word hot" I requested.

She hugged me 'oh, dad it is just a movie and then we will probably grab a burger. Besides you like Cameron"

That was true Cameron shared my love of fast vehicles, it was me that taught him to ride a motorcycle and went with him to buy his first Harley, I had lectured him about safety and had him outfitted with proper riding gear. I also had taught him to play guitar, quite often he would turn up for a visit just to jam with me. Or so I thought until my daughter told me that she had a date with him. Due to my bisexual nature in the past Eric was suspicious about the visits until he came to the conclusion that I was no more attracted to Cameron then I was to my own children. I don't need another lover when my wife of almost twenty years can still make me chase her to bed with only a smoldering glance.

Cameron at nineteen had inherited from his father his blond magnificence, his powerful frame and his ability with women. I think it might be possible he has surpassed his father's record of conquests in his short years.

"Don't you think he is a little old for you?" I pleaded.

"It is only three years difference. Besides there is a huge difference in ages when it come to you and Mom," she pointed out.

"Your mother was a vampire when I met her, so don't try and play that card with me, young lady" I admonished. Pam had returned to being a vampire when the twins were ten, she kept on putting it off as she liked being with them during the day. So she looks about twenty-five, she retained her figure and still has the c-section scar; she refused to let us heal that. She said she considered it to be a badge of honour.

"You are not wearing that outfit," I said pointing to her offending t-shirt.

She looked down at herself "of course not" she went to change and returned in a t-shirt that went perhaps an inch lower then her bra and ultra low rise jeans. "Pam!" I screamed looking at all of my little girl's assets on display for the whole world to see. She looked far too much like her mother for my tastes.

"What is wrong honey?" asked my vampire wife.

"That is what is wrong" I said pointing at our daughter. "She can't go out in public looking like that!"

She examined Tyla and said, "she looks beautiful, few girls her age can pull off that look" she replied. Seeing my withering gaze upon her, Pam realized that was the wrong thing to say. "Come on, let's go choose something for you to wear that doesn't offend your father," she said with a sigh and they exchanged a look that seemed to say "men". She came down in a slightly less revealing outfit that I had to grudgingly accept as I suspected that her shrink-wrap wardrobe didn't contain anything more modest. I love both my children but it seems like all Pam and mine's voracious sexual appetites were poured into our daughter.

Our son is equally as lovely, tall and slim and could practically be a clone of myself or one of my twin cousins. He is completely opposite from his sister, he is serious and studies all the time trying to reach his goal of becoming a neurosurgeon. He has had the same girlfriend, Belinda since he was 12. She is equally as lovely and driven as him. She wears the promise ring that he worked all summer for his Uncle Derek to earn the money for; it was purchased through the nomadic jewelry store.

Cameron arrived on his Harley looking as handsome as ever; he had been a good-looking kid who patiently played with our children despite the age difference. He had grown up to be a good-looking man. My daughter looked at him as is she wanted to devour him. When had my skinny twelve year old become this ravishing young woman? I thought with despair.

"Good evening Uncle John" he said politely. Damnit even his voice was sexy.

"Good evening Cameron. Are you enjoying University life?" I inquired politely back. Trying not to think of how I caught them playing doctor together when he was nine and she six.

He gave me a heartbreakingly Eric smile and said, "The studying gets hard sometimes and the girls are no way as pretty as the ones we have here at home." This last part was directed at Tyla who preened. It took all of my strength not to wring his young, sexy neck.

I crossed my arms and got into full father mode "so what time do you think that you will bringing Tyla home?" I asked with a glare.

Pam put her arms around me and said, "don't mind him. Just go have fun and enjoy yourselves."

They thanked her and were off as fast as humanly possible. When we were alone I said, "What kind of parenting is that! You just sent our impressionable teenaged daughter off with a known playboy"

She shrugged "Cameron is a good guy and it makes sense that she date someone from as strange a family as her own. Besides, she just sexually experimenting. I am sure that you did something similar when you were her age" I could feel myself getting pale at the thought of what I got up to when I was her age.

"And you like the idea of your daughter having sex" I demanded. "You can hardly compare our upbringings; I was raised by a pair of lunatics bent on crushing my spirit and she was brought up surrounded by loving parents and doting uncles and aunts.

"No it is not that, she is bright and capable and makes sound decisions. She won't allow herself to get into a bad situation. We can't prevent her from having sex, so all we can do is make sure that she is careful and protects herself."

"Why are you buying her condoms?" I demanded.

"No she has been on the birth control pill since she was fourteen at her own request" replied Pam calmly.

I sat down heavily "when were you planning to tell me this?"

"When I thought you would handle it" she replied. "I think it is a very mature decision and respected her wishes" She sat beside me and held me "she'll be fine you just have to let her grow up on her own terms. Trust her"

"It is not her I don't trust. It is the men that have been watching her since she was about twelve" I replied.

"John, we are good looking people, of course our children are good looking too. You should be glad of that. Or would you rather that they look like that poor Ross girl?"

I thought of Betty Ross, plump and plain who probably never caused her father any anxiety when she was wearing a swimsuit. "I wouldn't have minded if she looked a little more like Betty and a little less like you" I replied honestly.

Telling Pam I had to meet with Derek, who is now part owner of Fangtasia and still my manager, I slipped out of the house and took to the sky. I located and followed Cameron's Harley until it turned into the movie theatre parking lot. Staying towards the back of the line and using my vampire hearing I heard which movie he purchased the tickets for and bought one myself. I waited until the movie began and I slipped into the back, it wasn't very hard to spot them with their bright hair. The movie was some insipid romance story deemed a chick flick, I was relieved to see that they did nothing else besides cuddle.

After the movie, he drove them to a local teenage hang out and they both ordered cheeseburgers and talked to some other teenagers while they ate. I remained in the parking lot and watched from the shadows. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and weren't doing anything inappropriate.

When they left I assumed that they were heading for home but instead pulled into the local lovers lane that ran beside a pond. I noted from a tree that I was perching in, like a huge owl that Cameron took a blanket out of his storage compartment and she sat down on it. He sat beside her and then they were kissing hungrily. I tensed, wanting nothing more then to wrench him away from my precious little girl. He slipped his hand up the back of her top as if trying to unfasten her bra. I slipped silently from the tree and started crashing around in the bushes like a bear. Both teenagers jumped in fright and scrambled for the bike, roaring off into the night without even bothering to grab the blanket.

Just then I heard a clapping and looked up to see Eric hovering just over the tree closest to me. "That was an excellent performance. I knew I would find you following them," he said.

"How did you know that?" I asked puzzled.

He shrugged "You only have one daughter; I have three" he said sourly. "Mind you I mine aren't quite as sexy as Tyla; it must be her fae side" he mused.

"Eric, please don't let me hear you describe my daughter as sexy in my presence. I used to play Barbie dolls with her." I requested patiently.

"Sorry" he said politely. "So does this mean that you are against my son dating your daughter?"

"No, I like Cameron. It is not Cameron I am against, it her dating anyone" I explained.

He joined me on the ground and said "just let them date, they make a nice couple and he will treat her right. She could do a lot worse then him. If you keep on doing this bear routine she is going to come to hate you and move as far away as possible" he advised.

"I'll take it under advisement Sheriff" I bent to pick up the blanket. "Man this is one ugly quilt" I commented. Holding it up for him to see.

At the sight of it he looked sentimental and I swear his eyes went misty. "I remember that quilt all too well, I will make sure that I get it home safely" he said but refused to explain.

I flew home and slipped in the back door. I quickly brushed the tangles out of my hair caused by the wind and strolled into the living room to join Pam. I kissed her hello and causally asked if Tyla was home.

"Yes, she came in about half of an hour ago scared out of her wits," said Pam looking me closely.

"Oh? What scared her?" I asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"She and Cameron stopped to star gaze and a bear started crashing around and startled them"

"They should know better then to go to the old pond this time of night, the place is lousy with wildlife. They could have gotten hurt." I lectured.

Pam looked at me suspiciously "how do you know that they were at the old pond, I never mentioned where they were."

I shrugged "where else would teenagers to star gaze; you should see the view from there. It is most interesting." I said with an innocent smile and went to warm up some true bloods for us.


	53. Chapter 53

What you think I am done? I can always do a little maneuvering about when I get inspired.

Bet no one saw this one coming? Obsidian.

******

Cameron and I had been to my prom and I had been crowned Prom Queen; my tiara lay on the floor along with the banner, my prom dress and his discarded tuxedo. The bedclothes were crumpled, sweaty. I stretched out over the pillows, a film of sweat cooling on my naked well-loved body, the pungent sweet smell of love heavy in the air. I felt happy, as contented as a cat and somewhat smug to be in the company (and bed) of the most sought after male in Shreveport; Cameron Northman. He is as gorgeous as a god, sweet as pie and hung like a horse. Yes I, Tyla Doe have been his lover for two years now. "Baby, that has got to be the best sex we have ever had" I said glancing at him over my shoulder.

He stretched and pulled me close "what makes you think we are finished yet?" he purred. I ran my fingers through his thick blond hair; his eyes always soften to a baby blue colour after we make love. His body was toned and muscular from years of playing sports. He was the hottest male I had ever met and he had chosen me to be with.

Earlier That Day

I thought back to the conversation with my mother earlier that day as she drove me to pick up my prom dress and get my hair styled. All those well styled loose ringlets that were put so painstakingly into my hair now were in messy tangles around my shoulder blades.

"Mom, when did you know that you were in love with Dad?" I swear that my blunt non-sentimental vampire mother got a dreamy look in her eyes when I asked this question.

"Have you seen what your father looks like?" she replied probably to cover the look.

"Yes, Dad is very good looking, all my friends have crushes on him, but it has to have been more to it then that" I replied.

"I don't know: the night I met him, the time he looked after me when I got injured in Rhodes, the night we first made love. I can't pinpoint a certain time or date, I just knew that I was in love with him and wanted him only to myself. So I arranged that he was" she smirked slightly when she said this.

"He was in demand I take it?" I asked.

"Let's just say your Father was the hottest piece of ass in the vampire community until I nabbed him. Your Uncle Eric was the other one, then Aunt Sookie nabbed him" my mother said bluntly.

"Mom!" I said shocked that she would say that about Dad.

"Come on, you are old enough for me to say 'piece of ass' in front of you; it is not like you are five. Besides, I bet you have your own piece of ass in mind" she gave me a wicked smile that I echoed. My mother has always been more like a sister and friend then a mother. Even occasionally a co-conspirator when she feels that Dad is being too ridged rule-wise.

I could feel myself turning as red as my hair "no not really" I said.

"So you aren't asking because of Cameron then? I wonder if he is anything like his father in bed. I remember being pleased" she said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"You are horrible Mom" I commented. "Now I will be looking a Uncle Eric and thinking about the possible comparison"

"It is certainly something to think about" she replied and pulled into the seamstress's parking lot. I couldn't find a prom dress that I liked so we had one custom made. I favour emerald tones like Dad, so the seamstress and I spent a whole afternoon choosing fabric that perfectly matched my eyes. The dress itself was silk that flowed around me like water. It was copied from Keira Knightley's emerald green silk dress in the movie Atonement (AN you can goggle this dress by searching Keira Knightley Atonement and green silk to see this dress). It was meant to be worn with nothing underneath which is why we were keeping it a secret from Dad. However Mom did find me a matching thong; which is dangling from the lamp right now where Cameron flung it.

When Dad saw me in this dress he went pale but noticing that Mom was glaring at him, he grudgingly told me that I looked beautiful. Cameron came to fetch me in the limo that his father had rented for the night. We posed for pictures while he pinned on the orchid that he bought me. I thought that we both looked exceptional this evening.

Cameron poured us a glass of champagne in the limo and touched his glass smoothly to mine. "To us" he said.

I smiled, thinking of how tonight I intended to tell him that I love him "to us" I replied linking my arm with his and sipping delicately.

"So what time do you have to be back tonight? I rented us a room in the hotel if you wanted to hang out a bit after, or during the prom" he said with a suggestive look.

"No certain time, my Mother promised me that she would be distracting my Father all night long, if you get my drift." I answered him with my own look.

We had a good time at the prom. After I was crowned Queen and had finished dancing with the King; I returned to dance slow with Cameron. "Baby, did I tell you how nice you look in that dress. I would give anything to see you out of it" he said and pressed himself against me, I shivered at the feeling of his hardness. "Shall we go up to the room and have a little more champagne?" he whispered in my ear.

The Hotel Room

We carefully left the prom and raced to the room. As soon as I got into the room I did the trick I had been practicing and undid the sash at my waist and pulled the straps down so that the green silk slid unhampered down the length of my body to pool at my feet leaving me clad only in my green silk thong, matching high heels, black lace topped thigh highs and tiara. Cameron was on me in a second.

After we finished making love the second time, I looked into his eyes and said "I love you."

He pulled away as if I had scalded him. "What?" he demanded.

"I said I love you" I replied confused.

He looked at me coldly and said "Look, I thought we were having fun and you just had to go and ruin it"

"I thought you loved me" I said in a small voice.

He looked saddened for a few seconds and said "Tyla, I like you and we have a lot of fun together. But you are kind of young for me and I don't see us working for the long term. Besides, I am not ready to date anyone steady yet"

"You mean that you have been seeing other people?" I asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, aren't you?" he said causally.

"No I thought we were a couple. I didn't want anyone else." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

He sighed "I thought that you understood this was just a causal fling?"

I started to cry in earnest "for two years? How could a fling last two years!" I screamed at him and started pulling my dress back on; not caring if it tore. I felt like a fool and just wanted to get out of there, away from _him_.

He ran his fingers through his hair and said "I am sorry that you feel this way. I will get you home" he said stiffly.

"Don't bother!" I screamed at him and I ran out of the hotel and flagged a taxi.

My father met me at the door, with my dress only partially fastened properly, my hair disheveled and a love bite on my neck. He didn't ask questions until after I had sobbed out my sorrows against his broad chest while my mother made me eat ice cream and they listened to me wail about Cameron. They were expressionless as vampires tend to be but I could feel their rage. Afterwards they gave me their full support and made me promise not to see Cameron romantically anymore.

One Month Later

I had stopped taking the birth control pill as it was causing me to get headaches so the last night that I made love to Cameron (who I haven't seen since the night of the prom) I was wearing a type of sponge that has since been recalled. I have tears in my eyes as I look at the home pregnancy test; trying not to panic when I see the + sign.


	54. Chapter 54

Warning: Some characters shown within the next few chapters shall not be acting like their normal selves. Family crisis and teenaged pregnancy can do that to people.

Just so you know there is Sookie/Cameron POV in tomorrow's chapter, I tend to write them two days ahead of time so that I won't be stuck for ideas and can post at a fast rate. Obsidian

******

I sat on the toilet and started crying after the second test proved to have the same results. Oddly enough it wasn't one of my parents who found me first but my brother, Nathaniel who needed to get some of his favourite hair gel out of the washroom. So he demanded that I open the door. Timidly I pushed the door open just enough to slip his gel through the crack, but sensing that my trouble was more then just the broken heart of a teenaged girl he went to go get Dad. Normally in most people's families it is the mother that a child turns to when in need of comfort. Not in our family, it is our Father that we seek.

He knocked on the door and asked me to come out in a calm voice. I whispered through the door that I was just having woman troubles. "What kind of woman troubles?" he said back just as softly.

"The kind that take nine months to go away?" I said with a sob. The door flew open as if it was made of cardboard and my father walked in, his face was tense and he only looked down at me without saying a word. I could feel my face crumple and tried to shrink into myself. In a calm seeming manner, he picked up the pregnancy test box and removed the instructions, he read them. He picked up the test from the back of the toilet and glanced at it. Anger flared in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to smash it, but seeing how upset I was, he placed them both down gently. "Cameron's?" was the first word he said. I whimpered at the sound of his name said out loud, bit my lip and nodded.

******

I was full of rage, I wanted to violently shake Tyla and then go and hunt Cameron down and break his neck. But looking at the pain in her face, I was reminded so much of how she looked when she used to skin her knee when she was tiny that I could feel my anger drain away. She looked so young, lost and confused. Her expression reminded me of Pam's when we had learned that she might be pregnant by a fae spell and I had callously suggested that she get rid of it. I resolved that I would handle the situation better this time.

"Honey, lets go talk in your bedroom" I suggested. She nodded and walked there as if about to face a firing squad.

"Was birth control used at all?" I asked, wishing that it was her Mother asking her this question and not me, but Pam was at Fangtasia that night.

"I used a type of contraceptive sponge that was later recalled. I guess they weren't very effective" she said lamely.

I looked around her room noticing that all the photos and everything Cameron-related were missing. I bet that if I were to go into her school book bag that the Mrs. Northman and Mrs. Tyla Northman that she wrote on her binder would be crossed out. He was gone from her life in one way but not in others. She looked so young, like she should be out cruising the mall for cute boys rather then wondering whether to have a baby or not.

"Honey, you need to get tested by a doctor and then decisions have to be made" I said gently. I didn't want to sound like I was badgering her. She nodded and looked like she was struggling not to cry. I couldn't resist asking "are you thinking about keeping it if you are?" She started sobbing hard and forgetting her dignity as a woman I scooped her up and set her on my lap, holding her throughout the storm.

"I don't know" she said in a shaky voice. "Are you going to disown me and kick me out?" her expressive eyes looked desperate at the idea.

I smoothed back her hair from her face "of course not, whatever you decide this is your home. Your Mother and I always hoped for grandchildren some day; we were kind of hoping for later, but who's complaining. We would be happy to help out, provided that you would trust the safety of your child to a couple ornery vampires"

******

I knew that my poor Dad was feeling awkward and trying to cheer me up and I appreciated the effort. I hugged him "there is no better pair of ornery vampires to serve as parents. We turned out fine" I was rewarded by a sappy expression on his face. "See there he goes again" Mom teases us when he looks this way. "I will make the appointment for tomorrow evening. Will you come with me?" I requested.

His eye grew wide with alarm at the idea of going to the gynecologist with me. "Me! Wouldn't you rather your mother?"

"No I need someone to give me emotional support and Mom just isn't really that.....way"

"It is not like I can go into the office with you, whereas they might let your mother" he pointed out.

"Just as long as you are in the waiting room, it will be fine" I assured him.

He looked liked he loathed the idea but said "okay, then do you want to for ice cream after? Hopefully no one thinks you're my girlfriend again. Though they might if you are sitting on my lap like you are now" I quickly stood up. When I was about 14 and he took me out to dinner and an elderly lady told him off for having so young a girlfriend. It wasn't until she noticed the similarity of some of our features and his protests that I was his daughter that she apologized.

******

I called Pam and suggested that she come home early, once we explained the situation. Her reaction was not what I was expecting but somehow made Tyla feel better. She hugged her tight and said "oh my god, a child from the two of you would be beautiful. Oh and shopping for maternity clothes, that would be so much fun!" I could only smile Pam was an excellent mother in her own right, but certainly not a typical one by any means. "Wait until we tell Eric that he is going to be a grandfather" Pam announced in a happy tone of voice.

Seeing the look of panic on Tyla's face, I said "It is up to Tyla whether she wants to tell him or not"

Pam looked shocked at the idea "Not tell Eric, why not?"

Tyla looked at her "not right away, we have to get the test results back and decide on a course of action, before we gets his hopes up." I was impressed by how mature she sounded and told her that.

Pam nodded in approval "I will go with the two of you tomorrow"

Two vampires and their human-fae hybrid daughter sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office until she was called in. She crossed her fingers at us and went into the office. Pam leaned over and whispered at me "it is bad that I am hoping she is?"

"Of course not, is it bad that I am hoping she isn't"

Pam smiled at me and said "you barely even wanted _me_ to be pregnant; of course you don't. This office remind you of anything?"

I stroked her arm and said "yes but in this case there isn't a crazed human woman dancing around and singing 'we did it, we did it, we're pregnant!' over and over again. That would be eighteen years ago"

"It seems like yesterday" she said sadly.

"Pam we promised not to interfere in our children's lives, the twins are going to grow old and die, to be replaced with our grandchildren and each sub sequential generation after that. We will be here keep an eye on them and help out as needed. That is our pact"

"Just think Eric's family might be joining ours, isn't that interesting?" I thought about all the time I spent hitting on Eric and tried not to shudder at the idea.

"Pam, it is up to Tyla what ultimately what she wants to do. Eighteen in pretty young to be an unwed mother these days and she was accepted to UCLA to study sports medicine for next year. That would be hard to do with a small baby. Or two" I said thinking about how she might have twins.

"I guess you're right, but we can help out and arrange for day care while she is in school"

"We will do what we can for her" I assured her taking her hand.

"John, do you think that all of this has been worth it?" she asked.

"You mean marriage and kids? Kind of late now to be deciding this" I said with a smile, it isn't very often she gets into sentimental moods.

"Would you do it all again?" she asked reluctantly.

"Of course, I could have done without the Veronica thing, but yes"

"Me too, I could have done without the Thor thing and almost dying in the delivery room. But I do think everything else has been worth it. My how you have changed, you are no longer at all the thrill seeking playboy with the horrible taste in clothes that I met"

"You are now longer the wanton young vamp I met" I countered. "You've changed too"

"So what have we become?" she asked.

I thought back on our lives together until now, relishing each vision like I was replaying a movie in my head. Visions of her showing me her growing belly, sharing a tender look with me as she held a red haired baby head against her swollen breast while I fed the dark haired one from the bottle, ending with her falling asleep and my taking both babies and covering her up. The children dressed in karate uniforms. Tyla with a cat face playing a kitten with her junior ballet class, birthdays, holidays, all of them spent with the beautiful creature beside me. "We finally grew up and became parents. You became my Pam.

"You became my John" she said back.

"I was always yours; you captured me the minute I met you" I replied then we were kissing. I heard someone clear their throat and we reluctantly looked up. Tyla looked amused for the first time in days. "Yeesh, you two never stop. Please wait until you get home" she requested.

After the test we took her for ice cream and then went home and we played monopoly. I won.

The next day we woke up and went downstairs. We found Tyla in the living room being comforted by her brother; she was as white as her shirt and looked like she had been that way for hours. "They clinic called; I am pregnant" she said in a dead sounding voice. Then she raised her face and said "I want to keep my baby"

"We had better call Eric" Pam said.

We requested that he come over. All three of us explained the situation to him. He looked rather skeptical and said "Are you sure that it's Cameron's baby? I mean no offence, but she is kind of a hot ticket item" All three of us looked offended anyway

"My daughter has been with not one else besides Cameron for the past two years. Can you say the same for your son?" I asked coldly

"No," he answered honestly.

"No one is pointing fingers here, birth control was used and it failed as sometimes happen." I said.

"I am willing to submit to a DNA test when the baby is born, Uncle Eric" said Tyla boldly.

He looked at me "I believe my daughter" I said.

"Very well, what do you expect Cameron to do for this baby?"

She squared her shoulder and said "I just want him to know that he has a child and to acknowledge it"

Eric nodded "that is fair enough, I shall tell him to come to see you at your convenience to discuss this"

"Congratulations you are going to be a grandfather" I said facetiously.

"You are too, welcome to the family, _Lover_" he said just before he left, causing Tyla to look at me questioningly.


	55. Chapter 55

I dedicate this chapter to Apearle who has been helping me by explaining the American educational system to me, what a prom queen and king really means and generally suggesting idea to improve and round out my chapters (or do them at all). Take a bow girl, clap, clap. Oops, not trying to give you the clap. ;) Obsidian

BTW, for those that live in Arkansas, nothing against your fine State, I chose one at random and liked the way that the name sounded.

******

I was pacing the floor I was so furious with my husband "Eric have you learned nothing from being the father of three girls? I can't believe that you accused Tyla of being a slut to her face and in front of her parents, our friends no less. If John had done that to you, he would be a pile of ashes right now; you should be glad he is not the violent sort. I suggest in the future that when it comes to delicate family discussions that you take me along so that you don't put your foot in your mouth!"

"But Sookie there is no guaranteeing that it is even Cameron's baby" he protested.

"She said that she is willing to take a DNA test; it sounds like she is fairly certain to me. How long has she been pregnant?'

"She said a month now"

"So around the same time as her prom where our son came home in a horrible mood and wouldn't tell us what was wrong, then proceeded to stalk around in a rage and treated his sister's horribly until he returned to university" I gave him a withering glare. "He is so much like you that it isn't even funny.

What do you mean he is like me? I never acted like that" he said confused.

"How long did it take you to stop pouting around me like a lovesick buffoon and admit your feelings for me? I'll answer that; five years!"

"I never pouted!" he protested.

Deciding that now was not the time for a juvenile family spat, I switched back to the topic at hand. "What has been decided?"

"Well, this isn't Arkansas; they aren't planning a shotgun wedding. She plans to keep it and Pam and John are going to help her raise it"

"Did you ask about visiting rights or contact our lawyer to ask what legal rights we will have in all this? If this is our grandchild it should be included in our will. Or were you just too busy munching on your size thirteen feet?"

"Look Sookie, I promised that I would get in touch with Cameron and have he and the Does' meet to discuss this"

"And you did call him?" I asked.

"I sent him a text message" Eric replied.

"Were you even paying attention during those parenting classes that we took? What did you send him 'you might have knocked up Tyla; call me'?"

"Not in quite in those words" he said with dignity.

"That does it I am calling him!" I yelled angrily. I dialed Cameron's number in the student dorms. "Cameron Dracula Northman." I said when he answered, hating the middle name. Because Cameron didn't have a middle name we applied to amend his birth certificate to include one; Eric got to choose it and he decided on Dracula for his hero.

******

I was in a foul mood all night and had just returned from a keg party where I didn't feel like drinking and the girl that they were trying to set me up with was a dolt. When the phone rang, my mother was on the other end sounding pissed about something. I could hear my father mumbling in the background and I wondered why she was up so late. My father is the vampire in the family; my mother has resisted all of his attempts to convince her thus far. She will take his blood to slow down the aging process but will not go all the way. So she is 49 but looks about thirty at most.

"Yes, Mom is something wrong?"

"You bet your ass something is wrong. How could you do that to Tyla?"

My eyes widened when Mom swore; she never does that, figuring that someone told her about our break up. I replied "It is no big deal, we will smooth it over. It isn't my fault that she won't return my phone calls after the prom"

I could practically feel the anger crackle over the phone "what did you do her at the prom?" she asked coldly.

Feeling trapped, I told Mom the conversation that Tyla and I had had, leaving out the sex part.

"So you basically used an impressionable young girl, who is practically a cousin to you as a sex toy. Why her? Have to any clue how close our families are! John has known your father for almost a thousand years and Pam is his child! Couldn't you have kept it in your pants this one time? You are so like your father!" she snapped. I could hear my father's muffled protests.

"Mom, I never meant to hurt her, I care about her as a cousin and swear I shall make this up to her"

"That is fine; did you have sex with your 'cousin' that night?"

"What?" stunned that my Mother would be so blunt; she isn't Aunt Pam or Aunt Amelia.

"_I asked if you fucked Tyla_" she said slowly as if spelling something out to a particularly dim two-year-old.

"I really don't think that is any of your business" I said hotly.

"It is when Tyla is four weeks pregnant and says that it's yours!" she said angrily. "So again, did you two have sex that night?"

I sat down heavily "yes" I admitted.

"Good, now we are on the same page at least. Now is it yours?"

I thought back to that night when she stood before me with tears streaming down her cheeks, her hair a bloody mess and her dress disarrayed; even then she looked like the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She told me that I was the only man that she had slept with since she was sixteen. No one was that good of an actress. "Yes, I believe it is. But she said she was using the sponge that night."

"I am glad that at least one of my males will admit it is a possibility. The sponge proved to be defective and that product was later recalled" She explained.

"The Does' want to talk to you about this; I think that you owe them that much. They aren't going to hurt you, though they have a right to if you ask me. Tyla is keeping the baby and you two have some big decisions to make. Pack a bag for a week; you are coming home tomorrow. There will be a ticket waiting for you at the desk for the 9am flight tomorrow morning.

"But I am too young to be a father!" I protested.

"Tyla is prepared to be a mother at 18. If you can accept the responsibility of sex you have to deal with the consequences of it" she declared. "What's that dear?" I heard my father mumble something.

"Your father said that in his days when this happened that you would have been beaten until bloody by the girl's father and then forced to marry her at the point of his sword or be castrated. So you should be glad that you live in modern times. Now I will see you tomorrow" she finished and then she paused and whispered. "Cameron just so you know your father isn't acting like himself."

"Who is he acting like?" I asked confused.

"He is acting like a dictator; he is blaming Tyla for all of this" she explained.

"But why?"

"Because he is proud of you and refuses to think badly of you, I will explain tomorrow when I pick you up. Bye honey" she said and rang off.

I pulled out my photo album and opened to the picture that was taken at Uncle Derek's last Hanukkah party. There was me with my arms around Tyla surrounded by my sisters, Charlotte, Samantha and Felicia and Tyla's twin brother Nathaniel, all of us mugging for the camera. I touched Tyla's face gently. I felt horrible about what happened at her prom; I do care about her but don't know how much. She had been there all my life, a cute baby cousin turned into a beautiful teenager and then into a ravishing young woman.

She was the one that I was able to tell all my secrets to and keeper of the biggest one; that I was the one that took her virginity when she was fourteen and me seventeen. She had returned from summer camp transformed from a silly young girl with her hair in braids to a dangerous young woman. We were at our family's cottage on the Fourth of July weekend that summer and there was a special party for the kids; we both had gone. I got drunk on champagne and had retreated into the tree house to sleep it off. She looked after me when I vomited and sat talking with me. In my drunken stupor I thought nothing of kissing her and then she was underneath me with my hand was up her skirt. I managed to realize how young the girl beneath me was and went to pull away. She answered by undoing my belt.

Despite my intoxication I was careful and guided her gently, her skin so soft beneath my hands. I introduced her to everything that night, oral sex followed by gentle penetration, her moans muffled against my shoulder. She came like a rocket her first time. She felt so amazing, like liquid heat wrapped in silk; like nothing I had experienced before with other girls We were lucky and nothing was born from that night; looks like we weren't so lucky this time.

We continued to remain lovers over the years, she wasn't my only one or me hers. When she was old enough for me to appear in public with, I asked her on a date and we started an affair that lasted two years. Nothing was ever demanded or discussed by either one of us; it just felt so right and natural to be together.

When it was time for her prom I didn't even ask if I was going to be her date. I just called her to tell her what time the limo was booked for and find out colour her dress so I could coordinate my tux, boutonnière and her corsage with it. I had a wonderful time that night, she looked better then I have ever seen her. She stood out like a diamond surrounded by pebbles. Then when we made love; it was an experience beyond imagination. Then she whispered that she loved me and I panicked and said horrible things. I told her about the other girls and watched her shatter. Afterwards, I tried to call her, send her flowers and gifts, texted her and even emailed to say how sorry I was. All of my attempts to reach her were thwarted by her family who simply said "she doesn't wish to speak with you" and my presents returned unopened. My friends and family have admitted that I am impossible to live with since that night with my dark moods and flashes of anger.

I am in USC on a football Scholarship, I am their Quarterback. I tried to picture her here with me in one of the off campus suites that are reserved for the married students, with us wed and having dinner together every night. We would watch her belly grow and then we would raise our baby together while I study to provide for our future. The image didn't scare me as it should have. Then I thought about how I treated her and that image popped like a soap bubble.

Besides, a child should be raised by parents who love each other, not feel a cousinly affection. The woman I marry will have to be as strong and mature as my Mom and we would have to have as strong an emotional connection as my parents do.


	56. Chapter 56

The discussion, have fun. This story is so much fun to write. Where outside of a mental institution do you get to tell make believe people what do? Well and in Hollywood.

Btw, someone wanted to know about where I got the name Tyla, I grew up with a girl named Tyla and I have always liked the name, it is so simple yet lovely. Obsidian

******

I picked up my bag and found my mother waiting for me in the terminal; she hugged me and walked me out to the car.

"Cameron," she said "I just want you to know that we both love you and will help you through this but your father is very upset and acting like a tyrant."

"How can he blame Tyla? If anything he should blame me, I am older then her and had no right to treat her like that"

"I have known your father a long time and if there is one thing that he hates it is being in a situation that he can't control. H e has to blame someone and he doesn't want to blame you; he is proud of you. Tyla reminds him too much of those girls that go to his bar and offer themselves to all vamp takers. So he blames her for seducing you"

"But she isn't like that at all, she is very particular about who she sleeps with, she just likes to dress sexy" I protested. "She hasn't even had sex with anyone else with me for two years because she thought we were a couple" I could feel tears prick my eyes when I admitted this out loud to my mother. I felt ashamed of myself, as if I had deceived her on purpose.

My mother's eyes softened when I said this "I am not proud of what you did to that sweet naive young girl, but I know that you honestly care for her and are genuinely sorry. I know that in the end you will do the right thing"

"What is what Mom?" I asked tensing at the idea of what I know my mother would consider being the right thing; she is old fashioned.

She laughed at the look on my face "whatever is decided. Honestly, did you think I meant you had to marry her? This isn't the 1800s; mind you most of the parties involved were around at the time. So don't be too surprised if the idea isn't bandied about. However, we do have to convince your father that the blame lies more with failed birth control then with Tyla or I am afraid your Uncle John will kill him"

"I will talk to Dad" I promised.

"That is good, but I do have a question for you. You are a telepath like me, why couldn't you hear that Tyla was in love with you?"

"Honestly Mom, I have trouble reading her, probably because she is part fae and what I did understand; I guess I chose not to believe" I answered. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'men'

******

I was in my office when Cameron arrived. He knocked at the door; I hugged him and asked him to take a seat. He looked so handsome, so much like me.

"Cameron, I have been reviewing our options and have some suggestions"

"Of course" he said in a business-like fashion.

"Well, the best one being is that we offer her a large amount of money to abort it"

He shook his head "that wouldn't even be fair Dad, besides her family is just as well off as ours and they don't need the money. Besides she wants to keep the baby"

"Okay that is off the table then. How about this one? There is a home for unwed mothers in New Orleans called the Depelchin Faith Home Childrens Center, I have been in contact with them and they said that she could live with them until the baby is born and then they can arrange for an adoption. That way no one has to know about this; people are going to realize that she is pregnant and that you are probably the father. We can all avoid the embarrassment this way"

"Dad, I doubt that she would want to go, she would want her family around her during her pregnancy. I couldn't ask her to do this"

"Cameron, what do you want to do then? A girl like Tyla is just not going to just give up on you"

His temper flared "there is no other girl like Tyla, she is one of a kind and I fucked up here, not her. What I want to do is what is best for her, _our_ baby and both of our families. Dad, this is a your grandchild you are so causally trying to give away like a kitten"

I closed my list of suggestions and looked at him "Cameron, I am just trying to do what I can to protect you. I am not trying to be a bad guy. I want you to have every advantage that life has to offer and having a baby at you age could hold your back"

"I know Dad and appreciate it, but this baby would part of my future and I am not going to just abandon her or him just because it could prove embarrassing. I also owe it to Tyla and before you say it Dad, yes I do believe it is mine. When we meet with the Does' just listen to what they have to say before you make either of those suggestions. Promise me Dad"

I looked at the little boy who used to splash me with his bath water and realized how grown up he was. When had he become a man? "Very well, you are legally an adult and we will do it your way.

"Thank you, Dad. When are we meeting them?"

******

Tyla sat between Pam and I for support, I held her hand sensing her nervousness and would give it a squeeze once in a while and was rewarded with a weak smile.

Cameron walked in looking like a clone of his powerful father, with Eric and Sookie. I heard Tyla's breathe hiss with fear. I stroked the back on her hand with my thumb to calm her and exchanged glances with Pam.

I shook hands with Cameron to show that I wasn't mad at him and nodded at Eric. They settled across the table from us.

******

Tyla looked so impossibly young holding her father's hand and looking as nervous as myself that my heart went out to her, I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to work out fine. I also wanted to run from the room and not stop until I collapsed. I watched as she composed herself, her expression became sterner, almost fierce until it resembled that of her mother's, her eyes steely and powerful. I could read her thoughts, she thought that I used her and disliked her "That is not true" I said making her eyes go wide upon remembering my curse.

"We all know why we are here, I suggest that we begin" suggested my father to cut me off.

"Let Tyla speak to Cameron" said John.

She turned her heartbreakingly beautiful face to me and said. "Cameron, I think that you are deceitful and immature, but that being said I know you probably won't believe me until you see proof, but this baby is yours. I did nothing to try and bring it into being other then choosing a form of birth control that was inferior. As this is your child I do intend that we work out visitation rights, only if you want them. You can choose to be involved as much or as little as you want, I will not force you into anything that you don't want" she concluded. Her thoughts were so conflicted and she was so scared.

"I do believe you and I do want to be involved however much you will let me" I said. She looked grateful at my show of support.

My Father cleared his throat "have you considered alternatives?" he inquired.

Tyla's eyes grew huge with alarm at the idea of what he was suggesting. I was about to object to his suggestions when John was on his feet with his fangs fully extended. "My daughter has already told you that she wants to keep _your_ grandchild. End of discussion" he said in a threatening voice.

"Eric" Sookie said as if in reprimand.

He looked at Tyla and said "I am just saying out loud what we all thinking. She is kind of young and immature to make a decent mother, even if by some crazy miracle it is my son's child considering her track record"

Tyla's eyes flashed with anger "I wasn't too young or immature to have sex with your precious son when I was fourteen" she spat.

Then John had a hold of my throat and I was struggling to breathe. He looked like he was struggling against himself. I could hear my people screaming and my Dad trying to release his grip. But all I could see were those pain filled eyes. Then as quickly as he grabbed me, he released me and almost tenderly set me back on my feet. Then he turned and ran from the room. I felt someone throw their arms around me. It was Tyla I held her while she sobbed in my arms and stroked her back trying to sooth her, I could feel her heart racing against me.

******

When I heard what Tyla said about having sex with Cameron, I knew how John was going to react and tried to reach for him. I sighed with relief when he put Cameron back on his feet but then hesitated when he left. I knew that he was going to seek solitude as he always does when in emotional pain and my heart told me to follow him, but I couldn't leave my daughter alone. I watched in indecision as Tyla ran into Cameron's arms. Sookie placed her arms around them both protectively, looked at me and said "go after him, I'll watch her"

I took off running, John was just pulling out on his Harley and with a running jump I managed to straddle the back and wrapped my arms around him. He tore through the night as if being chased by the devil. Finally he pulled into an empty field and parked his bike. I clamored off after him and watched while he threw him helmet on the ground. I went to him and placed my hand on his back, I could sense the tension in him. "John?" I said reaching for the tenderness inside me that only he and our children can bring out. He turned to face me; his eyes were so full of rage and pain.

I reached for him and then he knocked me off my feet, his hands tore off my shirt and were on my nipples playing with them almost roughly, I moaned and felt him roughly pull up my skirt and impatiently tear off my panties with a growl. Then his fingers were pistoning in and out of my flooding pussy while he sucked my nipples. Then he was licking me like a starving man until I convulsed beneath him, feeling like my sanity was about to shatter. He undid his pants and without even bothering to remove them slammed into me. I could hear someone squealing, it was me and I could feel pebbles underneath my bare back but I didn't care. I was bucking against him, my legs lashed around his slim waist begging for my next release. I could feel him shudder and then it crashed over me like a tidal wave; I came like a mad woman.

I held him against me after while his shudders turned to sobs, his rage drained and replaced by grief, my dead heart went out to him. He pulled away and looked disgusted with himself. "I am so sorry, I practically raped you. Are you okay?"

"Baby, we just had soul shattering sex that made me scream your name. Do I look upset?" then I stopped being silly. "He didn't rape her, we know that she developed early" I said soothingly.

"How do you know? That son of a bitch slept with our child!"

"Because she loves him" I stated.

"I loved my molester too" John said bitterly.

I made him look at me "John, you weren't given any form of love or compassion when you were growing up. Of course you were going to get emotionally attached to the first person that shows those to you, but as you said she had a different upbringing from you. She has been loved and protected by all, if she had sex with Cameron it was because she wanted to. Or she would have told one of us."

He nodded, "you are probably right. Or is our daughter a light skirt as Eric claims." He slipped off his leather jacket and took off his t-shirt, dropping it over my head to cover my bare breasts.

"Eric is just being a hard ass because he is worried about his child too. He will snap out of it soon."

John pulled back on his leather jacket and zipped it up "We should get back; we have been gone too long.

I smirked at him "I'm sure that Sookie has it under control"

******

I watched as Pam ran after her husband from my vantage point, an arm draped protectively around my child and theirs. It is hard not to notice how protective Cameron is towards Tyla and how conflicted his thoughts are about her; hers match his.

I turned to my husband, who had the decency of looking rather ashamed of himself. "Eric, I believe that you owe Tyla an apology and to her parents when they return"

"Why did he react that way? What is it with him that causes these rages?" he demanded.

"It is not my story to tell, let's just say that he didn't have the greatest upbringing. More like the worst and what was just said triggered bad memories. They will be back when he calms down" I explained. Cameron had leaned back and was rubbing Tyla's face with a Kleenex that Eric had handed him.

"Tyla, I am sorry for what I said, I was out of line" he said stiffly.

Some of the steel had gone out of her spine and she said in a small voice "Do you really think I am like that Uncle Eric?" Cameron shot him a look of warning.

I could see his expression softening as it always does around our children or Pam and John's; he hugged her "of course not sweetheart, I haven't been thinking clearly and have been worried about my son. We'll work this out"

"Have some suggestions" I said and outlined my idea for them. We were joined by Pam and John, they looked like they had been rolling around in a field and I gathered that that was exactly what they had been doing. Pam's hair had grass it in and she wore his t-shirt, apparently her own had met with an accident. They both looked extremely disheveled.

Tyla laughed and said "Sex in the great outdoor. Is it Tuesday already?"

"Tyla!" I said shocked but noticed the look of amusement that passed between Mother and daughter and decided that things were simply different in their house.

I explained my idea, that Tyla put off going to UCLA for a year while she cares for the baby at home and then both of them moving to Los Angles. That a nanny being engaged and Cameron helping her co-parent as both their study schedules permit, seeing how his University was there to. They agreed and Eric grudgingly accepted the idea but only after he saw the DNA test results in the foreseeable future. Visit to various relatives to be still worked out.

John asked to speak with Cameron and he agreed.

******

He looked scared and I don't blame him, "I wanted to apologize about what happened back there, things happened to me against my will when I was the same age was Tyla when you two..." leaving it at that. "It is one of my worst fears that the same might happen to one of my children, so when she said that I over reacted. I hope that you can forgive me"

"I was drunk, I know that that was no excuse but I never forced her, I promise" he said sincerely.

"I believe you" I said.

"Uncle John, I have the option of taking the summer off and intend to. Tyla is going to need some help during the days when the morning sickness hits. Do I have your permission to call on her?"

I remember how he comforted her when I had literately tried to kill him and said "you have my permission, it is not like I have to worry about you getting her pregnant anymore" I said with grim humour. I looked at Tyla, she looked a little happier. "But I am not the one you have to ask." I replied indicating towards her.

He went to join her and as if by mutual consent they went into my office and closed the door. Sookie made a move to stop them, but I caught her hand and shook my head. "We have sort things out on our end so far; now let them sort this out on their end.

"How will he get home?" she asked.

"I will drive him when he is ready to go, don't worry I promise not to kill him" I replied.

She nodded and they left.

Pam slipped off my jacket and started massaging my shoulders and I obliged her by leaning forward. I pulled her onto my lap and lifted my t-shirt to make sure that her back was okay but any marks were long gone. "Did I hurt you earlier?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Well, I feel raw, stretched to my very limit and like my cervix will never be the same again"

I groaned "I should have been more careful"

"Do it again." she said with a wicked smile.

"Have I mentioned that I am glad that you are safely a vampire again? I really don't think I could handle any more children, heck I can barely handle the two we have."

"Speaking of which" she said "I heard rumour that Nat's girlfriend Belinda is saving herself for marriage" she said in a shock tone of voice as if talking about something taboo. That's my Pam, the idea of people being free about their sexuality was normal to her, chastity and abstinence were to be regarded with suspicious. She was going to make a wonderful grandmother.


	57. Chapter 57

Tyla opened the door looking green around the gills and her eyes were bloodshot. If this was a couple of months ago I would have thought that she was hung over, but know that it is simply morning sickness. It is hitting her hard and so for that reason I have made a habit of dropping by each morning after showering the sweat from my daily jogs away. My shoulder length blonde hair is still damp. She was dressed for once in a pair of jeans and belly revealing t-shirt in the shade of green that matches her eyes.

"Morning" I said cheerfully and handed her the latte I had picked her up on the way over. She looked at it questioningly "It's decafe" I assured her.

"Cameron, what is the point of a latte if it is decafe?" she snarled, she never was a morning person to begin with. She went to take a sip and then her face blanched and she bolted for the bathroom. I could hear her making sad puking sounds and went and retrieved a glass of water for her. I knocked gently on the door and she opened it enough to take the glass from me to rinse her mouth out with. She came out looking slightly unsteady on her feet; I put my arm around her slim waist and guided her gently to her bedroom.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. Helping her arrange herself on the bed and sitting beside her. I carefully placed a pillow beneath her head and draped a blanket over her; she told me that she always feels cold lately.

"Drained" she said.

"Have you been taking your diclectin pills?" I asked

"When I can keep them down" she replied, pushing the blanket away so that she could rub her belly, cramps I suspected.

I looked under her bed, "Where's Mother Bear?" I asked. Tyla will not admit it to anyone outside her family or ours, but she has a teddy bear (she doesn't even remember the origins of the name) that she has treasured from diaperhood that she still sleeps with. She hides it during the day in case of visitors. She pointed to her closet and I opened it to find the battle scarred, or baby scarred red and white bear stashed behind a pair of high heeled boots. I retrieved it and put it into bed with her replacing the blanket. "Try and rest, I'll make us food later if you are up for it" I said turning off the lights. I retreated to the living room putting the TV on low so that I wouldn't disturb her. Half an hour later I went to check on her. She was asleep with her bear clutched against her cheek, her hair spilled on the pillow and delicate purple veined eyelids were framed by her red lashes and the proud arch of her brow. She looked so young and vulnerable; I softly closed the door and let her rest.

A couple hours later she joined me in the living room, her colouring was a little better.

"How are you feeling?" I asked flicking through the channels.

"A little better, but my belly is still cramping a bit" she said. Thinking nothing of it but that perhaps body warmth would make her feel better; I placed my large hand on her still flat belly and started stroking it. Her skin was silky to the touch almost alien in its softness; it was so finely grained and seemed to have a different pore structure then my own. I suspected that this might be from her unusual heritage but as it was her father that was fae, I could hardly question him about the quality of his daughter's skin nor ask to touch his own for comparison. She froze at the contact of my hand on her bare flesh and looked at me questioningly. It was all that I could do not to slide my hand upwards and caress the warm globes of her unbound breasts. To claim her in a kiss that would lead to my taking her and feeling her soft lithe body writhing beneath my own, to taste her and feel her slick wetness again while her parents slept scant feet away during day rest. However she wasn't ready for that, she had just started to trust me again. My contact, so innocently intended had crossed a line and I carefully drew my hand away and pulled her t-shirt down as far as it would go. "Have you thought more about my suggestion?" I asked.

"That you not have sex with anyone until the baby is one year old? I don't think it would be fair of me to agree to it; that is almost two years and I could hardly expect you to live like a monk" she said honestly.

"I was kind of hoping that in that time that you and I would make love" I suggested making sure that no part of me touched her that might influence her decision.

"I can't do that with you, not yet. I know that it sounds stupid in view of that we have had a lot of sex in the past, but I just can't" she said in a small voice unable to look me in the eye.

"We'll wait until you are ready" I promised taking her hands and standing her up. "Come on lets get you some food". I made us spinach and mushroom omelets and toast. I laughed at some of the messages on the "vampire bulletin board", we had one at home to, and that is where messages are posted that were not communicated to each other during sleeping period overlapping between vampires and their human children. Such as permission slips that have to be signed or phone messages taken. Most of Tyla's fathers included dietary tips directed towards pregnant women and types of vitamins to take and her mother's included best sexual positioning during the stages of pregnancy.

"Your parents really are something else" I commented, "it is kind of strange that your father seems to have adopted the role usually reserved for the female and your mother is, well something else entirely."

"It works for them; my mother said he was really demanding during her pregnancy too. They get along famously and can't seem to stop having sex" she replied with a shrug.

"When did you become aware that they were having sex?" I asked.

She laughed "when I was ten and I knocked on their door and my mother said 'do you mind? I am trying to get laid in here' and then Father said 'Pam!' in his shocked tone. They are fun to be with, I love my family" she replied.

"Are you going to Gary's party tonight?" I asked.

She shook her head "What is the point of going? I won't be able to drink and they will think that something is up. I really don't want people to find out earlier then they have to."

"How about I go with you and don't drink either? We can say that we are doing some kind of body cleansing thing"

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't need to get drunk to have a good time" I said. We cleaned up and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Pleading that she had some errands to run which were of a feminine nature. I told her that I would be back for her at seven to take her to the party.

Uncle John let me in that evening, since Tyla and I had come to our understanding (that being a truce and promised of emotional support as needed) he had gotten used to my presence. He even joked that he should charge me rent.

"Evening Cameron, I understand that you are taking Tyla to a party tonight?" he said with some disapproval.

"Yes, it will be fine. Neither of us shall be drinking, it is merely to see friends we normally don't see." I answered.

"Well, I suppose that that is okay. What about people smoking around her?" he said sternly.

"It is a smoke free house, people have to smoke outside. She won't be exposed to any" I assured him.

"Okay I trust you, please look after her this evening, hopefully better then you did at the prom" he said giving me a look of warning.

"I promise to bring her home safely pregnant this time too" I said facetiously.

He laughed, "You are alright for a kid" and clapped me on the shoulder. "Tyla is in her room getting dressed for tonight, if you can call it that" he said rolling his eyes.

I went to her bedroom and knocked on the door, asking if she was decent. She told me she was and I opened the door. To say she was decent was a stretch of the imagination. She had on a naughty school girl costume, the skirt barely reach past her butt and the shirt was completely see through and seemed to be more window dressing for her black lace push up bra, the school tie seemed to have figures 69ing on it and the outfit was completed with tall black thigh high socks and high heeled penny loafers. Her hair was fastened into messy pigtails that made it look like she had been rolling around in bed and her face heavily made up. "Where the hell did you get that costume" I said in a startled voice.

"From my Mother's closet. Why don't you like it?" she asked confused.

Actually, no I didn't, I had never cared for overtly sexy clothing. I prefer more modesty in dress when it comes to the women I've dated. I like when a girl dresses nice for me, not for the entire world. I had been dying to say something to Tyla about her choice of attire, but never felt it was my place. "No I don't like it; you look like you should be offering lap dances for five dollars a throw and that is not a quality that I admire. Why the bimbo act? You got beat out by your school's valedictorian by half a point. All of this is not you" I said indicating her outfit.

"So now you are my father!" she snarled.

"No, but you should listen to him once in a while, I am pretty sure the outfit that you have on is meant to be worn _inside _the bedroom not _outside_." I said cruelly. I called Uncle John into the room and noticed as his face closed down when he saw her "get up".

"I really wish you would stay out of your Mother's closet" he said with a sigh.

"Uncle John, please tell her that she can't wear that!" I said in an exasperated tone of voice. His eyes went wide as if with shock at my suddenly becoming his ally.

"Tyla you can't wear that" he said in a happy tone of voice. "Sez me and the father of your child" he crossed his arms and glared her down.

Her face went tight with anger "fine I'll change, get out the pair of you!" she roared and stomped into her walk in closet.

We both waited and examined her critically when she emerged wearing a simple green hoodie and black jeans, her hair neatly brush into its usual soft waves and no make up other then a little lip gloss. "Works for me" proclaimed her father. "What do you think Cameron?"

"Both subtle and leaves something to the imagination, perfect" and we both traded nods of approval. Tyla reacted by growling in impatience and stomping out the door.

"Thank you, I have been trying to get her to dress like a normal girl of her age for years" he said in approval.

"No problem, I agree, those porn star clothes of hers are just plain tacky" I said with a shrug.

"Now the question is how mad her Mother is going to be when I burn her naughty school girl outfit; I never want to see it again" he said with a noticeable shiver.

She met me in front of my truck "stop interfering in my life, I have a right to wear what I want!" she yelled.

"You shouldn't want to wear those clothes anyway; they make people think things about you that are untrue and could get you in trouble."

"Like getting knocked up?" she snarled. "It is not like I could wear them all that much longer anyway" she said sadly.

I put my arms around her "I'm sorry that I ruined you fun, but I don't want you to dress that way in my presence. You are going to be a mother soon and running around looking like a teenaged tramp will just make it look worse.

"Some fun for me, no sexy clothes, no drinking, and no partying. While you can do all of those and your body won't change."

"That is what happens when you have children and I won't be doing much of that either, I am going to be with you helping out when I can" I promised.

The party was pretty fun; I kept on running into people that I hadn't seen since I had left for college, I personally poured all the drinks for Tyla and I, not trust the juvenile crowd not to try and spike our drinks for fun and games.

She was surrounded by admirers as usual and I hung around to make sure that no one got too fresh. Finally she got safely absorbed into a conversation with a group of females and I took that opportunity to get caught up with local sports. I was yakking it up with the quarterback that had replaced me and keeping my eye on Tyla to see if she needed anything when he said "Do you know that Tyla's pregnant?"

I looked at him sharply "Oh who told you that?" I inquired in what I hoped was a causal sounding voice.

He looked at me in a conspiratory way "my sister helps her with meals on wheels and they had the breakfast shift together, the smell of the food kept making her nauseous"

"So? She was probably just hung over" I said having a sip of my coke.

"No, our mother had just had our little brother, she know morning sickness when she sees it. Can you imagine a pregnant prom queen? That's too funny"

"I don't see how that is funny" I replied.

"Come on, the tramp finally got what she deserved, acting like she too high and mighty for us mortal males. Now her reputation will be shot and everyone can have a crack at her" he said cruelly.

I remembered that about high school how all pregnant teenagers were viewed as fair game. I had always thought it was stupid that the guy that caused her pregnancy was viewed as a stud while she was considered a slut.

"Hey didn't you take her to the prom?" he asked.

"Yes, she is like a cousin to me. Our families are close" I said innocently.

"Man family holidays must have been fun. Wish that were my cousin, I can't tell you how many times I asked her out and she turned me down" he said looking at Tyla in a way that made me rage inside.

"Show some respect man, she is my baby cousin" I said controlling my temper.

"Tell me you have never been tempted to. Come on she is a pretty fine piece of ass" he said in a suggestive way. Then I punched him, I watched his look of disbelief and then he sagged and went down like a ton of bricks. I was dimly aware of my fist stinging and someone shouting my name, Tyla. I leaned against her as if seeking comfort but whispered in her ear "they know". I could see her turn pale and then she told people that we had to leave as I had injured my wrist and she hustled me out of there.

She sat beside me in the truck as I drove her home; I was worried about her as I know how she would be treated as soon as I left for my safe haven in L.A., as an outcast amongst what used to be our friends, the formerly popular cheerleader prom queen becoming a joke. People would mention her by name when they warn their children about use of proper birth control. Her parent's money would protect her against having to go on welfare to support her child but not from the shame of being an unwed teenaged mother.

Then I realized that she was crying, I pulled into the driveway of an abandoned farm. I turned off the engine and held her while she cried like her heart would break, and then her lips met mine as she sought a different sort of comfort. It was so tempting to give her what she wanted, too tempting. I pushed her away and said "not like this". We sat in the dark holding each other and just thinking.

I had been here for a month now and have seen her everyday. The thought of being without her is killing me. Then I went cold at the idea of leaving her alone with her supposed friends to face their ridicule. Suddenly everything about my existence seemed so empty, so many late nights partying, sleeping with girls whose names I don't even remember the next day, studying until my eyes bleed. None of that mattered anymore; the only thing that mattered was_ this_ girl beside me. Because I......have great affection for her. She needed my protection no matter what, so I offered her the only thing that could guarantee this.

"Tyla let's get married"


	58. Chapter 58

I could feel her studying me in the dark, perhaps wondering if I was serious or just toying with her. It was a full minute before she spoke and said "no".

I was rather surprised that I felt a tinge of disappointment when I should have been feeling relief. "Why not? It would work out well for everyone concerned, you would be Mrs. Northman and have our baby with no one thinking anything unusual about it. Our child would grow up with no one questioning who its father is. And this would save my father the embarrassment he thinks this will cause. We could get off campus student housing and live together in L.A. We could get married at the courthouse before I leave and you can come with me; we would just need your parent's consent and I am sure that they would give it.

"I can't anymore then you can" she replied. "I don't want a marriage of convenience; I want to marry for love. I want my child growing up watching his or her parents exchanging looks of love and acting nuts about each other. Not quite as nuts as my own parents, but you know what I mean. I don't want a hollow marriage that will end in divorce and telling our child that they are the only reason why we got married. That wouldn't be fair to me, to you or our baby."

"So you won't even consider it?" I asked.

"You have already told me that you don't love me and couldn't see us working for the long term. Hardly an incentive to try after that" she said in an ironic voice.

"I would like to try, I am sorry about that. Things have changed since then"

"Yes, I got knocked up. You wouldn't be offering if I wasn't"

"No", I admitted "But a man has to live up to his responsibilities and this is definitely a big one. I don't think you realize how you are going to be treated; you are looking at this from the prospective as pampered, spoiled young daughter born to a wealthy family who has been popular all her life and never suffered any hardship. Once your belly starts to show and there is no one beside you claiming it as his own, then you are going to become an embarrassment. Your friends are not going to hang around with you; you will become a social outcast and a pariah." I said not pulling any punches.

"Don't worry about me, I will just tell them that it is yours" she replied.

"Yes, and the fact that you are here and me in L.A. will just make it look worst, as if I abandoned you. Your best bet would be to do as I suggested. A young couple trying to make good of a hard situation is more easily forgiven then an unwedded mother supposedly deserted" I was getting annoyed and she was being unreasonable.

"You think I am worried about my reputation?"

"I am worried about your reputation and about you. Damnit, I am trying to do you a favour here, Tyla!" I yelled and then realized that that was totally the wrong thing to say. I don't understand how I act so different around this girl, er woman. I never had trouble talking to women nor lacked bed partners. Yet, around Tyla I always seem to put my foot in my mouth.

"A favour? I should be so blessed that the great Cameron Northman is willing to marry as lowly a creature as myself as a favour. Don't do me any fucking favours, asshole. Take me home!" she commanded.

"That is not what I meant!" I yelled back and in a rage I pounded my fist against my dashboard, and then winced when it was the one that I hurt earlier.

Tyla growled with frustration and turned on the lights; she took my hand and examined the knuckles. There was a cut on of them and she carefully wrapped her handkerchief around it. I could smell her hair, it smelled like vanilla and it brushed against my cheek as she touched me so gently, this caused me to shiver. "There is some swelling but nothing appears to be broken, ice it when you get home" she advised me in a calmer tone of voice.

"Tyla, I am just trying to help" I said. "It could just be a marriage on paper until you are ready, we can sleep apart and even see other people if you want". Then I realized that I just had done it again, open mouth, insert foot.

"See other people? Yes, that's a great idea, I meet the man of my dreams and I would get to say 'I am married with a child, but don't worry my husband has no problem with me dating.' Fuck that and fuck you"

"Fine, who wants to have queer for a father-in-law, anyway!" I yelled back.

"For you information, my father is bisexual and so is my mother. Both are celibate when it comes to their own sex and are monogamous. He is not fully gay and never has been and quite frankly I don't even see why that would bother you. You have gay friends." She said indignantly.

"Yes, but they aren't related to me!" I yelled.

"Take me the fuck home and don't fucking ever talk to me again" she yelled back.

"Gladly" I said and in fuming silence drove her home. When we arrived she got out of my truck and stomped into the house without saying a word or looking at me.

"Women" I thought, "I try and do the right thing only for it to be thrown back into my face!" I drove home and vaguely wondered why I felt so let down.

******

I listened as a cloud of rage in high heels stomped into the house, I noted that we had better get her some ballerina flats as her pregnancy progresses and then went to see what was troubling my prodigal daughter.

I knocked on the door that she had just slammed and heard something like a hair brush being thrown against the wall and a word that sounded like "you fucker" being yelled in frustration. "Tyla are you okay?" I asked in a cautious voice, I may be a muscular seven foot vampire, but irate females terrify the bejesus out of me.

"I'm fine!" shot back the voice of doom.

"Would you like to talk about it honey?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Come in" she said in a more reasonable tone.

Ducking down as far as I could; which wasn't very far for fear of objects being hurled at my head just because I was unfortunately male despite being her father, I entered that hostile environment. Tyla was sitting on her bed; her eyes were so full of rage they were practically shooting sparks.

"Did you and Cameron have a fight?" I asked.

"Yes, he is the world's biggest idiot! You know what he had the audacity to ask me?" she said with her hands curled into fists.

"No, I am afraid that you will have to enlighten me" I replied.

"He asked me to marry him!" she spat.

Expecting something a lot worse I said 'Why that jerk, I can't believe that he..." and then I trailed off when I realized what she said. I sat down on her computer chair pretty sure that this was going to be a long conversation, half of which I wouldn't understand due to myself again being unfortunately male. "Tyla, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that you wanted to marry him? You have been saying as much since you were five"

"Not like how he asked me!" she said. She proceeded to relate the proposal to me and I had to bite my lip from laughing at some points. 'The poor clueless bastard' I thought.

"How did you picture marrying him?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Well, I thought that either in the last year of my being in college or just after, he will already have graduated and be established in his own career by then and can help support me. We would wait a year while I establish my own career and both of us would save towards a down payment on a house and then we would try for our first baby" she replied.

My head swam with all the details "Wow you really though this through" I said. "But you forgot one detail" I said and pointed to her belly "your first baby is on the way. I am not trying to take sides here, but I don't think that he meant to hurt you. This is his clumsy way of trying to show you that he cares. Of course he is going to say the wrong thing, he is young and immature."

"So you think he really is serious?" she said.

"Yes, he is. Keep in mind; he loves his freedom to pursue attractive women, in his own mind he offered to make the ultimate sacrifice for you. He is full of himself but his heart is in the right place" I reached out and stroked her shoulder.

"So I should tell him yes then?" she asked.

I answered her honestly "No, he isn't ready for this step yet, as much as he thinks he is. He need more time to discover what he wants. It takes men longer to mature then women, for some of us it takes 6000 years" I said with an ironic smile.

"But what if he is right?" she asked confused.

"Do you feel that it is a good idea to marry him right now with how things stand between you two? Look in your heart and think long and hard" I suggested.

"Dad, that is all he said, he insulted you by implying that you were a homosexual. Not quite the way he said it".

I was a little annoyed by this fact but decided that that could be dealt with later. "Don't worry about that, I have been called worse" She said good night and I decided to what I do best: meddle in other people's affairs.

I called Eric and asked if Cameron was there. "Sure he stomped in about 20 minutes ago" he said, "I'll go get him"

"Tell him that there is a queer on the phone who wishes to speak with him" I said smoothly.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Please relay on the message exactly as I said it" I said requested.

A few seconds later, the phone was picked up by Cameron, who said "Uncle John?" in a sheepish voice.

"Hello Cameron, I think that you and I need to talk" I said adopting my old gay sounding voice. "Meet me at my warehouse in twenty minutes" and I hung up

He was on time and looked distinctly nervous, I approved of that. I took him to my office and handed him a beer and opened my own true blood. "So I understand that you proposed really badly to my daughter tonight. Care to enlighten me why?"

"I was trying to protect her" he replied.

"You think that her two vampire parents can't do that?" I asked.

"Not from society, not during the day and you certainly can't protect her reputation" he replied boldly.

"Neither can you" I replied. "They would probably think that she sucked you into it" I said bluntly.

"I was just trying to help" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes, but offering a romantic girl a loveless marriage, saying that you are doing it for her own good, that you are doing it as a favour and, hey, dating other people is fine. Was that the entirety of what you said? That is not helping much, even I got a better proposal the first time from her mother and mine was very odd." I said and couldn't help grinning at the memory.

"How was that?" he asked curiously.

"I needed information about a certain fae, so I approached an old acquaintance. Pam smelled the acquaintance's intoxicating scent got all horny and jumped me, then got jealous when she found out the fae was a female and insisted I go through with a commitment ceremony saying she was my only woman" Noting the expression on his face. "See, told you it was pretty odd. Getting back to my original point, no proposing to Tyla unless you mean it and are sure"

"I meant every word of it, I would marry her" he persisted.

"Cameron, my daughter is gorgeous beyond human standards; she could marry a full fairy if she wanted and most of us hate interspecies mixes. There will be plenty of men that will want to marry her whether she comes with a child or not. So you don't have to do her any favours" I said bluntly and waited to see what his reaction would be. I was rewarded by a flash of anger in his eyes followed by confusion and he visibly flinched. 'Interesting' I thought.

"I guess you are right" he said in a soft voice.

"I'm not saying that you should give up" I replied. "You need more time to see how you feel about her. When you do know, and then talk to her about it again"

He mulled this over.

"So what is this about me being a queer?" I asked softly.

"I am sorry about that, I was angry and lashed out" he said sincerely.

"I am not actually gay but have enjoyed sex with men as well as women in the past before my present happy situation. I even lived with one in a married type of state; I guess I would have been the wife I suppose. My point is that you shouldn't make fun of someone's sexual identity even if just lashing out in anger."

He hung his head "I know I have a lot of gay friends and think nothing of sitting around with them and talking about their relationship troubles regardless of gender preference. Is it true that Aunt Pam is bisexual too?"

"Yep, but she is retired like me. You met Uncle Butch, Aunt Candy and their two daughters. Pam used to be Butch's girlfriend"

"Who have you dated that I know?"

"Your Uncle Felipe, if you want to call it that" I moved so I was standing in front of him. "I normally like my men tall and muscular" I said in a sexy voice. I Laughed when he backed away and uncrossed his arms so that his biceps were no longer bulging. "Relax, I was only joking. I don't like you that way, you might as well be one of my own kids for all the attraction you hold for me." I said and sat back down.

"Have you and my father ever done anything" he asked out of the blue.

"No, I used to hit on your father for many years, but no nothing ever came of it" I said in with some confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I had heard that you were a homosexual and I asked my father if it was true and his response was to yell and me and tell me to show some respect" So I kind of wonder if maybe you two.......

The fact the Eric defended me was news to me and I felt kind of flattered. "No the only thing that Eric and I have done together is normal guy stuff" I assured him. "Eric is a friend on mine and a decent guy. You know what happened the first time I was left alone with the twins after my exhausted wife had fallen asleep?"

"No what, I heard you were supposed to have been a good father" he replied.

"They started crying and I panicked, I called Eric at 3am and he walked me through the check list of reasons why they might be reacting and _it was right in front of me. _In my panic I could not remember how to warm up the bottle correctly and he walked me through it." I chuckled remembering the bumbling fool I had been.

"So should I leave her alone then?" he asked.

"You want some other guy to get in and stake his claim?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Then don't leave her alone, harass her until the day that you leave. Where do you live in L.A.?" I asked in inspiration thinking about how Pam still seemed annoyed that I never invited her to Florida when I had lived there.

"In the dorms" he said.

I frowned at this "that has to change; you are going to need your own place with at least two rooms for when Tyla comes to visit with the baby. You might want to get on that right away. Perhaps she would like to come and see your new place to make sure it is safe prior to the baby being born?" Hoping he was faster on the uptake then I thought. "After all it is only in the eighth month that air travel becomes an issue and I am sure that we can spare her for a week or two"

"Do you think that she might like to visit me?" he said with hope in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her tomorrow morning when you drop by with a bouquet of stargazer lilies? After all, they are her favourite flower. I should hate for you to miss out because you were too slow; I only have one daughter and there are plenty of males in the world." I replied staring at him over the neck of my true blood.


	59. Chapter 59

I straighten the couch cushions for the umpteenth time and looked around at the condo that my father had bought for me to live in while I attend school. When I had approached my father with the idea of renting a place he said that it would be better to buy in an up and coming neighbourhood and resell later. When he asked me why I needed my own place, I simply told him that I was going to be a father and Tyla was going to be visiting me and bringing the baby, so I needed more room. In fact, when she moves here I was going to suggest that she move in with me. He surprised me by saying that that was the first sensible suggestion that he has heard from me since this whole thing began.

The condo is 1500 sq. ft. with three bedrooms, a dining room, large kitchen and a laundry room. I decorated it with her favourite emerald green and black combination in mind. I put a bed in the second bedroom and bought a washable green silk comforter with black 800 thread count sheets. I pictured how her lithe pale limbs would look against the green silk with the heavy mass of her hair spread beneath her. I shook my head to clear the image.

I am jumpy and nervous that she won't like the place. It is kind of annoying, I who have had many conquests, many trysts and even attended a couple of orgies is nervous about the impending visit of a girl that I have known almost all my life; regardless of whether she carries my child or not. She is now four months pregnant, I know what she looks like now, she sent me a picture of herself in just a pair of brief panties and matching bra as if to torment me. It was taken from the side so that I could see her small round belly and her innocent happy smile. That picture has featured in many a sultry daydream about her.

Sadly what I predicted about our friends did come true and those people that used to worship her are shunning her. Few people remained friends with her and she spends most evenings hanging out with her parents, who although they are highly entertaining people, cannot replace a boisterous popular crowd that she used to lead into all manner of foolishness. I know that she has been lonely but she told me none of this, her brother did. The only people who stuck by her are his girlfriend Belinda and touchingly enough, my sisters.

I felt bad that I couldn't pick her up from the airport but had to attend a late class so I booked an airport limo to pick her up and she should be here any minute now. Wanting something to do to combat the butterflies in my belly, I reorganized the bookshelf for the third time that day. The phone rang and I pushed in my buzzer code, I quickly ran to the washroom and frantically combed my hair trying to make myself look presentable. She knocked on the door and I practically tore it off its hinges in my haste to get it open. She looked startled at my abrupt entrance and asked if she could come in, I realized that I was just standing there staring at her and hadn't said a word. She looked so beautiful, her hair was longer and she wore a simple black skirt and green cotton maternity top. The only thing that had changed other then her belly was that she had got her nose pieced and sported a simple emerald stud. She wore no make up and had no need of any with her unusual eyes and pale flawless skin.

I invited her inside and took her suitcase, I wasn't sure whether to put it in my bedroom with me, but in the end common sense won out and I took it into the spare room that I have taken to calling 'Tyla's' bedroom. I felt kind of stupid that I hadn't changed and wore a pair of sweat pants worn low on the hips and a muscle shirt as I had been cleaning, not wanting her to think I live like a slob and out of sheer vanity had hit the gym over the lunch hour and pumped some weights to that my chest would be really defined when she saw me. I showed her the place; she loved it! I hugged her and wished that I could inhale her like much needed oxygen, she smelled so good.

I even took her on a tour of the facilities and showed her the squash ball court, the pool, sauna and gym. She suggested that we go for a swim and I put the smothered pork chops in the oven and changed into my suit, she came out in a green bikini that nearly stopped my heart. I asked if I could touch her belly and she agreed. It felt so firm and soft, that I didn't want to stop and stood there dazed again stroking it until she snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention. "She is going to think I am brain dead if I keep this up" I thought to myself and grabbed us some towels.

She executed a perfect dive into the pool and came up squealing about it being cold with her hair wet a trailing behind her and her nipples fully erect. I quickly dived in beside her before she noticed that I was getting hard, I had elected to keep my promise of not sleeping with another woman until my child was one, whether she accepted it or not. Therefore I was in a bad state. I chased her around the pool and managed to corner her, I grabbed her and hugged her, she stopped and just stared at me with uncertainty in her eyes, I could feel her breasts squashed against me and bent to kiss her and then she darted away like a seal and splashed me as if trying to change the mood. Then we went in so that I could finish dinner, she came out wearing a long t-shirt and toweling off the ends of her hair, I doubt that she was wearing anything underneath. I was all that I could do not to rip it off of her instead; I went into her bedroom and got her bathrobe.

"I don't want you to catch cold," I said thinking about the day after my stupid proposal when I went there with the lilies and she wouldn't come to the door. Thinking something might be wrong I used my emergency key and found her in bed moaning, in a panic I used her summoning ring to call her Great Aunt Bronagh, who arrived on the scene to find me babbling that she was losing the baby. It turned out that she had the stomach flu and the Aunt said that it was so sweet that I cared so much. She offered to cure her but Tyla was worried about it affecting the baby so she left and I stayed to take care of her. I eventually crawled into bed with her to hold her and we both fell asleep in each other's arms. We woke to find her parents staring at us, her father in disapproval and her mother in amusement. I simply crawled out of bed to reveal my fully dressed state and explained that she was sick.

We had dinner and then she fell asleep while we watched a movie. I carried her to bed and tucked her in smoothing her hair and finding Mother Bear in her bag for her.

Over the next few days we spent all the time that we could together when I wasn't in classes. I showed her the campus and introduced her to my friends, I had told them that she was coming but I didn't mention that she was pregnant. The first time someone asked if the baby was mine, I proudly said yes. I took her to a cocktail party and spent the evening drinking Shirley Temples with her. I took her to pep rallys, dancing, even to watch me play football. As soon as we got home without asking she took out the tube of A535 and rubbed my shoulders for me. I got used to having her with me, it seemed so natural, and she had even picked up the habit of meeting me outside my last class of the day so we could walk home together. I badly wanted to make love to her and I sensed she wanted to too, but was nervous about doing so.

She had finished taking a shower and came out wearing only a towel.

"Cameron, I would like to thank you for everything, I am having a great time" she said and hugged me and went to kiss me on the cheek when I turned my face so that my lips met hers. I started kissing her and after a second's pause she began kissing me back just as hungrily. As if of their own accord my hands undid her towel and it dropped from her body. Before she could react my fingers found her damp nipples and started playing with them gently. She arched into my caress. "Let me make love to you" I said in a ragged voice and she agreed. I carried her to my bed and lay her down carefully I looked at her changed figure while I removed my own clothes, as well as her belly, her hips were a wider and her breast fuller.

"Kind of ugly" she said, her eyes were so uncertain. I thought that she looked like a pregnant angel.

"You look so beautiful" I said and stretched out my long length against her slighter one. I kissed her and then kissed down her body to stimulate her breasts, then continued my delightful journey downward to the red hair at the apex of her sex. I started lapping at her like a starving man, reveling in her taste; I had always loved it. I licked the petals of her sex before sucking her clit into my mouth and lapping at it, her moans were music to my ears. I slipped a finger inside her feel how tight and wet she was, I know that I was the last person she had been with so she was almost virgin tight. I slipped another finger into her and curved them so that I could play with her other pleasure center. She went wild threw back her head and came loudly. I wanted to be inside her so badly; I was rock hard. Gently I rolled on top of her making sure to put no pressure on her belly and gently worked myself inside her and rolled us onto our sides as I had read that missionary was hard on pregnant women, I rocked in and out of her loving the feel of her clenching around me. Tyla feels like no other woman does. It was only a few thrusts before she came again. I was trying to hold myself back wanting to pleasure her as much as possible so that she would desire me again. Finally when I came it was matched with one of her own and I gasped her name when I did. I held her tightly against me and listened to her thoughts. She thought that I must think her a tramp for how easily she got back into bed with me and cursed herself for still being in love with me.

"She is moving," she said out loud and I placed my hand on her belly to feel the slight movement there of _my daughter_. She placed her hand over my own and smiled at me.

"She is going to have my eyes, all children do in my family," I said feeling happy and contented at this little domestic scene.

"Good, I love your eyes" she said and snuggled happily onto my shoulder, I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Her father had been emailing recipes and tips about pregnancy prior to her coming here and her mother had been emailing me tips about how to safely make love to a pregnant woman. I silently thanked her mother as I held Tyla's sleeping body in my arms "Good night my love" I whispered to her when sleep claimed me as well; I didn't even think about what I said.


	60. Chapter 60

It'll work out, he is only 21 remember. Obsidian

******

Tyla and I had been having sex everyday as if we were starved for it, perhaps in her case she was. I couldn't seem to get enough and had to fight the urge to ride her hard when inside her, for once I wished I were a smaller man. There is only a week left of her vacation with me and I loath to let her go. I have asked her to remain with me, stating that I am the one that should be taking care of her and massaging her every night, not her father. She laughs when I appear to be jealous of her own father, but states that he massages her feet, nothing else; whereas I do every part of her. I just can't get enough of touching her, kissing her and making love to her. My friends like her and keep on inviting us out but I barely even want to go, it is so nice to be alone together without her parents or my siblings interrupting us.

Before I had left I foolishly asked Uncle John what it was like having sex with a pregnant woman, forgetting for a second that it was his own daughter I was talking about. Apparently it was very easy for me to put my foot in my mouth where all of that family is concerned. He looked annoyed and then told me it is the best sex that he ever had. When I asked him why, he explained that the woman that he loved was giving him the greatest gift but felt ugly, so it was up to prove to him that he loved her new shape. So therefore sex was more gentle and meaningful then ever and that the larger she got, the more creative he had to get. Then shrewdly he added that she should tell her ob/gyno if I am larger then average. I do not want to know how he guessed that about me!

It is true? She is riding me slowly while I play with her breasts and clit; it causes her to gasp when I rub it once in a while in a teasing manner. She leans forward and kisses me slowly and deeply, her hair tickles my chest and I rock my hips forward to match her seductive pace. She tastes of the cherries that we bought earlier at the farmers market. I did have to agree that Uncle John about pregnant sex, things between us have become sweeter and more tender. When we finished I helped her shift position and cuddled her to me. Claiming her full cherry stained lips in a sweet kiss "Tyla, stay with me" I whispered.

Hope flared briefly in her eyes and just as fast died. "I can't, I don't belong here with you. You don't.... 'love me'" her brain supplied to me.

I brushed her hair back "I don't honestly know how I feel when it comes to you. I love you as a cousin" I said honestly. "I wouldn't discount it for the future. But for now can't we just be as we are?"

"Fuck buddies?" she said in a tense voice.

Offended I pulled away "Does this feel like I am fucking you? I have been making love to you because, because......" I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. I shoved my hair out of my face and glared at her. She looked so wary that I calmed down immediately. "Tyla, I do care and would like you to remain here with me. Would that be enough for now? I am not going to force you to stay but I want to be involved and want to help you every step of the way"

"I wish I could stay, but I need to be with people who love me and can help me through this. No offence intended, but you have a nice life here and I would screw it up for you. Can you imagine having to tell your friends that you can't go to a kegger because your baby has the colic? Because that is what your life would become. I don't think that you are ready for that yet" she replied.

"And you are?" I asked in exasperation.

"I don't have a lot of choice in the matter, I have grown up more in these four month then I ever thought possible" she replied.

I tried to convince her "haven't I tried to be there since I learned about our baby? Tyla, I am doing what I can, I am going to try to be a good father to her and am still willing to be a husband to you"

"Willing and wanting are different things. You think I could just pick up and move here with my huge belly, while you still stay slim and gorgeous and all those girls will look at you with lust in their eyes while I just get bigger? That wouldn't even be fair"

"I don't give a damn about other girls, I just want you. You being here with me feels so right I want to continue this" I said.

"I want you too" she said. "Can't we just relax and enjoy this while it lasts?" she pleaded with me.

"Okay, if that is what you want" I said feeling vaguely let down at the promise.

The next week was spent with us doing things together and making lots of love, it wasn't quite the same as before our agreement and we both knew that time was our enemy. Before we knew it, it was the night before her father's jet was supposed to pick her up. I took her out to the nicest restaurant in town and we made love all night long. I went to the airport with her and found that Uncle Derek had come to fetch her. I congratulated him and her father's fortitude to send him to get her.

He shrugged and said. "Her father didn't send me; he tells me send the plane to pick up my pregnant niece, I insisted on coming with the plane"

I hugged and kissed her awkwardly, my throat went tight at the thought of her leaving and I allowed myself to run my hands gently through her hair one last time and kissed her more softly "goodbye Tyla" I whispered in her ear and helped her onto the plane.

******

Uncle Derek fussed with my seatbelt trying to locate it properly under my belly and then demanding some of my favourite apple juice for me. I watched as the tall blonde male loitered outside of the plane. I missing him already; the man that is my lover, the man I love and the father of my child. He looks so small and lost from up here. He watched as the plane took off and I watched him fade into the distance. I didn't even know that my tears had started until I felt Uncle Derek hug me against his short-statured comfortable body and he said "He is a pisher. Tyla, his father is one; so is he. Stupid vampire; stupid son."

"I love him, Uncle Derek" I sobbed.

"We should find you a nice Jewish husband, we are nice and faithful and never go anywhere but home at the end of the day" he said giving me a handkerchief. "Did he say that he loves you too?" he asked gently.

"No" I said and started to sob harder. After I finished crying Uncle Derek arranged the seat backing and got me a pillow and blanket. I drifted off to sleep.

******

I tiptoed softly into the washroom and made a phone call.

"John she is resting" I said quietly.

"Did he finally admit he loves her?" demanded John.

"No, the pisher is still being an idiot" I said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding? That young fool is going to be the death of me. Or I might be the death of him" said John in an incredulous voice.

"I keep on saying I have lots of attractive single cousins and nephews that would properly appreciate your daughter and won't care if she is a shiska or carrying a goy baby."

"If Cameron doesn't grow a pair soon I might take you up on that" said John in a more reasonable tone.

******

I didn't even bother going home after she left; I didn't want to be there alone. I just went to the nearest bar and started drinking. It wasn't long before I was completely smashed and surrounded by girls trying to pick me up. To all that tried, I just drunkenly told them about the girl named Tyla and that I missed her. A teammate took pity on me and walked me home after helping me get rid of my latest admirer by saying I missed _my wife_. I let myself into my suddenly empty condo and stumbled into the bedroom. I found Mother Bear, her most prized possession left for me on the bed as if to offer me comfort in my sudden loneliness.

I could feel the tears start and clutched the bear to me. I fell asleep fully dressed holding onto the battered bear like it was a lifeline. It smelled like Tyla.


	61. Chapter 61

Uncle John and Aunt Pam were having their twentieth year wedding anniversary and John had arranged for a vow renewal ceremony to surprise his wife with and we were all in on the conspiracy, all except Pam that is. My Father was going to be the priest again; Nat was the Best man and Uncle Derek, I and the Fairy twins were serving as Groomsmen. For Pam, the Bridesmaids were My Mother, Aunt Amelia, Tyla, Bronagh and Belinda.

John had called me and asked if I would serve as date for Tyla and escort her down the aisle. I had agreed and was hoping to mend the fences with her as things had been a little strained as of late. One of my friends had lied about seeing her out with another guy so I got drunk and bawled her out. Uncle John was the one that set me straight. He said the day that this allegedly occurred, she was having an ultrasound done and he went with her. He went on to say that if I called and upset his daughter one more time with false allegations that he would personally beat me. So naturally I was surprised about the invitation.

I took a couple of days off of school and came home a little early to take her out to dinner by way of apology.

"How could you think that about me?" she asked coolly when I helped her sit down, she is now six months pregnant and has a hard time lowering herself into a chair. "As if anyone wants to be seen in public with a whale like me" she hissed.

"You are not a whale, you look more beautiful then ever" I said, it was true. She was one of those women that not only seem to get the healthy glow with wondrous curves but seem to take on an earth mother quality as if her body is making love to itself, her hair growing lushier, fuller and so, so soft. "Look, I know I was stupid and acted jealous, I promise that it won't happen again"

"Why should you care if your cousin has a date or not? For all I know you could be going out with a different person every night" she said viciously.

"I am not, I haven't made love to anyone besides you" I said back just as exasperated. With irritation I waved away a strolling violinist that seemed to be determined to serenade us with 'you're having my baby." I felt all stiff and formal in my suit and tie and she didn't look comfortable in her low heeled shoes, brocade maternity gown and her hair drawn back in a bun. I flashed back to a picture of us lounging in my living room, with her just wearing a t-shirt of mine, her hair wild from our making love and me rubbing her feet. I preferred that image I decided.

She rolled her eyes and said 'let's get out of here" and threw down her napkin.

"Don't you like fancy restaurants?" I asked confused.

She looked like she was going to laugh "no" she admitted, "I have never liked places like this. I like family-type restaurants that if you order a cheeseburger, it comes with real cheese and if you order salad, it automatically comes with onions unless you tell them you don't want any. If I am upset then my parents take me for ice cream at an old fashioned ice cream palour. Those are the types of places that I enjoy."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"Because I know that you like these places" she explained.

"You know of any greasy spoons that you would rather go to?" I asked.

Her eyes twinkled for the first time that evening and she said "Honey, I know them all" We ended up in a diner where she was right about the cheeseburgers having real cheese and we ended up playing pool and shared a pitcher of decafe sweet tea. I had removed my jacket and tie and she had let her hair down. They seemed to know her at the place and I laughed when she hustled two dollars off some regulars at pool. It was like seeing a totally different side of her.

She stole my change and put it in the juke box as there was a tiny dance floor there, when her slow dance, Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade came on she pulled me onto the dance floor, I took her in my arms and we swayed in time to the music on the cracked black and white tiles. I found myself pushing her hair back so I could nibble the slender white column of her neck. She shivered and raised her head from my shoulder; her lips met mine. The kiss was undemanding and enduring; I seemed to forget where we were until someone wolf whistled, I flashed him a grin and kissed the top of her head. Afterwards, she pleaded the need for sleep and I drove her home. I walked her to the door and had to be content with kisses, which barely whet my appetite for her.

The next day we got fitted for tuxedos and met the bridesmaids for lunch to coordinate everything, Tyla was in her bridesmaid dress. It was black with a green sash like all the rest, but her sash was higher, just under her breasts empire waist style. I was happy to see that my father was no longer tense around her when he arrived that evening and even asked how Muffin was doing. He made us march, two couples at a time up an imaginary aisle until we felt down right stupid. Then we all conspired to pick up the bouquets and meet at the hotel without Aunt Pam being the wiser.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Uncle John

He said "she is the woman that I love and I want her to have a special day"

"Why not involve her in the planning then?"

"She got to plan our first one, I get to have fun this time" he replied. "Besides, I just want her to show up and enjoy everything".

******

I knew that John was up to something as he kept saying he was planning a party in a fancy ballroom for our anniversary and Tyla suggested I wear my ivory wedding gown and veil.

"What is your father up to?" I asked for the fiftieth time that evening as she helped me into my dress and helped me do my hair. I was delighted to see that I still looked good in the gown despite having a few extra pounds than before, that I chosen to take to immortality with me.

"You look so beautiful" said Tyla "Dad must have cried when he first saw you like this"

"More like he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he did get a little teary eyed" I admitted smiling fondly at the memory.

"Did you cry?" she asked.

"A little during your father's sappy speech; the stuff that man makes me do" I said gruffly. "I like your dress" I said approvingly of the black dress with a green sash she had on.

She drove us to the ballroom and I walked in. I stopped, stunned when I saw that the venue was decorated like a wedding was about to take place and all of our friends were there. John turned around and I almost gasped, he had recreated the turn of the century outfit he had on when I first met him. He gave me a wicked smile, got down on one knee in front of me and took my hand.

"Pamela Marie Bivens, twenty years ago today I married you. I promised you recently that I would do it all over again. So would you marry me again right now before our children and our future grandchild?" All I could do was dumbly nod, I felt like I was going to start to weep if I opened my mouth. Damn this man for being able to reduce me to this state.

He took me into his arms and kissed me, I managed to brush away a tear before anyone noticed. He looked down on me, he gave me a sappy smile and whispered "forever and always, my lover, my friend, my wife" Now I was really struggling not to cry.

John led me over to Eric who walked me up the aisle, like before. We were preceded by the matching groomsmen and bridesmaids. 'He thought of everything' I marveled, even the bouquet that he got for me matched the one from the first ceremony. I glided down the aisle towards the handsomest man I have ever met. Eric reached the end of the aisle and kissed my cheek, guiding my hand into John's. He started reading the vows that John had selected for us. I couldn't prevent a single tear from falling, (that Tyla brushed away in time to save my dress) as John repeated them to me; his voice and expression were wonderfully sappy:

Pamela Marie Bivens, 20 years ago, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday. I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today, at the beginning of our 20th year as husband and wife, in the presence of and our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us.

I repeated them in a shaky voice and grabbed him tight and kissed him deeply in front of everyone, tongue and all when we were pronounced husband and wife (again). This was accompanied by cat calls and he looked at everyone sheepishly.

******

I watched the gorgeous couple that is Tyla's parents kiss as if they were just marrying for the first time. I could understand why she wants a child to see two people that much in love. I had always thought that my Uncle and Aunt were a little annoying with how they can't seem to stop touching each other. But now, seeing how they looked at each other; all I could feel is envy.

People lined up to kiss the bride and my eyes widened with shock to see my father kiss Uncle John; it wasn't just a peck on the lips.

Tyla grinned at my reaction. "Relax; your father hasn't suddenly turned gay. Your father and mine have only exchanged a hand full of kisses in over a thousand years. My father's blood still holds fairy intoxication for vampires and he has preternaturally soft skin and hair so people love kissing him."

"What is my mother going to think?" I said in a soft tone of voice and looked at my mother; I swear there was lust in her eyes.

"She likes watching them kiss, and it amuses my mom. No harm done. My father kissed yours at your parent's wedding and your father kisses mine at my parent's wedding; think of it as family tradition " she replied.

"We have weird families" I commented.

"Everyone's family is weird, ours are just a little extreme then most" she finished.

Uncle John took the mike and asked Aunt Pam to stand before him for his speech. "About over 120 years ago I met a young vampire named Pam, who seduced me in an unusual way, she captured my imagination and intoxicated me to the point I loathed to let her leave my side for two years. Her maker actually had to pay a human to kidnap her coffin from my place during day rest. Right Eric?" this was met with titters and my father raised his true blood in salute. "Since then I have been drawn to her side at least twice a year, no matter where she was. I thought I was crazy, I thought that I was infatuated but every year; there I was drawn like a moth to a flame. Heck Eric got sick of me (more titters). Eventually after many years I realized the simple truth: that I was in love. Pam, you captured me as easily as a spider does a fly in her web, I feel your silken strands binding me to you and I don't want to escape." Aunt Pam was crying now and holding his hand; I had never seen her looking like this.

"Eventually this beautiful creature told me that she wanted to marry me and I panicked and said yes because she forced me to (more titters). When I had to leave for business she accused me of not meaning it, so I came back to remarried her under human law and I have never been human. Honey, they had to create a whole new branch of law just for us. Then she achieved something I never thought would happen to us; with the help of my fae family she gave me two beautiful children and now we are going to have a grandchild." This was accompanied with aw-ing sounds and Tyla touched her belly and nodded at everyone.

Then Uncle John seemed to look directly at me "The point is, I was never looking for love, I thought I was destined to be alone and accepted it. I thought no one would want me except as a conquest so they could brag that they had me, that once someone got to know me that they wouldn't find anything in me worth keeping. But this beautiful creature did, she gave me love, she gave me tenderness and understanding when I needed it the most and all she asked for was the same in return. Pam now that I have found you, I am never letting you go. We have had a long hard journey together. I am sorry I made you wait so long for me to tell you that I love you. Pam, all that I am, I owe to you. Do you love me?"

She tearfully agreed and he put a necklace around her neck composed of the birth stones of her, Tyla, Nat and himself. There wasn't a dry eye in the house at the sight of their devotion to each other. Tyla was sniffling and I pulled her against me.

"Pam there is a song that I regard as being ours. Will you dance with me?" He asked and the strands of Only You started. She agreed and they glided around the dance floor, moving well together in spite of the height difference; they only had eyes for each other. Despite the contrast between his dark good looks and her blondness, they looked natural together. My mother looked at my father and he took her out on to the dance floor to join them. Other couples joined them as well and without even asking I held my hand out and took Tyla lightly into my arms.

While I danced with her my mind was in a whirl, I felt her father was trying to tell me something. I thought about a five year old Tyla, a long limbed little girl trying to keep up with my longer stride, the same year she declared she was going to marry me. I thought about her growing until she was 14 and she allowed a drunken teenaged jock to direct her on how to make love, placing her trembling hands on my body. I remember later on that year my turning away from her, my secret lover, to flirt with the head cheerleader; I could still see the pain and confusion on her face. How Tyla held me in her arms a year later when the cheerleader dumped me and I sobbed into her shoulder. Time shifted, I saw her becoming the head cheerleader herself and my going to every game and barely remembering the score. How her face lit up when I asked her out to the movies. I saw her throughout the years and then I saw her; really saw her for the first time. Not as a baby cousin, not as an awkward little girl but as a beautiful woman. A woman who wasn't related to me what-so-ever, a woman that could have modeled but the talent scout wanted her parents to fix her pointed ears. They laughed in his face and Tyla right along with them. She was a woman I could love, a woman _I did love_ and I had been too busy looking past her to realize, I loved her. I love Tyla.

"Tyla, I love you" I yelled frantically. "Please tell me that I am not too late and that you still love me" I begged, no trace of pride left. Of course, this was when the music had stopped and the room was dead silent.

Her face lit up and she sobbed "I love you too"

"Marry me" I said as forcefully as possible. She nodded tearfully I hugged her tight and kissed her hard; I could feel my own tears start. I didn't even see Uncle John high five Uncle Derek or him exchanging a knowing glance with his wife.

They joined us, "So I take it you would like my permission to marry my daughter?" asked Uncle John in a smug sounding voice.

We both smiled at him "Sir, do I have your permission to marry her and take her to live with me in L.A.?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know. I kind of always planned for Fairy royalty for her" he said in a teasing tone.

"Don't be so mean, they are in love and have a bun in the oven, if you don't give them permission then I will" said Aunt Pam stroking his arms and looking like she would rather be stroking something else.

"I am the man in this family, woman and don't you forget it" he said forcefully and then they were kissing again. We waited until they stopped and then he resumed "You have my permission to marry as soon as you wish to" he said with a smile. "Let me talk to your father Cameron"

******

I took Eric aside who seemed a little dubious about what he had just witnessed. "Eric, I have given my permission for our children to marry. How do you feel about that?"

"No offence to your daughter, but I would rather wait until I see the results of the DNA test before granting permission" he said stubbornly.

"They are in love and want to marry before their baby is born. Both are certain who the father is. Why fight it?"

"He is too young, what do they know about raising a baby?"

"What did any of us know? If three vampires and a human can figure it out, so can two humans. Just let them get married. Or shall I tell Sookie what you really got up to 950 years ago?" I threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me" I said in a commanding tone.

"John you promised you would never tell anyone" he said glancing around furtively.

"So they have your permission?" I asked.

"This is blackmail!" he protested.

"Call it what you will. Do they have your permission?" I said forcefully.

"Okay, but you never, ever tell anyone about that!" he hissed.

Eric formally gave them permission while glaring at me the entire time. Pam and Sookie started planning the wedding immediately.

"We want something small and to do it quickly" replied Cameron, who hadn't stopped touching Tyla for a second this entire time.

"How about a small evening wedding, when we get back from Paris in two weeks?" I suggested.

"Oh you think that you two will be back in two weeks?" teased Eric.

I touched my daughter's belly. "We can't stay away like we used to, we are going to just spend some time together and return" I said and grinned at my wife.

"You mean do each other was much as possible?" said Eric.

"Cameron, Tyla is going to be alone while we are gone as her brother has moved out. Perhaps you can keep an idea on our house and her at the same time?" I suggested.

He looked at Tyla's happy face and said "I promise I will take good care of her"

Derek took me aside "Shall I have Cousin Ira's Jewelry Shop stop in on them tomorrow? He asked shrewdly.

I nodded "Oye vey, pay retail? I don't think so! Write a company cheque for whatever they choose" I directed him.

Pam and I rejoined the party; I couldn't stop looking at her and longed to get her alone. I noticed after awhile that Cameron was sitting down and holding what seemed to be an exhausted Tyla in his arms. Pam glanced over and said "I seem to recall having more energy when I was pregnant and we had twins" she commented.

"You were tired too, I spent nine months carrying you around" I teased and we went to talk to Cameron.

******

Tyla got sleepy, so she sat down and started drifting off in my arms. I was way too happy just to sit out the party and watch her beautiful face as she snuggled up wearily to me. I was trying to think of how to get us out of there without seeming rude when Uncle John and Aunt Pam joined us.

"Looks like someone is sleepy and should get to bed. Would you take her there for us? We have a plane to catch" he said shrewdly.

I picked her up bridal style and said "I would love to" I carried her to my truck and drove her home. I helped her inside the house and took her in to her bedroom. I helped undress her; I marveled at how lush and beautiful her curves were becoming. I carefully placed her on her side and placed Mother Bear in her arms. I removed my own clothes and got in bed beside her; wrapping her body tenderly in my embrace. I placed my hands lightly against her swollen abdomen. "We should probably make love" she said in a voice thick with sleep.

I brushed a kiss onto her cheek and said, "Sleep now my love. Your body is tired and needs rest; we have a lifetime to make love in."


	62. Chapter 62

Do, throw things at me in frustration. You get the rest tomorrow if you are nice and leave me a good review. So there hrumph. Obsidian :o)

Btw, can't tell you what Eric did 950 years ago, I promised I wouldn't tell ;)

******

We decided to wait until my March break to have our wedding, so while other students were in Florida getting bombed on the beach we were moving her stuff into my condo and organizing our wedding in Shreveport.

Tyla proudly wore the engagement ring that we had selected for her from Cousin Ira's shop. It was platinum with 2.5 ct. oval emerald and two small diamonds on either side. She kept showing it off whenever we went out anywhere. She thought that she would be lonely and be regarded as a freak for being eighteen and pregnant, but she soon met other married students has already made some friends. My teammates are being more supportive of my decision then I thought they would be.

Her first few days here were a tad odd because lots of girls acted jealous of her for being with me, however when they saw how attentive I was to her, they soon backed off.

Oddly enough it was my Aunt Pam that handled the arrangements for the wedding and she had rented out a restaurant with a nice garden for the ceremony itself. Tyla's bridesmaids were my sisters, Belinda and her friend from Missouri, Amelia. She had just dyed her hair black, something that upset her long time boyfriend Dave a were-beer.

******

I was so nervous; I am getting married to the love of my life this evening. My mother wanted to get me a huge fancy wedding gown, but being seven months pregnant, I decided on a simple white lace dress with bell sleeves, it is cocktail length and with it I wear a finger tip veil. I think I look good, but wish I could ask Cameron's opinion. However when I suggested the idea, my mother looked at me with such a look of horror; you think that I suggested sacrificing her as a wedding gift.

"No your groom is forbidden to see you in your wedding dress" my mother said in a shocked tone.

"Mom, that is just a stupid tradition, nothing is going to happen"

My mother called my father into the room in exasperation "John tell your daughter why she is not allowed to wear that dress in front of Cameron"

"I don't know, I am not human and that has always seemed a bizarre custom to me. It is just a dress" he said in a mystified tone of voice. Then his expression softened when he saw me. "Honey you look beautiful" he said. "Just as beautiful as your mother when we got married"

"The first time or the second time?" I inquired.

They shared a look of amusement "Although I am fond of when your mother wears black leather, I think I preferred the white gown" he admitted.

I am about to become Mrs. Tyla Northman, a title that I have coveted since I was a little girl. I am excited yet scared at the same time.

******

I watch my beautiful daughter about to get married and it is all that I can do not to weep and it is my husband who is the sentimental one, not I. Yet, I was the one crying in his arms last night about her growing up. He managed cheer me up in a way that makes me smile secretively for a second while I adjust her veil. Remembering how his hands felt on my skin and how his cock felt inside me. Ummmmm!

She looks so lovely in her simple gown that it is sometimes hard to believe that this gorgeous creature has half of my genes in her, yet I see myself in her as well as her fairy side. I am happy that she is marrying Eric's son and am glad how happy he has finally made her.

I watch how they interact, how she comes alive when they are together. How she looks at him in a hungry possessive way and vaguely wonder if she got that from me; John always did say my 'look of love' was a tad feral.

******

"You can still back out" my father says helpfully.

"Dad, I don't want to" I turned to look at into the vampire's eyes. I know that he is just trying to be helpful and protect me, but he can be such a pain sometimes. "I'm not a little boy any more, I can fight my own battles and I want to do this" I said in a softer tone of voice. My dad can be a hard ass, but he only does it out of love.

"I know that you aren't a little boy, it just seems like not enough time has gone by and you are now a man." He looked distracted and straightened my tie for the fourth time that night. I allowed him to because I know that he needed to keep his hands busy.

"You know that I will support you and your family during your schooling and will help you out after right?" he said.

"Tyla's family is going to be helping us out too." On impulse I hugged him, the man who looked so much like me, and the man I always wanted to become. "Dad, I want to thank you for all your help with everything. You have been the best father that any boy could hope to have" I said tenderly. He hugged me back and turned to go join my mother, but not before I saw him wipe away a tear.

I could hear The Wedding March start and took a deep breath and walked to the altar a nervous man. My father joined me as my best man and other friends as groomsmen. All of us waited with bated breath for the bridal party to arrive.

******

The bridesmaids were assembled and Amelia spoke to me, trying to take away my nervousness as she told me about some anime series that she had gotten into and how she was sad about how Shampoo treated Mousse. I was not sure if she was talking about characters in the series or hair care products.

I could feel my mother's cool fingers adjusting my clothing as she does when she is nervous, until my father tenderly hugged her and told her to go see Aunt Sookie.

"Are you nervous" asked my father as he handed me my bouquet of lilies and offered me his arm.

The Wedding March started and the bridesmaids in their emerald green gowns started to pace before me walking in perfect time to the music.

I squared my shoulders and took my handsome father's arm. I looked into his oddly teary eyes, so similar to my own. He hovered so tall above my own five foot ten height and said "Not anymore, Daddy. I love you" I said impulsively.

He bent and kissed my cheek; I hugged him, took a deep breath and gilded down the aisle towards the most handsome man I have ever seen.


	63. Chapter 63

Please note that these wedding vows were taken from a website, which I can't put on here, google sample wedding vows for John and Jenny. I just cut and pasted and did a find and replace to change the names.

Here is the continuation, you were nice little reviewers so you get a special treat. Obsidian

******

We stood before the officiant, we shared an amused look over our joined hands. My small slim hands look so small in his larger ones. His father stands beside him, so easily commanding the whole room and the slightly shorter version of him is _my future husband._

The officiant is a slightly built balding man who sported a neat goatee and he wore a black robe edged in white. He opened his book and commanded for all cell phones to be turned off.

The ceremony itself was about to begin and I flashed back to the night before:

Cameron and I were forbidden to spend the night together by my suddenly old-fashioned mother, who apparently is almost religious about outdated wedding traditions. So Cameron had to stay with his parents and me with mine. However she did consent that he could come over to make me supper. After we had finished eating, we went downstairs to the basement.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" I asked him.

"I have three younger sisters, I can cook, bake cookies, sew and think nothing about picking up tampons, make up or panty hoses at the same time I pick up my deodorant" He replied

I raised my eyebrow "you can sew?"

"I one time made a bunny outfit that Samantha neglected to tell us that she needed until the day before and our parents were out of town. So I called the coach to beg off practice, ran to Wal Mart for fabric, got out the old sewing machine and learned to sew. It wasn't the best bunny costume in the world, but it turned out okay." He smiled at the memory.

"That is so sweet, it must have been fun growing up with so many siblings"

He rolled his eyes at me "those little girls were into everything and my father slept during the day. Someone had to help my mother; that would have been me. And it looks like I am going to have another little girl to take care of soon" he said resting his hand on my belly.

"You upset about it?" I asked with some hesitation.

"No, I think it is wonderful. I am hoping that she is just as pretty as her mother but not so sexy" he finished ruefully.

"I don't know about that; I think that sexiness runs in _both_ of our families" I said in a teasing tone and showed him how sexy I thought he was until my mother of all people, yelled down the stairs that 'hanky panky' was not allowed and that Cameron had to leave. When I yelled back that not only were we getting married the next day but already have a child on the way; that hanky panky was not going to lead to much of anything. She yelled back that we could do all that we wanted hanky panky wise tomorrow night, _after_ the wedding. Cameron gave up and we went upstairs and shared one final kiss before he departed, with my mother looking on as sternly as a prison matron.

******

The ceremony was about to begin and I am holding the hands of the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I loved the simplicity of her dress; I have never appreciated the confections of wedding dresses that some women wear on their day that seem to possess no fewer layers then the cake itself. Tyla's natural beauty does not need enhancement, her simple dress brought out the natural fire of her unbound hair, the green of her expressive eyes and lush curves of her blooming body.

We had chosen a simple ceremony with few vows:

(AN**Copied from a site called my my wedding vows)

Cameron and Tyla, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other.

It will take dedication - to stay open to one another, to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

Now, would you both please turn and face each other and hold hands.

Cameron, Do you take Tyla to be your Wife? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ("I do")

Tyla, Do you take Cameron to be your Husband? ("I do") Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ("I do")

May I please have your rings?

The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Cameron and Tyla have made to one another. Bless these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

Cameron, please place Tyla's ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me.

I, Cameron take thee, Tyla to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed.

Tyla, please place Cameron's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me.

I, Tyla take thee Cameron to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed.

Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and make gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage. When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now and enter the days of your life together.

Cameron and Tyla, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, and now having heard you make these pledges of your affection, I do by virtue of the authority vested in me and the State of Louisiana, declare you to be Husband and Wife.

Congratulations Cameron, you may now kiss your bride!

(AN **until here)

It is my privilege to present Tyla and Cameron Northman.

And with that our two unique families were united.

We kissed long and hard while all cheered and then everyone lined up to kiss the bride.

I was nervous about what Tyla had implied was a family tradition; being kissed by a male. I never had kissed one before, I grew up in a tolerant society where a couple was a couple in my eyes, but was never remotely interested in being with a man. Her father, Uncle John approached me, so I winged it and forced my lips against his and let my tongue dart quickly into his mouth. It only lasted a few seconds and I pulled away to see John looking stunned.

"Well, I was just planning to shake your hand; but you Northman's never fail to surprise me" he said looking amused.

"I thought it was family tradition?" I said confused.

"Yes between your father and myself, but I am not one to question if an attractive male wishes to kiss me. You can be included in that tradition any old time" he said with a wink. Everyone laughed and I blushed, and then laughed too.

"So how does my father's kiss compare to mine?" teased my new wife.

"You were right about the soft skin and hair thing, you take after him" I said and raised my eyebrow at her.

The meal was superb and the cake very tasty, I was surprised that a vampire managed to pick out the flavours herself without being able to taste it. The cake topper was definitely Aunt Pam, it showed the groom standing where the bride was straddling his waist and had her bare legs wrapped around him. My mother blushed when she saw this and glanced sharply at Pam. She just smiled back.

The speeches were to be as expected; Uncle John's was sappy and sentimental featuring lots of reflections of the two of us growing up together. Aunt Pam's rather suggestive and my Father's about the importance of having male heirs. Which my mother mercifully interrupted before every female in the place mobbed him.

Our first dance together was husband and wife was Tonight by FM Static

Aunt Pam danced with me for the next dance and my father danced with Tyla.

******

"Congratulations Tyla" Eric said.

"Thank you Uncle Eric, but I thought you disapproved of me" I said confused.

"Tyla he is my only son, I would disapprove of him marrying anyone less then a queen, but everyone can see you two are happy together. So I am glad" he replied.

"I am glad you approve" I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"So I hear that you two are going to Paris and staying at your father's townhouse for your honeymoon"

"Yes, we thought we would see what makes my mother get that far away look in her eye when someone says Paris" I said in amusement.

"I always thought it was your father"

"Can't be, they do the same thing here that they do there" I said reasonably.

"I guess; when you find out, let me know"

"I promise" I said.

"Tyla, I want you to know that I think that you are a beautiful woman and if I wasn't married I might be tempted" he said and waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed "Well you are and so am I" I said amused. The song stopped and he handed me an envelope.

"I know that your parents and I have already figured out your financial arrangements, but I know that babies always need more things then you think" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I opened the envelope and my eyes went wide at amount on the cheque $750,000.00. "Uncle Eric, we can't possibly accept this" I said.

His eyebrows shot up "sorry, is it not enough?" I never handled the household expenses; your Aunt Sookie does that"

"No, this is fine" I said faintly.


	64. Chapter 64

People really wanted to know what happened 950 to Eric, sorry but I promised him that I would never tell that he had to pretend to be John's wife (or bitch, I guess is a more accurate description) for a year to escape a more powerful vampire bent on making the then young Eric _his _bitch. It is not like anything happened, but he would be too humilated if anyone knew. Shit did I say that out loud? Fudge, Eric is going to kill me! Obsidian

******

The townhouse was one of those old fashioned 1900s beige fronted ones that are often converted in to apartments or hotels, only this one was intact. There was an indoor atrium that had been renovated into a rooftop garden and the kitchen and washrooms had been modernized. Also the windows were opaque as vampire houses tended to be. But other then that, the place was exactly as it had been when it was first built with antique furniture that were probably originals. I was in awe of it.

"How long has this place been in your family" I asked stunned that such an opulent place was located so close to downtown. It was like walking into a private museum.

"My father was the original owner," Tyla explained causally hanging up our coats. Naturally she had been there before so the impact on her was only slight. "This is where my parents lived for the first two years that they were together. I sometimes wonder if that is why my father never sold it, god knows he has had offers"

I thought about her sentimental father and concluded that probably was indeed the reason. "This place is bigger than you home. If Uncle John is so rich I wonder why your parents never bought a larger place" Her family home was a fairly spacious place in an upper middle class neighbourhood. There was plenty of space for all four family members with room to spare, but it was nothing like this.

She shrugged "it was my mother's place, they are vampires and vampires know to live discreetly. You know the old thing: if you live in a castle, you will piss off the peasants. My father just moved in with her and they never bought a new place. I guess they just never felt the need."

She showed me the rest of the place, including the hidden resting place and to my amusement showed me Aunt Pam's collection of SM equipment; it was all dusty. "They stopped using these before we were born, I found them when I was a young teenager and my mother explained what they were for. I don't know the reason exactly but I know that my old nursery used to be Mom's dungeon until they sold the equipment on craigslist.

I picked up a paddle and said, "Care to try?"

"No not my thing" she replied.

"Then what is your thing?" I teased her.

"Let go into the bedroom and I will show you" she replied.

Tyla came out the washroom wearing white baby doll maternity lingerie, the area beneath the bra was sheer tulle and she was wearing white thigh high stockings that she admitted that she had to lie down on the floor to get on properly.

"My mother got these for me" she said kind of shyly. "She said I have to wear white for my wedding night, which I think is kind of dumb with my huge belly"

"You look beautiful," I said honestly. I easily picked her up and carried her to the bed despite her protesting that she was too heavy.

"Hardly able to do the back flips like I used to when I was a cheerleader" she said.

"I am fine with that" I replied. I said remembering her as the head cheerleader flipping about as if she was boneless, her flame red hair flying around her lithe frame and her confident smile seducing all she surveyed. That part I didn't like was her short skirt flying up and revealing her only in brief spankies. These showed her high, tight round ass to perfection and caused every male watching to sprout an erection like some bizarre crop of mushrooms. I made a point of driving her to and from each game for this reason. I am not saying that I didn't stop to have sex with her in my truck after each game; my own erection was amongst them.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked when she noticed how hard I was getting.

'You" I said honestly and settled on the bed beside her. She stilled turned me on; even this pregnant I couldn't get enough of her. "So what shall I do to you first Mrs. Northman?" I asked.

"Help me make this marriage legal" she said and reached for me. I arranged her comfortably with two pillow behind her back and knelt in between her legs, I nuzzled her thigh and teased her by just rubbing the outside of her sex and then parted her damp folds and just breathed against her clit, I licked all around it, not touching it and watched as it visibly swelled with need. I finally attacked it with a torpedo of tongues; at the same time I slid two fingers into her, drawing them in and out until she came hard. When I slid into her carefully, I felt that liquid heat that only Tyla possesses; I realized that no one else besides me was ever going to experience this again. "You're mine" I whispered and proved it to her.

******

I was lying on the bed reading when the door to the bedroom creaked open.

Knowing full well who it was I said, "who's there?" in a cautious voice and then the vampire was attacking me!"

"Ummmm, I love it when you massage me" I said to Pam as she worked on the muscles of my back. I started making contented sounds, if there is one thing in the world I love, it is being touched. Then a felt a drop of wetness on my bare back, I looked and noticed it looked like blood. I realized that Pam was silently weeping. I flipped over and drew her into my arms.

"Are you pregnant again?" I joked as I ran my fingers through her hair, which is now as long as mine. Pam was one of those emotionally controlled women that pregnancy had turned into a basket case. Everything seemed to make her cry. She gave me a look of anger that said louder then words that she did not appreciate my sense of humour right then and if I didn't make it up to her; I was one dead vampire. "You miss the kids?" I guessed pulling her head onto my shoulder; I wrapped my body around her own. I had notice that she seemed kind of down lately and had thought it might be empty nest syndrome.

She nodded sadly "I miss the children, the place seems so empty without them"

I wiped her tears away, not liking to see her upset. "We knew that they would move away, that is what happens when they grow up. But look on the bright side, they have already found nice mates. Now stop being so weepy, it is so bad to be stuck with just me?"

"Not at all" she whispered cheering up. I bent down and kissed away the remainder of her tears. "You still are my angel" I whispered as I nuzzled her neck, she turned into my embrace and wrapped her legs around me.

"You're still my sentimental fool," she said and kissed me, I eased her shirt up and ran my finger down her c-section scar.

"You can be pretty sentimental yourself sometimes, Mom"

"I guess I won't get to hear that again" she said sadly.

"Are you kidding? As soon as Tyla has her child she is going to be calling us every two seconds asking for advice. Then you will be Granny, being a Mother doesn't stop just because they are grown up, it just relocates"

"I can't believe that Nat moved to Belinda's house and that they sleep in separate rooms too" Pam said offended.

"Belinda is saving herself for marriage. You realize that Nat is a virgin right?" I watched Pam's eyes get huge with shock at this information.

"Are you sure he is our son? Not wait, he looks just like you. How could anyone want to wait?"

"I am sure that they aren't doing it just to piss you off, I think it is kind of sweet. Don't you wish I had waited and saved myself for you?" I teased.

"No I would not have wanted to have to show a six thousand year old virgin how to have sex. You came with a hell of a lot of experience in how to please a person, I like that in a man." She purred. Sensing that her mood had changed I moved my hand up her shirt over her taunt belly to cup her breasts.

"Would you like me to distract you?" I asked.

.

"Yes, but I want not to have to think about our children. Do me hard!" she commanded.

My fingers, which were lightly pinching her nipples suddenly twisted them sharply, she gasped; it was not a gasp of pain. "You're wish is my command" I said in what she calls my midnight voice. I worked her hard, every touch meant to lightly cause pain but no physical harm beyond a little bruising. I taunted her throughout telling her what I was going to do to her next. I pinched, I scratched and I bit, she loved every second of it. When I rode her, it was hard as I could and would have injured a human woman, she took all that I had to give and gave back more. She slipped seamlessly from one orgasm to another and when I came, you could hear me throughout our now empty house. She tore furors into my back and came with me. At the end her sobbing was due to physical release and not from sorrow. She clung to me; I inspected her for damage and was glad to find her free of anything but light bruising and shallow cuts that were already fading before my eyes. I love having rough sex with my wife, but can't actually hurt her. I love her too much.

As I held my sobbing wife in my arms in the bed where our children were conceived and in the house where they grew up, I realized how much I was missing them too. Pam stopped crying and just allowed me to comfort her. "No matter where they go they will always be ours" I promised her.


	65. Chapter 65

To my loyal readers thank you for your devotion to my stories and kind reviews, but I am afraid that I won't be posting much anymore. I have been neglecting my friends, husband and slaking off on my job, so therefore I must step down when my hobby becomes my obsession. I might add a chapter or two if the mood takes me but don't expect the volume that you are used to. I know there are a lot of other stories out there and I assume that those shall keep you entertained. I hope that I have provided you with enjoyment over this past year. I shall miss hearing from you. I hope that everyone enjoys the start of Season Two of True Blood tonight. Obsidian

******

I was in class when my cell phone made the beep it always does when I get a text message. The teacher glared at me "Mr. Northman, you know that you are supposed to turn off your cell while you are in class" she reprimanded.

"I am allowed to have mine on, I got special permission from the college as my wife is close to term" I explained while I fished it out of my pocket.

"I suggest that you keep it on vibrate then" she replied and went back to teaching the class.

I flipped open my phone expecting to find a message from Tyla asking what I wanted to have for dinner, but what I saw there made the blood drain my face. I must have made a noise because the teacher glared at me again. I answered her by grabbing my books and running out of the class as fast as my legs could carry me. Tyla's message read 'My water broke'.

I grabbed my keys and nearly dropped them; I couldn't get them to fit in the lock of my truck and realized that I was trying to open it with my condo key. I put the right key in the lock, threw my books beside me on the seat and streaked out of there like a tiger was chasing me. On the way home I called her parents who were staying in the guesthouse that his company provides for their clients; they had been here for two weeks, as they didn't want to miss the birth of their first grandchild. I called Uncle John's cell phone and told him to meet me at the hospital when they wake up and that I would tell them more details as I had them. I then called my mother and she said that she and my father would be on their way as soon as he woke up. I told her to have Uncle Derek get the company jet ready to bring them here.

Tyla was calmly sitting down with her packed suitcase in front of her, waiting for me with her coat on. When I bumbled in I asked her five questions at once. She told me that the contractions hadn't started yet, so it should be no problem getting her to the hospital in time. I drove her there in record time. Her contractions started soon after we arrived, so I wasn't the only one panicking. Eventually we both calmed down and remembered what we were taught in Lamaze class. I stroked her back through each contraction until her father arrived. She immediately calmed down in his presence; he has the effect on people.

"Tyla how are you feeling?" asked the worried giant, he looked so nervous I felt like hugging him.

"I'm fine Dad, I am dilating just fine and my contractions are right on schedule" she assured him. She looked at her mother "You are going to be a grandmother" she said to her. My Aunt Pam's eyes looked suspiciously moist and she hugged her daughter.

"Make sure this baby doesn't almost kill you, like how you two almost killed me" she ordered.

"Pam! The placenta ripped off your uterus, they hardly tried to kill you" admonished Uncle John.

A contraction hit Tyla, she gasped in pain and gripped her father's hand hard. He automatically started talking to her in a soothing voice and stroked her hand until her grip relaxed. He eased her back onto the pillow. "Dad will you stay with me?" she asked. His eyes went wide at the idea.

"Wouldn't you rather your mother?" he asked.

Pam placed her hand on his shoulder "you are better at this then me" she said. "I am perfectly fine with waiting outside."

The doctor came in to put in the epidural, Tyla rolled onto her side with my help and they prepared the area for the injection. She hissed as the pain killer was injected, when they slid in the huge catheter needle in I felt like the world was spinning and then it went black just as I heard Uncle John asking if I was okay.

******

Cameron looked a little wobbly, so I asked him if he was okay, then he fainted. I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Tyla looked concerned, but I told her that he would be just fine and that I was just going to take him outside for some air. I carried the still unconscious Cameron from the room bridal style and ran into Eric who was arguing with a familiar looking nurse.

******

I inquired about going in to the delivery room to see my daughter in law and my son, but the nurse said she would have to check with the head nurse as there were already lots of people in the room. She returned with a large black lady that I had met before

"You!" we both yelled in unison.

"What are you doing here? I thought you worked in Shreveport!" I demanded.

"Sir" she said in a less then respectful tone of voice, "I have a daughter here, so I moved to be closer to her. Now what are you doing here, other then coming to brighten my night?" she asked glared at me and crossed arms that would have made Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous.

"Woman I care nothing about sort of night you are having, I am here to see my daughter in law, she is having a baby."

"You have proof that she is your daughter in law?" she demanded.

"Her last name is Northman, _my_ last name is Northman, do the math" I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me or I shall have you removed from the premises" she snarled.

Just then John came out carrying an unconscious Cameron in his arms. The nurse brightened at the sight of him.

"Mr. Doe I didn't know that you were here, good to see you again."

"Hello Hilda, I thought I heard that you moved to L.A., you are looking good," he said

I watched she seemed to preen and blush at this "what is wrong with Cameron?" I demanded, staring my six foot three inch son being cradled in John's arms as easily as a doll.

The nurse, Hilda apparently said, "Please keep your voice down, this is a hospital."

"He fainted because he was upset about seeing Tyla get injected with the epidural. I was just taking him outside to get some air," he explained and I followed him outside and watched as he lowered Cameron onto a park bench and sat beside him. I lowered myself in front of him and looked into Cameron's face.

I slapped him lightly and said, "wake up boy" he regained consciousness within a few seconds and asked what happened. "You fainted like a little pussy bitch because they poked your woman with a needle. How can you be my son to be bothered by that!"

"Eric he is under stress, cut him some slack" said John in his defense.

"Sorry father" said Cameron and hung his head. "We should get back" he stood up and wobbled a bit but remained standing. John put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and they walked back in together.

Hilda was talking with Sookie who had finished parking and came in to see her. "Okay Mr. Northman, you are free to go into the room, but do nothing to upset Mrs. Northman" Hilda said looking suspiciously at me.

We went to see Tyla and were greeted with the sight of Pam coaching her breathing in absence of the father, it was a touching scene and showed a side of her I rarely have ever viewed. Cameron immediately took over and coached his wife with tender authority that made me feel respect towards him. As I watched Tyla struggling to bring my grandchild into being, I was reminded of her own precarious birth and felt a wave of fear that I showed to no one. The nurse told me that she was close to full dilation and only Cameron and John could remain. I kissed Tyla and whispered "do me proud to her" right against her ear, feeling against my lips her damp soft hair.

A couple of hours later John came out and said that the birth went just fine and that our granddaughter was born whole, healthy and had cute slightly pointed ears.

We allowed crowded into the recovery room and Cameron and an exhausted looking Tyla held a tiny baby with my eyes and a slight blond fringe on its head.

"Welcome to the family" said John to me.

"Welcome to ours" I replied.

"Please don't kiss" groaned Cameron.

As they put the tiny little bundle of blankets into my arms, she did what Cameron had done on my meeting him and gave my hair a weak tug with her tiny little hand. "Takes after Cameron" I said smiling down at her tiny face. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Lily Angel Northman" replied Tyla.

"Please to meet you Lily, I am Grandpa Eric" I introduced myself formally and then introduced her the rest of her Grandparents.


End file.
